Contra a Parede
by Mari Gallagher
Summary: [PÓS-HOGWARTS]Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterio
1. Tão Longe, Tão Perto

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** e Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**Capitulo I – _Tão longe, tão perto._**

"_25 years of my life and still_

_Tryin' to to get up that great big hill of _

_Hope, for a destination." _

_4 Non Blondes – What's up?_

Uma manhã fria e cinzenta se consolidava na tradicional Londres, dias atuais. Uma Londres conturbada, parasitada, consumida, que emanava odores acres e faces de sonhos irrealizáveis a cada esquina, reflexo de um país em vias de subdesenvolvimento, ou uma potência em decadência que é como os economistas costumam circular a anedota. O empobrecimento generalizado de grandes parcelas da população britânica aumentou significativamente nos últimos anos. Sim, ela se lembrava de ter lido algo a respeito disso na semana passada. "Não parece tão ruim para mim, afinal", pensou sorrindo disfarçadamente. Não queria que reparassem que ela era capaz de rir de seus próprios pensamentos, além do mais, tinha que se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Relaxou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo que lhe batia no meio das costas para trás da orelha. Estavam diferentes de quando era mais jovem, num tom de chocolate escuro (todos achavam que se tornava mais discreto do que o antigo castanho dourado) e naquele dia estavam, definitivamente lisos, soltos sob uma boina estilo francesa, preta, que combinava com o restante das vestes, camiseta bege, saia preta e Sobretudo. Calçava um coturno preto discreto e que lhe aquecia o suficiente para aquela gélida manhã. Nesse momento se deu conta, de que não só os cabelos, mas todo o resto estava bem diferente, nada lembrava a garota de alguns anos atrás. Fizera vinte e cinco anos com louvor há alguns meses e cada vez que lembrava do seu próprio "eu" de seis ou sete anos antes, só uma palavra lhe vinha à mente: "Patética". Felizmente as coisas evoluem, e no seu caso, fora uma drástica evolução, era consciente disso.

Atravessou a rua a passos um pouco apressados e virou na próxima esquerda. Era uma rua bem movimentada, transeuntes iam e vinham, buzinas. "Caos". Agora ela caminhava com mais calma, checou o relógio, tinha algum tempo até a hora prevista. Só mais uns três quarteirões e estaria lá, sem atrasos, como sempre. A cerca de vinte metros ela pôde ouvir uma jovem moça gritando em plenos pulmões, chamando atenção de várias pessoas para si, oferecia o jornal do dia.

MANCHESTER CITY É O PRIMEIRO FINALISTA, SENHORAS E SENHORES! – ouviu a garota gritar, quando se aproximava dela. – LABORATÓRIO DE PESQUISAS DEMOGRÁFICAS É ARROMBADO.

A vendedora trotava de um lado para outro repetindo as palavras, exibindo as manchetes em meio à calçada. Deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, tinha os cabelos avermelhados lisos enrolados em um coque e presos sob um boné acinzentado no mesmo tom do restante de sua roupa, feita num tecido de flanela com aparência surrada que contrastava com sua expressão doce e com sua pele clara e fina.

Hey, o Times, por favor? – pediu à vendedora, chegando-se ao seu lado. A moça dirigiu sua atenção a ela e lhe lançou um olhar de credulidade antes de retirar uma edição dos montes.

Sim, senhorita. – retrucou entregando o jornal. – Manchester é finalista, vê? – acrescentou.

Estou vendo. – afirmou tirando uma nota da bolsa e entregando à vendedora. – Não nos conhecemos antes- observou a olhando intensamente enquanto esperava o troco.

Não creio. Lembraria se conhecesse uma moça fina como a senhorita. – respondeu a menina entregando três moedas.

Tem razão... Eu a confundi com alguém - Ela eu um sorriso simplório para a garota e recolheu as moedas. – Desculpe.

Sem problemas, e obrigada.

Ela virou-se e continuou a andar ouvindo por alguns metros o grito da garota ruiva. Atravessou mais uma rua e chegou em uma pequena praça, já se encontrava na "região negra", uma espécie de "Hell's Kitchen" Londrina. Todos os bancos estavam ocupados, com exceção de um, onde apenas um homem de meia idade estava sentado, folheando o _The Sun_ enquanto fumava um charuto. Ela assentou-se ao lado dele e começou a abrir o jornal que acabara de comprar fitando a matéria sobre arrombamento de um laboratório de pesquisas. Permaneceu naquela posição e a leitura seria capaz de distraí-la por horas, o jornal trouxa era bem interessante considerando-se o seu ponto de vista.

Me parece que não há monstro nenhum no Lago Ness. – comentou o homem após alguns minutos.

Me parece que só os trouxas acham isso. – respondeu a mulher. O rosto estava escondido pelo jornal aberto, mas ela pode notar pelo canto do olho que lábios do homem tremerem hesitantes e que a vendedora de jornal agora gritava na esquina mais próxima da praça.

Venha. – disse o homem fechando o jornal e levantando-se.

Ela o seguiu. Atravessaram a rua passando pela vendedora de jornais adentrando em um beco exatamente atrás dela. O homem parou ao lado do que deveria ser a porta dos fundos de um antigo prédio onde várias caixas velhas estavam amontoadas e jogou seu charuto no chão. Ele olhou em volta certificando-se de que não era observado e retirou um pequeno frasco de dentro das vestes contendo um líquido avermelhado. A mulher tocou sutilmente a varinha em seu bolso lateral prontificando-se a retirá-la se necessário e olhou interessadamente para a ponta do beco. Ele retirou então um segundo frasco, ligeiramente maior que o anterior que continha um líquido negro, mostrou os dois na palma da mão.

O dinheiro. – observou o homem.

Teste.

Ele a contragosto abriu cuidadosamente o primeiro frasco e pingou cuidadosamente uma gota sobre um formigueiro próximo a uma das caixas. O líquido pareceu se transformar em gás ao tocar a superfície e as formigas instantaneamente pararam de se movimentar. Ele tampou o frasco e passou a mão para o próximo.

Não é necessário- interrompeu a moça retirando da bolsa uma sacolinha cheia de galeões de ouro o entregando e pegando os frascos em seguida.

Ela examinou os vidros e quando os guardava num movimento rápido puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e a apontou diretamente para o peito do homem.

Sr. Nalchios, considere-se preso. – disse com firmeza.

O homem se empalideceu e um músculo se contraiu abaixo do seu olho esquerdo.

Por favor, coloque suas mãos à vista e vire de costas. – ordenou a mulher com calma.

Nalchios obedeceu a relutante, abrindo os braços. Ela o olhou imperativa, mas antes que ele pudesse se virar algo preto e peludo passou por entre os pés da mulher. Na fração de segundo que ela se desconcentrou e olhou para o chão para encarar o enorme rato que ali passava Nalchios abriu uma porta da qual estavam próximos e tacou-se para dentro. Na ponta do beco a vendedora de jornais atirou sua sacola de exemplares do chão e caminhou apreensiva para a outra. A morena bateu o pé no chão.

Melou! – gritou ela para a vendedora e depois acenou concluindo. – Porta da frente! VAI!

Mer-da! – protestou a ruiva correndo para contornar o prédio.

A mulher de boina chutou violentamente a porta pela qual Nalchios havia entrado e tacou-se para dentro, varinha erguida. Parecia ser um prédio residencial, ou pelo menos parecia ter sido algum dia. Ela correu pelos corredores imundos durante alguns minutos sem sinal do fugitivo. Eram longos e mal iluminados. Ela parou por um segundo após ouvir um barulho no cômodo seguinte. Caminhou devagar e se deparou com uma sala enorme. Várias mesas e cadeiras jaziam no que deveria ser um restaurante ou algo assim. UM vulto se movimentou rapidamente passando pela porta do outro lado. Ela seguiu sem hesitar se deparando com mais um corredor. Ao chegar no final desse esbarrou violentamente com a vendedora de jornais.

Gina! – gritou a morena. – Quer me matar de susto?

Desculpe! Eu não te vi... – murmurou acenando para o lado esquerdo da moça. – Eu vou dar a volta, você sabe o que fazer.

Hermione entendeu e caminhou pelo lado indicado pela amiga ruiva. Esperou escondida atrás de uma parede quando começou a ouvir passos. Quase no exato momento que ela irrompeu pela porta apontando sua varinha, Gina Weasley fez o mesmo do outro lado da sala. Haviam encurralado Nalchios.

Got ya! – comemorou Gina pelas costas de Nalchios.

Ok, não tem mais nenhum animalzinho ardiloso pra te salvar aqui... Quero ver as mãos, AGORA! – gritou Hermione para o homem exausto na sua frente.

Gostei do figurino parisiense romântica... – disse Gina com sarcasmo enquanto fazia um feitiço de amarramento em Nalchios.

Mesmo? – retrucou Hermione sorrindo e analisando a própria roupa. – A nojentinha da butique me disse que essa é a mais nova tendência Outono-inverno!

Você está cem por cento trouxa nessa roupa de patricinha de Marseille!

Nossa... Prefiro a parisiense romântica... Mas você está ótima nesses trapos! Gostou do detalhe "Não nos conhecemos antes?" – perguntou a morena sorrindo.

Ah adorei! O fato de você ter se tornado uma palhaça convicta tornou nossas horas de trabalho juntas menos árduas sabia? – zombou a ruiva.

Eu sou perfeitamente ciente disto!

Vocês duas são patéticas! – resmungou Nalchios do canto da sala. As duas se entreolharam indignadas.

Nossa... E isso te torna no quê? – indagou Gina aterrorizada.

Um ser inominável que conseguiu a "façanha" de ser pego por duas garotas patéticas! – respondeu Hermione gargalhando.

Um ser inominável estuporado você quis dizer! – acrescentou Gina enfeitiçando o homem.

Bem melhor assim...

Vocês foram ótimas!

Obrigada Lupin... – agradeceu Hermione sentando-se de frente para seu ex-professor, Gina fez o mesmo.

Não foi nada... – completou Gina, sem modéstia.

Você esta brincando? Eu não pensava que Nalchios fosse pego por pelo menos uma semana! O pessoal lá de cima vinha me pressionando diariamente, tem idéia de como me sinto mais aliviado? Como eu poderia recompensá-las pela eficiência? – perguntou Lupin sorrindo com cortesia.

Férias. – respondeu Gina retribuindo seu sorriso, Hermione reforçou acenando com a cabeça positivamente.

Ah... Férias... – disse Lupin, sem sorrir. – Meninas, é claro que como todo funcionário devidamente contratado vocês tem direito a férias e eu de maneira nenhum privaria vocês desse descanso...

Mas...? – interrompeu Hermione.

Mas... – continuou o homem gentilmente. – Não acredito que esse seja o momento mais adequado para as duas se ausentarem...

Nunca é! – retrucou Gina sorrindo.

Gina e Hermione – começou Lupin se levantando e indo na direção do pequeno bar no escritório. - Vocês são sem dúvida as melhores espiãs que eu tenho comigo no momento...

Lá vem bomba... – sussurrou Hermione para Gina, de modo que Lupin não a ouvisse.

... vocês se formaram com louvor e desde então conseguiram grandes feitos para a nossa instituição. Então, com isso em mente eu tenho que dizer o quanto vocês são necessárias neste momento para nós. Mais do que nunca eu diria... – falou o homem servindo-se de conhaque.

Alguma missão? – perguntou Gina.

Sim... – respondeu com voz mais baixa que a habitual.

E do que se trata? – ponderou Hermione cruzando os braços, Lupin tomou um gole lentamente e olhou de uma para outra.

Vocês bebem alguma coisa? – disse finalmente buscando mais dois copos.

Uma bomba das grandes querida... – murmurou Gina para Hermione.

Não queremos nada Lupin, obrigada. – disse Hermione detendo o copo que Lupin a entregava - Você estava nos falando da missão...

Ah... Na verdade, discutiremos esse assunto minuciosamente- começou tomando mais um gole , amanhã.

Amanhã? – indagou Hermione incrédula. – Essa missão me pareceu um pouco urgente já que não pode esperar por nossas férias...

Ela _é_ muito urgente Hermione, por isso nos reuniremos amanhã. Reunião às dez, espero vocês, não se atrasem. – disse Lupin encerrando o assunto.

Tudo bem então... Amanhã! – disse Gina solenemente se levantando.

E não se esqueçam de logo mais. Tonks e eu contamos por vocês! – falou o homem sorrindo para as duas.

Ah não perderíamos o aniversário do pequeno Huey por nada! – retrucou Hermione animada.

As duas saíram da sala ainda sob um olhar hesitante de Remus Lupin.

Reunião amanhã?

Também achei bem estranho Ginny... Conhecendo bem o Lupin ele teria nos mandado bolar estratégias durante a tarde inteira!

Pode ter certeza que está vindo um abacaxi para nós duas... – disse a ruiva desanimada. – Aonde vai agora?

Vou dar uma olhada na minha sala, deve estar uma zona depois de tantos dias fora...

Vai estar exatamente como você deixou! O que teria acontecido, não havia ninguém lá se lembra? – disse a ruiva em tom zombeteiro contrariando Hermione.

Mesmo assim. – retrucou simplesmente.

Eu vou...

Eu sei aonde você vai, não precisa explicar. Quando tiver em mãos a edição de "O que aconteceu nos últimos quinze dias: affairs e maldições" pode vim e me contar! – brincou a mulher dando uma piscadela e abrindo a porta ao seu lado com as seguintes inscrições grafadas em tom vermelho:

"HERMIONE GRANGER – AUROR"

Ela encarou a sala com as mãos apoiadas sobre a cintura e uma discreta expressão de satisfação no rosto. A sala estava sim, como Gina dissera, exatamente do jeito que ela havia deixado. Nada fora do lugar, uma organização impecável reinava no lugar. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam", pensou. A sala era ampla e tinha uma bela "vista encantada" que naquela tarde estava, ao contrário dos dias anteriores, um pouco ensolarada. Trabalhava no quartel-general dos aurores há três anos em uma divisão ultra-secreta e que a cada dia a fascinava mais: a de espionagem. Era um trabalho árduo e perigoso, mas definitivamente ela estava certa de que não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. Ela respirou fundo com disposição e sentou diante de sua mesa. Pegou alguns pergaminhos, pena e começou a fazer um relatório sucinto de sua última missão. Tinha que se apressar, logo Gina chegaria com as últimas novidades e ela seguramente não conseguiria trabalhar. Terminou o mais rápido que pôde, mas apenas o tempo suficiente para Gina entrar desembestada batendo a porta.

Bem na hora... – cantarolou Hermione.

Murdoc e Haynes terminaram. – disse Gina com voz catastrófica, mas um relutante sorriso nos lábios.

Não! – retrucou Hermione chocada.

Sim...

Impossível! Eles estavam bem há...

Há quinze dias querida... Não estão mais... Não-estão!

Que bom pra você... – provocou a morena sorrindo.

O que está querendo insinuar? – indagou Gina falsamente ofendida.

Nada... Nadinha mesmo... Porque não desfaz essa cara de colegial imaculada e me conta o que aconteceu com o romance deles?

Gina sorriu e narrou detalhadamente os fatos que culminaram na separação do casal vinte do quartel-general. Havia um interesse ímpar da ruiva nesse caso. Ela e Murdoc alimentavam um doce flerte desde que o homem havia sido transferido de Praga para Londres. Chegaram a jantar juntos algumas vezes, mas Haynes Binney havia sido mais rápida e fisgara o estrangeiro bonitão. Mesmo assim, Hermione pode reparar que Gina ainda estava sedenta pelo rapaz e ouviu várias vezes comentários do tipo "Ah, admita que os Tchecos tem um charme especial!" Quando tentava conscientizá-la que se tratava de um homem comprometido. Ela parou o seu relato após cerca de vinte minutos. Hermione agora arquivava uma infinidade de papéis em ficheiros na sua estante de mogno. Gina estava perigosamente calada o que não era comum quando ela deveria ter tantas notícias para narrar, e mesmo estando de costas sentiu uma certa tensão vindo da amiga.

Eu soube que... – começou a ruiva hesitante. – As missões de Bangcoc foram bem sucedidas.

Ao ouvir a última frase Hermione reteve uma pilha de papéis nas mãos. Elas pareciam não querer se mover e sua respiração se tornou um pouco difícil. Sempre tinha uma reação similar a essa quando ouvia algo que pudesse estar relacionado de alguma forma a _Harry Potter_. Ela recompôs-se após alguns segundos e como Gina permanecia calada se pronunciou.

Mesmo? Que bom.

É... Muito bom mesmo... Isso foi, há alguns dias sabe, enquanto estávamos fora.

Começou a se preocupar com o modo que Gina abordava o assunto. Ela sempre era cuidadosa ao falar de Harry, mas alguma coisa fez Hermione achar não era apenas isso que ela pretendia lhe contar. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ela continuou.

Hermione... Eu soube de algo.

E o que foi? – perguntou a mulher tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

Foi que os aurores que estavam lá, em Bangcoc... Eles...

O que houve Ginny? – indagou Hermione agora impaciente. Por um momento lhe ocorreu que algo de grave pudesse ter acontecido a Harry naquela missão. Ela encarou a amiga antes que pudesse pensar no que falaria – Ele está bem?

Está sim, calma, não aconteceu nada a ele. – tranqüilizou a ruiva.

Então o que diabos você quer me falar?

É só que... Eles, os aurores que estavam lá sabe- começou Gina hesitante, Hermione a olhou interrogativa. – Eles voltaram para Londres.

Hermione demorou alguns segundos para digerir o que acabara de ouvir. Refletiu se realmente estava escutando direito ou se era apenas a sua imaginação. Havia ouvido que Harry estava de volta a Londres? Sim, era isso. Definitivamente. Seu estado era de visível choque e nenhum músculo de seu corpo parecia querer se mover. Quem a visse não conseguiria notar reação alguma, mas o seu estado era de total abalo interior. Rever Harry após quatro anos? Não era nada que ela pudesse esperar, ou que ela estivesse preparada para enfrentar. Nos últimos anos havia tratado de repetir a si mesma todos os dias que nunca mais veria Harry Potter, que ele não fazia mais parte de sua vida e que nunca mais faria. Desejou intimamente que as coisas acontecessem assim. Mas agora, seu brilhante plano fora por água abaixo. Gina a olhava apreensiva, só então Hermione voltou a si e reparou que a amiga esperava alguma manifestação da parte dela.

Como assim voltaram para Londres? – perguntou rapidamente. – Estão de férias? – continuou esperançosa

Não creio... Pelo que eu sei, eles voltaram, sabe, definitivamente, ou pelo menos por tempo indeterminado. – respondeu a ruiva – Você está bem?

Claro... – respondeu Hermione sem emoção. – Eles voltaram _mesmo_ então. – afirmou Hermione, Gina assentiu. – Mas por quê? Foram chamados?

Não foram, eles simplesmente decidiram voltar após a última missão. Resolveram trabalhar aqui.

O que exatamente você quer dizer com aqui? Aqui nesta área da Europa ou aqui, _bem aqui_, onde nós estamos agora? – indagou Hermione gesticulando nervosamente.

Bem... Eu suponho que, para se trabalhar nessa área da Europa, fazendo o que nós fazemos, só pode ser _bem aqui_ onde nós estamos agora. Não concorda? – indagou Gina prendendo os dentes.

Hermione não podia acreditar que ela estava sendo irônica num momento delicado como aquele. Bastou olhar mais uma vez para a ruiva para ter certeza que era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo.

Que... Ótimo. – disse Hermione secamente, largando os ficheiros e voltando a sentar-se.

Você tem algum problema com isso Srta. Granger? – indagou Gina visivelmente sarcástica. Hermione a olhou com cara de que dizia "Mas você não sabe?".

Não... Nenhum! – respondeu contrariando suas expressões. – Esse departamento é bem grande não é mesmo? Além do mais ainda temos o laboratório.

Certo... Com essa última declaração, posso entender que você está bem? – perguntou atenciosamente se levantando e apoiando as mãos na mesa.

Sim... Estou bem, não se preocupe. – respondeu Hermione tentando inutilmente parecer ocupada com alguns papéis.

Ok... Te vejo no fim do expediente, podemos combinar uma farrinha pra logo mais... – concluiu Gina sacolejando os ombros ao sair da sala.

Não podemos, lembra da festa do pequeno Huey?

Isso não interfere em nada queridinha... – falou a ruiva apenas com a cabeça na porta de Hermione. – Eu me referia a depois das vinte e duas horas!

Ela saiu sem deixar que Hermione argumentasse algo. Na verdade ela não estava certa se teria como retorquir ou brincar de volta, sobre sua cabeça ainda pairava uma nuvem desagradável que carregava visivelmente a mensagem flutuante: "Harry Potter voltou". Isso a perturbava muito. As coisas haviam mudado muito desde o tempo que estar com Harry seria a coisa mais natural do mundo. Este Harry que Hermione estava prestes a reencontrar nem de longe lembrava o que algum dia no passado fora seu melhor amigo e muito menos seu grande amor.

O Harry doce, sensível, cuidadoso que ela conhecera parecia ter simplesmente morrido junto com Voldemort dando lugar a um homem frio, calculista, vingativo, capaz de se encher de rancor e ser extremamente agressivo com as pessoas próximas. Um homem que fora incapaz de retribuir o amor que ela lhe oferecia, que não lhe deixou alternativa a não ser esquecê-lo... Um homem que lhe proporcionou os melhores e os piores momentos da sua vida, que lhe fez sentir o pós-máximo em amor e ódio, prazer e dor. Seria duro encará-lo de frente agora, justamente quando já se considerava bem e recuperada. Respirou fundo tomando coragem. Enfrentaria tudo de cabeça erguida, também não era mais a adolescente apaixonada que Harry conhecera. Era uma mulher decidida, madura e bem capaz de se defender sozinha.

"Isso não é nada... Não vou me abalar... Não mais..."

"_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Iris_

Harry James Potter abria cuidadosamente a porta familiar na sua frente. Depois de quase quatro anos lá estava ele, de volta ao seu aconchegante apartamento em Londres. Há duas semanas estava na cidade, mas hospedado em um hotel, enquanto uma faxina necessária era feita no seu lar. Ele observou a ampla sala atentamente antes de entrar por total no local. Estava tinindo, o serviço de limpeza realmente havia sido eficiente, todos seus objetos pareciam estar exatamente como ele havia deixado. "É claro...", disse uma vozinha nada tímida em sua mente "Não havia ninguém aqui para remexê-los".

Ele atravessou o cômodo passando por um corredor e finalmente chegando ao que costumava ser...

"_Seu quarto?"_

"_Poderá ser Nosso quarto", corrigiu ele._

"_Você sabe o que eu quis dizer mocinho..."_

"_E você bem sabe o meu objetivo dizendo isso mocinha..."_

_Ele a beijou apaixonadamente por longos minutos._

"_Eu juro que não te entendo às vezes, Harry Potter"._

"_Você não precisa entender nada. Você só precisa saber, o que eu sinto"._

"_Mas eu não sei, pelo menos não o tempo todo"._

"_Porque nós, simplesmente não ficamos juntos?"._

"_Não há um dia sequer na minha vida que eu não me pergunte isso"._

"_Você tem interesse por outra pessoa"?_

"_Se você está falando do Rony, você já deveria saber que a resposta para essa pergunta é não"._

"_Desculpe."_

"_Por que você não me diz se tem interesse em outra pessoa"?_

"_Sabe que não"._

_Ele a abraçou._

"_Por que você não é sempre assim gentil e carinhoso com as pessoas?" – indagou ela acariciando sua face macia. Ele a olhou com uma expressão severa._

"_Porque nem sempre a vida a gentil conosco Hermione" – respondeu secamente se dirigindo para a janela._

"_Você se esforça para ser indelicado com as pessoas Harry. Você não é assim, eu sei disso..." – afirmou Hermione com voz trêmula. Ela se aproximou e encostou a mão no ombro dele._

"_Não você não sabe. Sinto muito se isso se isso fere seus nobres sentimentos, mas eu sou assim".– retrucou ele com a voz mais fria que se julgava capaz de fazer. Ele retirou brutalmente a mão dela pousada sobre seu ombro._

_Hermione não tentou se aproximar. Por alguns segundos Harry pensou tê-la ouvido chorar. Ficou imóvel, preso por sua trava de proteção. Só saiu da janela ao ouvir a porta da frente bater. Ela não estava mais ali._

Lá estava ele, parado na porta, assistindo àquela cena. Assim como antes ela não estava mais ali. Em um certo dia ela havia se cansado e não voltara após bater a porta. Harry achou que ela nunca faria aquilo de verdade, estava enganado. Na verdade se enganou duas vezes. A segunda foi por achar que seu estado emocional não poderia piorar. Sem Hermione, ele ficou totalmente dilacerado. Foi tomado por um misto de ódio, por ela ter simplesmente o abandonado, e arrependimento, pelo seu comportamento tão infantil durante todo o relacionamento, se é que poderia ser considerado um relacionamento. Ela não teve paciência suficiente para entender o que ele realmente estava sentindo. Harry também não se esforçou para explicar. No fim aquele quarto nunca se tornou _deles_. Independentemente disso tinha que aceitar o fim, o que fez com que o ódio e o arrependimento fossem substituídos por uma angústia e solidão.

A combinação perfeita para fazer com que ele terminasse o curso de aurores em uma escola diferente da dela e principalmente motivá-lo a aceitar o trabalho de espião em outro continente. Achou que era a escolha certa. E realmente fora por algum tempo. Pelo menos no trabalho ele havia conseguido ser razoavelmente brilhante. Apesar disso algo lhe dizia que era a hora de voltar, aquele não era o seu lugar. Queria sentir-se em casa novamente. Encarou com minúcia sua imagem que agora estava refletida no enorme espelho sobre a cômoda. Nem mil aos poderiam amenizar o aspecto indomável de seu cabelo, que estava maior, mas ainda deixando o pescoço à vista, num corte desfiado. Sua face antes limpa agora tinha uma escassa barba, não por descaso, por opção. Havia crescido, sua expressão era de um homem com experiência demais para pouca idade. Não podia negar que encontrar certas pessoas nessa altura do campeonato poderia piorar radicalmente seu humor. Repetia mentalmente para si mesmo que havia passado, que não se importava. Por que se importaria com alguém que o desprezou no momento mais solitário de sua vida, em que só precisava de compreensão e companhia? Não se importava. Não poderia se importar e definitivamente, não deveria.

"Pare de pensar nisso Harry... Você tem uma festa para ir..."

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Hermione e Gina estão produzidíssimas para a noite de quinta-feira, mas elas não são as únicas, e o que tinha tudo para ser uma simples e agradável festa infantil com os colegas de trabalho acaba se tornando um "inoportuno" reencontro._


	2. Noite afora

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** e Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**Capítulo II – _Noite afora_**

"_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait... without you"_

_U2 – With or without you_

Hermione estava menos tensa ao chegar em casa naquele começo de noite. Não ia se preocupar por antecipação, afinal, Harry voltara para a cidade e talvez eles fossem se cruzar algumas vezes, só isso. Nada que pudesse abalar a sua paz o suficiente para tornar sua vida insustentável. Morava num apartamento sofisticado e ela podia dizer seguramente que tinha a sua cara. Ficava em um bairro "misto" de classe média, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas o habitavam, mas para sua sorte era um local da cidade habitado por pessoas discretas e com categoria. Não seria nada agradável se os vizinhos se interessassem em saber porquê ela passava semanas fora.

Pensou em dar uma geral no seu quarto, ou simplesmente mudar os móveis de lugar, mas não tinha tempo. Já estava em cima da hora para a festa do filho mais velho de Lupin e Tonks. Os dois haviam se casado quando ela estava no último ano em Hogwarts e o pequeno Huey faria agora sete anos.

Entrou para o banho depois de escolher uma roupa. Passou longos minutos relaxando embaixo d'água enquanto cantava sua música favorita. Teria ficado por mais tempo se não tivesse ouvido um conhecido som de chicote em seu quarto. Envolveu-se rapidamente em um roupão e saiu do banheiro. Uma ruiva estonteante vestida num extravagante, porém, lindo tubinho vermelho examinava concentradamente seu guarda-roupa.

Gina. Quantas vezes eu já disse para você aparatar na sala? Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso estar um pouco _ocupada_ no meu quarto?

Você pretendia vestir _isso_? – Indagou a ruiva apontando para a cama onde estava roupa que Hermione havia separado.

Na verdade sim. – respondeu com dignidade.

Ah Francamente... – disse Gina com desgosto entregando duas peças que tinha acabado de retirar do armário. – Tome

Hermione examinou a roupa. Uma blusa preta curta, semitransparente em toda parte do colo e das mangas, junto a uma saia da mesma cor até o meio da coxa.

Gina... É uma festa infantil... – disse Hermione olhando a amiga com reprovação.

Eu sei.

E como você me dá isso pra usar?

Já disse que temos planos para logo mais.

Mesmo assim, não é conveniente ir desse jeito para a festa de um garoto de Sete anos!

Hermione, não reclama, vai se arrumar logo. Já estamos atrasadas. – ordenou a mulher nervosa.

Hermione respirou fundo e voltou ao banheiro para se vestir. Não adiantava lutar contra Gina quando o assunto era roupa, cabelo ou maquiagem. Conhecendo a amiga era melhor sair do banheiro vestida exatamente como ela esperava: arrasadora. Senão fizesse isso estaria apenas perdendo tempo. Na verdade, Hermione adorava aquela roupa, resolveu apenas incrementá-la com um sobretudo de couro que iria combinar perfeitamente com suas botas abaixo do joelho.

Está bem assim? – disse Hermione com falso desânimo voltando ao quarto. Os cabelos com esporádicas ondas nas pontas, os olhos pintados de preto e um discreto gloss nos lábios.

Agora sim você está à altura de me acompanhar! – respondeu a ruiva sem modéstia, Hermione revirou os olhos. – Não faça essa cara, você deveria me agradecer por não te deixar sair de casa totalmente BEGE!

Obrigada! – bradou abrindo os braços.

De nada! – respondeu a ruiva repetindo o gesto da amiga. – Podemos ir agora?

Por favor...

As duas colocaram-se lado a lado, fecharam os olhos em concentração e num estalo de chicote, desaparataram.

A casa de Lupin era imensa e elegante, localizada em um nobre bairro de Londres, também "misto". Possuía um local especial reservado para a aparatação. Hermione achara uma idéia brilhante e até pensou em colocar uma parte de seu apartamento para que Gina pudesse aparatar, embora tivesse certeza que a amiga continuaria a aparecer em seu quarto ou no local que mais achasse conveniente. As duas saíram da sala de aparatação, que ficava intermediada entre os portões e a entrada para o Hall da casa principal, e caminharam pelos jardins sorridentes.

O que você acha do _Westbourne_? – indagou a ruiva, Hermione pareceu refletir um pouco e Gina acrescentou. – É o melhor na noite nessa cidade!

Eu conheço bem o _Westbourne_ Ginny... Já fomos lá centenas de vezes! E pelo jeito vamos mais uma...

Gina riu enquanto as duas adentravam no Hall da casa de Lupin. A decoração infantil estava suprema, várias crianças corriam gritavam e cantavam por lá. Não demorou muito para que um garoto afoito se distinguisse entre os outros alcançando as duas.

Oi Huey! – bradou Gina abraçando o menino.

Oi ginny! Oi Mione!

Feliz aniversário querido! – falou Hermione beijando a face de Huey. – Veja só o que eu trouxe para você... – concluiu entregando um grande pacote nas mãos do garoto.

E veja só o que _eu_ trouxe... – acrescentou Gina entregando seu presente.

Oh... Obrigada! De verdade! O que é? – indagou Huey fascinado.

Ah não seja tão mal educado menino. – censurou uma voz severa, mas sorridente que acabara de se juntar a eles.

Oi Tonks! – cumprimentou Hermione.

Oi querida... – respondeu Tonks beijando as faces das duas. – Gina... Que bom que vieram!

Não perderíamos de agarrar esse lindão aqui por nada! – brincou Gina abraçando Huey e o deixando visivelmente envergonhado.

Agora vem mais essa seduzir o meu filho? – disse Lupin que surgiu ao lado de Tonks naquele momento.

Não me diga que não contou ao Huey que ele está prometido a mim desde que foi concebido Lupin? – zombou Gina, todos riram.

Bem garotas, a área dos adultos foi montada no salão de festas, todos estão lá... Vamos! Eu as acompanho...

Tonks levou as duas ao também amplo salão de festas que, como ela havia dito estava repleto de adultos, eram bem mais numerosos que as crianças, na verdade. Vários casais dançavam, bebiam e conversavam. Gina olhou em volta abismada carregando Hermione para uma janela próxima.

"Área dos adultos?" Isso aqui é uma festa de arromba isso sim! – cochichou Gina após Tonks dar as costas.

Obrigada denovo. – disse Hermione perplexa.

Pelo quê?

Eu não podia aparecer aqui BEGE!

Não mesmo! – retrucou Gina sorrindo. – Vamos pegar algo pra beber...

Se eu fosse você ficava paradinha aí... O Murdoc está vindo pra cá... – comentou Hermione entredentes, Gina ficou estática.

Oi garotas!

Um homem alto, moreno, e extremamente atraente na opinião de Hermione e com certeza de qualquer mulher que apreciasse beleza juntava-se a elas agora.

Oi Shun... – respondeu Gina com voz musical deixando-se beijar pelo homem.

Olá... – cumprimentou Hermione enquanto Shun beijava gentilmente sua mão.

Vocês estão... Estonteantes!

São seus olhos... – agradeceu Gina com falsa modéstia. Hermione se preparou psicologicamente para mais uma sessão de flertes explícitos entre os dois.

Ah não seja modesta Ginny. Quando as duas colocaram o pé nesse salão foi unânime que são as mais belas...

Obrigada...

Toda essa produção para uma simples festinha infantil?

Na verdade... Não... – interrompeu Hermione.

Pretendemos dar uma esticadinha quando o clima esfriar por aqui... – completou Gina sorrindo.

Ora... Ora... Não diga que pretendem ir ao _Westbourne_?

Como é que você sabe?

Eu adivinhei... Acreditaria se eu dissesse que combinei de encontrar com uns amigos lá logo mais? – indagou Shun satisfeito. Hermione o olhou sorrindo. Amigos? Aquela conversa de repente ficava bem interessante.

Mesmo? – perguntou Gina extremamente contente, Shun assentiu.- Então acho que essa noite vai ser bem longa para nós...

Espero que sim... – disse o homem com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Vocês querem beber algo?

Coquetel para mim...

Para mim também! – concordou Hermione.

Poderia...Ser...Mais... PERFEITO? – comemorou Gina quando o homem saía.

Sinceramente não... – admitiu Hermione.

Você viu como ele é gentil e cavalheiro e violentamente SEXY?

Vi sim... Mas controle-se! Haynes está aqui também caso não tenha reparado... – disse Hermione forçando um sorriso e acenando para Haynes no outro lado do salão.

Não notei e nem quero notar... E fique sabendo que a vez dela já pa... – Gina parou de falar e desviou seu olhar do final do salão para Hermione.

Já passou? Era isso que você ia dizer?

Sim... – disse a ruiva lentamente.

O que foi?

Na-da... Eu só estava me perguntando se você está bem.

Estou ótima, por que?

Por nada... Eu só lembrei sabe daquela história do Harry ter voltado... – falou Gina com mais velocidade do que o normal.

Não se preocupe Gina, eu não me abalei com isso, afinal eu não tenho motivos, não há mais nenhuma ligação entre mim e o Harry... – retrucou Hermione sinceramente.

Que bom... Não te afetaria dar de cara com ele não é mesmo? – perguntou a ruiva forçando um riso.

Não mesmo... Eu terei que reencontrá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde!

Mais... Cedo, eu diria.

Mais cedo? O que exatamente você quis dizer com esse "cedo"?

Eu quis dizer "cedo" tipo, agora, já, aqui.

Como?

Harry Potter acabou de entrar no salão. Ele está _aqui_, Mione.

"_I know I left too much mess and_

_destruction to come back again_

_And I caused but nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over"_

_then I'm sure that that makes sense"_

_Dido – White Flag_

Harry aparatou na casa de seu grande amigo e chefe Remus Lupin no exato momento que outra pessoa, não tão seu amigo, fazia o mesmo. Os dois se olharam por um segundo, visivelmente contrariados. Nem o fato de trabalhar ao lado do homem por quatro anos mudou sua atitude ao lado dele.

Malfoy.

Potter! Que coincidência agradável! – exclamou Draco Malfoy irônico.

Você acha é?

Você não?

Poupe-me dessa resposta, me parece óbvia. – respondeu Harry caminhando ao lado do loiro para dentro da casa.

Tem muitas crianças aqui não é? – comentou Malfoy ao chegarem ao Hall.

O que você esperava? Musica, álcool e lindas mulheres com seus frágeis corações prontos a serem despedaçados por você?

Na verdade sim, porque não?

Não tem uma vez que não te ache patético, Malfoy, mas é incrível como você consegue superar todas as expectativas e me surpreender a cada dia!

Que bom para o relacionamento de vocês!

Até você Lupin? – indagou Harry perplexo, mas sorrindo ao apertar a mão do amigo.

O que eu disse demais? – perguntou Lupin agora segurando a mão de Draco.

Bem onde está o ilustríssimo aniversariante? – questionou Draco empolgado.

Eu não faço idéia... – respondeu Lupin, Harry e Draco olharam para seus presentes intrigados. – Ah olhem só, ali vem ele.

Papai!

Oi Huey! Feliz aniversário. – cumprimentou Harry entregando o embrulho para o garoto.

Obrigado Senhor...

Parabéns garoto... – disse Draco emanando simpatia, Harry o olhou com desgosto.

Muito obrigado mesmo senhor...

Esses são Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, Huey. Eles te conheceram quando você era muito pequeno.

Você quer dizer que ele não lembra de mim? – indagou Draco ofendido.

O que te fez pensar que ele se lembraria de você, Malfoy?

As pessoas não costumam esquecer de mim...

Não liga pra ele Huey, é um demente... – comentou Harry fazendo o garoto sorrir.

Hey, não admito que você fique me difamando para pessoas que não me conhecem!

Ok, ok... O Huey vai brincar agora... E vocês dois vão brincar também, na ala de adultos, vão... – ordenou Lupin empurrando o filho e os dois para lados opostos.

Harry saiu caminhando fazendo gestos para o garoto sobre a suposta insanidade de Draco e lhe arrancando alguns risos. Chegaram na "ala de adultos" e assim como Gina e Hermione eles se entreolharam surpresos, até que Malfoy abriu um sorriso.

Viu? Era _disso_ que eu estava falando! – comemorou – Agora se me dá licença, não quero que você ofusque o meu brilho com a sua amargura, vou dar uma circulada e cumprimentar as mulheres... Maravilhosas!

Harry não respondeu. Observou atenciosamente o salão. Era uma festa animada, e sem dúvida, tinha várias mulheres. Reparou nos vários convidados, não achou nenhum conhecido. Sentiu-se ligeiramente... Desapontado? "Claro que não... Não imagine coisas Harry... É melhor assim", pensou em quanto se dirigia ao bar à sua direita. Parou recostado à bancada com as mãos nos bolsos. Só então reparou uma garota ruiva, vestida de vermelho ao lado de uma morena que apesar de estar de perfil, era muito bonita. Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca ao reparar que se tratava de Gina Weasley.

Você disse que o Harry está aqui. – afirmou Hermione em dúvida se deveria ter feito uma pergunta na verdade.

Foi o que eu disse... Ele está bem ali... No bar.

Que maravilha! Quando você acha que as coisas não podem piorar...

Elas pioram... Porque eu acho que ele está vindo para cá... – comentou Gina entredentes, Hermione prendeu a respiração.

Harry, agora sem dúvidas de que se tratava de Gina Weasley, pegou um copo de Whisky e caminhou na direção da amiga.

Gina! – bradou ele ainda a alguns metros de distância.

Hermione tremeu por dentro ao ouvir aquela tão conhecida voz. Ela olhou por reflexo para o lado oposto ao de Harry, buscando socorro? Ou seria para amenizar o maldito nervosismo que acabara de lhe abater?

Harry! Oi... – respondeu Gina naturalmente, para Harry que já estava diante dela, mas não parecia ter notado a morena.

Gina... Há quanto tempo... Como vai? – cumprimentou alegremente dando um beijo na ruiva.

Estou ótima... E você? – respondeu Gina visivelmente tensa.

Que bom... Estou bem Ginny... Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

Não acho que seja necessário. – respondeu Hermione.

Naquele momento a amiga de Gina virou-se totalmente para Harry. Ele sentiu seu estômago se encolher e seu coração dar um salto. A amiga de Gina era _Hermione_? Não a tinha reconhecido, ela estava... Muito mais linda do que ele conseguia se lembrar. Estava diferente da garota que Harry havia conhecido, os cabelos, a postura, o semblante. Ela era tudo que Harry não estava preparado para enfrentar, uma mulher feita, bela e atraente. Ele ficou seriamente desconcertado e rezou para que isto não estivesse tão visível. Ela ainda o olhava perigosamente, sentiu raiva por estar tão afetado, tinha que falar algo.

Hermione. – disse finalmente engolindo seco.

Harry.

Ela estava realmente frente a frente com ele. Ele vestia preto, uma camisa de um tecido quase reluzente, coberta por botões e com mangas compridas que agora ele as mantinha puxadas de modo que deixasse o ante braço visível, e uma calça muito elegante da última moda bruxa. E porque tinha que ficar tão nervosa? Era só Harry, um homem sedutor e com uma beleza mais intensa do que a que ela conhecia. "Apenas isso? E um coração de gelo", pensou.

Mas que falta de sorte... Não esperava te ver _tão cedo_ Hermione... – destilou Harry. Precisava afetá-la de alguma forma.

_Minha_ falta de sorte você quer dizer... Só com uma diferença: Eu não esperava te ver _de jeito nenhum_. – retrucou Hermione sorrindo.

De cara Hermione notou como Harry iria se comportar. Iria ofendê-la, machucá-la, da pior forma possível, com duras palavras e Hermione sabia o quanto ele era bom nisso. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ela havia aprendido muito bem na carreira de espiã era a interpretar um papel e esconder suas emoções. Agora, mais do que nunca, era a hora de colocar tudo isso em prática.

Sempre gentil... – ironizou Harry.

Eu tento sabe... Mas ainda não consigo te superar!

Não seria possível... Não me diga que pensava conseguir isso? – indagou Harry com um tom de lamento na voz, Hermione sorriu mais abertamente.

Nunca cogitei...Não me diga que achou que algo relacionado a isso pudesse tomar algum pensamento meu? Assim me decepciona... – retorquiu com igual tom. Gina gargalhou forçadamente.

Vocês dois não perdem a forma hein? São hilários! – exclamou a ruiva ainda sorrindo. – Agora porque não se saúdam decentemente? Já foi engraçado o suficiente! – completou no que parecia ser uma ordem, Harry a olhou relutante e voltou-se para Hermione.

É sempre um _prazer_ revê-la Srta. Granger... – disse Harry com um tom ofensivamente irônico, estendendo a mão para Hermione. Ela retribuiu entregando sua mão para o encontro da dele, rezou para que não tremesse, e foi atendida.

O prazer é todo _seu_, Sr. Potter. – retorquiu com a mesma hostilidade.

Ele acariciou involuntariamente a mão da mulher antes de soltá-la com lentidão. Hermione achou que Harry preparava-se para responder sua última declaração, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo Shun voltou com duas taças de bebidas.

Demorei muito? – perguntou o homem alegremente.

Nossa... Eu já estava em cólicas! – exclamou Gina sorrindo e pegando uma taça, Hermione fez o mesmo. – Ah, Shun... Esse é Harry Potter... Harry esse é Shun Murdoc...

Não se preocupe Ginny, já nos conhecemos enquanto vocês estavam fora. – comentou Shun apertando a mão de Harry. – Olá Potter...

Murdoc... – respondeu Harry pegando a mão do homem. – Então... No que está trabalhando no momento?

Se vocês nos derem licença... Eu e a Hermione vamos ao toalete... – decidiu Gina puxando Hermione pelo pulso.

Obrigada. – agradeceu Hermione, quando já estavam de costas para os dois.

Ah não tem de que! Fiz isso pelo bem estar da sociedade bruxa presente aqui e é claro por todos os objetos quebráveis da família Lupin...

Como é que você consegue fazer piada numa situação dessas?

Não é pia...

Granger e Weasley!

Ah perfeito... – resmungou Gina

Draco Malfoy vinha de trás da garotas saboreando um ilustre cálice de conhaque e com seu habitual sorriso de desdém no rosto,

Oi Malfoy… - disse Hermione desanimada quando Draco Malfoy passou para frente das duas.

Granger e Weasley as duas mulheres mais lindas de uma festa! Inacreditável! Eu nunca achei que viveria para ver essa cena... – zombou o loiro com a mão no queixo.

Inacreditável... Talvez não possa _sobreviver_ a essa cena!

Calma Weasley... Faço um elogio e é assim que reage? Maneira diferente de agradecer... Original, mas diferente!

Maneira diferente de elogiar isso sim... Além do mais sua opinião, como sempre, é totalmente dispensável afinal, você não me contou novidade nenhuma! – retrucou Gina sem modéstia, Hermione riu tomando um gole de coquetel.

A insolência, no entanto continua a mesma, Weasley.

Não diga! Quando você decidir me contar alguma coisa que ninguém mais saiba, me avisa ta?_ Hasta_! – concluiu a ruiva, passando por Draco Malfoy. Hermione olhou para Draco ainda rindo, ele não parecia ter gostado nadinha da "atenção" que recebeu das duas, apesar do sorriso que expressava.

Acho que o _Westbourne_ seria uma ótima para agora, já! – comentou Hermione quando as duas saíam do toalete.

Com certeza... – admitiu Gina olhando em volta. – Vamos chamar o Shun e dar o fora daqui...

Ao encontrarem o homem, que para o alívio de Hermione não estava mais na companhia de Harry, não foi necessário chamá-lo para ir embora. Adivinhando o pensamento das duas ele também pretendia sair naquele instante. Os três rumaram, após se despedir de todos, ou, quase todos para o Westbourne, um popular bar e clube londrino entre bruxos. Apesar de ser uma mera noite de quinta-feira o local estava lotado, e ao olhar em volta, Hermione sentiu seu humor melhorar muito. Uma boa balada era disso que estava precisando após semanas de trabalho árduo.

Olha... Lá estão eles! – bradou Shun para um grupo de três rapazes no bar.

Os três caminharam abrindo espaço por entre as pessoas e com um pouco de dificuldade chegaram ao bar.

Hey rapazes, essas são Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger. Garotas esses são Withey, Lewis e acho que o Travis vocês já conhecem não é?

Sim, Hermione conhecia muito bem, até demais, Travis Jet. Era um homem, alto, esbelto, extremamente sedutor, com seus cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, sobrancelhas definidas, e uma face espetacularmente máscula. Foi o primeiro homem com quem Hermione saiu após a trágica separação com Harry, tinham ficado juntos por algum tempo, até que Travis teve que trabalhar em outro país. Pensava que ele estivesse na Hungria ou algo assim, mas ter acabado de descobrir que ele estava no mesmo bar que ela, não foi nada mal. Hermione cumprimentou os dois amigos de Shun que ainda não conhecia por último se voltando para Jet.

Hermione... Que bom ver você! – exclamou o homem sorrindo antes abraçá-la fervorosamente.

É bom ver você também... Pensava que estivesse fora!

Acabei de voltar na verdade... Vou ficar por aqui...

Que ótimo!

Quer beber alguma coisa, ou melhor... Quer dançar? – indagou Travis estendendo a mão para a mulher.

Só se for agora... – respondeu Hermione deixando-se levar para o salão e piscando olho para Gina.

E você mocinha... Dança? – disse Shun passando o braço sobre Gina.

Se não fizesse isso nos próximos cinco segundos eu mesma iria te tirar pra dançar. – brincou a ruiva saltitando para o meio da multidão.

Hermione dançou o máximo que seu fôlego pudesse agüentar. Travis continuava divertidíssimo, e o fato de conversarem e rirem bastante durante a dança sem dúvida a cansou mais cedo do que ela estava acostumada. Ao fim do que deveria ser a quinta música, ela arquejou.

Uff... Preciso de água... – admitiu sorrindo.

Vamos nessa... Vamos beber algo...

Os dois voltaram para o bar, que felizmente já não estava tão lotado e Hermione pode beber com gosto sua água enquanto Travis tomava seu Whisky. Gina e Shun agora dançavam insinuantes um com o outro, e Hermione já podia imaginar o que resultaria daquilo. Voltou-se para seu colega. Os dois embalaram uma conversa mais tranqüila sobre as coisas fantásticas que haviam acontecido nos últimos anos. Estava se sentindo muito à vontade na companhia de Travis, e não manifestou nenhuma resistência quando ele tentou beijá-la. Na verdade, nenhuma mulher solteira e hetero cometeria a sandice de rejeitar beijos de um tipo como Jet.Gostava dos seus beijos e eles estavam exatamente como ela costumava se lembrar, carinhosos, mas, ardentes. Hermione estava realmente distraída com o seu novo passa-tempo, tanto que não notou, três conhecidos seus entrarem no clube.

Draco Malfoy, Haynes Binney e Harry Potter também haviam decidido dar continuidade à noite no _Westbourne_. Harry achou o local excelente, não o conhecia, segundo Haynes, sua mais nova colega, a casa havia sido inaugurada apenas há três anos, e desde então tinha virado a sensação da noite bruxa londrina. Foram diretamente para o bar, ou pelo menos tentaram. Trocaram exclamações silenciosas ao reparar Gina e Shun Murdoc agarrados em uma dança. Harry não saberia dizer se quem havia ficado mais abismado fora Haynes ou Malfoy.

Meu Deus... Que _Weasley_ é aquela? – soltou Draco ainda olhando para trás quando finalmente recostaram-se no bar.

Harry poupou-se de responder, e também não tinha certeza se haveria alguma resposta para o que Malfoy tentara dizer. Pediu rapidamente um Whisky ao garçom, mas antes que pudesse tomar seu primeiro gole, reparou um casal a alguns metros de onde ele se encontrava também em meio a um profundo beijo. Só após uma pequena mudança de ângulo no beijo deles, Harry conseguiu reconhecê-los, a mulher entre os braços do alto homem era... Hermione. Não era uma cena inédita, na realidade Harry havia visto algo verossímil àquilo, apenas alguns dias após Hermione tê-lo abandonado. Naquele instante não conseguiu evitar que se sentisse exatamente como no passado, traído. Lá estava ela, novamente com Travis Jet, então tinha dado tudo certo entre eles. Xingou-se de idiota mentalmente, por ter ficado tão afetado com a presença dela enquanto ela estava com o homem pelo qual tinha sido trocado. Antes que Malfoy fizesse algum comentário que sua paciência não estava apta a agüentar, pegou seu copo e saiu por entre as pessoas.

Hermione e Travis finalmente se largaram e agora tomavam fôlego, quando Gina apareceu na frente dos dois, apreensiva, vinda da pista de dança.

Olhe para a direita. – disse a ruiva no ouvido de Hermione. Ela obedeceu, fitando Malfoy e Haynes a alguns metros.

Ah ninguém merece... – comentou Hermione.

E não é só isso... Acabei de esbarrar com o Harry quando estava vindo pra cá.

Mas não é possível! Isso já é coincidência demais! Só existe esse bar em Londres?

Bem, não é coincidência Mione, bares bruxos em Londres não são muitos e esse é o melhor. Todos vêm para cá...

Maravilha... – resmungou Hermione

Não esquenta, e não vá estragar a noite por isso!

Não vou mesmo, nem precisa se preocupar...

Está tudo bem? – indagou Travis a Hermione.

Sim, claro que está... Eu vou ao banheiro já volto tá?

Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou Gina enquanto era beijada no pescoço por Shun.

Não precisa! Aproveite... – murmurou maliciosa.

O banheiro estava irritantemente lotado, mas Hermione conseguiu sair de lá viva. A música que tocava agora era lenta o que tornava mais fácil caminhar. Mal havia andado uma dúzia de passos foi interrompida por uma voz familiar em sua direção.

É realmente um infortúnio... – bradou Harry friamente, surgindo da penumbra em sua frente.

Sou obrigada a concordar. Qual é Potter, está me seguindo? – retorquiu Hermione parando e cruzando os braços. Harry gargalhou ferozmente.

Porque? Você gostaria que estivesse?

Na verdade sim, seria bem patético para você sabe? – respondeu a mulher, Harry não parou de rir.

Se divertindo muito?

Você não sabe o quanto!

Na verdade, eu imagino. Pela sua performance ao lado do seu namoradinho. – disse Harry com desprezo na voz."Então ele viu...", pensou Hermione com uma ponta de satisfação.

É por aí... – retrucou a mulher sorrindo.

Então... Já pensa em casamento? O namoro de vocês parece ter evoluído muito bem nesses anos todos pelo que eu pude reparar... – sibilou Harry friamente, Hermione, por sua vez, gargalhou.

Na verdade o reencontrei depois de muitos anos hoje. – revelou a mulher. De certa maneira falar aquela verdade lhe dava satisfação. Mais do que se tentasse ser hostil. Principalmente ao notar a cara de surpresa de Harry.

Hoje?

Hoje... Exatamente como você... Mas, acho que você notou que nosso modo de relembrar os velhos tempos é bem mais prazeroso. – comentou Hermione perigosamente, Harry cerrou os dentes. – É por isso que vou voltar para lá agorinha mesmo. – concluiu passando por ele. Harry a impediu de prosseguir e a puxou pelo braço num impulso, Hermione fez uma exclamação de revolta.

Você... Continua... A mesma... Mulher... Devassa... de sempre. – disse entre dentes. Hermione levantou a sobrancelha desafiadora e finalmente sorriu.

É tão desesperador assim aceitar que eu serei devassa para todos os homens do mundo menos _você_? – disse a mulher lentamente.

Harry teve uma sutil mudança de expressão não conseguindo reagir quando ela puxou o braço e voltou a caminhar por entre as pessoas. Estava desnorteado, não sabia ao certo se era por não esperar uma reação assim de Hermione ou por temer que a resposta para aquela pergunta fosse _sim_.

"Claro que não... Não _pode_ ser".

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Hermione e Gina recebem as instruções de sua nova missão e ainda trocam algumas farpas com dois velhos conhecidos..._

**N/A **– Gente... Desculpa se o capítulo ficou graaande, mas é muita coisa pra colocar aqui, e os outros que já comecei a escrever também estão assim... P Bem, de vez em quando eu vou postar junto com o capítulo a tradução de músicas que eu acho que tenha haver com a fic ou com algum trecho... Se vocês puderem ouvir eu garanto que seria a trilha sonora perfeita desta fic... Brigada quem tá lendo e comentando...Beijos!

BÔNUS - TRADUÇÃO

One

Composição: U2

_Um_

Is it getting better

_Está melhorando _

Or do you feel the same?

_Ou você ainda sente a mesma coisa? _

Will it make it easier on you now

_As coisas vão ficar mais fáceis para você _

You got someone to blame?

_agora que você tem alguém para culpar?_

You say

_Você diz _

One love, one life

_Um amor, Uma vida _

When it's one need In the night

_Quando é alguém que à noite precisa _

One love

_De um amor _

We get to share it

_Temos que compartilha-lo _

It leaves you, baby

_Ele te abandona, baby _

If you don't care for it

_Se você não cuida dele _

Did I disappoint you

_Eu te decepcionei? _

Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?

_Ou deixei um gosto ruim em sua boca? _

You act like you never had love

_Você age como quem nunca teve um amor _

And you want me to go without

_E quer que eu continue sem nenhum _

Well, it's too late

_Bem, é muito tarde _

Tonight

_Esta noite _

To drag your past out Into the light

_Para trazer o passado à tona _

We're one

_Somos um _

But we're not the same

_Mas não somos os mesmos _

We get to carry each other

_Temos que carregar um ao outro _

Carry each other

_Carregar um ao outro _

One

_Um... _

Have you come here for forgiveness?

_Você veio aqui pelo perdão?_

Have you come to raise the day?

_Você veio levantar os mortos? _

Have you come to play Jesus

_Você veio aqui bancar o Jesus _

To the lepers in your head?

_para os leprosos que você inventa? _

Did I ask too much?

_Eu te pedi muito? _

More than a lot?

_Mais do que devia? _

You gave me nothing now

_Você não me deu nada _

It's all I got

_Agora é tudo que eu tenho _

We're one

_Somos um _

But we're not the same

_Mas não somos os mesmos _

We will We hurt each other

_Ferimos um ao outro _

Then we do it again

_E estamos fazendo de novo _

You say

_Você diz _

Love is a temple

_O amor é um templo _

Love, the higher law

_O amor é a lei suprema _

Love is a temple

_O amor é um templo _

Love, the higher law

_O amor é a lei suprema _

You ask me to enter

_Você me pede para entrar _

And then you make me crawl

_E então você me faz rastejar _

And I can't be holding on To what you got

_E eu não posso continuar me agarrando ao que você tem _

When all you got is hurt

_Quando tudo que você tem são feridas _

One love

_Um amor _

One blood

_Um sangue _

One life

_Uma vida _

You got To do what you should

_Você tem que fazer o deve _

One life

_Uma vida _

With each other

_Entre si _

Sisters, brothers

_Irmãs, Irmãos_

One life

_Uma vida _

But we're not the same

_Mas não somos os mesmos _

We get to carry each other

_Temos que carregar um ao outro _

Carry each other

_Carregar um ao outro _

One ... one

_Um... Um..._


	3. Cópias de Segurança

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** e Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**Capítulo III – _Cópias de Segurança_**

Hermione acordou exausta. Não havia dormido muitas horas, e cedíssimo tinha que estar de pé para trabalhar. Mesmo se sentindo estafada e cansada estava satisfeita com a noite. Tinha rendido muito, apesar dos imprevistos e pequenas chateações. É claro que ela se referia ao choque de reencontrar Harry, não podia se enganar. Revê-lo de fato a abalou. Não de modo a prejudicar definitivamente a sua vida, apenas teria ficado bem melhor se não tivesse que dar de cara com Harry. Mas, se fosse analisar minuciosamente, poderia ter sido mais catastrófico.

Antes que pudesse voltar à sessão de martírios e lembranças da noite anterior, se apressou para sair ou iria se atrasar para o trabalho. Vestiu uma saia com discretas estampas xadrez até o joelho, uma camiseta preta, botas e sobretudo. Passou uma sutil maquiagem no rosto, prendeu os cabelos em um longo rabo de cavalo, incrementou o visual com um necessário óculos escuro, não queria, pelo menos nas primeiras horas de trabalho exibir sua cara de noite mal dormida e por último o perfume. Pegou sua bolsa dando uma última olhada para certificar-se de que não estava esquecendo nada e aparatou.

Estava bem acomodada em sua cadeira saboreando seu _capuccino_, uma bebida trouxa que Hermione não abria mão, quando Gina Weasley surgiu abrindo sua porta.

Bom dia... – disse Gina encerrando a frase com um longo bocejo.

Olá Gina... Dormiu bem? – ironizou Hermione, Gina a olhou com desgosto.

Ah devem ter sido umas três horas muito bem dormidas sabe, porque todo aquele álcool me fez capotar.

Então você dormiu? – indagou a morena maliciosa, gina de repente parecia ter entendido demais e abriu um sorriso malandro no rosto.

Talvez _você_ não tenha dormido! – acusou a ruiva, Hermione apenas sacudiu a cabeça tomando um gole de café. – Vamos sua palhaça! Conte tudo que aconteceu depois que vocês saíram de lá!

Não aconteceu nada... – respondeu rindo. – Ele apenas me deixou em casa, só isso. Eu que pensei... Bem... Você e o Murdoc talvez...

Claro que não... Acha que eu vou vacilar desse jeito? Depois de meses de investimento eu vou simplesmente jogar tudo pela janela e cair na tentação?

Sua maquiavélica!

Cuidadosa apenas... Haynes e Harry também saíram juntos de lá... – comentou Gina, Hermione quase engasgou com sua bebida.

Naturalmente, eles também chegaram juntos não?

Sim, mas havia o Malfoy, só que ele agarrou uma perua qualquer por lá, bem estilo Malfoy. Ela era ridícula, totalmente vulgar... Nunca vi tanto mau gosto, sinceramente.

Eu imagino...

Bem, o fato é que eu notei o quanto a Haynes estava se insinuando para o Harry, isso também foi ridículo sabe, ela tentando bancar a mulher fatal pra ele, um horror! De qualquer modo, eu não achei que ele estivesse muito interessado. Fico me perguntando se ela estava tentando me fazer ciúmes, por ter visto que eu o conhecia.

Será? – indagou Hermione disfarçando seu interesse.

Claro... Ela não é de bancar a sedutora por aí. Eu pelo menos nunca tinha visto. O fato é que, se ela tiver tentado errou o alvo, porque se alguém deveria ficar com ciúmes do Harry era você, não eu.

EU? – gritou a mulher incrédula.

Calma, eu só quis dizer que ela errou por achar que eu tinha algum envolvimento com ele, na verdade quem teve foi você, entendeu agora?

Eu diria que você está totalmente equivocada e com certeza a única pessoa que ela poderia atingir com isso seria na verdade o Shun.

Não acho que ele tenha se afetado... – concluiu a ruiva se espreguiçando. – Mas, mudando de assunto... Você pretende sair com ele denovo?

Travis?

Não! Gilderoy Lockhart... Sempre achei que você tinha uma quedinha por ele... – brincou a ruiva, Hermione revirou os olhos. – CLARO que é o Travis.

Ah... Eu não sei... Sinceramente Ginny. Eu mesmo se eu decidir que sim, acho que não vamos estar disponíveis nesses dias, ou já esqueceu que o Lupin estar prestes a nos dar outro trabalho?

Não, não esqueci. Posso me lembrar perfeitamente que a reunião que ele marcou começa daqui a pouco.

Bom saber que alguns neurônios sobreviveram a ontem... – brincou a morena.

Há-há... O fato de você ter perdido menos neurônios que eu ainda não te deixa numa situação confortável o suficiente para essas piadinhas...

Ok... Foi uma piada infeliz. – lamentou Hermione, Gina sorriu.

Se você não tem mais nada importante para fazer além de zombar podemos esperar o Lupin na sala dele, o que acha?

Não é uma má idéia.

As duas atravessaram o departamento na direção do escritório de Lupin, a última sala após o segundo corredor, que ficava exatamente depois de um enorme salão com várias mesas de subsecretários do chefe. Lupin por sua vez dificilmente chegava antes das dez da manhã e as duas alimentavam a mania de sempre esperá-lo na própria sala quando haviam concluído algum trabalho ou como era o caso, quando ele marcava uma reunião. Elas entraram, naturalmente sem bater. Hermione retirou um livro da enorme estante que o chefe possuía e começou a folheá-lo em seguida, enquanto Gina se acomodou no confortável estofado no lado oposto a ela e agarrou uma almofada.

O que será que vamos fazer dessa vez... – refletiu Hermione, guardando um livro e pegando outro.

Tomara que tenhamos que viajar... Adoraria ir para a França, quem sabe Espanha! – respondeu Gina eufórica.

As missões que envolviam passagens por outros países eram as favoritas da amiga, Hermione balançou a cabeça suspirando. Já se preparava para zombar da ruiva quando escutou um barulho do cômodo anexo ao de Lupin, era uma espécie de quarto mais reservado, que o homem usava ao receber presenças mais ilustres, lá eles bebiam, fumavam e conversavam mais tranqüilamente. Hermione olhou para Gina intrigada, a amiga pareceu entender perfeitamente.

Será que ele já chegou? – indagou a ruiva perplexa.

Não é possível, ainda são nove e quinze!

Mas tem _alguém_ aí.

Hermione não teve tempo de especular com Gina, quem seria o alguém que já estava na sala de Lupin. Lentamente a porta se abriu e um alto homem saiu de trás dela, ela sentiu um baque em seu peito. Seus cabelos estavam bem mais rebeldes que na noite anterior, e ele estava vestia-se mais formal, o mesmo preto, mas seus braços totalmente cobertos. Tinha uma das mãos no bolso da calça e a outra ainda no trinco da porta. Hermione fechou lentamente o livro para encarar Harry Potter.

"_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

_With the world turning circles_

_Running round my brain_

_I guess I'm always hoping_

_That you'll end this reign_

_But it's my destiny to be the king of pain"_

_King of Pain – Alanis Morissette_

Harry chegou cedo naquela manhã ao quartel-general dos aurores, mal havia pregado o olho na noite anterior, mas isso não o incomodava muito. Tinha se acostumado a dormir pouco, principalmente depois de virar espião. Além do mais, estava ansioso para trabalhar com Lupin e de se sentir em casa novamente. Ao subir o elevador e parar no nível dois, ele foi direto para o escritório de Lupin. O homem havia lhe dito que poderia ficar lá enquanto não lhe era providenciada uma sala. Por estar razoavelmente cansado, ele se jogou em uma das poltronas mais amplas do quarto interior enquanto aguardava o chefe chegar. Já estava lá por cerca de vinte minutos, quanto ouviu vozes e movimento na sala principal. Deduziu que se tratava do chefe e tratou de ir até lá. Mas, para sua surpresa, não era Lupin. Seu estômago se contorceu desconfortável quando ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Hermione parada a alguns centímetros da estante. Por alguns segundos, sentiu-se petrificado, só ao notar a presença de Gina, pareceu apto a dizer algo.

Ginny... – disse ele andando ao encontro de Gina e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Oi, bom dia.

Bom dia, Harry... – respondeu Gina sorrindo.

Hermione abriu novamente o livro para tomar sua atenção, quando Harry voltou-se para ela lentamente.

Olá Srta. Granger. – disse Harry. Hermione sentiu uma bofetada ao ouvir seu sobrenome.

Oi – respondeu com voz muito baixa.

Harry sorriu e se se encostou à mesa de Lupin, ficando de frente para as duas. Hermione voltou-se para a estante guardando violentamente o livro e depois olhou para Harry.

O que você está fazendo aqui- Disse secamente.

O mesmo que você. – respondeu em igual tom.

Você sequer sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

Esperando o Lupin?

Como é que você...

Fazendo uma faxina é que não seria. Não por você, é claro. Mas acho que a _Gina_ é uma auror.

Mas que hostil... Ainda sofrendo com as abstinências de ontem à noite? Desculpe... Se soubesse que ficaria tão mal... Teria dito _mais_. – retorquiu Hermione sorridente, Harry encolheu os olhos.

Pessoal qual é! – falou Gina quase numa súplica

O que te faz pensar que o que você fala ou deixa de falar me afeta de alguma forma? – perguntou Harry ainda sorrindo.

Você quer _mesmo_ que eu diga? Na frente da Gina? Tsc tsc... – caçoou Hermione fingindo apreensão.

Você é paté...

Bom dia todo mundo! – bradou Draco Malfoy adentrando categoricamente na sala e impedindo que Harry terminasse a frase.

É o dia dos idiotas ou o quê? – disse Hermione olhando para Gina.

Hey, eu ouvi o que disse! – sibilou Harry provocativo.

Sério? Droga... Ele ouviu... E agora o que farei? Harry me ouviu insinuar que ele é um idiota! É uma tragédia, não posso mais viver, vou me atirar da janela... Oh meu deus, não posso, esta janela não existe! – zombou a morena, Gina gargalhou, Harry teve que cerrar os dentes para não fazer o mesmo da hilária atuação de Hermione que ainda olhava decepcionada para a janela encantada. – Que pena... Mas, o que importa se ele realmente é um idiota?

Estou sentindo uma certa tensão no ar... – comentou Draco parecendo se concentrar.

Mas que sábia dedução! – exclamou Gina com os olhos brilhando de rir.

Viu... Era disso que eu estava falando, hoje é um dia especial e ninguém nos avisou... – disse Hermione indicando Malfoy com as mãos para Gina.

Ah... Ela realmente se acha engraçada não é? – comentou Harry cruzando os braços.

Vai dizer que não achou engraçado? – perguntou Hermione com convicção.

Não me lembro de ter rido!

Tive a impressão que você estava se azarando para não fazer isso. – disse com desdém, Malfoy gargalhou. - Mas, vá em frente, negue. Não é novidade para ninguém o quão hipócrita você consegue ser. – continuou Hermione examinando as unhas com minúcia.

Essa foi boa Potter, admita...

Não me recordo que alguém tenha solicitado sua presença na conversa Malfoy. – disparou Harry impaciente.

E muito menos que alguém tenha solicitado sua presença nesta sala... – completou Gina com voz musical.

Potter, excepcionalmente hoje eu acho que não sou a pessoa responsável por seu súbito mau humor se não agüenta uma piadinha, primeiramente deveria mandar a Granger calar a boca e Weasley, pro seu governo eu estou aqui para falar com o Lupin.

Melhor pegar a senha. – disse Hermione com azedume.

Também estamos aqui para falar com o Lupin, Malfoy. – completou Gina.

Fiquem sabendo que _ele_ me chamou aqui, marcou às dez. Peguem vocês lugar na fila, atrás de mim.

Impossível. Ele tem uma reunião marcada comigo e com a Gina, para hoje às dez. Sinto muito Malfoy, você deve ter se enga...

É realmente chato ter que interromper você, mas eu estou aqui esperando desde cedo, porque o Lupin combinou comigo às dez. – comunicou Harry com tom superior.

É realmente chato ter que comunicar que você, contrariando todas as regras de elegância, será o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair... – retrucou Hermione com sarcasmo. –... Porque naturalmente, o assunto do Lupin comigo e com a Gina, é bem mais importante do que o que ele venha falar com você.

O que te faz pensar isso?

Porque você está tão interessado em saber o que eu penso antes de tirar minhas conclusões? – indagou Hermione com a mão no queixo, Harry pareceu resmungar algo como "O quê?", e ela continuou. – Você deveria selecionar melhor suas frases, estão ficando um pouco repetitivas...

Pelo amor de Deus, controlem-se vocês dois... Já estão me deixando doida! – pediu Gina num alto tom de voz, Hermione e Harry bufaram ainda se encarando.

Ele começou. – resmungou Hermione entre dentes

O que disse? – indagou Harry indignado.

Você já provou que tem uma ótima audição, eu não vou repetir.

Já basta! – pediu Gina novamente.

De acordo com seu raciocínio Granger, minhas suspeitas se confirmam... – disse Malfoy que parecia ter feito uma grande descoberta.

Que suspeitas Malfoy? – indagou Hermione entediada.

Que eu realmente sou o mais elegante por aqui... Eu fui o último a chegar e pode ter certeza que serei o primeiro a sair!

Sem dúvida... Eu mesma me encarregarei de te chutar daqui se ouvir mais alguma idiotice dessas! – interrompeu Gina.

Idiotice? Por acaso você está colocando a minha elegância em xeque?

Pelo amor de Deus Malfoy, assim você me convence que seu ego inutilizou seus neurônios. – disse Gina perplexa.

Você tinha alguma dúvida? – completou Hermione, Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos para esconder um riso.

Certo... – começou Draco com decência. – Granger, Weasley, eu sou perfeitamente ciente da amplitude de minha elegância e não vou discutir com vocês ok? Eu poupo as duas de uma possível ira que viria de mim caso me sentisse ofendido ou difamado.

Malfoy... Se toca! Um homem elegante saberia, no mínimo, escolher suas companhias femininas, o que você provou ser totalmente incapaz! – disparou Gina, Malfoy pareceu corar.

Você está insinuando que minhas companhias não são saudáveis?

Eu não insinuei nada Malfoy... Eu disse com _todas as letras_. Afinal um montão de gente pode ver ontem o tipo de baranga que você sai... Um horror! – falou a ruiva com desgosto

Eu não admito que você critique a Violet!

Violet? Típico do tipo que ela parecia ser...

O que quis dizer?

Malfoy, aceite um conselho meu pelo menos uma vez na vida, não vá questionar o que a Violet parecia ser... – disse Harry em tom sério, mas zombeteiro.

O que ela parecia ser? Ela era uma mulher linda isso sim!

Nem de longe... – acrescentou Gina, Malfoy fingiu não ter ouvido e continuou a falar.

Você que está de mau humor por não ter pegado ninguém em uma boate lotada de mulheres! – bradou o loiro para Harry, que teve uma sutil mudança de expressão.

Ele é um homem elegante sabe Malfoy... – disse Hermione irônica contendo um riso.

Não tem sangue nas veias isso sim... – completou Draco em tom acusador.

Isso também é verdade. – concordou Hermione em tom trágico.

Só para _algumas_ mulheres. – disse Harry friamente, Hermione sentiu uma facada.

As mais ameaçadoras? – retorquiu Hermione com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, Harry já abria a boa para responder quando ela continuou. - Devia tentar ser menos transparente... Ou pode se tornar uma presa fácil para mulheres devassas soltas por aí... – disse em tom trágico.

Já estou vacinado. – respondeu secamente.

Mas não parece estar convencido. – cantarolou. – Afinal de contas o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – completou mudando radicalmente de assunto.

Você está com algum problema de memória? – caçoou Harry com expressão incrédula, Hermione riu satisfeita.

Eu disse isso de propósito. Não sabe como me diverte tendo esses surtos humorísticos! – respondeu Hermione gargalhando, Draco e Gina riram.

Está desequilibrada... – disse Harry num lamento.

Por favor, pare... – suplicou a mulher tomando fôlego. – Como vou explicar minha pergunta se ele não parar? – indagou agora olhando para Gina que ainda ria, Harry virou os olhos.

Tem alguma explicação para aquela sua pergunta? – perguntou Draco confuso.

Não queira aparecer, ela não fez menção nenhuma aos seus dotes humorísticos, Malfoy. – falou Gina agora séria.

Tem explicação sim... – respondeu Hermione a Malfoy – Eu me referi a o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui, nesta cidade, neste prédio, não nesta sala, como o Sr. Potter deduziu precipitadamente. – terminou olhando para Harry.

Ah... Ela quer saber o que estamos fazendo aqui... – disse Harry parecendo ter acabado de entender, mas ainda sarcástico.

Estamos trabalhando. – interrompeu Malfoy.

Por quê aqui? – indagou Hermione cruzando os braços, Malfoy abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

Porque por acaso esse é o local onde trabalham pessoas que tem a nossa profissão...

Exatamente... – complementou Draco apontando com o indicador para Harry.

Então vocês vão trabalhar aqui neste departamento.

Foi o que eu achei ter dito. – retrucou Harry, Hermione parecia se concentrar e não o respondeu.

Não pode ser... Não faz sentido... – resmungou girando em torno de si mesma.

O que Mione? – indagou Gina apreensiva.

Por que o Lupin fez isso? Ele não costuma fazer coisas assim...

Isso o quê? – perguntou Malfoy, Harry a olhou interrogativo.

Vocês não percebem? Ele nos chamou aqui na mesma hora, é óbvio. A reunião é com todos nós...

Eu imaginei que fosse, assim que vocês chegaram. – disse Harry cansado.

Que... Merda... – resmungou Hermione, apenas Gina ouviu.

O que você acha? – indagou a ruiva preocupada, quase sem mover os lábios.

Acho que é uma bomba, muito maior do que imaginávamos... – respondeu a mulher de modo que só Gina ouvisse.

Será que vocês podem parar de cochichar, por favor? – pediu Malfoy.

Algum problema?

Na verdade sim Weasley, não me agrada ter duas mulheres conspirando e falando coisas que eu não possa ouvir sob meu nariz.

Alô! Você não é o centro do universo, Malfoy. E eu vou cochichar, gritar espernear aqui o quanto eu quiser, se estiver incomodado, saia! – brigou a ruiva.

Lá vamos nós denovo... – lamentou Harry.

Se estiver achando ruim cai fora, ninguém está te pedindo para ficar. – retorquiu Hermione sorrindo. – Aliás, porque não fazem sua boa ação diária saindo, os dois?

E porque acha que faríamos isso? Porque você quer? – respondeu Harry gargalhando.

Não... Eu só acho que seriam mais úteis derretendo Gelo no Tibet do que aqui. Ou melhor, tenho certeza que as criancinhas na Somália adorariam dois novos comediantes e vocês ainda teriam um batalhão de fãs para venerá-los! – respondeu sorrindo.

Muito engraçado hein Hermione... – disse Malfoy gargalhando, Gina o acompanhou, Harry prendeu os lábios.

Ou quem sabe, vocês não voltam pra Bangcoc, as coisas estão feias por lá com toda... aquela... ÁGUA! – bradou catastroficamente, Harry se virou e caminhou para a janela. Não ia rir, não ia. Mas as risadas de Draco e Gina cada vez mais altas não ajudavam.

Ela é sempre assim? – indagou Malfoy para Gina ainda rindo.

Oh Sim... Não sabe como eu sofro...

Incrível!

Acho que a pessoa mais incomodada aqui não sou eu, afinal! – disse Harry conseguindo se virar finalmente.

Foram ótimos argumentos admita...

Harry já se preparava para responder quando um homem alto e grisalho adentrou na sala o interrompendo.

Vejo que já tiveram a oportunidade de conversar... Que ótimo! – bradou Lupin sorrindo animadamente tomando lugar na frente de sua mesa. – Bom dia então!

O que está havendo Lupin? – perguntou Hermione diretamente cruzando os braços na frente do chefe.

Bom dia!

Não enrola Lupin... – falou Harry.

Porque convocou essa reunião? – indagou Gina.

Direto ao ponto, por favor. – pediu Malfoy.

Percebo que estavam ansiosos pela minha chegada... Calma, eu responderei a todas as perguntas. Sentem-se – disse o homem se sentando com calma, todos o imitaram.

Estamos esperando... – observou Harry.

Ótimo... Eu convoquei esta reunião para falar sobre um assunto de interesse especial para o nosso departamento. E antes que perguntem, sim, é uma missão. Antes é claro vamos aos fatos. Vocês bem sabem que o Departamento de Espionagem desse Ministério é uma instituição da qual a sociedade não tem conhecimento, muito menos os outros departamentos. Apenas o Ministro da magia, seus funcionários de segurança e é claro, os aurores que atuam como espiões. Por essa razão não temos um andar aqui, e também por isso, um prédio anexo de controle das missões foi construído.

O laboratório. – disse Hermione quase num murmúrio.

Exatamente. É necessária uma grande estrutura para acompanhar as missões, se fôssemos fazer aqui, facilmente descobririam. Mas nada disso é novidade para vocês. – continuou Lupin, todos o olharam entediados. – Só quero lembrá-los que todas as missões que nós já realizamos, as que temos previamente planejadas, assim como as fichas dos espiões envolvidos são mantidas em arquivos. Arquivos estes que estão trancafiados no Ministério em cofres, geralmente.

Onde quer chegar, Lupin? – indagou Hermione confusa.

Quero chegar à última terça-feira. Terça-feira, por volta das vinte e três horas o nosso _Laboratório_ foi arrombado, e, algumas coisinhas foram levadas.

Que coisinhas? – especulou Harry cruzando as mãos.

Dinheiro. – afirmou Malfoy.

Sim, Draco, havia algum dinheiro foi levado. Mas, o que havia nos cofres de suma importância para nossa conversa, eram os documentos dos quais falei há alguns minutos...

Os arquivos das missões? – disse Gina subitamente.

_Todos_, os arquivos. – afirmou Lupin.

Merda. – soltou Gina.

Espera um pouco Lupin... – começou Hermione exasperada. – Você disse que estes documentos ficavam trancafiados no Ministério...

E ficam Hermione, mas o código de conduta diz que cópias de segurança devem ser mantidas nos cofres de cada departamento, o nosso é o Laboratório, no caso de haver alguma eventualidade com os documentos entende? Sempre haveria cópias para que as informações não fossem perdidas.

Nossa... Que grande segurança isso nos deu... – comentou Malfoy.

A questão é que – recomeçou o homem lentamente – Informações extremamente confidenciais foram roubadas junto com aqueles pergaminhos. Informações que não podem se tornar públicas.

Lupin... Eu não entendo... – falou Hermione mordendo levemente a unha. – Se estes documentos foram levados, as informações já se tornaram públicas, pelo menos para a pessoa que as roubou.

Ainda não Hermione... Felizmente nem os assaltantes sabem o conteúdo dos pergaminhos.

Mas... Como...

Protegidos. – interrompeu Harry, agora em pé do lado da mesa.

Justamente... – assegurou Lupin – Há vários feitiços protegendo as informações, e neste momento sabemos que elas continuam sigilosas, mas, não podemos garantir até quando. Trata-se de bruxos bem experientes, por conseguirem romper a segurança do laboratório, isso nós temos certeza, se não corrermos, logo eles também quebrarão os outros feitiços.

Certo... – falou Gina entre dentes.

Este é o motivo da reunião. A alta bancada solicitou uma atitude o quanto antes, e eu estou convocando a equipe.

E qual é a equipe? – indagou Hermione.

_Vocês_ são a equipe. – respondeu Lupin simplesmente.

Ah, entendi... – começou a morena sorrindo. – Eu e a Gina você quer dizer.

Claro que não Granger... – interrompeu Malfoy. – Ele vai dar o trabalho para o Potter e eu, obviamente.

Vocês são a equipe. Todos vocês. Os quatro. – retorquiu Lupin sorrindo. Eles se entreolharam e começaram a protestar, falando e gesticulando ao mesmo tempo. Lupin fez uma careta acenando para que parassem com as duas mãos. – Silêncio! – pediu berrando, os quatro pararam relutantemente de falar. – Silêncio... Podem me dizer agora, um de cada vez, o que foi isso?

Você... – começou Harry agora de pé na frente do homem. -... Está brincando não é?

Claro que está! – acrescentou Gina severa, Lupin riu intrigado.

Eu não estou entendendo! O que eu disse demais? Não estou brincando vocês quatro são a equipe!

De jeito nenhum. – manifestou-se Hermione.

Não daria certo _Chief_... – completou Malfoy num lamento.

O que há com vocês? – perguntou Lupin perplexo. – Eu até esperava alguma resistência do Malfoy, mas Harry? Hermione? Até você Gina?

Porque resistência minha? – indagou Draco ofendido.

Lupin... Reconsidere esta história da equipe. – pediu Harry aproximando-se da mesa e se inclinando com as mãos apoiadas no vidro.

Sou obrigada a concordar com o Potter... – acrescentou Hermione.

É isso aí cara – disse Malfoy.

Isso não pode funcionar, sabe Lupin... Nós quatro? Não tem como!

Reconsidere. Eu e a Gina podemos começar a trabalhar imediatamente nesse caso e pronto assunto encerrado. – sugeriu Hermione, Lupin olhava aturdido de um rosto para outro, sem espaço para falar.

Você e a Weasley? Ele não seria louco de fazer isso! – zombou Malfoy gargalhando.

O que disse? – retrucou Gina furiosamente.

Não se ofenda, por favor... – começou Malfoy sarcástico. – Mas nesse caso o mais adequado para o chefe é nomear eu e o Potter para a missão.

Se enxerga, Malfoy... – disse Hermione rindo. – Isso aqui não é nenhuma tribo de bruxos do sudoeste da Ásia em guerra civil pedindo um pacificador. Está em outra área, e aqui eu e a Gina damos conta, obrigada.

Claro... – interrompeu Harry zombeteiro. -... Se não houver nenhum rato... – concluiu, Hermione corou violentamente, enquanto Lupin resmungava algo que parecia ser "Rato... O que...".

Como é que você... – começou olhando de Harry para Gina.

Eu não disse nada... – disse a ruiva rapidamente.

Que você deixou um suspeito escapar por causa de um rato? Essas coisas ridículas correm rápido sabe...– respondeu Harry rindo.

O suspeito não escapou Sr. Potter, ele foi preso, está equivocado! – retrucou Hermione nervosamente.

PAREM! Os quatro! – gritou Lupin se levantando. – Isto é ridículo... Eu não quero ouvir discussão sobre o assunto, eu não vou reconsiderar, entendido?

Porque não? – indagou Harry nervoso. – Sabe perfeitamente que não é necessário nomear nós quatro, dois seriam suficientes!

Não seriam Harry... – respondeu o homem entre dentes, Harry se preparava para retorquir quando ele continuou. – É melhor você se sentar, isso vale para todos os outros. Agora. E eu gostaria de pedir que não me interrompessem quando eu estivesse falando, por favor. Vocês parecem quatro adolescentes!

Eles se acomodaram desconfortavelmente nas poltronas. Hermione olhava desesperadamente para Gina. Harry passava nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes e Draco estalava os dedos.

Como eu estava dizendo, não posso usar apenas dois espiões. Essa é uma missão de 5ª grandeza, ouviram? Não preciso explicar vocês conhecem o regulamento, e sabem que não posso usar apenas dois espiões em uma missão assim. – disse bravamente, até que Hermione sinalizou com a mão pedindo palavra. – Fale Hermione.

Ok, escutem vocês três – começou a morena com a mão direita erguida – Quem for a favor da vetação desta equipe, por favor, erga a mão e diga "eu"?

Quase imediatamente os outros três ergueram a mão direita sem relutância e disseram uníssonos.

"Eu"

Unânime. – disse Hermione levantando a sobrancelha. Lupin alisou calmamente o bigode girando em sua cadeira.

Não. – disse o homem finalmente.

Não? O direito a vetação está no regulamento, porque não vai aceitar?

Porque como se trata de um caso de suma urgência, acabaram de vetar o direito a vetação.

Quem vetou?

Eu, naturalmente.

Você não pode fazer isso!

É claro que posso Hermione, você acabou de me obrigar!

E se nos negarmos? – desafiou a morena.

Aí estaremos desempregados... – sugeriu Malfoy.

Correto Malfoy...

Nos demitiria por recusar essa equipe? – indagou Harry perplexo.

Eu não precisaria fazer isso Harry, após dias de espera pela desocupação dos outros aurores os assaltantes já terão desvendado a solução de todos os feitiços, as missões serão divulgadas juntamente com as identidades dos espiões, vocês. Se esse departamento deixar de ser secreto, ele também deixará de existir e vocês obviamente estarão desempregados. Aliás, não só vocês, mas todos os outros inclusive eu.

Não temos escolha, certo? – perguntou Gina com a voz trêmula.

É claro que têm, todos têm. Embora o mais sensato seja vocês simplesmente aceitarem a ordem do seu chefe, eu, caso não tenham reparado.

Não poderia trocar a combinação? Por que nós quatro?

Porque são os melhores. Tentem entender nós não podemos perder tempo! E como eu já disse anteriormente, não tenho possíveis substitutos disponíveis. – concluiu Lupin.

Fez-se um silêncio culpado no recinto. Os quatro se entreolharam hesitantes, mas ninguém parecia querer falar e muito menos brigar. Harry foi o primeiro que se pronunciou, novamente em pé.

Ok, o que temos? – resmungou afobado, enquanto os outros três, se aproximavam da mesa de Lupin, o chefe sorriu orgulhoso.

Apenas suspeitas. Mas, temos que começar por algum ponto não é mesmo?

Certo... Que suspeitas? – indagou Draco interessado.

Quanto à invasão, suspeitamos que seja trabalho dos _jackals_.

Esses caras denovo! – exclamou Hermione esmurrando a mesa.

Lupin, eu e a Hermione já tínhamos te avisado pra providenciar uma missão e prender esses caras, mas vocês...

Eu sei Gina... Não achamos que fosse importante o suficiente... Foi um erro ter adiado esse problema, sem dúvida.

Alguém se importaria de dizer quem são os _jackals_? – perguntou Harry confuso.

Um grupo vândalo. Alguns comparam a guerrilha, mas eles são realmente criminosos, atuam nas mais diversas áreas, tráfico, lavagem de dinheiro, seqüestros e roubos. São muito bem organizados, presume-se que há correntes por todo o mundo, mas acho que as praias paradisíacas da Tailândia andam um pouco por fora disso não é? – explicou Hermione sarcástica, Harry forçou um sorriso para a mulher.

Obrigado, por mostrar ao Lupin porque é impossível trabalharmos juntos Srta. Granger! – retrucou.

Não tem de quê! – respondeu ofensiva.

Crianças, por favor... – pediu Lupin.

Desculpe Lupin... Escapou...

De qualquer modo acho que todos entenderam sobre os _jackals_, Malfoy? – começou o homem, Malfoy acenou em confirmação. – O arrombamento do laboratório foi bem típico deles, silencioso e bem-feito. O que nos intrigou foi o fato de que eles não costumam se interessar por esse tipo de conteúdo... Então nos perguntamos, porquê? Por qual motivo eles arrombariam cuidadosamente aquele prédio, que para toda a sociedade tanto bruxa como trouxa tem a fachada de Laboratório de Pesquisas Demográficas?

Não faz sentido... – começou Hermione caminhando de um lado para outro da sala. – A não ser que eles...

Estivessem a mando de alguém? – completou Harry que também parecia raciocinar.

Invadiram o prédio e pegaram o que achava que tinha valor para eles... – refletiu Gina.

O dinheiro dos cofres, no caso. E os arquivos? Eles venderam?

Não, isso levaria tempo. – respondeu Hermione.

Exatamente crianças! – bradou Lupin, com um sorriso de fascínio. – Nossa divisão de inteligência, achava que eles suspeitavam de atividade estranha no local, talvez até suspeitassem que alguma sociedade secreta se reunia no Laboratório, por isso levaram também os pergaminhos encantados do cofre, e não só os galeões.

Porque vocês simplesmente não abrem um inquérito contra os _jackals_, os prende e interroga? – sugeriu Gina sorrindo.

Não seria melhor colocar logo uma manchete no jornal, Weasley? – retrucou Draco com desgosto.

Draco tem razão Gina, se fizéssemos isso, nosso departamento deixaria de ser secreto. Além do mais nossos documentos não estão mais em posse dos _jackals_, e não podemos provar que algum dia estiveram.

Como sabe que não está mais com eles? – indagou Gina.

Um dos feitiços que protege os arquivos é o da localização, e a última coordenada que tivemos, que foi logo após a descoberta do roubo, indicou que eles estavam um pouco longe daqui...

Onde? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Crianças... Quando foi a última vez que estiveram na Itália? – perguntou Lupin lentamente se servindo de conhaque. Gina abriu um sorriso malandro.

Está brincando? – perguntou a ruiva fascinada. – Itália você disse?

Sim...

Demais! – comemorou a ruiva, Draco virou os olhos.

Isso, a última informação que tivemos mostrou os documentos em Turim, Norte da Itália, mais precisamente na Mansão Fallade, que pertence ao Sr. Indrid Masaccio.

- O que exatamente você quis dizer com a "última informação"? Vocês não checaram depois disso a localização mais recente? – questionou Hermione.

Nós... Tentamos... Mas não obtivemos resposta.

O que significa que... – começou Harry.

O feitiço foi desativado. – completou Hermione.

O primeiro de muitos...

Se não pode dizer a localização exata como vai garantir que esses arquivos continuam lá? – questionou Malfoy.

Não vou garantir.

Que ótimo! – exclamou Malfoy sorrindo. – E quem é esse Namaccio?

Masaccio. – corrigiu Hermione, Malfoy apenas gesticulou resmungando "Que seja".

É um poderoso empresário, tem vários investimentos, principalmente no mundo trouxa, nasceu na Inglaterra, mas se estabeleceu na Itália, os pais eram italianos. – explicou Lupin. –Em outras palavras, é um cidadão acima de qualquer suspeita, paga seus impostos, tem uma linda esposa, propriedades, uma vida invejável.

Certo, agora diga quem ele realmente _é_. – pediu Harry ainda afobado.

O grande chefe da máfia italiana, mágica e não mágica também. Obviamente todas as acusações foram arquivadas, não há prova nenhuma que ele seja o que eu disse, o que não interfere em nada para a missão.

Então nós temos que chegar nesse Indrid, na casa dele? – especulou Gina.

Precisamente... Vocês estão indo para a Itália, após o almoço. – comunicou Lupin alegremente, Gina soltou uma exclamação de alegria. – Não havia vôo para Turim até a madrugada de domingo, mas, eu consegui um para Milão, sai às três, primeira classe, de lá vocês vão pegar um trem para chegar até Turim.

Uma chave de portal seria bem mais prática sabe... – comentou Malfoy.

É claro... E também não precisaria de um disfarce quando tivesse que explicar para as autoridades italianas porque está usando uma chave de portal em plena Torre de Pisa! – ironizou Gina gargalhando.

Tá, foi um comentário infeliz...

Certo... Vocês quatro estão na Itália, a passeio, já providenciei tudo. Ao chegarem em Turim um carro do Hotel vai estar esperando. Vocês estão registrados como Sr. e Sra. Crocker... – começou, tirando de uma gaveta duas identidades e entregando respectivamente para Draco e Gina – E Sr. e Sra. Vallon. – concluiu entregando mais dois documentos para Harry e Hermione.

Os quatro se entreolharam incrédulos.

Senhor e Senhora? – perguntou Hermione perplexa.

Palhaçada! – exclamou Draco rindo.

Isto é mesmo necessário- Indagou Harry esperançoso.

Não podia ser irmãs Crocker e irmãos Vallon? – sugeriu Gina.

Francamente, olhem no espelho, nem a mais bizarra mistura de raças tornaria vocês irmãos! Será que não podem parar de criar caso? Ah, aqui estão as passagens e os...

Lupin, isso é bem chato... – interrompeu Hermione. – Não poderia pelo menos inverter os casais?

Hum, tem algum desejo subliminar nesse seu pedido Granger? Se quiser podemos conversar a respeito... – disse Draco malicioso, Hermione apenas virou os olhos e fez com os lábios "Se toca...".

Ou quem sabe colocar eu e a Hermione como primas... – sugeriu Gina.

E eu e o Malfoy seríamos o quê? Pai e filho? – perguntou Harry cruzando os braços.

_Vocês_ poderiam ser o casal... – zombou Hermione, Harry e Draco a fuzilaram com o olhar.

Pelo amor de Deus, já providenciei até os passaportes, sabem o sufoco que é conseguir isso? – berrou Lupin.

Que critério usou para fazer essas combinações? – indagou Gina com desgosto.

Aleatório. Mas não entendo o que incomoda tanto vocês! Vamos ao que interessa... Indrid Masaccio vai estar dando uma festa amanhã à noite, em comemoração da abertura do seu Parque Resort, obviamente uma festa trouxa. Será na mansão dele, vocês são convidados.

Festa! – comemorou Gina

Podem fazer as malas, crianças...

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Nosso quarteto embarca com destino à Itália e tudo ou pelo menos "quase" tudo pode acontecer quando um casal está Entre quatro paredes..._

**N/A **: Aqui está o cap. 03... Eu estou tão empolgada com essa história que não consigo parar de escrever, por isso esses caps meio grandinhos... :D ... Well, talvez eu fique uns dias sem net, então o cap 04 pode demorar mais um pouquinho, mas ele já está quase pronto, garanto...

**Marta Bf Malfoy**: Pode ficar tranqüila... Ainda vão rolar vários beijos antes do último capítulo... Esses dois lá vão agüentar até o fim da fic? Vão nada! Heheheheh

Brigadinha quem está lendo... Bjuss pra todosss


	4. Entre Quatro Paredes

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** e Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**Capítulo IV – _Entre quatro paredes_**

_"Maybe I just wanna fly _

_Wanna live don't wanna die_

_Maybe I just wanna breath_

_Maybe I just don't believe_

_Maybe you're the same as me_

_We see things they'll never see_

_You and I are gonna live forever"_

_Oasis – Live Forever_

Hermione juntou todo o arsenal trouxa que possuía no seu armário. Roupas, sapatos, acessórias lotaram, facilmente uma enorme mala. Ela se aprontava como se estivesse prestes a ser entregue aos Dementadores. Estava cansada, com sono e muito, muito contrariada. Uma coisa era ter que aceitar Harry Potter na sua mesma cidade e outra totalmente diferente e desagradável era ter que trabalhar com ele, e o que é pior, em uma missão. Vinte e quatro horas de contato diário... Seria aquilo alguma provação pela qual tinha que passar? Terminou de se aprontar e arrastando a mala de cima da cama para o chão, aparatou na sala de Gina.

A ruiva morava em um aconchegante apartamento próximo ao Ministério. Haviam combinado de ir juntas ao aeroporto onde Harry e Draco as esperariam. Quem terminasse de arrumar tudo primeiro aparatava na casa da outra, e , como Hermione mal tinha comido e não teve a menor paciência para se arrumar com minúcia, lá estava ela. Caminhou até o quarto e encontrou Gina atolada em uma pilha de roupas, arquejando de cansaço.

Já está pronta? Como você pode já estar pronta? – perguntou a mulher espantada, Hermione jogou-se na cama de Gina expirando afobada.

Não tinha muito para aprontar... – respondeu desinteressada.

Mione... Que cara é essa? – indagou espremendo os olhos.

Nossa... Está tão ruim assim? Não tive saco pra passar alguma coisa nela...

Deixa de doce...

Não é "doce" Ginny... É apenas um forte desânimo por ter que fazer o que estamos fazendo... É uma desgraça...

Que exagero! Também não é o fim do mundo... – disse sem muita certeza.

Não é? Meu Deus... Nós quatro passamos apenas alguns minutos sozinhos numa sala e... Você viu o que aconteceu... Dispensa comentários, mas se eu tivesse que fazer um, diria apenas: Catastrófico! – falou Hermione tragicamente, Gina riu.

Pois eu diria: engraçado...

Talvez tenha sido... Mas esse foi apenas um efeito colateral da droga generalizada que aquilo se tornou. – retorquiu dramática. Gina fechou a mala com dificuldade e sentou-se do lado da amiga.

Tente ver o lado bom das coisas...

Eu tentaria, se houvesse um!

Claro que há... Qual é Mione... Estamos indo para a Itália daqui a pouco, vai ser legal!

Não vai não...

Vai sim... Vamos nos divertir e quer saber mais... Vamos achar esses "borrões" pro Lupin em dois tempos, aí podemos entrar de férias, ficamos por lá mesmo. Realiza: nós duas e todos aqueles italianos belíssimos pelas cidades mais românticas do mundo? – disse a ruiva animadamente, Hermione sorriu relutante.

Gostei dessa perspectiva... – concluiu Hermione parecendo ver uma luz diante dos olhos.

Eu sabia... - começou a ruiva se levantando. – Então como eu estou? – indagou olhando para si mesma.

Uma trouxa. – respondeu Hermione após refletir um pouco.

Perfeito! Vamos nessa o táxi já está esperando lá embaixo... – completou jogando num toque de varinha todas as roupas espalhadas no chão de volta ao armário.

Harry estava recostado em um dos balcões do aeroporto de Londres esperando Gina e Hermione para que fizessem a passagem dos bilhetes. Havia se caracterizado no seu melhor estilo trouxa, jaqueta e calça _jeans_ em tom azul e uma camiseta branca. Visivelmente aborrecido pelos motivos de estar fazendo aquela viagem, ele comia um chocolate, enquanto Draco, lia concentradamente um guia turístico sobre a Itália, ele lembrava um intelectual integrante de alguma banda de rock'n'roll britânica com seu gorro cinza e roupas despojadas. Harry rezava em silêncio para que a missão terminasse o quanto antes, embora, tivesse certeza de como isso seria difícil. Na verdade não se encontrava num estado emocional apropriado nem para uma partida de xadrez. O último "contato" com Hermione havia sido mais que suficiente para provar que ele estava abalado, e muito. E isto, era péssimo.

"Roma foi a grande cidade do final da antiguidade e início da era cristã. Foi para o Império Romano o que Londres foi para o Reino Unido ou Nova Iorque para os Estados Unidos". Hum! Ouviu isso Potter?

Me chame de Vallon, e é realmente desagradável ter que humilhar o seu "vasto" conhecimento geográfico, mas, nós não vamos nem chegar perto de Roma. – disse Harry friamente, Malfoy sorriu.

Você é um saco Potter! Eu juro que posso entender por que a Granger te deixou... – retrucou o loiro com o tom de voz mais baixo folheando o livro. Harry o mirou incrédulo.

O que disse?

Você ouviu. – respondeu Draco interessado na página sobre o litoral italiano, mas aguardando que Harry o esmurrasse a qualquer momento. Para sua surpresa ele não pronunciou uma palavra sequer e ficou em silêncio pelos dez minutos seguintes. – Também não precisa entrar em semivida, foi só um comentário... – disse relutante baixando ainda mais o tom da voz.

Harry apenas expirou pesadamente, não havia dito nada ou mesmo azarado Malfoy por intimamente achar que ele em parte, estava certo. Antes ficar calado, do que ter que concordar com Draco, principalmente quando se tratava de um assunto tão pessoal e doloroso. Vai ver ele realmente tinha sido um saco, tendo sonhos, crises de mau-humor, dores de cabeça, colocando os amigos e namorada constantemente em perigo enquanto ainda enfrentava um poderoso bruxo das trevas que tentava lhe matar. De fato, ele era um saco. Como havia se transformado _naquilo_? Boa pergunta. Pelo menos Draco não insistiu no assunto, apesar de não se baterem, a convivência fez com que no mínimo soubessem respeitar os limites um do outro. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até que Gina e Hermione chegaram. Harry as avistou de longe, vinham lado a lado empurrando as bagagens, Gina vestia uma blusa manga três quartos rosa e calça de brim, e Hermione regata branca, calça jeans azul e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

Estão atrasadas. – disse Malfoy antes que uma das duas pudesse falar algo.

Boa tarde para você também... – começou Gina pegando o passaporte da mão de Draco e lendo... –...Billy. Que nome patético!

É um bom nome... – defendeu-se o loiro orgulhoso – Mas vejo eu nosso querido chefe continua favorecendo as damas, _Christina_... – concluiu balançando um outro passaporte na frente de Gina.

O quê? Christina? Eu havia pedido ao Lupin para me colocar de Cher! – bradou a ruiva indignada conferindo passaporte, Malfoy resmungou algo inteligível. Harry olhou para Hermione rindo e entregou o passaporte para ela. A mulher pegou o documento confusa e só então entendeu o que era tão engraçado.

Oh não... – disse Hermione num lamento. – Eu acho que ele se confundiu Ginny... _Eu_ sou Cher...

Ridículo! – zombou Draco rindo alto.

Cala a boca _Billy_! – brigou Hermione embora sorrisse para o loiro.

Hermione assim que terminar aquela festa eu serei Cher ok? – disse a ruiva imperativa.

Como quiser...

Podemos ir nesse milênio? – pediu Harry abrindo os braços.

Os outros três assentiram se dirigindo para a atendente no balcão do aeroporto. Aguardaram em silêncio duas pessoas que estavam na fila serem atendidas. Harry comeu o último pedaço de seu chocolate quando a sorridente recepcionista os chamou. Hermione estava do seu lado esquerdo e parecia muito interessada na decoração em uma das lojas próxima a eles.

Boa tarde! – cumprimentou a moça loira estendendo a mão para pegar os documentos da mão de Harry.

Olá, boa tarde! – respondeu o moreno entregando os passaportes e as passagens para a mulher.

Senhor... Damon Vallon... Oh, Itália... – começou a moça sorrindo irritantemente para Harry enquanto digitava algo no computador. Hermione expirou pesadamente pensando "Que flerte mais descarado!". Naquele exato momento a garota loira parou de sorrir e olhou para Hermione – Ah, e a _Senhora_ Cher Vallon...

É, sou eu. – disse Hermione sorrindo amarelo.

Tão jovens, e já casados?

Sim, somos... Jovens e casados! – afirmou Harry esbanjando simpatia.

Um grande acidente de percurso... – comentou Hermione num lamento, Harry cresceu os olhos surpreso. – Estaremos separados no fim dessa viagem, oficialmente eu quero dizer... – afirmou animadamente recebendo de volta os documentos da moça agora desconcertada – Sabe como é... Ganhamos essa viagem num programa de televisão, mas o casamento já acabou, se estiver interessada ele está disponível! – concluiu dando uma piscadela. Harry riu perplexo sacudindo a cabeça.

Ela só está brincando... – justificou ainda sorrindo e murmurando para Hermione em seguida- Amor... Não precisa ficar com ciúmes...

A recepcionista olhou constrangida de Harry para Hermione finalmente falando:

Embarque no portão D3 daqui a 45 minutos.

Vamos lá eu sei que você gostou, não seja tímida dê seu número pra ele.

Senhora, eu não...

Não ligue... – disse Harry puxando a "esposa" pelo antebraço – Ela está... Na TPM!

A moça loira acompanhou o casal com os olhos, envergonhada.

Você é muito engraçadinha sabe... – comentou Harry enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

Perfeitamente! Só não pensei que você fosse dar o braço a torcer tão rapidamente... – respondeu entre risos.

O que você pretendia? Estragar o nosso disfarce? Porque se era isso, está de parabéns!

Não seja tão ingrato! Ela ficou afim de você... – disse a mulher falsamente ofendida quando os dois haviam chegado em uma fileira de cadeiras próximas ao portão D3. Harry gargalhou.

Você anda vendo coisas... Está pirada!

Ah, como ele é inocente... Você não viu a cara dela quando descobriu que éramos casados?

Não... – respondeu perplexo. – Ela só ficou surpresa...

Decepcionada.

Não foi nada disso... – negou.

Eu não acredito que você continua com essa mania horrível!

Que mania?

De fechar os olhos para esses flertes explícitos e ultrajantes, pelo amor de Deus!

Não tenho culpa se você continua vendo maldade em tudo e em todos... Ciumenta! – retorquiu.

Corta essa! – começou ligeiramente corada. – Eu estava te ajudando ali... Se você não tivesse atrapalhado, ela teria dado o número e você veria como eu tenho razão.

E quem disse que eu queria o número dela?

Não queria? – indagou a mulher parecendo exageradamente surpresa.

Ela era muito... Loira... – respondeu fazendo uma careta.

O que você tem contra loiras?

Nada... Só não achei algo melhor para dizer. De qualquer modo ela não me pareceu interessante.

Poderia pelo menos entrar no clima, você não era obrigado a sair com ela. Era só para confirmar que ela estava flertando, e o pior, com um homem _casado_ - completou catastroficamente.

Harry sorriu. O lapso de memória que ele mesmo havia criado para não lembrar o quanto Hermione conseguia ser divertida acabara de sucumbir. O fato de ter conseguido ficar sozinho com ela e ainda ter um diálogo razoável sem que estivessem se agredindo ou lembrando constantemente das feridas do passado o havia deixado feliz, e isto era perigoso. E o perigo aumentaria na medida que ele prolongasse aquele sorriso. Felizmente ele não precisou se preocupar em parar de sorrir, pois sua atenção foi imediatamente roubada pela barulhenta chegada de Draco e Gina.

Como você consegue ser tão desagradável! – bradou a ruiva empurrando Draco ao chegarem perto dos outros dois, o loiro por sua vez gargalhava descontroladamente.

O que houve? – indagou Hermione curiosa.

Eu simplesmente não vou conseguir ficar sequer quinze minutos casada com esse OGRO! – berrou Gina aborrecida.

O que ele fez? – perguntou Harry igualmente interessado.

Eu... Não... Fiz... Nada – disse Draco ofegante.

Realmente ele não fez nada além do que o normal, você deve saber o que estou querendo dizer Harry...

Eu sei... Perfeitamente! – concordou Harry, Draco o olhou incrédulo, Hermione riu.

Você está mal no filme Billy... – zombou Hermione, enquanto Draco sacudiu a cabeça voltando abrir seu guia da Itália, interessado. Gina parou os olhos sobre o loiro e teve um sobressalto. Ela foi ate ele subitamente.

Oh! Eu preciso ver isso! – exclamou tomando agressivamente o pequeno livro da mão de Draco e sentando-se ao lado dele. O loiro olhou para as mãos vazias desacreditado.

Ah claro... – começou com indignação. – Terei o maior prazer em te emprestar... – concluiu irônico, mas Gina não pareceu ouvir.

Estou faminta, vou comer algo... – disse Hermione levantando-se.

Eu _perdi a vontade_ de ler sabe... – comentou Draco encarando Gina, ainda absorta no guia, Harry riu. – Vou com você Granger.

Hermione assentiu e os dois começaram a caminhar na direção de uma aconchegante lanchonete que ela já havia analisado com os olhos ao chegarem no aeroporto. Não havia conseguido almoçar direito e as conseqüências já começavam a se manifestar em seu estômago. Ainda estavam em silêncio ao chegar no balcão, até que Malfoy olhou para o local onde Harry e Gina estavam resolvendo falar.

A Weasley me irrita às vezes... – disse o loiro, embora parecesse estar falando com si mesmo e não a Hermione. Ela apenas sorriu pegando o cardápio.

Acho que nós todos irritamos uns aos outros por aqui... – retrucou sinceramente.

Tem razão.

Hermione pediu uma fatia de torta de chocolate e um café, Draco a acompanhou. Já saboreavam o prato quando o loiro voltou a falar.

Uma coisa interessante que acabei de notar... – começou, Hermione o olhou interessada. – Eu não serei a pessoa que mais vai te irritar dessa vez, Granger... Isto é bizarro! – concluiu dramático, Hermione riu.

Draco tomou o último gole de seu café, Hermione ainda devorava sua fatia de torta, se esforçando para falar enquanto fazia isso.

Você não tem me irritado de verdade há muito tempo Draco... – admitiu a mulher.

É... Passamos anos tendo impressões equivocadas um do outro, acaba de me ocorrer que nem nos conhecemos direito! – disse Draco quase num murmúrio, se ele não tivesse se aproximado mais ela sequer teria ouvido.

Hermione considerou o que ele acabara de dizer, isso bem era verdade, o que não tornava menos estranho estar tendo aquela conversa com Malfoy. Ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Acho que seria uma ótima idéia... – começou Draco, novamente sussurrando. -... Nos conhecermos, de verdade.

Hermione franziu a testa confusa tomando um gole de café.

Quer dizer... Moramos na mesma cidade agora... Poderíamos sair mais vezes... Juntos. Eu conheço ótimos locais em Londres... – continuou o loiro naturalmente, finalmente percebendo as "intenções" de Draco, Hermione riu baixinho. Ele parou de falar e a olhou confuso. – O que foi?

Você está dando em cima de mim? – indagou sem conseguir parar de rir. Draco a olhou envergonhado.

Não! – negou seriamente – Eu não falei _nesse_ sentido Hermione, porque você sempre tem que deduzir o pior de tudo? – concluiu com voz sincera, Hermione parou de sorrir.

Ah... O _pior_ né...

N-não... Não seria o pior, eu só quis dizer que não havia maldade na minha sugestão... – titubeou, Hermione voltou a sorrir ao notar o quanto ele parecia atrapalhado. – Eu não estava dando em cima de você...

Não estava?

Não... Você não é o tipo de garota que eu dou em cima...

Não sou? – disse Hermione agora em tom zombeteiro.

O que eu quis dizer... Foi que eu não costumo _simplesmente_ dar em cima de garotas assim como você, porque geralmente garotas como você não se convenceriam... – respondeu Draco muito corado. – Agora, por favor, não me diga que entendeu tudo errado!

Tudo bem... – disse a mulher ainda rindo, Draco retribuiu.

Você é fogo, Hermione... E definitivamente gosta de chocolate – falou o homem umedecendo um guardanapo em água.

O quê?

Você tem chocolate na bochecha... – respondeu sorrindo e limpando lentamente o local.

Harry respirou fundo se remexendo em sua cadeira e aparentemente isso havia feito algum barulho, pois Gina parecia ter despertado e sua leitura e o encarou.

Você parece tenso...

Eu só... Estou me sentindo um pouco... Sufocado...- desabafou.

É a Hermione? – indagou diretamente.

Não... – negou sem muita certeza – Não exatamente, é só tudo isso... _Estar de volta_.

Gina o observou, apreensiva. – Vai ficar tudo bem... relaxe

Ela estava sentada em uma fileira perpendicular à de Harry e definitivamente havia desistido de ler sobre a Itália.

Você passou muito tempo longe... É normal que se sinta estranho voltando de uma hora para outra...

Aparentemente tudo o que possa fazer um ser humano se sentir mal ou estranho é normal para mim... – disse Harry sorrindo amarguradamente.

Não é culpa sua.

Acho que devo tentar me... – começou, desviando seu olhar de Gina para o balcão onde Draco e Hermione estavam. Ele parou de falar ao reparar que os dois sorriam um para o outro e logo em seguida Malfoy passou a acariciar carinhosamente a face de Hermione. -... Está rolando alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

O que... – disse Gina mirando o local que Harry ainda observava e levantando lentamente a sobrancelha.

Ginny? – perguntou voltando a encarar a ruiva. – Sim ou não?

Eu... Não sei... – respondeu Gina confusa.

Hermione e Draco ainda sorriam quando se juntaram aos dois. Ela sentou-se satisfeita de frente para Harry e Draco ao lado de Gina. Os dois iniciaram uma pequena disputa pelo livro da Itália. Harry parecia concentrado em seus pensamentos. Ele tinha os cotovelos sobre as coxas e o queixo apoiado nas costas das mãos enlaçadas. Por um longo instante Hermione cruzou seu olhar com o dele, que parecia acusador e irritado, totalmente diferente de minutos antes. Era fixo, gelado, indecifrável e a deixava desconfortável e vulnerável. Ele não parecia querer desviar e Hermione não se daria por vencida, o que tornou o clima bem pesado por ali.

"_Sr. Damon Vallon, comparecer ao balcão de informações leste... Sr Damon Vallon, balcão de informações leste"_

Potter! – chamou Malfoy, Harry o encarou irritado.

O quê?

É você... Estão chamando no alto falante, Damon Vallon, não ouviu? – comunicou o loiro, Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – Balcão Leste.

Harry se levantou em silêncio e saiu na direção indicada. Os três se entreolharam intrigados, mas permaneceram calados. Harry retornou momentos depois, tinha um envelope branco na mão e a mesma expressão fria na face.

O que era? – perguntou Gina interessada.

Eu não sei, me entregaram isso.

Veja o que é... – sugeriu Draco.

Harry abriu o envelope e tirou de dentro um pedaço de papel. Passou os olhos pelas palavras escritas depois mirando os colegas.

É do Lupin. – murmurou.

O que diz? – indagou Hermione.

"Olá crianças, pequena mudança de planos. Vocês não irão mais de Milão para Turim de trem. Haverá um automóvel esperando, ficará com vocês durante toda a viagem, achei que tornaria as coisas mais fáceis. Aguardem por novas instruções no hotel. Lupin".

Mais fáceis? – indagou Draco perplexo.

Ele achou teríamos mais liberdade para locomoção assim, Malfoy... – explicou Gina. – Faz sentido.

Não faz nenhum sentido Gina, teríamos mais liberdade de locomoção aparatando...

Estamos disfarçados Malfoy, tente se lembrar disso. – completou Harry olhando o envelope mais atentamente. Ele abriu um tímido sorriso e entregou em silêncio um papel para Hermione.

Um mínimo bilhete tinha as seguintes palavras escritas: "_Becky – 3233-2520_". Ela levantou a sobrancelha e o guardou no envelope com cuidado murmurando para Harry- Bom proveito...

Porque temos que nos disfarçar de trouxas? O que custava ele nos arranjar uma identidade bruxa qualquer, por mais brega que fosse... – reclamou Malfoy trazendo novamente os holofotes para si.

Você seria facilmente descoberto, não existe outro ser no mundo mágico com o ego do tamanho do seu, Malfoy... – zombou Harry irônico, Draco sorriu amarelo. – Vamos indo, ou perderemos o avião...

Que bom que você mencionou o avião, Potter. Acabou de me ocorrer que tenho que fazer um lembrete para vocês três.

Todos pararam de caminhar e encararam Draco.

Queria pedir, para vocês controlarem suas emoções e não explodirem aquele avião, em respeito aos passageiros trouxas presentes lá e...

Cai na real, Malfoy... – começou Gina rindo.

Eu falo sério Weasley!

Ah é mesmo? Então escuta só o meu lembrete: Tente não falar nenhuma asneira como essa ou as chances daquele avião explodir serão bem maiores...

Muito engraçado...

Sabe o que é mais engraçado? O foco da explosão, que vai ser bem na poltrona ao meu lado! Você, um Malfoy elegantemente torrado, antes que pudesse pensar em aparatar. Seria hilário não?

Draco parou relutantemente de sorrir e não disse mais nada até o embarque. Harry permaneceu em silêncio durante a maior parte da viagem. Hermione resolveu aproveitar para tentar esquecer que ele estava ao seu lado; fechou os olhos com o intuito de tirar um cochilo e tentar amenizar o sono que havia lhe abatido. Ela não sabia, ou pelo menos não tinha certeza, mas Harry a observava, em cada detalhe, impressionado em como aquilo o distraía. Ela respirava tranqüilamente, suspirando apenas algumas vezes como que apreciando o semi-sono, ou abrindo um discreto e silencioso sorriso ao ouvir algo engraçado dito por Draco ou Gina.

... Tinha praticamente uma dúzia de bruxos armados...

Ah era?

... E vinham feitiços de todos os lados, eu realmente pensei na chance real de morrer, mas aí com um único feitiço, eu os deixei soterrados em escombros!

E depois você acordou né Malfoy? – zombou Gina muito séria, Draco revirou os olhos.

Hey, É verdade... – protestou ofendido.

Humrum, claro... Gilderoy Lockhart tem um grande concorrente...

Harry sorriu, mesmo a história sendo verdadeira, parecia duplamente fantástica sendo contada por um "ego ambulante" como Draco Malfoy. Só não teve certeza se o sorriso se devia ao diálogo dos dois ou se porque novamente olhava para Hermione adormecida. Isso se tornou a segunda coisa perigosa do dia, quando ele notou que nem de longe conseguia sentir raiva ou desprezo pela mulher ao seu lado. Ele massageou as têmporas nervosamente e respirou fundo. Era _mais_ que perigoso, era desesperador, pois ele ainda não era hipócrita o suficiente para fingir não saber o que estava sentindo, era algo bem familiar, e o pior, era óbvio.

Que maravilha... – começou Draco Malfoy no portão do Aeroporto Internacional de Milão. – Nenhum de nós fala italiano!

Malfoy... Você é só um turista, e não um imigrante, portanto, tente falar a nossa língua direito que já está de bom tamanho! – sibilou Gina colocando os óculos escuros. – Eu realmente adoro essa cidade!

Olha só... Eu dirijo... –comentou Hermione sorrindo para o rapaz loiro e tímido que segurava uma placa com os nomes "Vallon/Crocker" escritos ao lado de um majestoso Mercedes.

Puxa... ele mandou bem... – afirmou Harry impressionado.

Hermione agarrou as chaves e se despediu do recepcionista. Draco já estava se dirigindo para o banco da direta quando Gina o interrompeu.

Tsc tsc... Rapazes no banco de trás...

Ele pensou em protestar, mas a ruiva já havia entrado e fechado a porta atrás de si. Draco olhou para Harry perplexo.

Ainda seremos levados por elas? – perguntou incrédulo.

Relaxa Billy... – brincou Harry adentrando no veículo.

Humilhante! – exclamou antes de imitar o moreno.

O que é humilhante Malfoy? Você ter que fazer parte de uma sociedade matriarcal nos próximos dias?

Há há há... Engraçada hein?

Então espertinha- começou Harry mirando Hermione no volante - pode me explicar como vamos chegar a Turim? Não estamos em Nothing Hill caso não tenham reparado... Outra cidade, outras ruas sabe?

Não diga! Potter, essa sua dedução tão lógica é fruto da convivência com o Malfoy? – indagou Hermione irônica.

Potter tem razão! Eu sabia desde o início que esta idéia do Chief tinha sido péssima, nem conhecemos essas cidades direito! – protestou o loiro desesperadamente. Hermione respirou fundo encostando a testa no volante.

Eu mereço... Gina, por favor...

Pode deixar Mione... – disse Gina pegando um pedaço de pergaminho de suas vestes.

Ah... Não me diga que irão usar _um mapa_? – zombou Draco, Harry riu. – Mas que _grande_ idéia! – ironizou.

Francamente... Vocês ainda deviam usar mensagens dentro de garrafas e bússolas na Tailândia não é? – disse Gina muito séria sacando sua varinha das vestes. Ela apontou para o pergaminho em branco – _Milão, Aeroporto internacional a Turim, Hotel Cavour_.

No mesmo instante uma planta animada se projetou no pergaminho e uma linha azul turquesa indicava a trilha a ser percorrida rua por rua de Milão a Turim. Hermione sorriu satisfeita.

Moleza... – disse dando a partida no carro. Harry e Draco se recostaram em seus assentos desanimados.

Por que você não me deixou dirigir? – perguntou Gina com voz magoada.

Eu não queria deixá-los nervosos... – respondeu Hermione sorrindo malandra, Harry e Draco se entreolharam.

Qual é... Homens adoram adrenalina, você nunca ouviu isso? – alegou Gina.

Adrenalina? No fim da viagem, quem sabe...

Yeah!

Por que elas falam de nós como se não estivéssemos aqui? – indagou Draco, Harry deu de ombros desgostoso.

A viagem foi tranqüila e agradável, contornando os lagos belíssimos do Norte da Itália, que era, sem dúvida, um país majestoso. Estava anoitecendo quando chegaram a Turim. Era uma cidade realmente magnífica, elegante em cada detalhe, rodeada por montanhas e pelo Rio Pó, e guardava em cada rua o tradicional clima romântico e histórico do país. Facilmente acharam o hotel, era um prédio imponente de arquitetura renascentista próximo à Praça Vittorio, com certeza era um "seis" estrelas. Mal Hermione parou o carro Gina já havia saltado e olhava fascinada tudo a sua volta.

Quê que é isso? – exclamou a ruiva sorrindo. – Esse lugar é demais!

Tenho que concordar Christina... - zombou Draco.

Vamos entrar logo... – disse Gina empolgada empurrando Draco para dentro. Harry e Hermione os seguiram despreocupados, os empregados do hotel já descarregavam sua bagagem e logo depois levariam o carro para o estacionamento do hotel.

Harry parou no balcão do hotel, onde havia mais uma recepcionista simpaticíssima. "O que há com essas garotas? Aprendem isso em algum curso?", pensou Hermione sorrindo.

Boa noite... Temos reservas nos nomes de Vallon e Crocker... – disse educadamente para a moça, que verificou imediatamente algo no computador, e em seguida retirou dois cartões magnéticos de um mural.

Suítes presidenciais 201 para Vallon e 202 para Crocker. – murmurou a moça delicadamente, com um sotaque esquisito, entregando os cartões para Harry.

Não precisamos assinar nada? – indagou Draco.

Não senhor... – respondeu a moça com sorriso amarelo. – As despesas serão debitadas em conta. Todas as dependências do hotel estão à sua disposição Sr. Vallon, temos rotas turísticas, e passeios pela cidade histórica, para maiores informações dirija-se ao balcão 03. Boa estada! 201 e 202! – concluiu acenando para dois rapazes que imediatamente seguiram com as bagagens.

Obrigado... – agradeceu Harry virando-se para os colegas, uma sobrancelha erguida de satisfação.

Eles já estavam no elevador quando Gina voltou a falar.

Espera só um segundo... – disse lentamente. – Temos _duas_ suítes?

É o que parece... – respondeu Harry com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Que... Merda...! – exclamou Hermione.

Inacreditável... – comentou Malfoy sorrindo.

Eu posso saber do que vocês dois estão rindo?

De vocês... – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu... Não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que ele... – resmungou a ruiva tomando a frente de Hermione. – Simplesmente... Não...Dá!

Não tem escolha Weasley! – bradou Draco.

Isso também não nos agrada nem um pouco... – comentou Harry observando o próprio reflexo no espelho.

Fale por você... – contestou Draco, Hermione deixou o queixo cair e Gina fumegou. Harry apenas sorriu. – Prefiro dividir o quarto com uma garota...

Ok... Isto não está legal para nenhuma das partes. – disse Hermione sensatamente descendo do elevador. A bagagem de ambos já havia chegado então eles pararam na frente dos quartos que eram lado a lado. – Podemos dar um jeito nisso...

O que você sugere _Cher_? – perguntou Harry com a mão no queixo.

Que eu e a Gina fiquemos em um quarto e vocês dois em outro.

"Brilhante!" De repente viramos casais homossexuais pra todo o hotel? – reclamou o loiro, Gina virou os olhos.

Não Draco... – negou Hermione. – Vamos para os nossos quartos normalmente como Vallon e Crocker, mas na hora de dormir aparatamos um para o quarto do outro! – explicou, Gina pareceu assentir, Draco e Harry se entreolharam descontentes.

É... Para mim está bom assim... – concordou Harry.

Ótimo! – comemorou Gina – Então está decidido!

Não tão rápido Weasley... _Eu_ não concordo... – disse com ar vencedor.

Não importa... Somos maioria! – berrou Gina.

Isso não é uma democracia... – esclareceu o loiro examinando as unhas.

Por que não concorda Malfoy?

Já disse que não quero dividir o quarto com o Potter...

Eu quero deixar bem claro que apesar de achar que a troca de quartos é a melhor solução- interrompeu Harry. – A recíproca é verdadeira.

É claro que é... – disse Draco sorrindo. – Mas o fato é que se eu não concordo, nada feito! – Gina bateu o pé no chão com agressividade.

Ele está certo Ginny... Eu tenho uma outra sugestão... – interrompeu Hermione, todos a olharam interrogativos. – Façamos na sorte.

Não... Na sorte não! É injusto... Eu sou minoria! – reclamou Draco.

Mas isso não é uma democracia, Malfoy... – retorquiu Gina desafiadora, Draco bufou e fez um aceno com a mão consentindo.

Ok... Não podemos fazer um sorteio comum, porque _algum de nós_ - falou Hermione entre dentes olhando para Draco. – Pode alterar o resultado... Então, vamos fazer a brincadeira do zero ou um, quem sair primeiro escolhe, está bom assim?

Sim... – disseram uníssonos.

Os quatro de aproximaram numa espécie de círculo.

Todos prontos? – perguntou Hermione, eles assentiram. - Vamos lá... No três... Um... Dois... TRÊS! – Eles estenderam as mãos. Gina soltou um palavrão. – Ah NÃO! – exclamou Hermione decepcionada.

Ahá... – comemorou Draco. – Ganhei! Curvem-se diante de mim... – zombou Malfoy. Harry resmungou algo como "saco..." antes de passar o cartão na porta e entrar na suíte contrariado.

Draco... Seja razoável... – pediu Hermione.

Estou sendo... Nada mais natural que dormir com a minha _esposa_! – disse com ar malicioso.

Ah... É um pesadelo... Só pode ser! – lamentou Gina quase em prantos.

Não seja piegas Weasley... Centenas de mulheres comeriam bomba de bosta para estar no seu lugar! – disse com glamour, Hermione deu um risinho baixo. Gina já se voltava para a porta quando Harry pôs a cabeça para fora da sua suíte.

Entrem aqui... Os três. – falou com voz baixa.

Eles obedeceram e adentraram na luxuosa suíte presidencial. Draco deixou escapar um assovio enquanto Hermione e Gina procuravam seus queixos que haviam caído em algum lugar. Harry por sua vez segurava um envelope lacrado de cor rubra.

Uma coruja acabou de deixar isso... – disse ele se referindo ao envelope e um pacote que jazia em cima de uma cômoda.

É um... Berrador? – perguntou Hermione.

Sim, é do Lupin... Chamei vocês para ouvirmos juntos.

Abra logo – disse Draco impaciente.

Harry abriu o envelope fazendo com que a voz tranqüila de Remus Lupin invadisse o local.

"_Olá crianças... Espero que tenham gostado do Hotel, ouvi dizer que é um dos melhores do país! Como eu havia dito no recado do aeroporto, tenho instruções para vocês, aliás, tenho novidades. Creio que tenham um pacote em mãos que eu mandei... Trata-se de um equipamento para ajudá-los na missão. São objetos conhecidos vulgarmente no nosso meio como 'cajados'; Eles funcionam como detectores de magia, no caso estes foram especialmente desenvolvidos pela nossa divisão de inteligência para acusar os feitiços que estão ativos em volta de vocês, mais precisamente, os feitiços que foram ativados nos pergaminhos. Caso vocês cheguem perto dos pergaminhos o cajado vibrará e uma movimentação no líquido que há dentro dele será notada. A vibração se torna mais intensa de acordo com a proximidade dos feitiços. No pacote vocês encontrarão quatro deles, mantenham sempre o cajado junto de vocês... Eles ajudarão muito... Boa Sorte!". _

Feito isso o envelope vermelho pegou fogo e encrespou-se em cinzas. Harry abriu rapidamente o pacote sobre a cômoda com os outros três a sua volta. Dentro havia quatro objetos feitos de um material semelhante a cristal, transparentes com um líquido de aparência gelatinosa avermelhada. Cabiam na palma da mão e lembravam minis cajados. Draco foi o primeiro a retirar um dos objetos da caixa, os outros o imitaram.

Ótimo... São uma graça! Mas se era só isso eu vou me recolher aos meus aposentos... Com licença... – disse Draco categoricamente.

Não tão rápido, _querido_... – interrompeu Gina, quando o loiro havia dado três passos. – Devo lembrá-lo que se trata dos _nossos_ aposentos...

Quer fazer o favor de me acompanhar então? – perguntou o loiro, Gina caminhou a contragosto. – Vou pedir alguma coisa pra comer, estou faminto! – concluiu antes de atravessar a porta, Gina suspirou para Hermione antes de sair.

Vejo vocês depois... – disse desanimada.

Hermione sorriu enquanto Harry fez apenas um pequeno aceno de sobrancelha antes de guardar seu cajado no bolso do casaco. Ele se virou e caminhou até a varanda do quarto ainda em silêncio. Voltou após alguns segundos parando na porta e fitando Hermione com a expressão acusadora que tanto a incomodava.

Precisamos traçar uma estratégia para a festa. – Harry falou secamente.

Temos o dia inteiro de amanhã para fazer isso. – retrucou Hermione retirando a jaqueta. Harry moveu a cabeça no que ela interpretou como sendo um gesto de assentimento e voltou para a varanda.

Ela respirou fundo, e antes que ele voltasse resolveu descer para o restaurante com o intuito de comer algo. Deu um breve passeio pelas dependências do hotel e provou os mais deliciosos quitutes da culinária italiana. Sem dúvida, estava bem mais satisfeita quando voltou para a suíte. Adentrou silenciosamente e para sua surpresa, Harry já não estava mais lá. Ela aproveitou para tomar um demorado banho, aliás, isso era o que ela estava pretendendo desde que havia colocado os pés naquele quarto. O banheiro era bem mais majestoso do que havia imaginado, talvez o melhor e mais equipado que teve a oportunidade de desfrutar. Não pretendia mais se retirar então vestiu sua camisola e começou a ler um romance deitada na, também maravilhosa, cama. Já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo estava assim quando Harry adentrou subitamente no local. Ele parou no meio do quarto, os cabelos charmosamente desarrumados e fitou Hermione deitada na cama ainda com aquele olhar que a irritava e intimidava por uns longos minutos que ela ainda tentava ignorar a presença dele se concentrando na leitura. Mas Harry continuou na mesma posição em silêncio. Ela já estava de saco cheio de aturar aquilo o dia inteiro, por isso resolveu falar. Fechou o livro impacientemente e olhou para Harry.

Qual o problema afinal- indagou lentamente.

Você não tem idéia? – Respondeu após alguns segundos cruzando os braços.

"Mais essa agora!", pensou Hermione cansada.

Não faça drama... Tudo bem que dormir aqui pode ser desagradável, mas pra quem já dormiu em um armário este sofá está de bom tamanho não é? – retorquiu ironicamente.

Pois eu preferia o armário. – disse o homem friamente, Hermione sorriu.

Então acho que hoje é o seu dia de sorte... Porque tem um bem ali. – jogou de volta já de pé e apontando para uma porta ao lado do banheiro. – Aproveita que aqui são cinco estrelas!

Você está se divertindo muito com tudo isso não está? – disse com voz baixa. Próximo o suficiente para Hermione pudesse sentir o cheiro de álcool.

Na verdade eu estou tentando... E a sua ajuda está sendo de grande importância, obrigada.

É claro... Não é novidade nenhuma que o seu objetivo sempre foi se divertir. - Começou com sarcasmo, Hermione notou um tom de voz estranho nele. – Comigo principalmente! Eu devo ter te divertido muito, afinal você continua fazendo bom uso...

Potter você parece se esforçar pra tornar tudo mais insuportável! Será que não pode simplesmente esquecer de você por um segundo e se centrar no real objetivo de estarmos aqui? – retrucou cordialmente.

A única coisa que eu fiz na vida até hoje, foi esquecer de mim em prol dos outros. – disse num tom angustiado, Hermione virou os olhos.

Só a título de informação... Eu vi isso acontecer, mas você é claro, parece nunca ter notado que eu também estava lá. Curioso não?

O que quer dizer?

Exatamente o que eu disse, não há nada a subentender. Agora por favor, vá dormir e curar esse porre. – falou Hermione pacientemente.

Eu não estou bêbado. – retrucou lentamente.

E eu disse que estava?

Você me mandou curar esse porre...

É verdade, isso só ratifica que sua audição continua ótima... – respondeu com um sorriso cínico. -... E que definitivamente ela não sofre nenhuma alteração mesmo estando sob efeito de alucinógenos, na verdade eu nunca li que esse tipo de droga pudesse causar algum dano, portanto você está exatamente como deveria. – tagarelou, Harry a olhou num misto de perplexidade com fascínio, Hermione continuava tendo os mesmos surtos de oratória, o que naquele momento tornava mais difícil se aborrecer com ela.

Precisamos deixar nossas diferenças de lado e cumprir essa missão. – afirmou novamente com o seu tom habitual dotado de sensatez.

Eu concordo plenamente. – disse deitando na cama de costas para Harry que se virou entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta de leve.

Será que dá pra desocupar esse banheiro Weasley? Eu pretendo dormir ainda esta noite-Gritou Draco batendo nervosamente na porta a sua frente.

_Vá se danar Malfoy_! – retrucou Gina de dentro da sua banheira de espuma.

Draco caminhou impaciente e se jogou na cama resmungando.

Merlin... Eu não mereço... - reclamou pela última vez antes de ver a porta se abrir.

Ele se sentou num ímpeto para voltar a brigar com Gina, mas se viu desprovido de palavras quando a ruiva se apresentou por inteiro no recinto. Ela vestia uma camisola preta curta semitransparente e tinha os cabelos molhados numa combinação realmente intimidadora.

Pode sair da cama por obséquio? Eu vou dormir. – falou Gina para um Malfoy ainda boquiaberto.

Ele entrou no banheiro ainda zonzo e não demorou muito lá dentro. Achou que o melhor da suíte definitivamente não estava naquela parte do quarto. Quando saiu deu de cara com uma cena admirável. Gina agora envolvia o corpo com uma espécie de loção perfumadíssima que o inebriou perigosamente. Ele se se encostou à porta e observou interessado o que se passava. Gina se virou para ele intrigada.

O que é?

Nada... – respondeu limpando garganta. – Eu só estava pensando... Essa cama é bem grande não é?

Sim, é. – respondeu secamente.

Nós dois caberíamos tranqüilamente aí... – sugeriu sorrindo malandro. Gina o encarou com um olhar fulminante e desgostoso. – Não? – continuou esperançoso. Gina virou os olhos. – Nenhuma chance?

Mas será que você não se toca mesmo? – refletiu Gina deitando confortavelmente na cama.

Você também não facilita as coisas Weasley... O que você queria? Você não podia simplesmente vestir um pijama? Precisa ficar passeando pelo quarto seminua com um homem viril presente? – disse aborrecido também sob lençóis, Gina riu.

Boa Noite.

Só se for pra você!

Cala a boca Draco. – censurou ainda rindo, Draco bufou fechando os olhos e tentando afastar inutilmente a imagem de Gina da sua mente.

"Pelo menos me chamou de Draco...".

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Velhos sentimentos vêm à tona e novos sentimentos afloram quando a convivência sufoca todos os desejos de manter as aparências, mas isso nem sempre quer dizer bandeira branca para esses quatro..._

**N/A** : Eta... Esse cap quatro demorou um pouquinho hein? Sorry gente... Acho que eu tive perda de criatividade quando viajei pelo sertão afora! Heheheheh E agora uma noticia ruim, acho que o 05 vai demorar mais... Porque será um capítulo decisivo do ponto de vista da trama da história... Mas ele vem! Só adiantando... Essa noite aí, ainda não terminou tá:D

**Telmie** : Nossa garota amei seus coments! Brigadão mesmo! E poxa... Você curte Oasis? Caramba é a minha banda predileta! Eu curto taaaanto que é impossível dizer apenas uma música favorita! Mas se fosse pra eu citar uma aqui hoje a favorita seria "Married With Children" XD "Dont go away" eu amo! Muito mesmo, boa escolha a sua! Eu tipo, eu também num sou doida não tá? Só um pouquinho... eheheheh

**JessicaReis** : Nussaaaa você sempre lendo as minhas fics... poxa garota waleu!

**Marta Bf Malfoy: **E eu continuo empolgada viu? Espero que isso reflita no capítulo! Hehehe

**PS**: Os beijos estão a caminho...

**tlw-veronica-e-ned : **Muuuito obrigada pela review viu? Espero que você continue curtindo! bjuss

**Letih Granger** : Olha... Eu também adoooro a Mione assim, e com certeza ela vai continuar... Ela no máximo vai se derreter um pouquinho pra poder juntar esse nosso casal favorito... heheheh X

14


	5. Elemento surpresa

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** e Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**Capítulo V – _Elemento surpresa_**

"_Here I am_

_And within the reach of my hands_

_She sounds asleep and she's sweeter now_

_Than the wildest dream could have seen her_

_And I Watch her slipping away_

_Though I know I'll be hunting high and low"_

_A-ha – Hunting High And Low_

Ele estava deitado, imóvel há tanto tempo que já havia perdido totalmente a noção. O sono havia desaparecido desde que... Ele nem sabia desde quando, ou simplesmente não estava disposto a admitir que fora desde a noite anterior quando havia revisto Hermione Granger. Fechou os olhos com todas as forças que pôde reunir, mas era inútil, já tinha tentado de tudo: Da mudança de posição constante no sofá, que era de fato, muito confortável às técnicas de concentração aguçadas que havia aprendido no treinamento de aurores. Nada trazia de volta o sono, nem mesmo o silêncio que pairou a sua volta, primeiramente no quarto e depois no restante da cidade, que também parecia ter se recolhido ao descanso.

Desistindo de lutar, pelo menos temporariamente, ele se sentou no sofá subitamente enterrando a cabeça nas mãos apoiadas nas coxas. Não demorou nem meio minuto para que ele desfizesse aquela posição e se deparasse de vez com o que tanto o atormentava. Hermione estava adormecida a apenas alguns metros de Harry. Sozinhos, no mesmo quarto, depois de anos e de terem vivido tanto juntos. Muito havia mudado, é verdade, mas então porque o sentimento que lhe abatia parecia intacto? Queria aproveitar aquele momento de alguma forma, precisava disso.

Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente e antes que pensasse em se arrepender já estava agachado ao lado da cama. Ele a analisou, Hermione dormia pesadamente, a respiração compassada. Remoia-se por dentro só de olhá-la, tão doce, serena, mas principalmente tão próxima, ao alcance de seus braços e ao mesmo tempo intocável. Não teve a menor noção de quanto tempo ficou ali apenas admirando a mulher, mas achou que realmente já havia passado vários minutos, pois seus joelhos já começavam a reclamar. Harry respirou fundo agoniado, ela tinha metade do corpo descoberto. Ele puxou lentamente o lençol a cobrindo até a altura do colo, por último tocou com delicadeza uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre a face. Uma paz imensa lhe invadiu por dentro quando ele sentiu a pele macia dela na ponta de seus dedos. Não podia continuar negando o inevitável, como havia perdido tanto tempo se torturando, vivendo uma mentira, fingindo ser alguém que não era e fazendo pessoas que tanto amava sofrer?

Eu sinto _tanto_ a sua falta... – sussurrou ainda tocando os cabelos dela e bem próximo ao seu ouvido. - Espero que não seja tarde... – concluiu o murmúrio pondo-se de pé.

Já estava prestes a dar a volta na cama e deitar no sofá quando ouviu um alto barulho que lembrava uma explosão de vidro no quarto ao lado. Harry se aproximou da parede intrigado quando notou que alguém parecia gritar fazendo mais barulho com os móveis. Ele rapidamente retirou uma espécie de corda elástica de alguns centímetros com os pólos esponjados da mala. Encostou uma das pontas na parede e a outra no seu ouvido e passou então a ouvir bem claramente o que se passava no quarto ao lado.

Malditos trouxas! – resmungou uma grossa voz masculina, Harry encolheu os olhos pensando "Trouxas?" – e maldita Frida Fletwood que não chega!

Exatamente naquele momento Harry ouviu um estalo de chicote que ele sabia muito bem pelo que era causado.

Onde-você-estava Sra. Fletwood? – indagou o homem impaciente.

Eu estava acertando os últimos detalhes para amanhã! – respondeu uma voz feminina esganiçada.

É madrugada mulher!

Evidente... Porque o espanto? Não se pode exalar tanta magia em plena luz do dia!

Isso tudo está começando a me soar muito perigoso...

Não seja tolo Holt... Perigoso nós sabíamos que seria desde o início! Você tem que entender que também há muito mais em jogo nisso tudo e que valerá a pena correr perigo e perder algumas noites para driblar os trouxas... Temos que ser rápidos e você sabe disso...

É bom que tudo dê certo... – retrucou preocupado.

E dará... É por isso que todos vamos nos reunir amanhã... O próximo passo a ser tomado será definitivo, aí meu bem... Vai haver um grande caos no mundo mágico... – disse a mulher rindo de forma extravagante logo depois e sendo acompanhada pelo homem.

Alguns minutos depois os dois pareciam animados com outras coisas totalmente fora de questão e Harry chegou à conclusão que eles sem dúvida eram um casal.

Frida Fletwood... – murmurou Harry para si mesmo de olhos fechados ainda escorado na parede. – Quem é você Frida Fletwood...?

Harry? – chamou uma voz doce atrás dele. Harry se virou num ímpeto e deu de cara com Hermione muito atordoada sentada na cama. Ela provavelmente havia acordado com a movimentação.

Oi... O que foi? – falou Harry sem graça.

Eu que pergunto... O que houve? Porque você está aí em pé? Eu te ouvi falar algo sobre uma Frida Fletwood... – disse a mulher que agora soava ligeiramente preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ah, não se preocupe, não foi nada... Durma... Amanhã nós conversamos sobre isso... – afirmou com voz baixa.

Ok... – terminou se deitando lentamente. – Boa noite.

Boa... – respondeu Harry voltando ao sofá.

Ele estava bem mais aliviado quando se recolheu ao estofado, pois havia tomado uma decisão, o voto de paz estava feito. Faria as coisas diferentes dali adiante, ou melhor, faria as coisas serem do jeito que ele queria.

Hermione saiu de seu banho matinal revigorada, havia realmente dormido bem na noite anterior, apesar da pressão a qual era submetida por estar com Harry o tempo inteiro. As dependências do hotel haviam ajudado muito, também. Mas especialmente naquela manhã ela tinha um algo diferente dentro si. Havia acordado com a recordação forte do sonho que durante a noite, um sonho com Harry. Foi curto, até mesmo bobo, mas para ela era como se realmente tivesse acontecido. Hermione sempre achou isso fascinante nos sonhos, essa capacidade que eles tinham de marcar. Sonhou que estava exatamente naquele quarto, semi-adormecida e se sentindo muito sozinha, quase desesperada, poderia chorar se tivesse os olhos abertos, mas então quando já estava sem esperanças de esvair a angústia no sono, ela sentiu que Harry estava ao seu lado, não precisava olhar para saber que era ele.

Mas o Harry diferente, o que ela costumava conhecer em Hogwarts, o que ela costumava amar. Ele puxou suas cobertas delicadamente e depois tocou seu cabelo e aquilo a tranqüilizou. O sonho terminava com ele murmurando muito próximo dela "Eu sinto tanto sua falta... Espero que não seja tarde". Então ele se afastou, e apesar de sentir que ele não estava, mas ao lado de sua cama, ele agora parecia mais próximo de sua alma. Novamente ela ficou feliz ao lembrar disso, afinal nada a impedia de fantasiar e aproveitar pelo menos o bem-estar que um sonho lhe proporcionava. Estava se perfumando quando Harry irrompeu no quarto parecendo muito bem disposto.

Oi. – ele disse num tom natural.

Olá. – respondeu Hermione recolocando o vidro na cômoda.

O Malfoy e a Gina vão se encontrar conosco lá embaixo, na mesa do café da manhã... Eu pensei que poderíamos falar algo sobre logo mais depois de comermos, e... Eu também queria contar algo...

Por acaso seria sobre o momento "sonâmbulo" de ontem quando você levantou no meio da noite? – indagou realmente interessada.

Exatamente... – respondeu sorrindo. - Tudo bem pra você?

Sim... – respondeu Hermione confusa pelo tom casual, e nada hostil, de Harry. - Eu só vou pegar tudo que vamos precisar, e te encontro lá daqui a pouco.

Não quer que eu te ajude? – sugeriu Harry. Hermione deixou o queixo cair, aquilo não era normal.

Não se incomode... – respondeu imediatamente. – Se quer realmente ser útil, pode ir pedindo o café, eu estou faminta.

Ok... – respondeu simplesmente dando as costas e saindo.

Hermione se sentou na cama confusa. Harry cumpria primorosamente a tarefa de esquecer as diferenças entre eles para concluir a missão ou estava simplesmente sendo gentil? Curiosamente ela não conseguia responder isso, só tinha certeza de que Harry só costumava tratá-la assim quando eram amigos e algumas vezes quando eram namorados, antes é claro da última e definitiva briga que tiveram. Como era inevitável, ela acabou lembrando daquela fatídica noite...

(Flashback)

_Eles haviam ido juntos à festa que Rony estava dando para comemorar sua contratação por um famoso time de quadribol americano, também acabava sendo uma festa de despedida, pois com o trabalho Rony iria morar nos Estados Unidos. O que Hermione não contava é que Rony e Harry antes tão amigos fossem acabar discutindo furiosamente naquela noite, e o pior, que ela fosse o motivo. O velho assunto do breve relacionamento que Hermione tivera com Rony no fim do sétimo ano insistia em se colocar entre os homens. Como ninguém conseguia superar Harry na brutalidade nos últimos dias, com aquela briga a relação os dois amigos ficou em seu pior estado até então. Hermione como sempre havia tentado amenizar a situação, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fazer Harry sair possesso da festa. Não tinha escolha a não ser seguí-lo e poucos minutos depois os dois aparatavam na sala de Harry, que ainda fumegava o que deixava Hermione ainda mais contrariada. _

_- Não me olhe com essa cara. – grunhiu Harry agressivamente para Hermione que o encarava com os braços cruzados._

_- Que cara? – indagou cinicamente._

_- De censura._

_- E porque eu estaria de censurando hein? Só por você ter feito o maior papel ridículo dos últimos tempos agredindo o homem que por SETE ANOS foi seu melhor amigo? – retorquiu furiosamente._

_- Ah... É claro que você vai defendê-lo... – disse com sarcasmo._

_- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém... Eu estou realmente me perguntando como você se transformou... **nisso**.- disse Hermione, Harry gargalhou sem emoção. _

_- Me poupe dessa ladainha! Eu estou cansado desse seu sentimentalismo estúpido, que sempre aparece com objetivo de me comover, mas... Quer saber da última? Não me comove nem um pouco! – Harry falou com desdém._

_- Como você pode ser tão bruto desse jeito? Está cada dia mais difícil ter um diálogo com você, será que você perdeu completamente o bom senso?O que deu em você para atacar o Rony daquele jeito? _

_- Porque você pergunta? Você estava lá...- respondeu com sarcasmo._

_- É eu estava e o que eu vi foi uma tremenda ignorância da sua parte..._

_- Ignorante quem está sendo é você! Será que não percebe que o Roninho nunca superou o fato de ter sido trocado por mim? _

_- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Você está delirando! Eu nunca troquei o Rony por você, o que aconteceu foi que o meu relacionamento com ele acabou e eu me apaixonei por você. Não houve nenhuma troca!_

_- Ah é mesmo? Pois parece que ele não entendeu muito bem... Talvez você devesse aproveitar toda a sua "delicadeza" e explicar as coisas a ele por essa perspectiva, pode ser que dê certo, mas pra mim não passa de eufemismo barato. _

_- Por que você diz que eu o troquei? Você se julga melhor do que ele?_

_- Na verdade não, você que julga, afinal foi você que o largou. E o curioso é que isso foi exatamente depois dos NIEM's, poxa ele realmente foi mal não? – disse com ironia. _

_- Cala a boca! Ele costumava ser seu amigo será que não se lembra?_

_- Claro que lembro, mas como você mesmo acabou de dizer ele **costumava**, corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas esse verbo esta no passado não Srta. Sabe-tudo?_

_- Pare... com... isso... – pediu Hermione aborrecida. _

_- É tão doloroso assim recordar que por acaso o motivo das nossas brigas é você? Como é que se chama mesmo... – começou parecendo refletir. – Ah... Sim... A pivô!_

_- Eu não fui pivô de nada... A única coisa que causou tudo isso foi o seu temperamento agressivo e a sua imaturidade, que faz com que você seja totalmente repugnante com todas as pessoas que algum dia se importaram com você ou pior que te amaram... – disse Hermione secamente, Harry continuou impassível._

_- Lindo! O que eu devo fazer agora? Chorar ou...te pedir desculpas? – terminou gargalhando. _

_- Não se incomode. Eu que vou pedir desculpas ao Rony, e eu também farei isso por você como sempre._

_- Não meta meu nome nisso está bem? Além do mais eu não acho que fiz nada de errado lá...e também não precisa usar "desculpas" como justificativa pra ir correndo para os braços dele, como você de fato quer... Você quer todos não é? Ao mesmo tempo, se possível!_

_- Eu simplesmente não te reconheço. Como você pode ter se tornado tão frio, calculista, insensível e repulsivo assim? _

_- Denovo isso? Como você pode ser tão chata? Eu já estou de saco cheio de toda essa porcaria, ainda não notou que eu não estou nem aí pra toda essa droga que você fala? Será que não se cansa de estar sempre repetindo a mesma coisa? – vociferou Harry, Hermione deixou escapar uma lágrima para cada palavra dura que ele pronunciava._

_- Sim... Eu acabei de me cansar. – concluiu pegando de volta a bolsa._

_- Já não era sem tempo. – disse Harry friamente caminhando para seu bar._

_- Como eu pude um dia amar um monstro como você? – perguntou no que mais parecia ser uma reflexão, Harry se virou para ela perplexo, não esperava essa reação de Hermione._

_- É alguma piada? – retrucou desentendido._

_- **Era**. A piada acabou, e eu posso dizer seguramente que "já não era sem tempo". Sabe... Eu realmente cansei de toda essa porcaria, das suas ofensas, da sua frieza, de estar sempre sendo agredida, do seu egoísmo e da sua imaturidade. Eu cansei de você – concluiu com dignidade. Harry a encarava incrédulo, ainda tentando absorver tudo o que acabara de ouvir. – Acabou._

_- O... Quê...? Acabou?– resmungou com uma súbita mudança de expressão. Br _

_- É._

_- Você não está falando sério!_

_- Eu estou sim, falando muito sério, eu cheguei no meu limite, não tem mais como continuar. – disse Hermione resignada._

_- Você não pode terminar... Não assim. – falou Harry um tom de voz calmo, mas desesperado. – Porque está fazendo isso comigo? Por quê?_

_- Você, e **só você**, está me forçando a fazer isso, procure outra idiota pra pisar e destratar, porque eu estou saindo da sua vida agora Harry._

_- Não é nada disso, você me interpretou mal, eu... Eu estava nervoso e falei aquelas coisas da boca pra fora, sem pensar... _

_- Ah é sempre assim não é? **Você** está nervoso, **você** está ocupado, **você** está de mau-humor, **você você você**! – disse Hermione irritada. – Mas em nenhum instante se trata de mim, você nunca se preocupou em como eu estava me sentindo nos últimos tempos, mas eu te digo, eu estava me sentindo muito mal com esse seu egoísmo. Não-dá-mais._

_- Não faça isso Hermione. – pediu Harry a segurando pelos braços. – Eu não posso viver sem você. – concluiu quase num murmúrio._

_- Você já não vive Harry, está tão consumido por rancor que tanto faz. Com ou sem mim você não vai conseguir viver. – disse Hermione soltando-se bruscamente dos braços dele. - Mas você se engana se acha que eu não posso viver sem você. É por isso que eu estou indo embora, pra buscar algo que você não pode me dar. Uma vida._

_- Eu... Te amo. – disse Harry a voz tremendo._

_- Não fale sobre o que não sabe. Você não sabe o que é amar. Isso você não conseguiu aprender comigo, uma pena, porque eu tinha muito mesmo a ensinar._

_- Eu te amo. – ele repetiu com voz mais firme._

_- Adeus Harry._

_ p Foi tudo o que Hermione disse antes de desaparatar do lugar. Harry fitou o local onde ela estava, ainda desacreditado, será que ela realmente quis dizer o que ele entendeu? "Acabou? Não, não, não...". Hermione não podia acabar tudo por uma discussão boba, não assim. Havia dito que a amava, duas vezes, o que era verdade. Ela deveria ter se atirado nos braços dele e o beijado, e não ter saído. O que seria dele agora? Perdera tudo. Ele retornou ao bar e tomou a dose de firewhisky de uma só vez, trêmulo._

(Fim do Flashback)

Hermione estremeceu com aquelas lembranças. Foi a decisão mais dura que tivera que tomar, mas não tinha escolha. Pelo menos naquele momento, era a única coisa sensata e que poderia fazer em prol do seu amor-próprio. Ela esfregou cansadamente os olhos, apanhou uma pasta de dentro da mala e saiu do quarto.

A área reservada para o café da manhã ficava praticamente ao ar livre, numa espécie de bosque onde cada mesa era coberta por um imenso guarda-sol. Hermione analisou o local com os olhos e facilmente pode localizar Harry, sozinho na mesa de café da manhã já posta próxima a uma linda fonte do jardim. Ela caminhou até lá e sentou-se de frente para ele, que lia concentradamente um jornal trouxa.

Onde estão os outros? – indagou servindo-se de suco de laranja.

Devem estar apontando por aí... Quando passei na suíte eles estavam brigando para usar o banheiro... – respondeu naturalmente.

Hermione sorriu e sem mais palavras, resolveu tomar o seu café em paz já que Harry parecia disposto a consentir.

Por sorte o espelho do banheiro era enorme o que evitou uma nova disputa para Draco e Gina, que agora estavam plantados concentrados em seu reflexo. Gina se maquiava como de costume enquanto Draco arrumava caprichosamente os cabelos loiros e passava infinitas loções na face. A ruiva já dava o toque final passando o rímel nos olhos quando parou encarando o reflexo de Malfoy que agora já estava na terceira loção apenas na área dos olhos.

Não tem medo que duvidem da sua masculinidade? – indagou a mulher perplexa.

Você está duvidando?

Foi só uma curiosidade, se importa de responder?

Não Weasley, eu não tenho medo, sou viril o suficiente. – respondeu o loiro agora se perfumando.

Você não entendeu... Eu não me referi à virilidade, mas sim a _masculinidade_. – disse Gina em tom de escárnio. Draco revirou os olhos com desgosto.

Até onde eu sei são sinônimos.

É... Só até onde você sabe mesmo, mas pelo que _eu_ sei há vários ativos bem viris. – retorquiu rindo.

Eu sou apenas um pouco vaidoso ok? Que saco! – reclamou.

Não se preocupe Malfoy, como disse antes eu não duvido da sua masculinidade. Sabe os gays, eles têm bom-gosto e isso, bem, a Violet está aí para provar que você não tem. – afirmou entre risos, Draco a fuzilou pelo espelho e finalmente respirou fundo.

Tá... Tá bem eu admito, foi uma escolha infeliz, os seres humanos erram, será que dá pra parar de me zoar com isso agora? – disse Draco corando, Gina abriu a boca abismada.

Nossa! Pelo eu vejo essa espécie pode realmente evoluir! – zombou a ruiva saindo do banheiro.

Agora já tem outro ponto pra zoar. – lamentou Draco de volta ao quarto retirando uma jaqueta de dentro da mala.

Podemos ir? – disse Gina ignorando o comentário.

Draco a acompanhou em silêncio e se se encostou à parede do corredor parecendo muito concentrado no teto. Por algum motivo ele não queria olhar para Gina. Estava meio aterrorizado por não conseguir pensar em nada para agredi-la desde algum tempo. Enquanto esperavam o elevador ele voltou a falar.

Então... Você está mesmo com aquele Murdoc? – perguntou com a voz incrivelmente baixa, Gina quase não ouviu.

O que você quer dizer com "estar mesmo?" – perguntou confusa. Draco sorriu.

Você sabe... Compromisso. – respondeu ainda quase num murmúrio.

Ah... Não, não estou. – disse Gina adentrando no elevador.

Ela estava muito distraída mirando o chão para perceber o relutante sorriso que Draco esbanjou. Na verdade, Gina esperava a qualquer momento algum tipo de zombaria da parte dele. Em vão. Eles seguiram totalmente em silêncio até a mesa onde Hermione e Harry estavam.

Bom dia! – bradou Gina animadamente se juntando aos dois na mesa.

Dia! – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

A mesa de café sumiu em alguns minutos, ao fim dos quais todos pareciam satisfeitos. Draco foi o primeiro que falou ao notar que os demais já haviam terminado de comer e depois que o empregado do hotel já havia retirado a louça.

E então? Ao trabalho agora? – disse o loiro empolgado.

_Bingo_, Malfoy. Vamos ao que interessa, o que temos sobre hoje à noite? – disse Harry na direção de Hermione.

Bem... – começou a mulher abrindo a pasta que tinha em mãos. – Temos a planta da casa, aqui, como todos vocês podem ver, uma lista com os nomes de todos os empregados permanentes e contínuos, dados do buffet, assim como outra lista dos principais convidados. Acho que deveríamos começar traçando uma posição para nós na casa.

Faz sentido. – falou Gina os outros assentiram.

Bem, algo que pode ser bom para nós... – narrou pegando em mãos a planta da mansão. – O salão onde os convidados irão se reunir fica praticamente no meio da mansão, vejam só. Nós vamos passar por vários cômodos antes de chegarmos lá, podemos reconhecer bem o terreno.

Teoricamente todo o lugar faz parte da festa, é realmente uma oportunidade perfeita. – Gina falou.

Mas com aquele troço que o _Chief_ mandou a gente vai poder ter uma noção se o que procuramos está lá... – lembrou Malfoy.

Exatamente, isso torna as coisas duplamente mais fáceis... Caso o cajado acuse alguma coisa nós teremos um acesso relativamente livre aos cantos da casa. – completou Hermione.

Mas também é importante estarmos atentos a esse cara, o Masaccio, não esqueçam que ele é a chave de tudo. – disse Harry olhos fixos na lista de empregados. – Eles possuem um cofre?

Bem observado. Possuem sim, e a parte esquisita é que fica em um cômodo do andar de cima, provavelmente no quarto e não no escritório. Se detectarmos magias ativas o primeiro local a procurar é lá. – disse Hermione.

A gente entra lá fácil, fácil. – Gina falou sem modéstia.

Bem, quanto ao local que ficaremos. Eu sugiro que vocês Draco e Gina cubram a parte norte do salão. – disse Hermione apontando o local com o dedo na planta da casa.

Ok... – concordou Gina.

Não... Eu não concordo... – disse Draco em oposição.

Mas será que você tem prazer em ser do contra? – perguntou Gina.

Qual o problema Malfoy? – disse Hermione cansada.

A parte Norte é a parte de trás do salão.

E daí? – perguntou Hermione movendo os olhos de um lado para outro na planta da casa.

E daí que os banheiros ficam aí, está vendo, por dedução o bar não vai estar desse lado. – justificou-se naturalmente.

Você é alcoólatra ou algo assim? – indagou Harry com sarcasmo.

Muito engraçado Potter, mas você está em condições de zombar, afinal, você vai ficar do lado do bar... Assim é muito bom! – bradou o loiro e depois puxou a cadeira para o lado de Harry cochichando de modo que só ele ouvisse. – Pesquisas já provaram que o local preferido das mulheres desacompanhadas nas festas é o bar.

Deve ser porque elas querem beber as custas de patetas como você. – sussurrou Harry de volta.

Tudo bem Malfoy... Você e a Gina podem ficar do lado do bar, se já qual for. Eu e ele ficaremos com o outro lado. – afirmou Hermione agora olhando para Harry e tendo um sobressalto. – Onde está a sua cicatriz?

Ah... Um feitiço simples para esconder... Os bruxos facilmente me reconheceriam se eu a ficasse exibindo.

Boa idéia. – admitiu Hermione sem conseguir disfarçar o fascínio.

É, mas eu acho que sua fama subiu na cabeça Potter, afinal você parece não ter reparado que estamos num local trouxa... - interrompeu Draco rindo, Harry o olhou com desgosto.

Primeiramente Malfoy, eu sei que estamos em um local trouxa, mas você que parece não ter percebido que isso não impede que bruxos o freqüentem, afinal nós estamos aqui, sabe? – disse Harry mau-humorado, fazendo Draco parar de sorrir - Mas de qualquer modo obrigado pelo seu pronunciamento, pois acabou de me lembrar da outra coisa que queria falar com vocês.

Sobre ontem. – Hermione falou no que mais parecia uma pergunta, pois Harry confirmou com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

Ontem, eu ouvi barulhos muito suspeitos no quarto ao lado e...

Olha só Potter, eu realmente não teria nenhuma objeção que esses barulhos de fato tivessem acontecido... Eu até tentei, mas devo dizer que você anda ouvindo vozes novamente porque a Weasley estava irredutível e infelizmente não me deixou cumprir minhas obrigações de marido... – Draco interrompeu novamente fazendo Gina ficar furiosa. Harry cobriu os olhos balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto Hermione riu.

Imbecil. – foi tudo o que Gina conseguiu falar ainda fumegando.

Malfoy... Novamente obrigado por esse acréscimo de informação tão útil ao nosso caso, mas desconsiderando-se por um segundo o seu umbigo e voltando a nossa atenção para o quarto ao lado que não é o seu, será que eu posso continuar?

Ah!.. Agora entendi! – bradou o loiro rindo. – O outro né... O outro quarto... Assim sim...Prossiga Potter!

Obrigado. Como eu estava dizendo, eu ouvi barulhos muito suspeitos no quarto ao lado, e pela conversa dos hóspedes de lá, eu pude me certificar de que se trata de um casal de bruxos. – comunicou Harry.

Bruxos? Aqui? – indagou Hermione perplexa.

O que você ouviu? – questionou Gina.

Uma conversa muito estranha... Eles parecem estar envolvidos em coisas ilícitas e perigosas, e pelo que eu pude perceber eles teriam um encontro definitivo hoje. E o que mais me intrigou é que os nomes deles são familiares.

Como eles se chamam? – perguntou Hermione.

Holt e Frida Fletwood.

_O quê?_ – indagou Draco atônito. – Os Fletwood estão _aqui_?

Você os conhece? – disse Gina.

Sim... Quer dizer, não, não exatamente... – respondeu confuso. – Meu pai os conhecia.

Eles eram comensais? – questionou Hermione.

Se fossem eu saberia... – respondeu Harry.

Não são comensais, nem sei se eles apoiavam o Lord das Trevas... – começou Draco pensativo. – Eles eram amigos do meu pai e não são peças boas, se eles estão juntos aqui, significa que estão metidos em alguma armação.

Espere... Como você sabe que eles são assim?

O fato de terem contato com o Lúcio já é uma evidência, mas a questão é que eles costumavam fazer alguns serviços sujos pro meu pai, eles me pareciam especialistas em desvendar enigmas, ou algo assim... Lembro que uma vez eles conseguiram revelar o segredo de um escaravelho gigante que escondia ouro maciço no interior, mas era praticamente impossível abri-lo, eles são craques. – disse Draco.

Será que eles têm alguma coisa haver com o nosso caso? – cogitou Hermione.

Talvez sim, talvez não... – respondeu Draco.

Pelo que eu ouvi, eu diria que talvez sim... – disse Harry. – Acho melhor ficarmos de olho neles.

Acha que eles te reconheceriam Draco? – perguntou Gina, e Draco teve um sobressalto, era a segunda vez que ouvia seu primeiro nome sendo pronunciado pela ruiva, "Progresso"?

Sem chance... Eu era um pirralho e nunca fiquei cara a cara com eles, eu só sei disso por que... Ehr... Ouvi – disse sem jeito. – Por... _acaso_.

Ah sim... Um pirralho alcoviteiro e desaforado que escuta atrás da porta! – zombou Gina. – Típico de você... Totalmente sem estilo!

Draco abriu a boca balbuciando mais nem uma palavra foi pronunciada. Gina ainda o olhava com desdém, mas ele não se sentia capaz de retrucar.

Era só isso que tínhamos pra combinar? – disse Draco pó fim quase sem voz e num tom extremamente calmo.

Basicamente sim. – respondeu Hermione em seguida olhando para Harry.

Por mim também era só isso. – consentiu Harry.

Ótimo, então, eu vou pro quarto, não estou muito bem. – falou Draco antes de se levantar e sair do local.

Eu disse alguma coisa? – indagou Gina tentando parecer natural quando o loiro já havia se distanciado.

Ele deve estar um pouco sensível hoje. – disse Harry absorto agora na lista de convidados.

Eu não devo ir lá, devo? – perguntou a ruiva disfarçando a preocupação.

Eu acho que, você poderia considerar essa possibilidade... – Hermione falou recolhendo os papéis.

"_You left a stain_

_On every one of my good days_

_But I am stronger than you know_

_I have to let you go_

_No one's ever turned you over, no one's tried _

_To ever let you down_

_Beautiful girl_

_Bless your heart"_

_Matchbox 20 – Disease _

Draco rumou apressadamente de volta para o quarto. Talvez os outros não tivessem percebido nada, pelo menos ele rezava para que o total desequilíbrio emocional que o abatia não estivesse tão óbvio. Porque havia acordado naquele estado deplorável? Será que estava com alguma doença ou algo assim que o impedia de reagir a qualquer atitude dela? Tudo bem, ele já havia tomado consciência que Gina havia se tornado uma mulher muito atraente e que era totalmente normal que seus hormônios reagissem a isso, afinal era só o corpo. Mas não era normal que seu cérebro começasse a se alterar e o deixar em apuros, sem reação, e o pior se ofendendo com uma brincadeira boba, até leve comparada às anteriores. "Não é nada! Você supera isso...", pensou consigo mesmo. Já estava relativamente bem, observando a cidade da varanda quando a porta do quarto bateu. Quem mais poderia ser?

Você não ficou chateado, ficou? – disse Gina que já estava ao lado dele.

Por quê? – respondeu forjando indiferença e voltando para o interior do quarto.

Pelo modo que você saiu da mesa. - retrucou o seguindo.

Eu saí porque não estava me sentindo bem, e eu falei isso, você é surda?

Não Malfoy, eu ouvi muito bem o que você falou.

Então por que está aqui?

Eu tive a leve impressão de que você se aborreceu, só por isso. Foi uma brincadeira sabe?

Fique sabendo que eu não dou a mínima para as coisas que uma Weasley estúpida pode falar. – vociferou num tom nada brincalhão que levou Gina por um instante de volta a Hogwarts.

Mas que grande idiota você é Malfoy, um grande, grande idiota mesmo! – retrucou gargalhando.

Qual o seu problema afinal Weasley? Eu acabei de te chamar de estúpida e você fica aí rindo? – disse Draco perplexo, e muito aborrecido, pois Gina ainda gargalhava, ele segurou brutalmente os braços dela e a sacudiu. – Pare... De... Rir!

Por... Quê? – resmungou ainda entre risos, Draco bufava.

Porque... Eu não gosto que riam de mim.

Esse, Malfoy, é o elemento surpresa... - Disse Gina mansamente ao notar a pilha que Draco estava.

O... _Quê_? – indagou confuso.

_Elemento surpresa_, o que você não espera que aconteça e o que torna tudo mais interessante! Agora você está aí, um perdedor, realmente irritado, e incrivelmente mais engraçado, me fazendo rir cada vez mais. Você é totalmente previsível! Você poderia tentar usar o elemento surpresa alguma vez na vida, sabe?

Draco a mirou com os olhos faiscando, Gina ria incessantemente. "Previsível não é? Vamos ver o que ela acha disso então". O loiro aproveitou que ainda tinha a mulher submetida em seus braços e de súbito a puxou provocando um encontro fulminante de suas bocas. Ela tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas Draco era mais forte do que ela podia imaginar e sem que pudesse impedir ele já explorava sua boca ardentemente com a língua, num beijo minucioso e intenso, ela simplesmente não teve forças para lutar e acabou consentindo, o que fez com que Draco a envolvesse totalmente pela cintura a apertando cada vez mais contra si, para ele aquele toque excedia todas as expectativas que havia vislumbrado, e apenas seu orgulho fez com que ele desfizesse o contato e soltasse Gina. Ele a olhou vitorioso, agora com um charme de sorriso nos lábios.

Surpresa?

Foi a única coisa que veio na cabeça de Draco para dizer naquele momento, ao notar a expressão de assombro da ruiva. Dizendo isso ele deu as costas e bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si deixando Gina com o cheiro dele entranhado na pele e com uma possível resposta entalada na garganta.

Hermione guardou caprichosamente os documentos de volta na pasta, apenas a lista de convidados estava nas mãos de Harry que parecia examiná-la pela milésima vez como se procurasse algo pelas entrelinhas e não achasse.

O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aí? – indagou a mulher fazendo menção de pegar a lista das mãos de Harry.

Não.

O que tem de tão fantástico então?

Parecem ser todos trouxas. – respondeu devolvendo o papel para Hermione que o recolheu junto aos outros.

Não é óbvio? – disse Hermione e sem notar usava seu tom habitual de escárnio. - Se houverem bruxos com certeza o nome deles não constará em nenhuma lista.

É. – disse Harry simplesmente e já havia decidido não cair em quaisquer provocações ou piadas hostis de Hermione. Após isso ele se levantou e voltou a caminhar na direção do saguão do Hotel, Hermione o seguiu.

Você está bem de saúde? – perguntou já cansada de tentar entender as súbitas escapadas que Harry estava dando para não criar uma discussão.

Estou. – respondeu Harry, como se fosse óbvio exatamente como fazia com sua Tia Guida. – Muito obrigado por se preocupar com a minha saúde.

Você definitivamente não está bem. – disse Hermione juntando as mãos e pondo-se na frente dele o que obrigou Harry a parar de andar.

Eu estou ótimo. – afirmou com calma.

Impossível, pelo menos não se encontra no seu estado normal, você nem sequer foi hostil hoje!

É. Não fui.

Já sei! É claro, deve ser porque você está de ressaca, mas isso só deveria piorar seu humor... – disse parecendo raciocinar.

Se eu nem estava bêbado! – exclamou Harry sorrindo.

Você já me disse isso. – falou a mulher emburrada. – A questão é que, esse seu comportamento está _muito_ esquisito...

Incrível... Você reclama quando eu brigo com você e reclama quando eu não brigo. Mas será que você não consegue se decidir?

Então agora você resolveu não brigar mais comigo? – indagou incrédula e com um de zombaria que incomodava Harry.

Ele abriu a boca com uma boa resposta para dar, do tipo "É o que parece, entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?", mas isso acabaria com o voto de paz que havia feito com si mesmo e iniciaria uma briga, então ele desistiu de falar e apenas assentiu com relutância para Hermione, que sorriu.

Você queria brigar agora não é? – disse ela em tom desafiador. - Você está no limite do autocontrole para não fazer isso agorinha mesmo não está?

Você quer que eu brigue? – respondeu Harry em tom bem mais alto, Hermione o mirou com um olhar vitorioso. Ela realmente queria atiçá-lo.

Você que está doidinho pra brigar, admita! Está se azarando para cumprir mais um daqueles votos idiotas que você cria para se domar, duvido que consiga. – disse Hermione e realmente parecia estar se divertindo.

Harry não conseguia acreditar que ela estava obviamente o provocando, o tentando a discutir, por pura birra e capricho. O pior é que a cada instante ele achava uma resposta melhor e mais arrogante que a dela tendo que se controlar para não usar. Ele respirou fundo para aliviar todos os seus músculos e a ânsia que tinha de argumentar contra Hermione, então sorriu calmamente para ela.

Você respirou fundo e as suas narinas tremeram, você sempre faz isso quando está furioso! Agora não tem mais como negar... – disse Hermione rindo, Harry a olhou num misto de horror e realmente fúria. Expirou pesadamente o que fez a mulher ter um sobressalto. – Tremeu denovo! – acusou apontando diretamente para o meio da face de Harry.

Não tremeu! – negou ele com urgência, embora soubesse que ela conhecia muito bem aquele "tique nervoso", melhor até do que ele.

Você não engana ninguém... – falou Hermione com escárnio.

Olha só... – começou o homem com o indicador erguido. – Eu fiz sim um voto de paz comigo mesmo para que nós possamos trabalhar, apenas isso, e seria realmente muito bom se eu pudesse contar com a sua colaboração nesse sentido.

Também seria muito bom se você não se sentisse irritado e tentado a discutir por qualquer bobagem, como aconteceu agora pouco. – alegou Hermione afastando o indicador dele com a mão.

_Eu_ me senti irritado? – disse pasmo. – Quem estava tentando instigar uma briga era você!

E funcionou...

Não funcionou, e eu não vou cair nas suas provocações, não adianta insistir. – desdenhou.

Eu duvido... Duvido mesmo. Afinal, suas narinas não mentem. – disse Hermione voltando a rir.

Escute...

Harry voltou a levantar o indicador na cara dela. O que ele ia dizer ela nunca soube, pois Gina apareceu ao lado dos dois soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Onde... Está... Ele? – perguntou Gina entredentes.

Quem? – disseram os outros dois ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele verme asqueroso, imundo, repugnante e atrevido... – disse Gina com aversão.

Malfoy? – sugeriu Harry.

Nossa... Como você adivinhou? – cantou Gina com ironia.

Está brincando? Com essas dicas todas ficou meio óbvio... – completou Harry rindo.

Onde ele está? – insistiu a ruiva em cólicas.

Não o vimos desde que você saiu daqui Ginny... – respondeu Hermione. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Vai acontecer ainda Mione... E vocês escutem bem o que eu vou dizer porque esta equipe vai perder um membro, digam adeus ao Malfoy! – berrou a ruiva.

Por acaso alguém pronunciou o meu ilustre sobrenome? – bradou Draco que acabava de se encostar a uma árvore próxima, do lado esquerdo deles. – Malfoy você disse?

Gina o fuzilou com o olhar enquanto bufava de ódio.

Não-se-envolvam. – disse a ruiva para Harry e Hermione antes de sair na direção do loiro.

Hermione ainda tentou seguir a amiga, mas foi impedida por Harry.

Ah você a ouviu... É melhor não ir até lá. – aconselhou com calma, Hermione assentiu e saiu na direção oposta, não sem antes é claro contar vantagem para Harry.

Tremeu sim! – disse uma última vez, distante o suficiente para não escutar algo que o moreno pretendesse dizer.

Harry ainda teve tempo de ouvir as risadas de Malfoy antes de desaparecer entre as mesas. Gina acabara de chegar onde o loiro estava, parecia bem tranqüilo e satisfeito saboreando uma maçã.

- O que foi Ginny? Você parece tensa... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – zombou Draco com ironia. Gina por sua vez, apontou o dedo na cara do loiro.

NUNCA MAIS ponha essas suas patas nojentas sobre mim, SEU OGRO! – disse Gina secamente.

Como assim? Eu não sei do que você está falando... – retrucou com escárnio.

Não seja cínico... Você sabe muito bem! – retorquiu

Digamos que eu tenha uma vaga idéia... Mas eu continuo sem entender essa sua reação doce Ginny...

CALE-SE! Escute, eu não estou brincando Malfoy, NÃO OUSE se aproximar de mim novamente, ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos! – gritou.

Ah... Não me diga que não gostou do _elemento surpresa_?

Mas que insolente... – grunhiu com raiva encolhendo os olhos. – Você vai pagar por ter ousado me tocar, Malfoy, pode escrever isso!

Você está me ameaçando _Ginny_? – zombou.

Imagina! Só estou avisando... Seria bom você tomar cuidado com os _meus_ elementos surpresa de agora em diante, ou você pode acordar sem sequer lembrar de quem você é e com partes extremamente vitais do seu corpo faltando... – disse friamente e com voz ameaçadora, Draco engoliu seco. - E é melhor você não falar sobre isso com ninguém, a não ser é claro que prefira uma morte lenta e dolorosa, será que eu fui clara?

Não sabe o quanto... E não precisa se preocupar, eu não pretendo te beijar denovo e também não sinto necessidade de contar a ninguém. – retrucou o loiro examinando atentamente as unhas.

- Vai ser a única e talvez a última coisa sensata que fará na vida. – disse Gina dando as costas. Tinha dado apenas três passos quando Malfoy voltou a falar.

Não que seja importante... Mas foi muito bom... – disse alegremente, Gina fechou os olhos com ódio. -... O _beijo_ eu quis dizer. – completou enfatizando bem a palavra e rindo logo após.

Gina ainda borbulhando de fúria voltou a caminhar mostrando as costas da mão esquerda apenas com o dedo médio levantado e amaldiçoando Draco mentalmente, que ela tinha certeza estava se vangloriando aos Deuses.

Isso não vai ficar assim... Não vai mesmo!

**No próximo capítulo...**

_A festa na Mansão Fallade de Indrid Masaccio marca não só o início da missão a qual estão encarregados mas também o retorno de antigos colegas de Harry e Hermione e mais um confronto com se passado intrigante, mal resolvido e não esquecido_

**N/A** – Capítulo cinco finalmente pronto e eu cheguei nos tempos negros de ficar sem net em casa, o que pode causar um atraso significativo no seis. Se eu puder correr a uma lan para atualizar como estou fazendo agora muito bem, logo logo ele estará no ar, mas se não, só Deus sabe quando atualizarei. Mas bem, eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, achei meio sem graça, mas ele era necessário, o próximo sem dúvida será melhor, afinal teremos enfim essa festa e outras coisinhas mais... eheheh X . Qualquer semelhança do "tremer as narinas" com algum filme não é mera coincidência viu? Eu vi em um filme e achei muuuito legal, por isso fui aproveitando, hehehe. A música que eu vou colocar a tradução hoje é totalmente dedicada a D/G... Muito fofos! Quem quiser ouvir baixe a versão ACÚSTICA! O clima fica bem melhor... D ... No próximo talvez venha uma H², enquanto isso bom proveito e muuuito obrigada mesmo a todos que estão lendo e comentando quero que saibam que eu amo muuuuuuuito isso... ehheeh bjus e até a próxima!

PS: BBB5 sem Juliana muito sux viu...

BÔNUS - TRADUÇÃO

Disease

Matchbox 20

_Doença _

Feels like you made a mistake

_Parece que você errou _

You made somebody's heart break

_Despedaçou o coração de alguém _

But now I have to let you go

_Mas, agora, tenho que deixá-la partir... _

I have to let you go

_Tenho que deixá-la partir _

You left a stain

_você deixou uma mancha_

On every one of my good days

_Em todos os meus dias bons_

But I am stronger than you know

_Mas sou mais forte do que você pensa _

I have to let you go

_Tenho que deixá-la partir_

No one's ever turned you over,

_Ninguém jamais abriu mão de você _

No one's tried To ever let you down

_Ninguém jamais tentou decepcioná-la _

Beautiful girl

_garota linda_

Bless your heart

_Deus a abençoe_

(Chorus)

I got a disease deep inside me,

_Estou com uma doença no fundo da alma_

makes me feel uneasy baby

_que me deixa inquieto _

I can't live without you, tell me what am I supposed to do about it?

_Não consigo viver sem você o que devo fazer a respeito? _

Keep your distance from me, don't pay no attention to me

_Mantenha distância, não me dê atenção _

I got a disease

_Estou com uma doença_

Feels like you're makin a mess

_você está criando uma confusão_

You're hell on wheels in a black dress

_É o diabo de vestido preto_

You drove me to the fire

_Você me levou até a fogueira _

And left me there to burn

_E me deixou queimar_

Every little thing you do is tragic

_Tudo o que você faz é trágico _

All my life, almost magic

_Minha vida antes de você era mágica_

Beautiful girl

_garota linda_

I can't breathe

_Não consigo respirar _

I got a disease deep inside me,

_Estou com uma doença no fundo da alma_

makes me feel uneasy baby

_que me deixa inquieto_

I can't live without you tell me what am I supposed to do about it

_Não consigo viver sem você o que devo fazer a respeito?_

Keep your distance from me, don't pay no attention to me

_Mantenha distância, não me dê atenção _

I got a disease, yeah,

_Estou com uma doença_

well, I think that I'm sick

_Acho que estou doente _

But leave me be well my world is comin' down on me

_Mas deixe o meu mundo desabar em cima de mim _

You taste like honey, honey

_Você tem gosto de mel _

Tell me, can I be your honey

_Posso ser o seu amor?_

be be strong, keep tellin myself that it won't take long 'till

_Seja forte, eu digo a mim mesmo que em pouco tempo_

I'm free of my disease

_estarei curado da minha doença _

Yeah, well free of my disease

_É, curado da minha doença. _

Free of my disease

_Curado da minha doença_


	6. Lena Masaccio

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** e Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**N/A: **Mil desculpas pela demora, mas aqui está finalmente o cap VI. Primeiramente, alguns esclarecimentos sobre o capítulo em questão... Se ele tiver ficado meio vazio e sem graça é porque na verdade eu planejava que ele fosse bem maior, quer dizer eu iria colocar bem mais coisas para acontecer aí, mas como eram fatos demais e que seriam muito longos eu resolvi colocá-los no sete. Eu espero não demorar muito para terminar o sete, de qualquer forma peço paciênciaaaaaa, pois as aulas estão aí e o tempo para escrever é curtíssimo, mas garanto que ele está em produção! Espero que curtam assim mesmo esse capítulo tão duro de sair! B-jos!

**Capítulo VI – _Lena Masaccio_**

Hermione e Gina resolveram comer algo antes da festa que selaria o início da missão. A ruiva ainda estava muito emburrada e embora Hermione insistisse, ela se limitava a xingar e amaldiçoar Draco, o que se tornava bem engraçado. As duas se serviram de uma salada leve acompanhado de um saboroso vinho nacional. Até um prato "light" como aquele se tornava bem mais atraente com o tempero italiano.

O que você pretende vestir? – perguntou Gina com a habitual preocupação que lhe abatia sempre que elas tinham alguma ocasião como aquela para ir.

Não se preocupe.

Isso não responde a minha pergunta. – argumentou a ruiva. Hermione suspirou cansada.

Eu estava pensando no azul-turquesa...

De jeito nenhum. – negou.

Por que não?

Pelo amor de Deus você está na Itália, tem que estar deslumbrante! – protestou Gina severamente. - Você vai vestir aquele sexy e exuberante cor de champagne que fica um palmo acima do joelho, com a sandália de salto fino dourada e o casaco caramelo. Entendeu?

Mas Ginny...

En...tendeu? – reforçou.

Tá ok... – concordou a mulher.

Não sei porque você ainda resiste... Aquele vestido é o mais perfeito que você tem, na minha opinião.

Não era só Gina que achava isso, o vestido em questão também era o favorito de Harry. Ela ainda pensou em jogar isso como argumento para a resistência, mas não estava bem certa se não queria usar o vestido, por isso consentiu. Quando as duas tinham voltado suas atenções para a comida, Harry apareceu, vindo do nada, puxou a cadeira vaga, virou ao contrário, e sentou com os braços seminus apoiados nas costas da mesma.

Oi. – disse ele naturalmente. Hermione apenas levantou a sobrancelha entediada.

Não vai jantar, Harry? – perguntou Gina gentilmente.

Eu comi qualquer coisa por ali. Acho que o Malfoy também não vai jantar.

E quem foi que perguntou dele? - disse Hermione que de fato não achou que ela ou Gina estivessem interessadas naquele acréscimo de informação.

É. Quem? – aumentou a ruiva com uma súbita mudança de expressão.

Calma, foi só um comentário... – retrucou Harry e não pareceu nem um pouco aborrecido pelo "estresse" das duas.

Um comentário supérfluo você quer dizer...

... E infeliz. – completou Gina. Harry riu. Sem dúvida ainda estava com aquele "inexplicável" bom-humor.

Que seja. – falou simplesmente. - A propósito, segunda mesa à esquerda, um casal alegre e sorridente, são os Fletwood.

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam antes de mirar discretamente a mesa a qual Harry se referira. O casal de meia idade sorria enquanto tomava conhaque. Passavam perfeitamente por trouxas, e o pior, trouxas decentes.

Eles são totalmente...

Nem um pouco suspeitos. – completou Hermione.

Passei toda a tarde esperando que eles aparecessem. – comunicou levantando a sobrancelha – Oh... Será que eu posso? – perguntou ele apontando para a taça de vinho diante de Hermione.

À vontade. – permitiu fazendo um gesto de consentimento com a mão a contragosto.

Harry segurou majestosamente a taça nas mãos e sem tirar os olhos de Hermione tomou lentamente um gole da bebida com uma sedutora expressão de satisfação.

Delicioso. – comentou com voz mansa.

Quer que eu peça uma taça pra você? – sugeriu Hermione sem um pingo de cortesia.

Não obrigado... Essa aqui está ótima. – respondeu com um sorriso cínico. Hermione começou a bater levemente a ponta dos dedos na mesa ao notar que Gina se controlava para não sorrir.

O vinho é realmente ótimo. – disse a ruiva sob o olhar severo da amiga.

É uma bebida envolvente não acha? – falou Harry para Hermione. Ele tomou outro gole e recolocou com delicadeza a taça na mesa.

Uma bebida quente, muito satisfatória para pessoas frias, como você. – respondeu com naturalidade, se pretendia abalá-lo de alguma forma, falhou, pois ele continuava sorrindo. – Pena que não possa esquentar seu coração.

Então você me considera uma pessoa fria? – especulou.

Foi o que eu disse.

Um coração frio?

E todo o resto. – respondeu Hermione secamente.

Curioso...

O que é curioso?

É curioso você afirmar isso, pois em vários momentos eu tenho certeza que você não sentia frieza em mim... – disse Harry novamente degustando o vinho. - Em circunstâncias únicas, eu não lembro que você tenha reclamado de que o coração e muito menos o resto estavam frios...

Que circunstâncias? – indagou realmente interessada.

Na cama, por exemplo, não era nada frio. – respondeu o olhar fixo nela e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Ou você já perdeu a noção de temperatura?

Hermione se remoía para não tremer diante da ofensiva dele. Ela não desviava o olhar de Harry, mas tinha certeza que Gina estava boquiaberta ao seu lado. Notou que ele havia jogado tudo para deixá-la sem resposta, mas não seria tão fácil.

É. Pelo menos pra alguma coisa você tinha que _servir_. – atacou com frieza nas palavras.

Ela esperava que Harry a xingasse ou humilhasse por isso, mas ele apenas sorriu esvaziando a taça.

Essa utilidade que acabou de citar está longe de soar como ofensa para mim. – disse se levantando em seguida. – Até mais.

Hermione acompanhou Harry saindo do salão com os olhos, ainda perplexa. Seria possível que ele continuasse com aquela pose irritantemente arrogante mesmo quando ela tentava rebaixá-lo ao máximo? E ele não podia ficar com a última resposta, só Hermione podia fazer isso, ele não. Era de tirar qualquer um do sério. Ela bufou nervosamente alheia a Gina que agora observava o prato com um sorriso malandro nos lábios.

É isso aí... – disse Gina para amenizar a tensão.

Dá pra acreditar? – perguntou Hermione ainda aturdida.

No que exatamente?

Que ele continue com essa droga de libido intacta depois de tudo que eu disse. – reclamou emburrada.

Ah Hermione... Honestamente, é totalmente compreensível se ele tiver encarado como um elogio. – justificou Gina.

O quê? Mas... Eu não o elogiei! – retrucou com afinco, Gina continuou com a mesma expressão de dúvida. - Eu não fiz isso. Você acha?

Bem... De certa forma, eu diria que sem querer você fez. – disse a ruiva rindo. Hermione a olhou com incredulidade. – Você disse que ele era bom em... Ehr... Você sabe. – concluiu maliciosa

Isso é realmente uma merda, sabe.

É nisso que dá deixar essas histórias mal resolvidas.

Do que você está falando? A minha história com ele não está "mal resolvida", está acabada. – esclareceu.

Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Não, eu não entendi, se importa de explicar?

Muito bem... Eu sei que vocês acabaram, mas talvez algumas coisas ainda ficaram mal resolvidas, como os sentimentos, por exemplo.

Claro que não. – disse Hermione imediatamente.

Ah Mione, fala sério... Você nunca me contou exatamente como as coisas aconteceram. Ninguém sequer sabe o motivo de vocês terem terminado, acho que nem vocês dois!

E precisava de algum motivo? Eu simplesmente cansei de viver com ele se comportando daquele modo insuportável.

Aí um belo dia por isso você terminou?

Não... Nós discutimos muito feio, e por essa briga eu resolvi dar um ponto final. Os motivos? Foram os mesmos de sempre.

É mesmo? Quer dizer que depois de uma discussão, por que você mesma acabou de usar esse termo, o relacionamento de vocês desapareceu levando junto todo aquele amor? Eu me recuso a acreditar que você, sendo tão sensata como eu sei que é, deixou que uma discussão tivesse proporções catastróficas. Será que não teria sido um caso de vocês dois terem uma boa conversa depois disso? Sabe até para selar um rompimento tem que haver diálogo.

Olha só... Eu queria ter feito isso.

Queria? E porque não fez? Eu garanto que pelo menos essas discussões ridículas teriam parado se vocês tivessem lavado a roupa suja enquanto era tempo!

Na verdade, eu até tentei, mas...

Mas...?

Eu nem gosto de lembrar disso, sabe?

Eu respeitaria seu drama, mas eu duvido muito que não esteja lembrando de tudo o tempo inteiro se o Harry está aqui conosco.

Tudo bem Ginny... Isso é só pra você não dizer que eu não tentei.

Sou toda ouvidos.

Depois da briga, eu fui pra casa, mas não consegui dormir a noite inteira, pensando sobre tudo, então eu achei, exatamente como você, que uma conversa civilizada fosse resolver tudo, pra melhor ou pra pior. Foi então que...

(Flashback)

_Já passava das três da manhã e Hermione cansada de andar de um lado para outro de sua casa decidiu que não esperaria mais um segundo sequer para concluir aquela situação. Ela cruzou as mãos estalando os dedos pela milésima vez e aparatou na sala de Harry. Nem tinha parado para refletir se ele estaria acordado ou não, mas essa pergunta logo foi esclarecida, a luz da cozinha tinha acabado de acender. Ela tinha dado apenas quatro passos quando seus olhos pararam sobre o sofá preto de tecido aveludado na sua frente. Sentiu um baque no seu peito ao ver uma bolsa feminina feita de uma estampa de pele de cobra, que definitivamente não era dela, posta cuidadosamente sobre o sofá. _

_Resolveu não raciocinar, ou especular. Silenciosamente ela se dirigiu para o cômodo da casa que tinha movimentação. Estava na metade do corredor quando, pelo reflexo de um espelho que era fixado naquela parede, ela viu bem à vontade, examinando a geladeira aberta, uma mulher. Mas não se tratava de uma mulher qualquer. Hermione a conhecia o suficiente para detestá-la. A vizinha de Harry. Helena. _

_Era óbvio. De repente tudo fazia sentido. Harry estava com ela, sabe-se lá desde quando. Hermione não ficou lá para descobrir, estava furiosa. Jurou para si mesma jamais procurar Harry Potter e tirá-lo de vez da sua vida._

(Fm do Flashback)

Não pode ser Mione... Você não acha que eles estavam...

E você não acha? Era bem tarde pra se fazer uma visita.

Mas existem outras milhares de possibilidades.

Inclusive a mais óbvia. Mas, bem... Eu só te contei pra você parar de me culpar, porque _eu_ tentei fazer a coisa certa.

A mulher que estava lá... Helena...

Helena O'connor era vizinha dele, morava no apartamento da frente, eu sempre achei que ela fosse uma vagabunda atirada, e não é que ela tinha razão em se mostrar a dona do mundo? Harry ainda dizia que eu não tinha motivo pra ciúmes... Patife.

E ele não te procurou?

Eu não sei... Viajei com o Travis lembra? Mas, provavelmente não. E eu fico feliz que ele não tenha feito isso depois, ele evitou um grande desastre. – concluiu sorrindo.

Ah eu imagino, e seria bem merecido. – reforçou Gina. – De qualquer forma, se você tivesse plena certeza de como tudo aconteceu, seria bem melhor.

Que se dane. – disse Hermione pondo-se de pé. - E vamos logo pra esse raio de festa!

* * *

"_I thought you'd be out of my mind_

_And I'd finally found a way to learn to live without you_

_I thought it was just a matter of time_

_Till I had a hundred reasons not to think about you_

_But it's just not so_

_And after all this time, I still can't let go"_

_The Cult – Painted of my heart_

Hermione observava cautelosamente seu reflexo no espelho enquanto tocava com os indicadores as finas alças douradas que partiam dos extremos do decote reto coladas em sua pele para se cruzar no meio das costas, que ficavam nuas até a altura do cóccix. O tecido era deslizante, tinha a aparência de estar molhado, como se fosse banhado a champagne e definia cada curva de seu corpo com precisão, cada polegada. Num toque de varinha, os fios sedosos e discretamente ondulados prenderam-se no alto de forma pouco apertada, uma mecha irregular caía-lhe pela testa contornando o canto de seu olho, devidamente maquiado.

Uma última verificada no espelho, após colocar os brincos, perfumar-se e ela estava pronta. Saiu silenciosamente do banheiro parando no meio do quarto. Harry estava de costas para ela os olhos fixos nas luzes da cidade. Quando ela caminhou até a cama para pegar o longo casaco de couro caramelo, o homem reparou a movimentação e se virou. Ele agora havia tido uma súbita mudança de expressão e parecia atentar-se a todos os detalhes da mulher na sua frente, mesmo os dois estando em silêncio, Hermione sentiu seu coração saltitar por estar sob aquele olhar invasor e simplesmente por ter que encará-lo e não conseguir deixar de achá-lo impecável, elegante e sexy. Ao contrário do que ela havia imaginado ele não estava de smoking, mas vestia-se no melhor estilo trouxa moderno. O terno escuro tornava seu porte mais másculo e imponente, a ausência de gravata na camisa interior também preta forçava o primeiro botão a ficar aberto deixando à mostra a pele alva atraente e uma fina corrente a rodeando que causava um excesso de charme perturbador.

Hermione notou que os cabelos dele estavam literalmente um paradoxo, arrumados de forma desajeitada, o efeito idêntico ao de pomadas capilares modeladoras, tinha que admitir: estava realmente um capricho. Quando o silêncio já se tornava incômodo, Harry deu meia dúzia de passos ficando bem mais próximo dela e sem nenhuma discrição a olhou de cima abaixo.

Eu não preciso dizer nada, preciso? – ele disse encolhendo os olhos.

Como? – indagou Hermione realmente confusa. Ele sorriu desfazendo-se da suposta -ignorância dela.

Linda. – Harry falou num suspiro derrotado.

Ela se sentiu sem fôlego pela surpresa e o desconcerto. Não esperava ouvir algo sequer parecido com aquilo o que causou uma reação rara em Hermione, ela ficou sem palavras.

Obrigada. – disse finalmente, meio sem graça, o que mais poderia falar?

Ele sorriu ainda mais sedutor e com destreza retirou algo do bolso do paletó. Hermione acompanhou o movimento com interesse até que ele revelou enlaçada em seus dedos uma magnífica gargantilha dourada. Harry a rodeou se pondo nas costas dela e antes que Hermione pudesse fazer algum protesto ou pergunta ele já colocava minuciosamente a jóia no lugar devido. O contato do metal frio não causou tanto choque quanto o mínimo roçar dos dedos macios de Harry na pele desnuda dela e nem as suas mais gritantes súplicas conseguiriam evitar o arrepio que brotou daquele toque se propagando por sua espinha com força o suficiente para ser sentido por ele, que deslizou os dedos por toda a extensão do colar, em segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade.

Está enfeitiçado. – ele voltou a ficar de frente para ela agora com as duas pedras brilhantes que ficavam uma sobre a outra no colar entre os dedos. – Basta tocá-las, a de cima faz contato com a Gina, a de baixo com o Malfoy.

Muito útil. – ela disse simplesmente agarrando o casaco que ainda estava sobre a cama.

Você não perguntou... – ele agarrou a mão dela antes que Hermione vestisse o casaco. -... Como fará se precisar falar comigo.

Como eu farei? – obedeceu.

Com habilidade e rapidez ele retirou algo do bolso da calça.

Pelas nossas alianças. – ele colocou gentilmente no anelar esquerdo dela uma autêntica tira circular de casamento.

Aquele momento cheio de toques e sensações estranhas já estava na hora de parar ou... Ou... Ou... Ela não conseguia concluir essa seqüência, então tinha que tomar atitudes drásticas, mas necessárias.

Brilhante. – disse sem conseguir disfarçar o sarcasmo, antes de finalmente vestir o casaco e sair do quarto.

Harry destilou um sorrisinho provocativo e vencedor enquanto a seguia, assobiando sempre que possível.

* * *

Draco esperava há um bom tempo que Gina se arrumasse, ele não conseguia entender porque uma mulher demorava horas para fazer algo que os homens só precisam de alguns minutos, principalmente com uma varinha em mãos. Tinha batido na porta do banheiro três vezes, Gina sequer respondia, partia para uma quarta vez, já preocupado, quando subitamente a ruiva apareceu e Draco pode ter certeza que o tempo dedicado àquela produção fora muito bem aproveitado. A mulher estava simplesmente magnífica, em um sensual vestido preto que acentuava perigosamente suas curvas e criava uma harmonia insinuante com o vermelho dos longos cabelos da ruiva.

Ele estava boquiaberto, ainda procurando algo não idiota para falar, mas Gina nem se deu ao trabalho de o olhar. Passou na frente do rapaz como se ele não existisse e vestiu um casaco preto.

Pensei que você tivesse se afogado na banheira, estava aí dentro há séculos. – ele disse com voz trêmula.

Gina guardou a varinha em um bolso do casaco, em silêncio e sem olhá-lo.

Está pronta pelo menos? – ela pegou uma bolsa de cetim preto. Draco aguardou em vão alguma resposta. – Hey... Eu estou falando com você.

Gina voltou para o banheiro e começou a guardar vários objetos na bolsa, com naturalidade. Draco já estava impaciente.

Você vai me ignorar, é isso?

Sem resposta.

Tudo bem. – ele disse fumegando. – Potter pediu pra entregar isso. – falou colocando uma corrente dourada sobre uma cômoda. – Se precisar falar com a Granger é a pedra de cima, com ele é a pedra de baixo.

Gina engomou com as mãos o tecido do casaco e silenciosamente pegou a jóia colocando com delicadeza em volta do pescoço.

Podemos ir agora? – ele tentou e novamente ficou no vácuo. Gina ainda tentava abotoar o colar. – Você está sendo muito infantil, Ginny. Olha só... Eu entendi muito bem o recado que você passou mais cedo, as coisas já podem voltar à normalidade, eu sei que não costumávamos conversar muito, mas, você pelo menos me criticava e humilhava, eu prefiro que volte a fazer assim. Não quer que eu ponha isso pra você? – ele disse referindo-se à jóia que Gina ainda tentava prender. Como não obteve resposta, já se aproximava para executar, mas nesse instante a ruiva pareceu cumprir a tarefa, e sem uma palavra caminhou saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Draco olhou, perplexo, para o local onde a ruiva estava e sem outra opção saiu do quarto. Ao lado do elevador Harry e Hermione já esperavam. Harry encostado categoricamente na parede e Hermione caminhando devagar de um lado para o outro. Gina acabava de se juntar a eles.

Ótimo, se estão todos prontos então vamos nessa.

Eles entraram no elevador sérios e em silêncio, mas, Gina, sem dúvida, era a mais emburrada.

Você está ótima, Ginny. – Harry elogiou.

Obrigada. – ela sorriu docemente para ele.

Sabe... Eu também acho. – Draco arriscou.

Silêncio.

Será que você não consegue fazer elogios por si próprio? Tem que se aproveitar dos meus? – Harry perguntou sorrindo.

Vá se danar, Potter.

Áu. – Hermione sonorizou também sorrindo.

Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu posso sim. Agora mesmo. – ele alisou os cabelos charmosamente olhando para o espelho e logo depois mirando Hermione. - Hermione você está belíssima. – disse desafiador.

Obrigada. Você também. – Hermione respondeu com voz macia.

Harry parou de sorrir. O elevador se abriu e os quatro saltaram no saguão do Hotel.

Vou pedir para trazerem o carro. – comunicou Harry.

Ótimo, eu e a Ginny vamos esperar lá fora. – Hermione puxou a amiga pelo braço.

Draco olhou para Harry entediado e os dois andaram em silêncio até a recepção

O que está havendo? – indagou Hermione logo após tirar Gina do alcance dos rapazes. A ruiva fez um gesto de negação.

Não é nada. Está tudo bem, só o Malfoy que me irrita, como sempre... Mas... Mione, você está perfeita! – a ruiva falou abismada. – E esse vestido, nossa... Eu não tenho nem adjetivos! Eu realmente tenho muito bom gosto, o que seria de você sem mim hein?

Ah cala a boca... – zombou Hermione rindo.

Impossível... – elas pararam em frente à fachada do hotel, que era toda envidraçada.

Eu deveria ter imaginado...

Nossa... Mas o Harry, uau... Está tudo de bom! – a ruiva falou se abanando com as mãos ao mirar Draco e Harry, que pareciam aguardar a recepcionista terminar uma ligação.

Você acha? – indagou Hermione distraída. Gina a mirou incrédula.

E por acaso você não?- ela cruzou os braços.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas ainda pensava em algo que pudesse servir como resposta.

Não. – disse finalmente.

Hipócrita. – Gina retrucou imediatamente.

Eu não acho mesmo tá bom, porque eu acharia, que ele está seja lá o que você acha que ele esteja? Eu não sou obrigada a concordar com você em tudo. – ela falava muito rapidamente. -Tudo bem que você me ajuda com vestidos e outras coisas, mas isso não quer dizer que você sempre esteja certa, não que você esteja errada, só que...

Ele ainda mexe com você não é? – Gina interrompeu falando devagar.

O... Quê? – Hermione indagou abismada.

Apenas responda.

N-não.

Mentirosa.

É verdade!

Claro que não é... Você ficou falando feito uma matraca, ficou nervosa por uma pergunta boba que você poderia responder imparcialmente, é óbvio que está mentindo.

Pro seu governo, eu não estou mentindo porque essa pergunta e muito menos ele não exerce nenhum efeito sobre mim. – ela disse com dignidade.

Olha só... Se você quer que as pessoas não reparem sugiro que disfarce melhor, agora vai mentir pra mim? Sua amiga? Que te conhece o suficiente para saber quando está mentindo?– Hermione olhou para o chão envergonhada. - Eu vou te dar uma segunda chance. Ele ainda mexe com você não é?

Talvez. – ela respondeu emburrada pelo canto da boca.

Oh Merda... Você está em apuros. – a ruiva falou num lamento desesperado. Hermione olhou para amiga incrédula.

Muito obrigada, Ginny. – ela disse irônica.

Desculpe, mas... Deus... É verdade, você está em apuros. – ela repetiu.

Por quê? – indagou Harry que já estava a um metro delas.

Sabe, isso não é da sua conta. – Hermione mentiu agressivamente. Harry sorriu.

Mas que doce ela é... – ele sorriu cruzando os braços. – De qualquer forma, é da minha conta sim, você está com problemas.

Na verdade, eu estou sim. – disse Hermione mudando de estratégia. – Você quer saber qual é?

Sim.

Tem certeza?

Gina olhou para a amiga preocupada.

Tenho... Absoluta.

Tudo bem se você quer mesmo saber eu te conto...

Mione... Não... – tentou Gina.

Tudo bem, Ginny, ele vai ter que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde... – ela disse resignada. -...Desse meu problema.

Estou ouvindo. – disse Harry com atenção.

Estou grávida. – Hermione disse catastroficamente.

Harry deixou o queixo cair, isso foi segundos antes de Gina cair na gargalhada.

Sua imbecil... – ela disse entre risos.

_-O quê_? – Harry disse espantado. Hermione sorriu

Não ligue pra essa pirada, Harry! Não era nada disso! – Gina corrigiu. – Ela está brincando.

Ah Ginny, deixa, ele precisa saber! Daqui a pouco não vai dar mesmo pra esconder! – ela sorriu malandra levando as mãos ao abdômen.

Quem é o pai? – Draco perguntou zombeteiro, aparecendo pela primeira vez na conversa.

Eu não tenho idéia... – Hermione respondeu pensativa. – Esse é o problema. Olha, nosso carro chegou! – concluiu animadamente.

Harry ainda confuso olhava de Gina para Hermione.

Ela estava falando sério? – ele perguntou para a ruiva, mas antes que ela pudesse responder Hermione se pronunciou.

É claro que sim! Se for menino vou chamar de Sirius, já se for...

Cala a boca sua doida! – interrompeu Gina. – Ela não está grávida. – ela olhou para Harry, que finalmente parecendo ter notado a cara zombeteira de Hermione ficou mortificado.

Isso não teve graça. – Harry disse para a morena.

Na verdade, não era pra ser engraçado.

Eu sinto muito mesmo de interromper esse momento íntimo de vocês, mas, nós temos uma festa para ir. – disse Draco apontando para o carro.

Bem lembrado. – disse Hermione pegando as chaves com o empregado do hotel.

Draco já se apressava para entrar pela porta da frente quando Gina falou.

Ah Hermione... Você poderia, por favor, falar para os seres presentes que não são o Harry passarem para o banco de trás?

Com licença, Malfoy, será que pode passar para o banco de trás?- Hermione obedeceu.

Porque você não pede diretamente para mim, Weasley?

Gina levantou o indicador parecendo refletir e em seguida olhou para Harry e Hermione.

Ouviram alguma coisa? – ela disse com voz sombria. Harry riu.

Acho que eu ouvi sim um barulho, não sei dizer exatamente vindo de onde. – zombou Harry.

Draco olhou para a Gina aborrecido e abriu caminho para ela entrar.

Hermione, agradeça por mim quando puder. – disse a ruiva já fechando a porta.

Obrigada Draco. – ela falou imediatamente. Draco sorriu amarelo; todos já em seus lugares no automóvel. – Não esqueçam de colocar o cinto. – ela concluiu já os colocando em movimento.

Será que você pode pelo menos receber isso, Weasley? É o seu comunicador comigo. – tentou Draco estendendo a aliança dourada para a ruiva.

Gina começou a cantarolar baixinho apreciando atentamente a vista de sua janela e parecia estar sorridente.

Entrega a ela, por favor? – o loiro pediu para Harry.

Hey Ginny... Se por acaso precisar se comunicar com pessoas, além de mim e a Hermione, pode usar essa aliança. – ele entregou a jóia para a ruiva que recebeu naturalmente.

Muito obrigada Harry... Dificilmente precisarei usá-la, mas mesmo assim é muita gentileza sua. – ela sorriu e colocou o anel no dedo. Draco assistiu a cena, perplexo.

Que clima é esse? – Hermione cochichou para Gina.

Nada. – ela disse apenas movendo os lábios.

A Mansão Fallade ficava no extremo sul da Cidade praticamente às margens do Rio Pó e eles levaram cerca de trinta minutos para chegar lá. Era uma construção belíssima, imponente e que fazia jus a denominação de mansão, na verdade mais parecia um castelo.

Todos estão com seus detectores de magia? – Hermione perguntou quando parou o carro em frente à mansão. Os outros três confirmaram. – Ok... Então vamos nessa.

Ao descerem do carro, Hermione passou as chaves para um elegantíssimo empregado da festa para que fosse levado ao estacionamento e já se preparava para caminhar quando Harry puxou delicadamente seu braço e o enlaçou com o dele. Draco fez o mesmo com Gina, que tomou a precaução de continuar impassível e não olhá-lo.

Você vai ter que me suportar, _Ginny_. – ele provocou sussurrando no ouvido dela, que buscou olhar para o lado oposto de Draco, ainda em silêncio.

Na deslumbrante entrada um casal que parecia recepcionar os convidados estava vestido a caráter. Quando Harry e Hermione chegaram lá o homem que parecia ter dois metros de altura, cabelos loiros e expressões frias, olhou para eles.

Nomes?

Damon e Cher Vallon.

Billy e Christina Crocker. – Draco complementou já ao lado dos outros dois.

A moça de cabelos cor de cobre e também olhos azuis consultou a lista que tinha nas mãos imediatamente.

Sejam bem vindos. – ela disse com um gesto de cortesia consentindo que eles entrassem.

Harry agradeceu e os dois casais caminharam seguindo os outros convidados para o interior do local, por um longo e largo corredor que parecia se ramificar em cada porta aberta. Finalmente após atravessarem o Hall inicial e mais duas salas de estar eles chegaram ao imenso salão de festas. A decoração era trouxa pós-moderna, e o local estava quase totalmente tomado pelos convidados, que eram muitos. A festa se estendia ao jardim onde também estava uma grande quantidade de pessoas. Mas o ápice da produção parecia estar na suntuosa escadaria que dava acesso ao andar de cima, que mais parecia um altar. Em frente da mesma uma espécie de palco parecia ter sido montado, provavelmente o local onde os anfitriões fariam discursos ou pronunciamentos.

Após discretos olhares cúmplices os dois casais simultaneamente se dirigiram para cantos opostos do salão, se esgueirando entre as pessoas. Harry e Hermione pararam próximos a uma janela de onde poderia ser ver grande parte do jardim e acompanharam com os olhos Draco e Gina encostarem-se no bar, que tinha uma decoração tropical e aparentemente era onde estavam sendo preparados coquetéis e bebidas mais exóticas.

Então... _Cher_. – Harry disse com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

Então. O que o seu sentido de aranha já detectou? – ela apontou para a testa de Harry. Ele gargalhou com alegria e em seguida pareceu se concentrar.

Parece estar tudo bem por enquanto. – disse sorrindo, com um tom sombrio.

Essa festa é inútil. – disse Hermione entediada pegando em seguida uma taça de champagne com um garçom que passava.

O quê? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Francamente _Damon_, será que não consegue colocar sua massa encefálica para funcionar pelo menos desta vez? Nem o seu "sensor" e nem o _nosso_... – ela mostrou um pequeno objeto de cristal na mão fechada. -... Acusaram alguma coisa. A não ser que haja um acontecimento muito notório esta noite, nós estaremos perdendo tempo, porque é óbvio: o que procuramos não está aqui! – ela tomou um gole de champagne.

O que você esperava? Chegar aqui, subir as escadas, abrir o cofre e voltar pra casa?

Algo assim.

Pois sinto decepcioná-la, mas nós temos que esperar algum "acontecimento notório" sim, eu já tinha imaginado que as cópias não estariam aqui – ele falou com naturalidade.

É mesmo? Que bom que você estava preparado, mas isso não é nada animador, porque caso não tenha reparado essa era a única pista que tínhamos!

Olha só...

Acho que deveria estar tocando uma trilha sonora apropriada, porque se o que procuramos não está aqui, isso está prestes a se tornar uma Missão impossível!

Não é tão ruim assim, afinal a Missão Impossível do filme, nem era impossível.

E quem foi que disse que a nossa Missão Impossível é como a do filme?

Ninguém, só me veio à mente que quando você se referiu a trilha sonora você estava querendo dizer a do filme, então eu associei tudo e além do mais eu não acho que a nossa missão seja impossível.

Não acha?

Não... Já parou pra pensar porque o título do filme é esse se a Missão é totalmente realizável?

Acho que já discutimos isso no sétimo ano.

Ah... É verdade... E a que conclusão chegamos?

Que títulos de filmes são só artifícios para comoção das massas.

Isso Mesmo... Para tornar dramático. Eu acho que você também está dramatizando o nosso caso, então, a trilha do filme seria mais do que apropriada, nossa missão impossível é como a deles.

Tirando o detalhe de que eu não estou vendo nenhum Tom Cruise devidamente caracterizado aqui. – ela sorriu olhando em volta.

Quem precisa de um Cruise quando se tem um Potter? – gabou-se Harry. Mione gargalhou.

Mesmo? E o que dizer de um Malfoy? Substitui um Pitt em _Spy game_? – ela disse irônica.

_-Spy game_? Eu não sei, nunca vi. – ele deu de ombros.

Um espião é preso e arruína a missão e adivinha, por causa de uma mulher, que por sinal era a que ele deveria espionar.

É um bom motivo para perder a cabeça, o amor. – Harry disse refletindo.

Que irônico.

O quê? Você não acha possível?

Me diga você. – desafiou.

Genericamente falando, sim é possível, mas no meu caso específico, não.

E porque você seria exceção a essa regra, caso ela existisse?

Porque eu já tenho uma certa tendência a me apaixonar pelas minhas _colegas_ de profissão... – ele falou lentamente, enfatizando a palavra. -... E não pelas suspeitas.

De enganá-las você quer dizer. – Hermione falou muito baixo para o lado oposto a Harry.

O que disse?

Hum? – ela tomou um gole de Champagne. – Nada, eu não disse nada. – mentiu.

Você sabe que eu poderia saber, sem ter que perguntar, o que você disse e o que você não disse também, não sabe? – disse Harry ameaçador. – Como é mesmo...? Ah sim... Só com aquela palavra... _Legili_...

Não... Se... Atreva... – ela interrompeu apontando o indicador na cara de Harry. –... A fazer isso nunca, ouviu bem!

Calma, assim me deixa curioso.

Eu... Te... mato. – Hermione falou entre dentes.

_-Muito_ curioso, na verdade. – disse ele sorrindo

Morreu o assunto, _Damon_.

Tudo bem... Eu só queria te lembrar que nós temos recursos bem eficazes e... – Harry parou de falar e pasmo, manteve o olhar fixo em um ponto atrás de Hermione.

O que foi? – ela disse após alguns segundos. - Viu algum _poltergeist_?

Não.

Então o que foi?

Digamos que... Seja o primeiro acontecimento notório desta noite. – ele disse puxando delicadamente Hermione para o seu lado. – Lado esquerdo, perto do vaso de orquídeas, e seja discreta. Tome nota: Nossa segunda pista.

Hermione fingiu estar procurando algo na pequena bolsa dourada e mirou o local indicado por Harry. Imediatamente ela soube o que ele havia visto, e sim, aquilo poderia ser considerado notório. Ali naquela festa, estavam Holt e Frida Fletwood. Ela deixou o queixo cair.

Lado oeste, vaso de orquídeas, casal Fletwood. – Harry murmurou tocando uma pequena corrente no pulso.

_-Obrigado_. – Draco respondeu a ele cantarolando.

Vem, vamos chegar mais perto. – ele a puxou pela mão e caminhou até onde estava montado o salão de dança.

Chegando lá Harry enlaçou Mione pela cintura a puxando para perto. Ela se assustou ao notar os poucos centímetros que separavam seu rosto do de Harry.

O que você está fazendo? – ela disse entredentes olhando imediatamente para o lado.

Harry, por sua vez aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Mione, murmurando:

O que acha? Estou dançando! Aliás, _nós_ estamos.

Ele gritou por dentro de satisfação ao sentir a pele de Hermione se arrepiar, quando pronunciou aquelas palavras, e a pressão sobre os seus ombros se acentuar, quando roçou sua meia barba na face dela.

Que maravilha, era só o que faltava ainda ter que agüentar você pisar no meu pé.

Até parece.

Hermione calou. Teve a impressão de que se continuasse falando com certeza seria alguma bobagem, pois simplesmente não se sentia capaz de se concentrar em algum diálogo, por mínimo que fosse. Ela não estava simplesmente olhando, para Harry, ou no mesmo quarto, ou discutindo como das outras vezes, ela estava nos braços dele e não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser sentir o cheiro de Harry. Ainda era a mesma essência atraente almiscarada, com notas que lembravam pimenta, gengibre e jasmim que se fundia com o cheiro másculo original da pele dele e que tantas vezes esteve mesclado ao seu e agora a punha totalmente embriagada.

Porque está tão calada? Eu disse alguma coisa?

Nada. – Hermione falou simplesmente tentando afastar ao máximo o rosto de Harry olhando para o lado.

Nada? Se eu tiver feito alguma coisa é...

Isso pode realmente ser um choque para você _Damon_, mas sou obrigada a te comunicar que o mundo não gira ao seu redor, e muito menos eu.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha sorrindo para si mesmo.

Nossos colegas de hotel, também vieram curtir a festa. – Draco disse para Gina que recostada no balcão do bar apenas passou a mão por entre os cabelos mudando os fios de posição. – Eu estou falando dos Fletwood.

Gina teve um discreto sobressalto.

Eles estão ali do outro lado. Próximos ao vaso de orquídeas. – complementou apontando.

Gina olhou para onde Draco tinha indicado encolhendo os olhos.

Você entende sinais? Porque eu disse que estão ali, está vendo, vou apontar de novo.

Ele repetiu o gesto lentamente, Gina acompanhou com os olhos parecendo finalmente enxergar o objetivo.

Ridícula. – ele falou sacudindo ligeiramente a cabeça para ela.

Gina o encarou mortificada.

Ri-dí-cu-la. – Draco repetiu pausadamente, Gina foi ficando corada de forma gradativa e levantou o indicador para ele. – Não fique nervosa! Não se esqueça que não está falando comigo. – provocou.

Ela bufou e o cálice de vinho que Draco tinha em mãos explodiu e em seguida foi a vez de uma garrafa de gim no balcão.

Ora, ora... Se você continuar assim o adjetivo "ridícula" não será suficiente para te descrever... – ele disse rindo com sarcasmo. – Talvez "estúpida" fosse mais apropriado.

Gina agarrou o braço de Draco brutalmente.

Escuta aqui _Billy_, se acha que tem o direito de se aproveitar do fato de eu não estar lhe dirigindo a palavra para me ofender está muito enganado seu molóide, doente mental insolente. – rosnou furiosa. – E não ouse vir com alguma gracinha ou eu garanto que nunca encontrarão seu corpo!

Obrigado. – ele disse sorrindo após alguns segundos. – Já estava com saudades da sua gentileza.

Eu... Te... Odeio. – Ginny falou entredentes.

Era exatamente disso que eu estava falando. Mas, de qualquer modo... – ele se aproximou cochichando no ouvido da ruiva. -... A recíproca _não_ é verdadeira.

Querida, essa música é lenta, você não pode ficar tão longe assim... – disse Harry docemente se aproximando mais de Hermione.

Ok, já chega de dança por hoje, _querido. _– ela retrucou abusada soltando dos braços dele e saindo do salão. Harry a seguiu.

Você não ajuda se comportando desse jeito. – ele falou pacientemente já ao lado dela.

O quê! – ela pegou mais uma bebida com um garçom e tomou de um gole. – Desculpe, mas eu não vou ficar bailando nesse salão com você!

Será que você não pode fazer um pequeno esforço? Temos dois suspeitos ali, caso não tenha reparado.

Ah é mesmo, e você deduz que eles estejam falando algo sobre o roubo daqueles documentos _aqui_? Por favor!

Isso nós nunca saberemos, não é mesmo? – ele disse entredentes.

Se você quer saber de algo os capture ao chegarmos no hotel e dê _Veritaserum_ a eles, eu garanto que saberá de tudinho que quiser. Muito simples. – Hermione disse sorrindo.

Oh que idéia brilhante! – começou irônico. - Vou procurar uma lareira e pedir ao Lupin que nos mande uma coruja com _Veritaserum_!

Segunda porta à esquerda no corredor principal. – Explicou Hermione.

Quê?

A lareira da casa é lá.

Harry suspirou cansado.

Seria realmente bom contar com a sua colaboração. – ele disse muito sério.

Mas que insistência insuportável, pelo amor de Merlin eles estão bebendo e rindo, você por acaso ouviu alguma coisa de fantástica l�?

Eu só queria que ficássemos próximos a eles.

Não me diga... Quer dizer que pela sua concepção para nos aproximarmos de qualquer convidado aqui terá que ser dançando? – ela perguntou sarcástica.

Foi só uma idéia! – disse impaciente. – Por que te incomoda tanto dançar comigo?

Porque... – ela piscou várias vezes, mas não deu seqüência.

"Porque...?".

Isso não vem ao caso. – respondeu.

E por que não? – Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

Que saco! Porque não tem nada a ver com a nossa investigação!

Mas tem a ver com _nós_. – Harry retrucou. Hermione virou os olhos impaciente.

Francamente... Será que você não evolui? Não existe mais "_nós_". – ela gesticulou as aspas. – E já faz um longo tempo sabe?

Sim, eu sei. Se já faz tanto tempo, o que custa responder, então? É uma pergunta tão simples. – tentou.

Não é possível que você não tenha percebido que não estamos em uma hora e em um local apropriado para DRI!

"DRI"? – perguntou confuso.

Discutir a Relação Inexistente. – ela explicou. Harry riu.

Se a relação inexistente precisa ser discutida obviamente ela não é inexistente, certo?

Vá... Pro... Inferno. – rosnou aborrecida.

Você tem que admitir. Uma relação inexistente não precisa ser discutida. – alegou.

É justamente por isso que nós não precisamos dar seqüência ao assunto. Perfeito! Sem relação, sem discussão. Você está certíssimo!

Não... É exatamente o contrário. – Ele sorriu. – Nesse caso há uma necessidade de discussão e você...

Shhh. – Hermione o puxou pelo braço apontando para a tempestiva escadaria. – Veja.

Harry obedeceu e reparou que na bancada montada, estava um jovem de estatura mediana, cabelos extremamente loiros e pele rosada, que não deveria ter mais de trinta anos. Ele batia de leve na ponta do microfone, provavelmente para chamar atenção dos presentes, e agora com a maioria das pessoas voltadas para si, ele ostentava um cordial sorriso.

_- Boa Noite, Senhoras e Senhores! _– bradou o homem. – _Sejam todos bem-vindos à abertura oficial das atividades do mais moderno, sofisticado e confortável Resort do país, o Parque Madama!_

Um efeito de iluminação entrou em ação e projetores formaram imagens do Hotel em questão em vários telões que haviam sido espalhados pelos cantos do lugar. Todos aplaudiram calorosamente.

_- Obrigado. Obrigado, senhoras e senhores. Agora, eu tenho a honra de chamar a este palco, o responsável por esse mega empreendimento e também por esta maravilhosa festa, Sr. Indrid Masaccio e sua belíssima esposa Lena Masaccio!_

Sob mais uma animada salva de palmas vindos do alto da escadaria, enlaçado, descia o casal Masaccio. Indrid, o primeiro a tomar a atenção de Hermione era um homem alto de meia idade, de expressões fortes, mas belas, e um olhar sombrio e vazio, seu porte másculo e maduro lhe tornava indiscutivelmente atraente. Ela olhou de lado para Harry e notou que ele parecia encolher os olhos para o casal que já havia chegado ao lado do orador. Voltou sua atenção dessa vez para a mulher e para sua surpresa ela se viu numa situação verossímil à de Harry, estreitando os olhos para enxergar. Lena Masaccio. A mulher era loira, olhos verdes, muito jovem, cabelos curtos e lisos, corpo esbelto, sem dúvida uma face muito bela. Bela e conhecida. Hermione gelou e agarrou o braço de Harry.

Mas... _Ela_! – exclamou boquiaberta.

Eu não acredito. Não pode ser... – titubeou. - Esta é...

Hermione suspirou.

_- Helena O'connor_.

* * *

**No próximo Capítulo...**

_Um fim de festa bastante confuso está por vir já que a noite parece estar apenas começando. E ainda uma "pequena" mudança de tática na investigação desses quatro pode abalar as bases de suas relações. Não percam!_

* * *

**N/A (2) – Só a título de informação, a pessoa que me inspirei para criar a Helena foi a Jewel, de cabelo curto no caso. Heeheheh. Aí vai mais uma tradução, mais uma música linda que tem tuuudo a ver com a fic... B-JOS!**

BONUS TRADUÇÃO

The Cult - Painted On My Heart

I thought you'd be out of my mind

_Eu pensei que você sairia dos meus pensamentos_

And I'd finally found a way

_E que eu finalmente havia achado um jeito de_

to learn to live without you

_Aprender a viver sem você_

I thought it was just a matter of time

_Eu pensei que seria apenas uma questão de tempo_

Till I had a hundred reasons

_Até que eu tivesse um milhão de razões_

not to think about you

_Pra não pensar em você_

But it's just not so

_Mas não é bem assim_

And after all this time, I still can't let go

_E depois de todo esse tempo, Eu ainda não consigo desistir_

I've still got your face

_Eu ainda tenho seu rosto_

Painted on my heart

_Pintado no meu coração_

Scrawled upon my soul

_Rabiscado na minha alma_

Etched upon my memory, baby

_Gravado em minha memória, baby_

And I've got your kiss

_E eu tenho seus beijos_

Still burning on my lips

_Ainda queimando em meus lábios_

The touch of my fingertips

_O toque da ponta dos seus dedos_

This love so deep inside of me, baby

_Este amor tão profundo em mim, baby_

I've tried everything that I can

_Eu tentei tudo que eu pude_

To get my heart to forget you

_Pra fazer meu coração te esquecer_

But it just can't seem to

_Mas parece que não consigo_

I guess it's just no use

_Eu acho que é inútil_

In every part of me

_E em cada parte de mim_

Is still a part of you

_Ainda há uma parte de você_

I've still got your face

_Eu ainda tenho seu rosto_

Painted on my heart

_Pintado no meu coração_

Scrawled upon my soul

_Rabiscado na minha alma_

Etched upon my memory, baby

_Gravado em minha memória, baby_

And I've got your kiss

_E eu tenho seus beijos_

Still burning on my lips

_Ainda queimando em meus lábios_

The touch of my fingertips

_O toque da ponta dos seus dedos_

This love so deep inside of me, baby

_Este amor tão profundo em mim, baby_

I've still got your face

_Eu ainda tenho seu rosto_

Painted on my heart

_Pintado em meu coração_

Painted on my heart

_Pintado em meu coração_

Painted on my heart, oh baby

_Pintado em meu coração, oh baby_

Something in your eyes keeps haunting me

_Alguma coisa nos seus olhos continua me perseguindo_

I'm trying to escape you

_Eu tento escapar de você_

And I know there ain't no way to

_E eu sei que não há como_

To chase you from my mind

_Te afugentar de minha mente_

I've still got your face

_Eu ainda tenho seu rosto_

Painted on my heart

_Pintado no meu coração_

Scrawled upon my soul

_Rabiscado na minha alma_

Etched upon my memory, baby

_Gravado em minha memória, baby_

And I've got your kiss

_E eu tenho seus beijos_

Still burning on my lips

_Ainda queimando em meus lábios_

The touch of my fingertips

_O toque da ponta dos seus dedos_

This love so deep inside of me, baby

_Este amor tão profundo em mim, baby_


	7. Omnes

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com ou mmaaryy(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**N/A: Milhões, bilhões, trilhões de desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas eu estou realmente sem tempo para escrever, por favor, entendam, são aulas, seminários, provas e mais provas, não tá fácil não! Bem... Aí está o cap. VII, eu fiz coisas nele que eu realmente não pretendia fazer por enquanto, contudo... Elas acabaram parando aí mesmo. Espero que gostem... Bjos!**

**Capítulo VII – _Omnes_**

"_Sometimes you laugh, _

_sometimes you cry, and yes, _

_I've cried over you. _

_You've left me blind in paradise. _

_You've left me hungering for the touch of you. _

_Snow white angels run and hide _

_in the blackness of the night"_

_Roxette – Never is a long time_

"Eu não acredito. Não pode ser..." – titubeou. – "Esta é..."

Hermione suspirou.

"_Helena O'connor_."

Os dois se entreolharam instantaneamente, Harry levou de imediato a mão ao braço de Hermione e parecia ter ansiedade em lhe dizer algo, a mulher ostentou uma expressão séria e desesperada, sendo a primeira a falar.

"Helena. Aqui." – disse entredentes de forma acusadora para Harry.

"Eu... Eu..." – ele titubeou franzindo o cenho pra ela. – "Eu não entendo!"

"Que merda." – ela murmurou.

"Uma grande, grande merda mesmo." – disse Harry passando nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos.

Na escadaria ainda sendo aplaudido o casal Masaccio sorria enquanto outra apresentação de slides e luzes invadia o salão mostrando imagens da brilhante carreira executiva do anfitrião. Harry voltou a encontrar os olhos de Hermione cerrando os dentes.

"O que foi? Não me diga que está _surpreso_?" – Hermione falou emburrada com ironia.

"O que você acha?" – Harry respondeu irritado.

"Você quer mesmo saber?"

Harry não respondeu, ele passou a mirar concentradamente o local onde Indrid e Lena estavam lado a lado, era sem dúvida o lugar mais privilegiado do salão caso se quisesse ter uma vista panorâmica de todos os convidados. Ele teve uma sutil, mas perceptível mudança de expressão e apertando mais forte o braço de Hermione a arrastou na direção da saída.

"O quê está fazendo?" – ela reclamou enquanto era puxada. Harry, por sua vez tocou com a mão livre a corrente em seu pescoço, falando em seguida praticamente sem mover os lábios.

"No cardápio diz "torta de rim"."

"_O quê?" _– A voz de Draco soou tensa na resposta.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu." – Harry respondeu disfarçadamente.

"_Disfarce ameaçado? Por quê?"_

Foi a vez de Hermione tocar as pedras brilhantes que lhe caíam sobre o colo antes que Harry respondesse.

"O meu digníssimo _marido_ acabou de avistar uma velha conhecida!" – ela falou sarcástica, para Draco e Gina ao mesmo tempo. Harry parou de andar.

"_Como assim? Quem?" _– Hermione ouviu Gina perguntar.

Os dois cruzaram mais uma vez um olhar desafiador até que Hermione respondeu.

"A Sra. Masaccio!" – esclareceu, com expressão zangada. – "Meu "marido" a conhece."

"_Nós _a conhecemos." – ele corrigiu olhando severo para Hermione. – "Daqui pra frente é com vocês, prestem atenção em tudo. Esperaremos lá fora."

Foi tudo que ele disse antes de voltar a puxar a mulher pelo braço salão afora, a fazendo esbarrar de quando em vez com algum convidado. Hermione se esquivava por entre as pessoas cada vez mais furiosa com a situação, resmungando inúmeras desculpas sempre que necessário.

Harry ainda segurava de forma frenética o braço de Hermione a conduzindo pelo corredor. Já chegavam ao hall quando ela sentiu o suor das mãos de Harry culminando em sua pele.

"Será que você pode me soltar, por obséquio?" – ela falou entredentes. Harry permaneceu em silêncio até eles passarem pelos recepcionistas e descerem as escadas da entrada da casa.

"Quer que busque o seu carro Senhor?" – um segundo homem, também loiro que vestia túnicas semelhantes às imperiais questionou.

"Não, obrigado. Vamos ao estacionamento porque..."

"Eu esqueci..." – Hermione interrompeu virando para o loiro. – "Minha maquiagem."

"Ah sim..." – o homem apontou para a lateral esquerda da casa. – "Fica ali. Logo depois de descer aquelas escadas."

"Obrigada." – Hermione falou puxando o braço do domínio de Harry e caminhando para o local indicado.

Harry acenou com a cabeça para o outro homem e seguiu a mulher, não conseguindo deixar de ficar dois passos atrás, ela estava praticamente correndo. No estacionamento avistou o carro com facilidade e jogando a bolsa e casaco sobre o capô ela se encostou cruzando os braços. Respirou fundo e soprou uma mecha que caía obstruindo a visão, não tirava os olhos de Harry.

"Não consigo acreditar nisso!" – ele esmurrou o vidro de leve, ainda sob o olhar censurante de Hermione.

Ela sorriu sarcástica e sem alegria.

"Que coisa, não?"

"Não deve ser ela... Não pode ser! Você ouviu aquela é Lena Masaccio... Nós devemos estar confundindo, não é a mesma!" - ele exclamou.

"Ah sim meu caro..." - ela começou irônica. – "Eu garanto que é ela, não sei como você ainda tem dúvidas! Está evidente, é a mesma piranha de antigamente só que agora está podre de rica e usa um codinome!"

"Isso não é hora para senso de humor Hermione."- ele rosnou furioso.

"Eu sei perfeitamente disso! Olhe bem pra mim. Eu estou rindo?" - ela indagou ameaçadora. Harry titubeou novamente, perplexo. – "E me chame de _Cher_, ou você vai realmente fechar o fiasco que a noite se transformou com chave de ouro estragando nosso disfarce, _querido_."

"Por favor... Isso é sério." – ela fechou os olhos, entediada.

"Não me diga! E por acaso é alguma mentira que a sua adorada Helena está milionária e usa um pseudônimo?" – ela deu uma leve palmadinha na própria testa. – "Ah! Claro... Te surpreende o fato de ela continuar uma piranha..."

"Será que você pode parar com isso? Que droga! Você nunca gostou dela, não é? Taí uma coisa que eu nunca entendi."

Hermione sentiu seus músculos se enrijecerem e lançou um olhar mortificado para Harry.

"Como você consegue ser tão hipócrita?" – ela se desencostou do carro ficando a um passo de distância dele.

"Como é que é?"

"Não se faça de surdo. Você ouviu muito bem." – ela rosnou.

"Ok... É verdade, eu ouvi. Então posso saber por que me chamou de hipócrita?" – perguntou Harry com interesse. Hermione sentiu sua face esquentar de raiva.

"Ah você não sabe? Seu filho da mãe cínico!" – ela falou lentamente apontando o dedo na cara dele, a centímetros de distância. Já se afastava caminhando de costas quando Harry a puxou subitamente pelos dois braços.

"Você está maluca?"

"Me... Solte!" – ordenou entredentes se debatendo.

"Não! Quero saber o que está havendo, por que de repente você ficou histérica resolvendo me xingar sem motivo, pirou de vez?"

Ela tentou inutilmente se soltar das garras dele, mas Harry a havia a imprensado no carro e não parecia ter intenção de soltá-la. Hermione respirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar da face os cabelos que haviam escapado pelo coque.

"Como tem coragem de me perguntar? Você é um ser desprezível extremamente sonso e me dá nojo!" – ela falou com escárnio voltando a empurrá-lo.

"É mesmo? E será que pode me dizer por que eu sou isso?" – ele perguntou com descaso.

"Imbecil."

"Nossa... A noite vai ser longa não é? Parece que você está gostando da posição já que continua me xingando..." – ela se debateu mais uma vez em desespero. –"... E, diga-se de passagem, aumentando o nosso contato corporal cada vez mais."

"Bem que você queria!" – ele sorriu vitorioso. – "E vê se me solta! Seu molóide bruto me largue agora!"

"Não estou afim mesmo." – ele deu de ombros

"Larga... A-go-ra!" – ela insistiu, mas ele apenas sorriu levantando a sobrancelha.

Ela socou impotentemente o peito de Harry ao notar que ele aproximava cada vez mais o rosto do seu, já respirava o ar que saia das narinas dele, mais e mais e mais próximo. Entrou em pânico, pois alguns milímetros depois sentiu a pele fina e macia dos lábios de Harry roçarem lentamente nos seus que estavam entreabertos. Cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos apertadamente, o coração já em saltos numa mistura de ódio por ele estar tendo a audácia de beijá-la em tais circunstâncias e tontura por sentir seus músculos se renderem involuntariamente ao domínio do homem. Ela não se moveu para retribuir a carícia quente que ele iniciou, pelo contrário, tentou novamente libertar seus braços ainda imobilizados, mas Harry era incrivelmente mais forte e apenas a deixava mais submetida com qualquer movimento. O cheiro embriagante da pele dele mesclado ao êxtase inigualável e já tão conhecido de ser beijada por aquele homem deixou a mente de Hermione turva. Não conseguiria ser forte e evitar o rendimento por muito tempo... Um filme familiar começou a passar dentro de sua cabeça. Harry que estava ali denovo, com ela, numa posição que Hermione ansiou por algum tempo, mas que jamais esperava que se repetisse... O Harry tão amado, venerado, perfeito. Apenas Harry. Seu Harry. Ela não havia esquecido nada daquilo... Muito menos ele. As cenas do filme mudaram... Lágrimas, ciúme, dor... _Helena_. Ela apertou entre os punhos fechados o tecido da camisa de Harry quando ele minuciosamente abriu espaço para aprofundar-se em sua boca. Ela agora tinha o lábio inferior dele entre seus dentes e cravando as unhas no peito másculo do homem num ímpeto que refletiu toda a sua mágoa mordeu com selvageria parte do queixo e do lábio de Harry. Ele arregalou os olhos antes fechados e soltando um som esganiçado de dor pela garganta apertou ainda mais os pulsos de Hermione. Ela o empurrou agressivamente após afastar o rosto dele.

"Áaauuu!" – ele levou a mão à boca numa expressão desesperada, olhando em seguida para a ponta dos dedos pintada de sangue. – "Sua Lunática! Você... Me... Mordeu!" – rosnou.

Hermione esbanjou uma expressão impassível e quando Harry deu mais um passo para se aproximar ela explodiu a palma da mão aberta na face dele já vermelha de dor.

"TÁ... LOUCA? Por que fez ISSO?" – disse em desespero agora cobrindo o lado do rosto que ela havia acertado e novamente tentando se aproximar. Hermione num movimento rápido e sagaz apontou a varinha direto no peito dele.

"Fique longe de mim!"

"Calma... Vamos conversar tá bem?" – ele disse abrindo os braços numa expressão de tranqüilidade que contrastava com a careta que ele fazia ao lamber o lábio ensangüentado. – "Você realmente está fora de si e..."

"Cala a boca!"

"Hey... Quem você pensa que é pra me mand..."

"Cala... A... Boca." – ela repetiu ameaçadoramente forçando mais a varinha no tórax dele.

"Tudo bem..." – ele respirou fundo. – "Vai ficar um pouco difícil uma troca de idéias se você insistir que eu cale a boca, não acha?"

"Vá se danar idiota."

"Ah... Lá vamos nós denovo..."

"Não! Não vamos a lugar nenhum, você fica bem aí onde está, e eu... Bem, eu já estou de saco cheio de tudo isso e de ter que agüentar você e esse seu cinismo vil!" – ela pegou a bolsa e casaco e dando as costas para Harry, que agora estava mais assanhado do que nunca, saiu por entre os carros.

"Hey... Onde está indo?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Embora!"

"Mas... Você..." – ele titubeou, Hermione cada vez mais distante. – "Você não pode ir assim!"

Harry coçou a cabeça desacreditado ao avistá-la já atravessando o portão do estacionamento para a rua. Olhou do carro, para a mansão e novamente seguiu os passos da mulher.

"Inacreditável!" – lamentou para si mesmo antes de aumentar o passo e correr na direção da alameda.

* * *

"Você entendeu essa?" – Draco perguntou confuso após avistar de longe Harry e Hermione saindo da festa.

"Você é surdo?" – Gina jogou de volta cruzando os braços para o loiro. Draco virou os olhos. – "Não ouviu que eles a conhecem? Obviamente não podem continuar aqui."

"Eu ouvi essa parte."

"Então por que pergunta?"

"Eu me referi ao fato deles conhecerem a Masaccio. Mas é realmente impossível manter algum diálogo civilizado com você! Será que não pode simplesmen..."

"Eu sei como deve ser difícil ter que conviver com a idéia de que eu não faço a mínima questão de conversar com você, _Billy_." – ela interrompeu. – "Mas agora não é o momento para ouvir os seus desabafos ou discutir a sua crise existencial, pois caso não tenha percebido os anfitriões já vão se pronunciar."

A ruiva começou a bater palmas elegantemente como os outros convidados. Draco expirou pesadamente desistindo de falar e fez o mesmo. Após mais uma calorosa salva de palmas o homem imponente que vestia terno escuro e tinha uma pose elegantemente impecável, aproximou-se do microfone.

"_Obrigado_." – a voz rouca de Indrid Masaccio soou em meio a total silêncio no salão. – "_A Itália sempre teve um significado especial para mim. Além de negócios, investimentos e propriedades, esta terra belíssima e cativante guarda minhas raízes e todas as lembranças que tenho de meus progenitores."_

Mais uma breve série de aplausos se seguiu À pausa que o homem de inglês perfeito tinha feito.

"_É por isso, que após muito esforço e força de vontade eu lanço, hoje, essa extraordinária obra, da qual antes de tudo me sinto orgulhoso e que desde já os convido a conhecer e desfrutar pessoalmente da maravilha que o Parque Madama se tornará para todos!"_ – o homem abriu os braços num sorriso mecânico em seguida olhando para a esposa.

"Esse cara é esquisito." – Draco resmungou.

"Ele me dá arrepios." – foi a vez de Gina.

"_Mas hoje_..."– Indrid recomeçou. – "_Hoje estamos aqui para comemorar. A festa está apenas começando, não tomarei mais seu tempo. Convido a minha comitiva para se reunir a mim no Brandy e encerro pedindo a todos que se divirtam!" _

Em mais um burburinho de palmas e comentários algumas pessoas destacaram-se no meio da multidão e reuniram-se aos Masaccio que agora já haviam descido da escadaria e se punham em um canto reservado do salão. Draco encolheu os olhos acompanhando cada movimento dos anfitriões e com um beliscão discreto no cotovelo de Gina a convidou para chegarem mais perto. A ruiva entendeu e os dois romperam consideravelmente a distância entre os suspeitos.

"Espera aí..." – Draco parou agora dando o braço para Gina.

"O que foi?"

"Você está vendo aquele cara... Bigode, grisalho, terno vinho?" – ele perguntou ligeiramente apreensivo.

"Humrum. Um coroa muito, muito brega." – ela respondeu divertida fazendo uma careta. – "Mas e daí?"

"E daí que tem alguma droga acontecendo aqui agora mesmo!" – ele se pôs de frente pra Gina, que estava deveras confusa. – "Aquele é Philipe Burnhill, ao lado dele está o Burnhill filho."

"Ahh... É o filho? Logo se nota... Igualmente brega! Mas o quê que tem?"

Draco virou os olhos.

"Você nunca ouviu falar deles?" – ele indagou desacreditado, Gina balançou negativamente a cabeça. – "Tudo bem... Esses caras são bem conhecidos na Ásia, definitivamente não são boa gente e se eles estão com o Masaccio isso quer dizer que está acontecendo alguma coisa que possa nos interessar bem aqui, agora!"

"Você pode ter razão..." – ela abriu a boca abismada. – "Ai, olha só aqueles Fletwood também estão lá! Eles até que são muitos... E parecem estar indo a algum lugar."

"Nós vamos também." – ele disse levantando a sobrancelha. Gina apenas assentiu.

Esperaram alguns segundos até avistarem o grupo saindo pelo corredor que os convidados haviam entrado. Conduzindo Gina como se ela estivesse passando mal Draco acompanhou Indrid Masaccio e sua comitiva que no total tinha oito pessoas. Estavam próximos o suficiente para notar que os dez estavam em um silêncio perturbador, onde apenas os passos ecoavam pelas paredes, algum tempo depois eles pareciam murmurar palavras entre si que se tornaram totalmente incompreensíveis. Em nenhum momento a presença de Draco e Gina parecia ter sido notada. O grupo andava absurdamente rápido, todos no mesmo ritmo. Ao atravessarem uma imensa sala e virarem em um segundo corredor os dois estancaram.

"Mas que droga..." – Draco resmungou.

"Onde... Onde estão?"

Não havia mais passos e as dez pessoas estavam totalmente fora da visão dos dois. Draco correu até o fim do corredor chegando ao hall e à saída da casa. Nenhum sinal. De volta ao corredor, Gina olhava a outra esquina.

"Nada lá fora."

"Acha que eles aparataram?" – a ruiva ponderou. Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

"Teríamos ouvido. Eram muitos." – ele se virou para uma imensa porta de carvalho e trinco dourado e acenou com a cabeça para Gina.

"Vigie." – ela ordenou. Draco se afastou a passou a observá-la do fim do corredor.

A mulher buscou um fino elástico nos bolsos do casaco e com uma ponta encostada à madeira e outra ao ouvido passou alguns segundos concentrada aos sons provenientes do interior da sala atrás da porta.

"Nada aqui também." – ela falou para Draco. O loiro correu a alcançado e a puxando pelo antebraço para um canto mais reservado.

"Ótimo! Eles simplesmente sumiram! Alguma grande droga está acontecendo." – ele resmungou irritado.

"Definitivamente sim!"

Draco suspirou e esmurrou a parede olhando em seguida para Gina.

"Pro carro. Agora."

* * *

Hermione estava a cerca de cem metros de distância cambaleando para se desviar das poças de água e se equilibrar entre os paralelepípedos quando ele chegou à calçada.

"Hermione!" – ele gritou agonizando enquanto corria e já diminuindo consideravelmente a distância entre eles. – "Para aí."

"Vá se danar!" – a voz dela fez soar um eco na rua vazia.

"Quer parar, por favor?" – ele já estava ao lado dela. – "Onde você pensa que vai desse jeito?"

"Eu já disse que vou embora!"

"Hermione, não seja tão turrona!" – ele tentou pegar o braço dela, Hermione o puxou num reflexo.

"Não me toque!" – ele levantou as mãos.

"Tá, não vou te tocar. Mas será que pode pelo menos parar de andar?"

"Não!"

"Você não pode simplesmente ir embora assim e abandonar o trabalho, entenda isso!"

Hermione respirou fundo e estancou os passos imediatamente.

"Um idiota estraga prazeres é o que você é." – ela resmungou. Harry sorriu.

"Pode ser. Só que é a verdade. Estamos numa missão, lembra?" – ele baixou o tom de voz.

"SIM EU LEMBRO!" – ela gritou irritada.

"Por que você não tenta se acalmar?" – Harry pediu pacientemente.

"Me "acalmar"? Você quer que eu me ACALME?" – Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida. – "Não dá pra me acalmar! Não depois de você ter feito o que fez! Como você ousou me tocar e... Como ousou _me beijar_?" – perguntou incrédula.

"Ah! Então esse é o motivo da histeria..." – disse Harry calmamente. – "Eu ter te beijado?"

"O que mais poderia SER? O fato de você ter se feito de sonso e ter sido absurdamente hipócrita diante do que eu sei perfeitamente que aconteceu no passado e do que a presença da Helena significa? Isso também ajudou sabe?"

"Como assim do que ela significa? Ela não significa absolutamente nada pra mim!"

"Oh... Claro! Você obviamente apenas a usou."

"Qual é... De que diabos você está falando? Aliás, porque diabos nós estamos falando nela? Vamos parar com isso! No momento o único significado da Helena que deve nos interessar é aquele que diz respeito a ela agora ser esposa de um suspeito." – falou Harry, de forma sensata. – "Temos que pensar em como a presença dela vai influir na nossa investigação, apenas isso."

"Em como vai **estragar** a nossa investigação, você quer dizer."

"Isso só vai acontecer se você continuar tendo essas crises nervosas infantis."

"_Como é que é_?" – ela pasmou. – "Pro seu governo, nada aqui estaria em "crise" se você não tivesse tido a presunção de me tocar intimamente de uma forma totalmente alheia aos nossos interesses profissionais e que definitivamente não estava autorizado!"

"Tá... Eu... Foi um impulso." – ele ajustou os óculos olhando para o chão. – "Eu não pensei."

"Grande novidade!" – ironizou. Harry gargalhou.

"Por que se gaba? Você ter me agredido verbal e fisicamente também não é nada racional sabia?"

"Você mereceu." – ela falou de imediato.

"Tudo bem... Você releva o beijo e eu esqueço que você me mordeu, me bateu e **quase** me estuporou." – ele enumerou nos dedos e sorriu abertamente ao terminar.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no peito ao reparar um arranhão na bochecha de Harry provavelmente causado por uma de suas unhas e o sangue coagulado no canto de sua boca que na verdade ela mesma ainda sentia o gosto. Não podia esquecer da vermelhidão no queixo, marca dos dentes. Será que ela estava se tornando alguma espécie de mulher rude e não domesticada ou canibal? Sorriu sem graça e relutantemente.

"Feito." – respondeu. Harry a olhou com vitória. – "Mas você... Mereceu." – concluiu severamente.

"Se você diz..." – ele deu de ombros levantando a sobrancelha. – "Agora será que podemos voltar pro carro?"

"Claro."

Ela começou a dar lentos passos pela calçada, os olhos fixos no chão. Harry ainda ficou parado por alguns segundos sorrindo para si mesmo antes de seguí-la. Em silêncio eles permaneceram até lá, uma fina garoa começou a respingar por isso os dois adentraram no carro, Harry no assento do motorista e Hermione ao seu lado. Ele respirou fundo passando as mãos pelos cabelos, inconscientemente lambeu o lábio agora levemente inchado e dolorido. Hermione notou o movimento e franziu o cenho novamente sendo tomada pelo incômodo sentimento de culpa que logo se tornou em confusão. Isso foi exatamente no momento que sua mente foi bombardeada por reflexões e perguntas sem resposta. Por algum motivo Harry a tinha beijado. Mas... _Por quê_? E como ela devia se sentir a respeito disso? Tinha feito a coisa certa não tinha? Não... Nisso ela podia ter exagerado um pouco, mas só um pouquinho, afinal não precisava machucá-lo desse modo, precisava? Harry soltou dois altos espirros, e depois de apertar as narinas apalpou delicadamente o local ferido no lábio inferior com a ponta dos dedos, Hermione desistindo de batalhar consigo mesma apanhou a varinha entre as vestes e apontou para ele.

"Wow..." – ele se afastou assustado. – "Eu não fiz nada!" – disse com voz fanhosa. Hermione virou os olhos sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

"Fica quieto." – ela segurou o queixo dele. – "_Curacis_!"

Um fino jato prateado partiu de encontro ao rosto de Harry e imediatamente sua pele avermelhada se regenerou tornando-se homogênea com as adjacências. Ele sorriu abertamente e piscou devagar.

"Obrigado. De verdade."

"Não tem de quê." – ela passou observar os pingos que escorregavam pelo vidro.

"Tinha doído pra caramba, sabe?"

"Esse era o objetivo."

"Brilhante, então." – ele voltou a sorrir. - "Mas, por outro lado, eu sempre tive uma suspeita gritante que hoje você fez o favor de confirmar..."

"Anh?" – ela perguntou confusa.

"Eu sempre achei que você tivesse a mão pesada. Hoje, por experiência própria, posso ter a certeza." – Hermione riu involuntariamente. – "Na verdade, superou todas as expectativas."

"Olha só... Se você está querendo que eu peça desculpas..."

"Não é nada disso. Não precisa se desculpar." – ele interrompeu. – "Eu te conheço. Sei que se você acha que mereci ser lesionado, nada do que eu diga vai fazer com que você mude de idéia em relação a isso. Então não se preocupe."

Ela franziu o cenho, preocupada com seu nível de transparência que aparentemente estava alto demais.

"Mas... Se alguma parte sua implícita e pequeninha apresentar sintomas de arrependimento, saiba que está desculpada." – ele completou.

"O mesmo **não** serve pra você." – ela falou imediatamente.

"Mesmo se servisse, arrependimento é o que eu não tenho. Afinal... Eu não tentei te matar."

Hermione se aconchegou melhor no assento de modo a ficar de frente para ele e passou a analisar cada expressão por mínima que fosse que brotasse no rosto de Harry, ele olhava perdidamente para além do vidro, milhões de pensamentos voltavam a explodir em sua mente.

"Por quê?" – ela pensou alto com um semblante indecifrável.

"Por que o quê?" – ele questionou encolhendo os olhos. Hermione cruzou os braços.

"Por que você voltou?"

Harry continuou a encarando enquanto digeria cada palavra da pergunta que ela havia feito. Era uma pergunta simples, é verdade, não havia muito a se entender, mas por algum motivo ele permaneceu em silêncio segundos e mais segundos, procurando a resposta que Hermione ainda esperava impassível. Ele mirou a chuva do lado de fora e novamente os olhos dela. Como era possível que não tivesse a resposta? Como era possível não saber porquê tinha voltado? Abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que o livrasse do olhar estático de Hermione, mas naquele instante, batidas estridentes soaram no vidro atrás de sua cabeça. Os dois, por reflexo, romperam o contato visual mirando do lado de fora do carro Draco e Ginny sob a neblina. Ao mesmo tempo eles saltaram e se aproximaram dos parceiros.

"Precisamos conversar." – Draco falou entredentes.

"Realmente precisamos." – Gina reforçou.

"Mas não aqui." – completou o loiro.

"Vamos sair. Entrem no carro." – Harry disse disfarçadamente antes de tomar novamente o lugar de motorista.

Hermione e Gina sentaram juntas no banco de trás e os quatro permaneceram num silêncio incômodo até que estivessem a alguns quarteirões de distância da Mansão Fallade.

"_Quem_ é Lena Masaccio?" – Gina cochichou para Hermione.

"Você nem vai acreditar." – ela encontrou o olhar de Harry no espelho retrovisor e o encarou por alguns segundos até voltar-se para Ginny. – "Lembra que te falei da Helena?"

"Humrum." – Gina confirmou, Hermione apenas levantou a sobrancelha. – "_O quê_? Não me diga que..."

"Não digo, mas é isso mesmo que você está imaginando." – ela fechou a cara e passou a mirar a rua.

Na altura da metade do percurso Harry parou o carro e tirando o cinto se voltou para os colegas.

"Antes de tudo. Quem é Lena Masaccio?" – Draco foi o primeiro a falar.

Harry abriu a boca para responder mais Hermione foi mais rápida.

"Helena O'connor, uma velha amiga do Harry. Se quiser saber mais sobre ela pergunte a ele, afinal de contas, os dois eram bem íntimos, se é que ainda não são!" – destilou.

"**Como é que é**?" – Harry disse incrédulo se voltando para Draco. – "Ela apenas foi minha vizinha por alguns meses e nós não somos e nem nunca fomos... _Íntimos_!"

"Eu não acreditaria nele se fosse você." – Hermione falou com um sorriso irônico.

"O que tem de errado com você?" – Harry perguntou a ela. Hermione apenas deu de ombros. – "Você realmente parece ter múltiplas personalidades. Deveria consultar um especialista sabia?"

"É mesmo? E você parece ter perda de memória para fatos não _tão_ recentes, também há especialistas pra isso _sabia_?"

"Mas será que vocês dois podem deixar os seus probleminhas amorosos de lado por um instante, por favor?" – Draco pediu irritado.

"O quê?" – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não viaja! Não há nenhum problema amoroso aqui querido!" – Hermione protestou.

"Ah não? Então que tal tratarmos do assunto pelo qual estamos nesse país?" – ele falou severo.

"Tenho que concordar com ele." – Gina disse num lamento.

"Então... Posso contar com a colaboração de vocês?" – Hermione assentiu com um gesto nas mãos, Draco se voltou para Harry. – "E com a sua? Menino de ouro?"

"Oh Merda... Você é muito insuportável sabia?" – Harry retrucou com desdém.

"Ah... Você também é!" – Hermione o acusou.

"Idem." – ele disse afobado.

"Ok, ok..." - Gina interrompeu sorrindo. – "Muito obrigada, parece que eu sou a única não-insuportável por aqui!"

"Quem disse?" – Draco desafiou. Gina desfez lentamente o sorriso.

"Sabe... O Harry está certo." – a ruiva destilou.

"Obrigado."

"Ah que ótimo!" – Draco gargalhou. – "Somos todos insuportáveis, parabéns para nós! Mas será que agora podemos falar sobre os Masaccio? Pode ser ou tá difícil?"

"Por favor." – Hermione pediu impaciente.

"Muito bem... Antes de achar um jeito dos dois "pombinhos" não perderem o disfarce..." – Draco continuou, Hermione apenas virou os olhos. –"... Quero comunicar que está havendo algum tipo de reunião de cúpula na festa, que sem dúvida nenhuma tem ligação com as cópias."

"É mesmo?" – Harry disse incrédulo. –"E posso saber então o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?"

"Estamos aqui, porque..." – o loiro explicou, mas foi interrompido por Gina.

"Eles conseguiram fugir do nosso controle."

"Eles? Eles quem?" – Hermione questionou.

A ruiva respirou fundo e contou em detalhes o que havia acontecido com os Masaccio e seus comparsas.

"Filhos da mãe!" – Harry exclamou ao término do relato.

"Tem certeza que eles não aparataram? O som da festa pode ter abafado o barulho..."

"Não... Estávamos próximos e já era quase a saída da casa, se eles tivessem aparatado nós com certeza teríamos ouvido." – Draco respondeu. – "Alguma sugestão para o momento?"

"Talvez devêssemos achar a localização dos Burnhill na cidade, e recomeçar com isso amanhã." – Hermione sugeriu. – "O que acham?"

"Por mim tudo bem." – Gina deu de ombros.

"Por mim também." – Harry falou. – "Não conseguiremos mais nada hoje, de qualquer forma."

"Ótimo. Então liga esse negócio aí e vamos pro hotel."

Harry deu partida no carro e recomeçou o percurso de volta para o centro da cidade. Olhou por várias vezes para o espelho retrovisor, mas Hermione tinha a vista perdida pelas alamedas que brilhavam pela água que caíra. Já pela metade do caminho, Draco voltou a falar.

"Isso tudo é maior do que imaginávamos, afinal, os Burnhill não mudam de continente por pouca coisa." – Disse o loiro segurando o queixo.

"Reconheceu algum dos outros?"

"Não... Mas curiosamente, além dos Fletwood e dos Burnhill, todos parecem bem jovens."

"Interessante." – Harry parou no sinal fechado. Um cruzamento estreito e deserto onde ambos os lados da rua eram tomados por ilustres construções.

"Por que parou?"

"O sinal está fechado, Malfoy." – ele disse entediado.

"Sim... Mas está tarde, você não é obrigado a parar."

"Sabe... Não só os trouxas morrem em acidentes..."

"Deixa de drama. Não está vindo ninguém, nem de um lado, nem de outro." – Draco falou sorrindo.

"Será que dá pra não discutir por isso?" – Gina pediu. – "A sua voz me dá dor de cabeça, Malfoy!"

"A mim também, mas não a sua, Malfoy." – Hermione completou.

Harry foi impedido de responder pelo sinal que abriu, mas antes que ele pudesse acelerar duas grandes pickups passaram em sua frente fazendo respingar água no pára-brisa com a velocidade.

"Só você é babaca mesmo de parar no sinal às duas da manhã, Potter." – Draco zombou em seguida desfazendo o sorriso lentamente.

Harry imediatamente teve um sobressalto e não respondeu o loiro, mas se virou para o encarar. Gina e Hermione haviam desencostado do banco.

"Sentiram isso?" – Harry perguntou num murmúrio tenebroso. Os três assentiram com um movimento de cabeça.

O cajado detector de magia no bolso de seu paletó vibrava fortemente e parecia morno. Ele desligou a chave e imediatamente saltou do carro sendo seguido por seus colegas. Reuniram-se na calçada esquerda da rua.

"Está aqui em algum lugar." – Harry sussurrou. Hermione caminhou até a esquina do cruzamento observando todos os lados.

"Mas não tem nada aqui. Está tudo deserto!" – Draco exclamou.

"Nem tudo." – a voz de Hermione ecoou nas costas do grupo que instantaneamente se virou na sua direção. A mulher estava parada observando um ponto adiante. – "Venham aqui agora!" – ela ordenou entredentes, os outros obedeceram.

Harry estancou ao lado de Hermione. Ele não havia notado quando estava no carro mas numa espécie de travessa daquela rua havia uma notória placa luminosa sob uma das edificações.

"_Omnes_?" – Gina leu o letreiro.- "Que lugar é esse?"

"Parece um club ou algo assim." – Hermione disse.

"Deve estar aí." – disse Draco.

"Vamos lá então!" – Gina comemorou já andando em direção à boate.

"Alto aí Weasley." – a ruiva parou cruzando os braços pra ele. – "Eu e o Potter vamos, vocês duas ficam aqui fora guardando."

"Por quê? Isso é injusto!" – Gina protestou. – "Eu quero ir, o lugar parece legal."

"Ah você quer ir porque parece _legal_?" – ele perguntou zombeteiro, Gina assentiu. – "Esqueça, você e a Hermione ficam aqui."

"Já disse que quero ir!" – ela falou raivosa. – "Você fica com o Harry."

"Não, **eu** vou entrar."

"Está bem. Vão vocês dois." – Harry interrompeu dando de ombros. – "Fico aqui com ela."

"Não." – Hermione negou de imediato. – "Pode ir junto, eu guardo a entrada sozinha."

"Não dêem ouvidos a ela." – Harry encolheu os olhos para Draco e Gina. – "Vão logo, eu fico." – concluiu decidido.

"Beleza!" – Gina deu as costas e caminhou para a entrada. Draco ainda relutante a seguiu resmungando qualquer coisa impossível de se entender.

Hermione respirou fundo e sem olhar para Harry se dirigiu para a travessa onde estava a entrada do club.

"Eu vou..." – Harry gritou para ela. – "Tirar o carro da rua."

Hermione não acenou ou respondeu, continuou andando.

* * *

"Posso saber como você pretende entrar aí mulher?" – Draco perguntou no encalço de Gina ao subir a escada que dava acesso à entrada.

"Pagando o ingresso é óbvio."

"Com dinheiro?" – ele ponderou. Gina o encarou incrédula.

"Com o meu corpo é que não vai ser."

"Você por acaso tem dinheiro?" – ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos parando no alto da escada.

Gina virou os olhos e ignorou o comentário de Draco. Dirigiu-se até a bilheteria e voltou em menos de um minuto levando um cartão de encontro ao peito dele.

"Tenta entrar com isso que vai ser mais fácil." – ela falou com ironia e já passando pela catraca.

"Hey... Espera!"

Draco correu até onde ela havia entrado e irrompeu no lugar após atravessar longo corredor de paredes escarlates. Em alguns segundos estava ao lado de Gina entrando por uma espécie de porta giratória e chegando ao interior do local. Tratava-se de uma danceteria que estava toda À meia luz. A decoração oscilava entre vários tons de rubro e a maior concentração de pessoas estava na pista de dança, a música que ecoava era eletrônica e ensurdeceu Draco. Gina, ao contrário, sorria já se balançando ao ritmo do som.

"Que barulho insuportável!" – o loiro reclamou.

"Eu estava certa! Esse lugar é mesmo legal..." – ela caminhou por entre algumas mesas chegando ao bar.

" _Sangria _"? – o barman de cabelos e olhos negros indagou com um sensual sotaque italiano ao avistar Ginny e lhe passou um cálice também cheio de bebida de cor rubra.

"Claro!" – Ginny aceitou com empolgação entregando o mesmo cartão que havia pegado na bilheteria para o belo homem.

"Não é necessárrio." – ele a deteve. – "Sanngria hoje é por conta da casa... Homenagem ao convidado de honnra." – ele apontou para o camarote que também se encontrava na penumbra. Gina encolheu os olhos, mas apenas enxergou vultos.

"Quem é?" – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

"Hamilton Martinez." – o homem respondeu apoiando-se os antebraços no balcão e ficando mais próximo de Ginny. – "Anmigo dos proprietários".

Ginny sorriu e aproximou os lábio do ouvido do moreno.

"Vamos agradecer ao senhor Martinez pela _Sangria_ então..." – ela sussurrou. – "Mas os proprietários... Por acaso... Quem são?"

O barman abriu a boca para responder, mas naquele momento Draco puxou Gina pelo braço.

"Você não veio aqui para beber e muito menos para flertar com o garçom." – ele rosnou roxo de raiva.

"Ah, com licença, está vendo aqueles rapazes fardados ali?" – ela apontou para dois homens com bandejas entre as mesas. – "_Eles_ são garçons, não o rapaz do balcão, ele nós chamamos de _barman_!"

"Tanto faz." – Ele apertou mais o braço da ruiva. – "Você entendeu o recado."

Gina gargalhou.

"Sem bebida e sem flerte? Entendi sim. Afinal, por que se incomoda?" - ela indagou com os olhos brilhantes.

"Porque... Não viemos aqui para isso." – explicou Draco. Gina se afastou do bar trazendo o loiro consigo.

"Primeiramente..." – ela apontou o indicador para ele. – "Eu não estava flertando com o _barman _e se você não tivesse interrompido provavelmente agora eu saberia o nome dos proprietários desse lugar e também porque eles têm um convidado de honra esta noite, chamado Hamilton Martinez."

"Eles têm um convidado de honra? Onde?" – ele olhou em volta.

"Agora você quer saber não é?" – ela falou irônica.

"Por favor." – ele disse entediado.

"Então escuta só essa..." – Gina aumentou o tom de voz. – "DESCUBRA SOZINHO, MALFOY!"

Ela deu as costas para Draco, mas quase esbarrou com um homem de meia idade parado agora em sua frente que usava uma barba extremamente chamativa e tinha em mãos um cálice de Sangria. Era Holt Fletwood.

"A Senhorita disse _Malfoy_?" – Holt indagou num inglês perfeito.

"E-eu... Eu..." – Gina piscou os olhos várias vezes buscando palavras, mas, o homem passou a mirar Draco com atenção.

"Com certeza falou Malfoy sim..." – ele disse refletindo ao analisar Draco. – "Você é o garoto Malfoy. Não é?"

"Senhor... Eu acho que está confun..." – Gina começou, mas Draco pôs-se a seu lado e segurou-lhe o braço.

"Draco Malfoy". – disse Draco com voz imponente. – "Sou eu".

Holt gargalhou com alegria.

"Mas que inacreditável! Estou cara a cara com o filho de Lucius Malfoy!"

"Sim... Mas e o senhor, quem é?" – Draco perguntou ainda impassível, o braço enlaçado no de Gina.

"Ah... Claro!" – Holt teve um sobressalto. – "Desculpe, é claro que não se lembra de mim, você era muito pequeno... Meu nome é Holt Fletwood. Sou um velho conhecido do seu falecido pai." – ele estendeu a mão de encontro a de Draco.

"Holt Fletwood?" – Draco apertou a mão de Holt. – "É claro que me lembro de você... E de sua esposa. Frida o nome dela, não?"

Holt voltou a rir. Gina cresceu os olhos.

"Realmente se lembra de nós! Como é possível?"

"Como é possível esquecer aqueles que estavam ao lado de meu pai nos momentos em que ele precisou?" – Holt mirou Draco com admiração. – "Sempre ouvi ótimos comentários a respeito de sua lealdade Sr. Fletwood. Os Malfoy não esquecerão isso."

"Fico felicíssimo de saber que Lucius me teceu comentários positivos..." – disse Holt em tom calmo e doloroso.

"Muito positivos, na verdade senhor."

"É uma honra, uma honra". – Gina notou os olhos de Holt brilharem. – "Mas... Quem é esta linda moça?"

"Ah! Esta é minha esposa" – disse Draco com um sorriso de satisfação. – "Christina..." – ele refletiu. – "Christina Strathaquhin".

Holt teve uma súbita mudança de expressão. Gina sorriu para ele, ainda não estava em condições de falar nada.

"Oh! Muito prazer em conhecê-la" – ele tocou a costa da mão de Ginny com a ponta dos lábios e voltou a olhar Draco. – "O Senhor teve muita sorte Sr. Malfoy!A última dos Strathaquhin!"

"Sem dúvida." – o loiro levantou a sobrancelha. – "Estamos de férias, na Itália."

"Mesmo? E onde se hospedaram?"

"Chegamos hoje, vamos passar a noite no _Cavour,_ não sei se conhece é um Hotel trouxa." – Draco explicou.

"Claro que conheço! Coincidentemente eu e Frida também nos hospedamos lá, mas sairemos amanhã, para instalações mais..." – ele fez uma careta. –"... À altura da nossa classe... Bruxa."

"Hum... Está totalmente certo. Hospedar-se como trouxa é quase uma humilhação! Começarei a procurar o mais rápido possível um local, também a nossa altura."

"Talvez nem seja necessário procurar Sr. Malfoy..." – disse Holt refletindo. Draco o olhou interrogativo. – "Eu, Frida, e alguns outros bruxos, iremos amanhã para sem dúvida o melhor local para receber bruxos nesse país. Tenho certeza que um Malfoy seria muito bem-vindo caso se juntasse a nós." – concluiu sorrindo.

"Isso realmente me interessa Sr. Fletwood. Mas que lugar seria esse?"

"Um resort! Moderníssimo, recém inaugurado e que no momento está especialmente preparado para receber magos..." – disse Holt. – "Bruxos muito ilustres estão aqui comigo... Somos oito no momento, amanhã chegará o nono, mas não estamos na Itália ou muito menos neste resort de férias como o Senhor..."

"Trabalho?"

"Precisamente. Mas não é um simples trabalho... Trata-se de um grande, um grande lance. Lucius adoraria ver isso!"

"Cada vez me interesso mais por esse assunto Sr. Fletwood!" – disse Draco sorrindo, Gina sorriu também o acompanhando.

"Ah... Sr Malfoy... Terei todo prazer em relatar a um Malfoy a jogada que vai abalar as estruturas do mundo bruxo e dar muita, muita dor de cabeça para esses bruxos imundos que não honram a nossa classe." – Holt falou com escárnio.

"Isso parece ótimo."

O homem consultou o relógio.

"Ah... Mas é realmente ótimo... – Holt tocou os ombros de Draco. – "Seria melhor ainda se pudéssemos contar com a sua colaboração Sr. Malfoy, tenho certeza que o trabalho lhe interessaria..."

"Seria um prazer" – Draco sorriu.

"Venha comigo".

Holt conduziu Draco e Gina por entre as pessoas chegando À escada que levava ao camarote. Eles percorreram as escadas até chegarem ao andar de cima, onde, em um imenso estofado rubro circular reuniam-se algumas pessoas que de imediato encararam os três.

"Senhores..." – Holt chamou a atenção do grupo. – "Acabei de encontrar um velho conhecido... Convidei-o a juntar-se a nós e ele felizmente aceitou. Este... É Draco Malfoy."

"Boa noite." – os outros responderam uníssonos ao cumprimento de Draco.

"Bem... Estes são, Hamilton Martinez, Philipe Burnhill..." – ele apontava com o indicador.- "...Philipe Burnhill filho, Frances Moore, Guillemine Vaultier, Grace Guthrie, e Frida, você já conhece."

"É um prazer conhecê-los. Esta é minha esposa, Christina Strathaquhin." – todos cresceram os olhos responderam com um aceno de cabeça.

"Seja bem vindo, Sr. Malfoy." – Hamilton o cumprimentou com um evidente sotaque latino. O homem era jovem, alvo, cabelos castanhos e tinha longas costeletas. – "Ouvi muito sobre seu pai. É bom tê-lo conosco."

Draco sorriu elegantemente em resposta.

"Levarei o Sr. Malfoy e sua esposa comigo e Frida amanhã para o _Madama_. E o show começará!" – ele voltou a consultar o relógio e todos os outros pareceram fazer o mesmo. Draco olhou para Gina com cumplicidade.

"Será muito bom." – Hamilton completou com um meio sorriso. – "Creio que é chegada a hora."

Dito isso todos os outros se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e voltaram a acenar para Draco enquanto se retiravam.

"Nos veremos em breve Sr. Malfoy." – ele disse com voz calma e fazendo uma breve referência para o loiro. – "Senhora..." – Hamilton tocou de leve com os lábios a mão de Gina antes de sair.

"Posso contar então com a sua presença e a de sua linda esposa, é claro, no resort amanhã?" – Holt ponderou quando os outros já desciam as escadas.

"Com toda certeza! Nos encontramos pela manhã, no café da manhã do hotel?"

"Perfeito!" – o homem bateu palmas. – "Bem... Bem... Agora eu tenho que ir... Está na hora, bem na hora! Foi um imenso prazer encontrá-lo Sr. Malfoy."

Draco novamente cumprimentou Holt antes que ele saísse para se juntar às outras pessoas. Gina esperou alguns segundos até estar certa que não havia mais ninguém por perto para olhar apreensiva para Draco.

"Mas que droga toda foi essa?" – ela rangeu – "Você está maluco? Como você se entrega desse jeito a essas pessoas?"

"O que você queria que eu fizesse depois que uma ruivinha esperta gritou meu nome verdadeiro em pleno salão?" – Draco retrucou irritado.

"Que negasse, que saísse, que dançasse tango! Qualquer coisa menos que revelasse a nossa identidade!"

"Negar? Ah tá bom, muito simples né? Seria simples tirando um pequenino detalhe: Ele dificilmente se convenceria que eu não era o filho de Lucius... E outra coisa... Eu não revelei a _nossa_ identidade, só revelei a _minha_!"

"Brilhante Malfoy." – zombou a mulher. – "Isso lá é verdade, afinal de contas você fez o favor de me criar uma _nova_ identidade! Brilhante mesmo! O que deu em você para me chamar de Strathaquhin? Corrija-me se estiver errada... Não é Crocker que está escrito no meu passaporte? E se você ficou com o seu nome original por que eu também não fico com o meu?"

"Mas será que você não pensa? Você é minha esposa, Strathaquhin é uma tradicional família bruxa original de Aberdeen, que só tem uma herdeira por acaso chamada Christina, por isso te nomeei assim. Era necessário. O filho de Lucius Malfoy que ele conhece jamais se casaria com uma trouxa e muito menos com uma Weasley!"

"Ah não?" – Gina falou visivelmente indignada. – "E o que tem de errado em se casar com uma Weasley?"

"Mulher, por favor." – Draco falou entediado. – "É tão difícil assim de entender que a família Malfoy pela concepção de Lucius Malfoy não se uniria a uma família que foi aliada de Dumbledore contra a Lord das Trevas?"

"Você certamente concorda com ele." – Gina resmungou com os braços cruzados. Draco respirou fundo.

"Não Ginny. Eu não concordo. Mas obviamente isso não faz a menor diferença para você." – Draco disse com naturalidade.

"Você que diz." – ela voltou a resmungar.

"É! Mas baseado em quê?" – ele disse irônico.

"Não sei. Em quê?" – Gina indagou desentendida.

"No modo estúpido com que você me trata, talvez."

"Não seja tão dramático".

"Ah, até parece!"

"Eu só quero saber como você vai consertar essa merda que acabou de fazer". – Gina falou baixando o tom de voz. Draco se esforçou para escutá-la em meio à música alta. – "Uma dúzia de bruxos criminosos sabe que você está aqui. Imagina o que vai ser feito de você quando descobrirem que é um espião e que quer sabotar o magnífico plano de destruição deles."

"Vai dar tudo certo." – ele retrucou com tranqüilidade. – "Eles não vão descobrir nada até estarem em Azkaban."

Gina gargalhou.

"Você é mesmo muito otimista. Por acaso está realmente pensando em se filtrar entre eles naquela droga de _resort_?"

"Estou sim. E não vou sozinho, sabe? Eles esperam que eu leve minha esposa!"

Gina cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

"Isso é totalmente ridículo!" – ela falou revoltada.

"Na verdade eu acho que é um plano perfeito!"

"Ah você acha? Então por que você não pega esse seu _plano perfeito_ e..."

"Shhh... Por favor, não prossiga! Eu não estaria preparado para o que se seguiria nessa seqüência de palavras..."

Gina bufou mexendo nos cabelos quando Draco abriu os braços se concentrando.

"Está notando"? – ele ponderou tocando o bolso da calça. – "Está ficando mais fraco."

"Ehr..." – a mulher sentiu a vibração em sua bolsa se tornar menos constante. – "Por que não vamos atrás deles"?

"Tá louca? Não precisamos fazer isso. Esses documentos serão postos em nossas mãos sem que precisemos fazer quaisquer perseguições homéricas." – ele explicou com paciência. – "Vamos encontrar o Potter e a Granger."

* * *

Quando Harry retornou Hermione estava recostada em um carro estacionado exatamente diante da _Omnes _batendo nervosamente o pé no chão.

"Coloquei nosso carro aqui do lado."

Ela sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo, apenas soltou o restante do cabelo que estava preso de forma desajeitada no coque. Harry respirou fundo.

"Qual o seu problema, afinal?" – ele perguntou cansado. – "Num minuto você me bate, em outro você me cura e depois me trata como se eu não existisse? O que está havendo?" – ela não respondeu. – "Tá não responda se realmente quiser continuar me ignorando. Eu só gostaria de entender o que você tem."

"Ah claro... Típico!" – ela falou agora o mirando. – "É sempre assim, sempre foi assim! O problema é sempre comigo e nunca com você, não é mesmo?"

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer." – ele cobriu levou as mãos aos olhos e os esfregou.

"Mas foi o que disse."

"Ok... Se é assim o que _eu_ fiz de errado então?"

Hermione sacudiu lentamente a cabeça olhando para o lado e cruzando os braços.

"_Tudo_." – ela se desencostou do vidro e começou a andar devagar de um lado para outro na calçada.

Harry refletiu por alguns segundos observando as próprias mãos cruzadas sobre o capô.

"Tudo?" – ele perguntou virando para Hermione. Ela estava de costas e assim permaneceu. Harry respirou fundo. – "Nós... Talvez... Devêssemos falar sobre isso."

"Devemos vigiar a porta agora, mais nada." – ela respondeu secamente.

Harry sorriu sem graça.

"Claro, está certa. Mas numa hora apropriada acha que podemos?" – ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

"Sinceramente?" – ela encolheu os olhos e se aconchegou melhor sob o casaco. - "Não vejo a menor necessidade."

"Não sei se entendeu, mas eu não perguntei se você tinha necessidade de falar sobre isso, perguntei se poderemos esclarecer algumas coisas depois, quando..."

"Não." – ela interrompeu impassível. Harry piscou lentamente.

"Ah... Tá." – disse sem alegria. – "Por que você insiste em dificultar as coisas para nós?"

Hermione virou-se e o encarou com um olhar de: "Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo". Mas, de forma inesperada sorriu charmosamente para ele.

"Algum dia eu teria que dar meu _showzinho_ pessoal. Ou achava que esse era um privilégio somente seu?" – ela disse calmamente com uma expressão de pena. Harry balbuciou confuso. – "Ah! Você achava mesmo isso." – terminou num lamento. Harry sorriu.

"Isso é algum tipo de vingança?" – ele perguntou encolhendo os olhos.

Hermione gargalhou.

"Por favor, Harry... Por que eu faria isso?" – Harry notou um tom ofensivo de ironia nela e suspirou. – "Que motivos eu teria para me vingar de você, afinal?"

"Tenho certeza que provavelmente você acha que tem motivos." – Harry falou resignado. – "Eu até entendo."

"Ah você entende? Isso é interessante, sabe? Por que em nenhum momento a palavra _vingança_ passou pela minha mente. No entanto passou pela sua. Isso quer dizer que você é perfeitamente ciente do que fez de errado. É exatamente por isso que não temos absolutamente nada para falar nem agora, nem depois." – disse Hermione o mirando fixamente. –

Harry massageou os olhos e caminhou até ficar de frente para Hermione.

"Está enganada." – ele falou num murmúrio.

"Besteira." – Hermione retrucou com desdém voltando a caminhar dando voltas pela rua.

Ela parou diante do beco que dava para a lateral da _Omnes. _Olhou de lado e viu que Harry estava extremamente sério encostado no carro mirando a rua principal, então se aproximou pondo-se a seu lado.

"É melhor assim." – ela disse quase num resmungo.

Harry sacudiu lentamente a cabeça

"Você está muito enganada mesmo."

"Você que está".

"Não... Você".

"Você"

"Você e ponto."

"Você em dobro."

"Você... Ao cubo".

"Você fatorial."

"Você vezes infinito." – ele disse muito sério. Hermione expirou pesadamente. – "Ganhei".

"Idiota."

"Teimosa".

"Só quando tenho razão".

"Quando _acha_ que tem".

"Felizmente na maioria das vezes que eu acho também estou certa. Por favor, não me faça citar exemplos. Seria bem constrangedor para você." – ela falou com o nariz empinado. Harry sorriu sem graça.

"Eu sei que não preciso dizer isso, porque tenho certeza que você me conhece o suficiente para já saber, mesmo assim lá vai: Eu não vou desistir." – Harry disse em tom baixo.

Hermione sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

"Não faz diferença!" – concluiu.

Ela voltou a se virar, mas colidiu fortemente com Draco que estava em seu encalço. O loiro parou com Gina a seu lado cruzou os braços e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Teremos um dia bem longo amanhã."

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Os dois lado a lado, literalmente, na madrugada, por uma causa muito nobre que nem o orgulho de Hermione poderia superar. E ainda... Um lastimável mal entendido assola a noite no Cavour, no entanto, há males que vem para o bem._

* * *

**N/A(2) – Aí está o final... Eu sei que esse cap ficou meio confuso, mas o próximo será mais preciso, eu prometo! Bjus!**


	8. O Jato Verde

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**N/A – Eu sei que não há perdão para essa demora, portanto vou apenas desejar profundamente que vocês curtam o capítulo e tentar que a atualização seja BEM em breve! Obrigadíssima pelas reviews, é bom saber que vocês continuam aguardando atualização dessa fic! Bjosss! **

**Capítulo VIII – _O Jato Verde_**

"_In my dream I was drowning my sorrows_

_But my sorrows they learned to swin_

_Surrounding me, going down on me_

_Spiling over the brim_

_In waves of regret, waves of joy_

_I reached out for the one I tried to destroy_

_You, you said you'd wait until the end of the world"_

_U2 – Until the end of the world_

Hermione foi a primeira a entrar na suíte sendo seguida por Harry, Gina e Draco, respectivamente. Ela estava exausta e não parecia ser a única. Todos na verdade tinham expressões de desgaste e estafa. Ela coçou a cabeça de forma cansativa antes de se jogar no estofado.

- "Então é isso." – ela disse visivelmente cansada após um bocejo. – "Você e ela agora são parte da gangue".

- "Exato." – Draco respondeu.

- "Eu acho um absurdo." – Gina protestou batendo o pé no chão.

- "Mesmo? Eu não planejei nada disso, sabe?"

- "Mas poderia muito bem ter contornado a situação..." – disse a ruiva.

- "Você sabe que não!"

- "Tudo bem vocês não precisam discutir!" – Harry falou tirando o paletó. – "Não tem mais jeito, teremos que enfrentar o risco, vocês principalmente. Talvez até dê certo"

- "Você está brincando? É claro que vai dar certo!" – Draco retrucou.

- "É, mas agora acho que precisamos dormir." – Hermione sugeriu.

- "E quanto a você e o Harry?" – Gina ponderou. – "Como vão fazer? Não podem ser reconhecidos também."

- "É, eu sei." – foi Harry que respondeu, pensativo. – "Não se preocupem, amanhã veremos isso, ok?"

- "Ótimo, eu estou indo." – Draco disse já de costas aparatando para o outro quarto.

- "Até mais" – Gina piscou para Hermione antes de imitar o loiro e desaparecer diante deles.

Harry suspirou e passou a desabotoar a camisa na área dos pulsos, seus olhos ardiam e pesavam. Ele mirou Hermione retirando as sandálias e abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse ela se levantou e adentrou no banheiro batendo a porta. Cerca de vinte minutos depois ela saiu e se ocupou em guardar todos os pertences que havia usado e que estavam sobre a cama, Harry já mais que exausto foi para o banho.

Ele não se demorou muito. Quando Hermione retirava o robe escarlate para deitar-se observando pela janela a rua Harry apareceu já de pijama e dirigiu-se até ela.

- "Tudo bem?" – ele perguntou cautelosamente ao seu lado.

- "Sim. Por que não estaria?" – Hermione respondeu com surpresa sem olhá-lo.

- "Eu sei lá! Tá meio difícil responder a uma pergunta como essa, levando-se em conta as últimas horas." – ele fez uma pausa e Hermione em silêncio passou a olhá-lo. – "E antes que você diga qualquer coisa, quero deixar claro que isso não é nenhuma reclamação! Encare apenas como desabafo de um homem que definitivamente não entende as mulheres."

Ela deu um sorrisinho e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- "Você não existe." – disse cruzando os braços. Harry sorriu.

- "Viu só. Agora está de bom humor!" – bradou ele ainda sorrindo.

- "Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" – ela brincou.

- "Eu não tenho." – ele deu de ombros. – "E sinceramente isso não me incomoda... Não existe emoção na vida se nós tivermos certeza de tudo."

- "Você acha mesmo isso? Você prefere a dúvida?"

- "Não exatamente a 'dúvida', mas... O _misterioso_, talvez." – Harry respondeu levantando a sobrancelha. – "Ah! Já ia esquecendo..."

Hermione encolheu os olhos quando Harry retirou algo minúsculo do bolso.

- "Você esqueceu na pia do banheiro." – ele disse mostrando na palma da mão a aliança que Hermione estava usando mais cedo. – "Melhor ficar com ela, pode ser útil."

Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa Harry já havia segurado a mão esquerda da moça e com delicadeza colocou o anel no local devido. Ainda em silêncio ele passou a acariciar os dedos de Hermione que imediatamente ouviu sua consciência gritar para que se soltasse dele e desfizesse qualquer contato. Para ela, no entanto, era simplesmente impossível mover qualquer músculo. Harry, no que pareceu durar um milênio conduziu a mão da mulher à sua face e depois de um profundo suspiro sobre a pele macia dela beijou lentamente a palma. Hermione inconscientemente tocou a face de Harry sentindo entre os dedos o calor que emanava dele e que parecia arder e queimar cada vez mais de forma incrivelmente forte. Ela franziu o cenho e apalpou o rosto do rapaz agora com as duas mãos crescendo os olhos de preocupação.

- "Oh merlin Harry, você está ardendo em febre!" – ela exclamou inquietada o puxando pelos braços e o sentando na cama.

- "Febre? N-não..." – Harry falou desentendido. – "Não é nada, impressão sua!"

- "Não é impressão, eu tenho certeza! Você está com uma febre alta, sem dúvida! Está doente! O que você está sentido? Dói algum lugar?" – indagou com ansiedade o examinando com os olhos.

- "Não... Quer dizer... Só uma dorzinha de cabeça, mas não é nada importante!"

- "Como assim, não é importante? Claro que é importante, isso quer dizer que está doente e que precisa de cuidados!"

- "Mione... Deve ser só um resfriado."

- "Pode ser, mas você não tem certeza. Então tem que se medicar!" – disse severa, Harry suspirou entediado. – "Espera um segundo aqui e não-se-mova!"

A mulher caminhou até a mala e após vasculhar alguns bolsos retornou ficando agachada ao lado da cama.

- "Beba." – ela entregou um pequeno frasco cor de violeta para Harry.

- "O que é isso?" – perguntou Harry examinando o líquido com uma careta.

- "É só uma poção medicinal, vai te fazer sentir melhor, anda bebe logo!" – ordenou.

Harry obedeceu engolindo todo o conteúdo do vidrinho.

- "Obrigado".

- "Não tem de quê. Muito bem..." – ela levantou e reuniu nos braços uma pilha de cobertores. – "Agora você precisa descansar. Deite."

Harry fez menção de se levantar, mas Hermione o deteve segurando os seus ombros.

- "Eu disse para se deitar!"

- "Era o que ia fazer, mas para isso preciso chegar até lá..." – ele respondeu apontando para o estofado.

- "Você não vai chegar a lugar algum. Eu mandei deitar exatamente aí onde está."

- "Como é?"

- "Você fica na cama hoje, eu durmo no sofá."

- "Hermione qual é... Não há nenhuma necessidade, o sofá é ótimo!" – Harry retrucou.

- "É... Eu espero realmente que seja, ou eu terei uma péssima noite!" – ela o empurrou na cama e começou a atirar os cobertores sobre o homem que em resistência voltou a sentar-se.

- "Pelo amor de Deus, você não precisa dormir no sofá! Eu estou bem... E além do mais..."

- "Não, eu já disse que não, mas que teimosia! Você fica na cama e ponto final!" – ela tentou deitá-lo novamente, mas Harry resistiu.

- "Ta, é muito legal a sua preocupação." – ele segurou os pulsos dela. – "Mas não há necessidade! Eu posso ficar muito bem no...".

- "Harry, chega! Vá dormir, por favor. Não vou mais discutir esse assunto, entendido?" – ela finalmente o empurrou contra os travesseiros e dando a volta na cama voltou a jogar mais cobertores em cima de Harry.

- "Hermione, assim eu vou acabar morrendo asfixiado!" – ela se sentou ao lado dele na cama arrumando os lençóis até os ombros do homem.

- "Quer ficar quieto por obséquio? Você está doente, tem febre, precisa ficar quentinho! Feche os olhos."

- "Anh?"

- "Eu mandei fechar... os... olhos!"

- "Por quê?" – ele indagou perplexo.

- "Porque não se pode dormir com os olhos abertos, é óbvio!"

Harry suspirou com um meio sorriso e obedeceu fechando os olhos. Ele escutou Hermione desligar a única luz que se espalhava pelo quarto com um toque no abajur, mas continuou a sentir intensamente o perfume da loção que ela usava o que significava que Hermione ainda estava a seu lado. Esperou alguns segundos e como nada parecia mudar ele abriu os olhos repentinamente notando que a mulher estava exatamente na mesma posição de antes.

- "O que é? Por que está aí parada?"

- "Estou esperando."

- "Esperando? O quê?"

- "Você dormir". – Hermione respondeu com naturalidade. – "Eu não saio daqui até ter certeza de que você está bem."

Harry virou os olhos.

- "Eu já disse que estou bem, Hermione".

- "Não é suficiente!" – ela se remexeu sobre os joelhos.

- "Eu só estou com febre e provavelmente com o resfriado, o que você acha que pode me acontecer?"

- "Uma convulsão, talvez." – ela falou com naturalidade dando de ombros. Harry riu baixinho.

- "Por favor... Não é pra tanto! Teria que ser uma febre muito alta e longa para que eu tivesse uma convulsão..."

- "E por acaso você sabe há quanto tempo está febril?" – Harry piscou os olhos várias vezes. – "E eu também não lembro de termos medido a sua temperatura!"

- "Mione..."

- "Isso que dizer..." – ela interrompeu. – "Que nós não podemos descartar as chances de você ter alguma crise decorrente dessa doença que não sabemos qual é, ainda."

- "Então você vai ficar aí até que eu durma?"

- "Humrum".– ela assentiu. Harry abriu um sorriso enigmático.

- "E se... eu não dormir?"

- "Bem, nesse caso... Não sabe o prazer que me daria ter que te estuporar." – ela respondeu imediatamente. Harry franziu o cenho ainda sorrindo.

- "Você não faria isso com um pobre moribundo febril e com insônia, faria?"

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha e se inclinou ligeiramente na direção de Harry.

- "Não me obrigue."

- "Tudo bem... Já entendi!" – fez uma pausa – "Obrigado por me esperar dormir."

Hermione apenas sorriu. Ele respirou fundo e descansou as pálpebras. Passaram-se alguns longos minutos onde o silêncio se fez vencedor. Harry já se encontrava em um "semi-sono" quando sentiu a mão fria de Hermione pousar rapidamente sobre sua testa e em seguida sobre seu pescoço parando exatamente sobre a sua, inconscientemente ele se remexeu entre as cobertas e virando-se de lado enlaçou o braço de Hermione com o seu. Ela foi ligeiramente puxada para mais próximo dele ficando quase deitada apoiada no outro cotovelo.

- "Harry..." – Hermione sussurrou tentando inutilmente retirar o antebraço preso sob o peso do corpo ao lado. – "Harry você tem que me deixar..." – tentou novamente sem resposta agora lhe tocando de leve o ombro. – "Ah Merlin... Não é possível que tenha dormido! Harry..."

Ela expirou pesadamente franzindo o cenho e por mais uma vez esgueirando-se para tomar distância. Sem sucesso apoiou a própria cabeça no braço, também deitada de lado.

- "Alguma hora você vai ter que sair de cima de mim, tudo bem, eu espero". – falou para si mesma dando um longo suspiro em seguida. – "Eu espero."

O cheiro fresco do desodorante de Harry pareceu gelar seu estômago, ela se sentiu tonta.

Fechou os olhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sentou-se no sofá em um salto, algo pesado parecia ter colidido com sua cabeça, pois ela latejava incessantemente o pondo à beira de um ataque de nervos e lhe despertando do sono. Olhou em volta no quarto, nem sinal de Gina e nenhum barulho que indicasse movimentação. Tomou um banho longo, equipou-se de um oportuno óculos escuro e deixou a suíte.

Esperava o elevador estalando os dedos quando Harry parou exatamente a seu lado.

- "Bom dia." – cumprimentou Harry.

- "Até agora não tem nada de bom." – Draco respondeu com descaso. – "Preciso de alguma coisa para dor de cabeça."

- "Uau. Isso é realmente péssimo. Hermione talvez tenha algo."

- "Ela está no quarto?"

- "Não... Quando acordei ela já não estava lá." – respondeu Harry com uma expressão intrigada. A última lembrança que tinha da noite anterior era a de Hermione ao seu lado... Próxima. _Muito_ próxima. Ao amanhecer, no entanto, ele estava sozinho.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que o elevador chegasse.

- "Então..." – Draco começou pondo a mão no queixo. - "Vocês já se acertaram?"

- "O quê?" – Harry indagou confuso.

- "Você e ela. Já se acertaram?"

- "Não estou entendendo do que você está falando." – o outro respondeu dando de ombros.

- "Ah... Qual é Potter. Não me diga que ainda não resolveu isso..."

- "Isso o quê?"

Draco soltou um risinho sarcástico.

- "Ok... Já percebi. Você vai se fazer de desentendido. Só quero que..."

- "Se você está se referindo a mim e Hermione e algum assunto que tínhamos pendente, basta que saiba que continua pendente." – Harry interrompeu retoricamente.

- "Certo." – Draco hesitou por um instante. – "Mas você ainda a quer, não quer?"

- "O que..." – Harry começou encolhendo os olhos. – "Por que está perguntando isso?"

- "Por nada."- o loiro respondeu imediatamente. – "Eu só queria me... Certificar."

- "Se certificar? Se certificar de quê?" – perguntou interessado.

- "De que ela está disponível. Ou não." – respondeu Draco saindo do elevador em seguida.

Harry ficou estático por um instante enquanto digeria as palavras de Draco, só despertou da reflexão quando a porta já começava a se fechar em sua frente o forçando a sair para o hall. O loiro estava a cerca de dez metros de distância na direção do restaurante. Harry sorriu para si mesmo, perplexo. Malfoy interessado em Hermione? Mas... Malfoy? Sim, definitivamente sim. Nada além do que isso o faria estar preocupado se ela estava disponível ou não. "Mas que audácia!", pensou sacudindo lentamente a cabeça.

Apressou o passo e alcançou o loiro.

- "Hey!" – Harry chamou, mas antes que Draco retrucasse ou que ele próprio desse seqüência o recepcionista do Hotel caminhou em sua direção.

- "Sr Vallon?"

- "Sim?"

O outro estendeu um pequeno cartão.

- "Sua esposa lhe deixou isto".

Harry observou o papel onde a letra de Hermione descrevia um endereço.

- "Obrigado". – respondeu Harry entregando uma nota ao recepcionista que com um sorriso amarelo se retirou.

-"O que foi?" – Draco perguntou quase sem mover os lábios.

- "Vou sair para encontrá-la. Um café bruxo aqui próximo, me parece."

- "Ok. Vou procurar Ginny."

Os dois se separaram e em poucos minutos Harry atravessava o segundo quarteirão após o Hotel chegando a estreita alameda íngreme que Hermione havia descrito no recado. O único estabelecimento que parecia comercial na rua tinha apenas uma placa com um caldeirão desenhado. Ele entrou.

No fundo do estabelecimento tomado por penumbra Hermione estava acomodada em uma mesa para dois com uma xícara fumegante e alguns quitutes a sua frente. Ela usava uma discreta blusa de gola alta cor de goiaba e óculos escuros em formato retangular, uma aparência que abrandava seriedade, mas ao mesmo tempo despertava enorme atração em Harry. "Deve ser por que não consigo prever seu olhar", pensou imediatamente ao chegar junto de onde ela estava.

- "Bom dia." – ele falou cordialmente, Hermione sorriu amarelo levantando a sobrancelha.

- "Acordou melhor?" – indagou com indiferença. Antes que Harry respondesse, Hermione tomou a palavra novamente. – "É. Vejo que sim. Não vai sentar?" – foi o que ela concluiu.

Harry obedeceu e Hermione em silêncio indicou o bule e uma xícara vazia para que ele se servisse.

- "O que houve"? – ele perguntou tomando o bule de café nas mãos.

- "Nada. Só achei que não seria muito apropriado decidirmos o rumo da investigação no Hotel. Não penso que seja... Seguro."

- "Humrum. Também acho." – tomou um gole. – "Precisamos bolar alguma coisa... Alguma tática pra continuar."

- "Eu tomei a iniciativa de pensar sobre o assunto e... Tenho uma idéia."

- "Que idéia?" – Harry perguntou interessado.

Hermione ainda em silêncio vasculhou a bolsa a seu lado retirando uma folha de papel e estendendo para ele. Harry recebeu e, intrigado, identificou a caligrafia de Hermione em algumas linhas que se seguiam a duas iniciais.

- "_L.M_"? – indagou confuso.

- "Lena Masaccio." - respondeu Hermione sem emoção. – "Coordena o grupo L&I publicidade, considerada uma executiva de sucesso em todo o país." – ela falava com rapidez e método. - "Aí você encontra telefones, endereços e toda a agenda desta semana, inclusive a programação para amanhã, não vai ser difícil aparecer pelo palácio de Carignano quando ela e a comitiva de empresários coreanos estiverem passeando por lá amanhã a tarde e provocar um encontro _casual _de dois velhos amigos da forma mais natural po..."

- "Hey hey..." – Harry interrompeu fazendo um gesto com a mão direita. – "Do que diabos você está falando?"

- "Nosso plano." – respondeu Hermione dando de ombros.

- "_Plano_? Se importa de me explicar que plano seria esse?"

- "Ok." – ela pousou delicadamente a xícara de porcelana sobre a mesa. – "Como será praticamente impossível você prosseguir a investigação sem ser reconhecido pela Sra. Masaccio e conseqüentemente sem manter o disfarce, o único modo de continuar é se disfarçar de você mesmo e fazer o melhor papel de espião da sua carreira." – encerrou categoricamente.

Harry, boquiaberto após a explicação, piscou os olhos várias vezes.

- "Você está falando sério?"

- "Por quê? Não parece?" – ela falou sem emoção.

- "Não... Parece... É que..." – fez uma pausa balbuciando. – "Isso é loucura!" – bradou por fim. – "Você não pode querer realmente que façamos isso."

- "Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu não acho que seja loucura, é apenas uma estratégia, uma ótima estratégia na minha opinião, e em segundo lugar eu quero que tenhamos sucesso nessa investigação, então, sim, eu realmente quero que façamos isso que você supõe que eu não queira fazer." - disse calmamente. – "Mas, é óbvio que se você se sentir incomodado com a idéia e tiver uma outra alternativa para sugerir, sou toda ouvidos. Você tem?"

Harry puxou a máxima quantidade de ar que era capaz pela boca, afim de tomar fôlego para um pronunciamento longo e convincente, mas seus músculos tinham ficado enrijecidos pelo ar calmo e, diga-se de passagem, irritante e superior que Hermione usara desde que ele se sentara em sua frente. Não tinha a tal declaração impressionantemente persuasiva de que precisava.

- "Não." – disse quase se voz.

- "Foi o que eu imaginei." – Hermione falou com tom de desdém.

- "Mas _tem _que haver um modo que não seja esse." – ele falou entredentes. A mulher apenas levantou os olhos de sua torrada para encará-lo. – "Hermione, não posso me disfarçar de Harry Potter!"

- "É claro que não. Você não pode porque você _é_ Harry Potter. Só terá que ser você mesmo. É bem melhor que um disfarce, não acha?"

- "É arriscado." – tentou.

- "Sim, é muito arriscado. No entanto é o que Draco está fazendo." – alegou Hermione.

Harry sentiu-se imediatamente contrariado ao ouvir a palavra _Draco_ sendo pronunciada por Hermione e não a palavra _Malfoy_, como era de costume.

- "É eu sei. Mas ele só recorreu a isso por ter o disfarce descoberto e por não ter outra alternativa!" – disse afobado.

- "E por acaso você acha que o seu disfarce não será descoberto?"

- "Não se eu não encontrá-la!"

- "Será que pode me dizer como vai fazer para não encontrá-la? É impossível não encontrá-la! E é impossível que ela não te reconheça!" – Exclamou, finalmente perdendo a aparente calma que mantinha durante toda a conversa.

- "Mas..."

- "Qual o problema afinal, Harry? Está preocupado com os riscos que o novo 'disfarce' pode trazer ou temendo desesperadamente reencontrar Helena?" – indagou ameaçadora.

- "É claro que estou preocupado com o disfarce, que por sinal não é um disfarce." – ele esclareceu de imediato. – "E se você quer saber, também acho que seria bom sim evitar qualquer tipo de encontro com alguém que conheça a nossa identidade. Não é seguro."

A mulher refletiu por um momento.

- "Ela sabe?" – Hermione indagou com as faces coradas.

- "Sabe o quê?"

- "Sobre o seu trabalho."

- "É claro que não!" – Harry respondeu com firmeza.

- "Então se você fizer tudo como o planejado, não tem com o que se preocupar. A não ser, é claro, que por algum motivo você esteja com a consciência pesada por espioná-la. Nesse caso..."

- "Ok, ok, tudo bem!" – ele interrompeu exasperado. – "Não há consciência pesada. Façamos do seu jeito."

- "Obrigada."

- "Muito bem. Como vai ser?"

- "Eu já pensei em tudo. Amanhã à tarde você vai encontrá-la, coincidentemente, em um Castelo tradicional da cidade. É um ponto turístico muito visitado por bruxos, Allan Larmen, viveu lá. Enfim, ela não terá do que desconfiar acho que você sempre comentou que gostava da Itália. Eu não tenho dúvidas de que Helena irá te levar para bem perto de Draco, Gina e das cópias. A partir daí vai ser fácil, basta fingir e fazer **o que for necessário** para que ela conte ou mostre alguma coisa."

- "Humrum. Mas e você? O que vai fazer?"

- "Não posso simplesmente aparecer, ia estragar tudo pra você. Eu farei o trabalho de base. Estarei sempre por perto."

- "Espera um pouco. Trabalho de base? Mas como, nós nem sequer temos uma ba..."

- "Temos sim." – Hermione interrompeu. – "Temos uma base."

- "Temos?" – Harry disse confuso.

- "Humrum." – ela confirmou tomando um gole de café. – "Você está nela agora mesmo. Em _uma delas_, na verdade."

- "Aqui?"

- "Sim. Como você acha que eu consegui todas essas informações sobre a Helena? E você não acha que o Departamento ia nos deixar hospedados em um Hotel trouxa durante toda a missão, não é mesmo?"

- "Eu..." – Harry balbuciou. - "Quer, por favor, me explicar o que está havendo?"

- "Entrei em contato com o quartel general hoje cedo, por uma das lareiras cadastradas, pra pegar as informações que precisávamos e soube da existência das bases. Antes que você pergunte, há três desses 'cafés' na cidade, este que estamos, um na região dos chalés nas proximidades do Monte del Cappuccino e o terceiro no sul da cidade. São as bases do Ministério. Todas estão a nossa disposição. A propósito, os funcionários do café também são espiões, mas aparentemente são ótimos cozinheiros, não acha?" – ela sorriu apontando para os quitutes, respirando fundo satisfeita, em seguida. – "Enfim... Oficialmente continuamos hospedados no Cavour, podemos precisar dos disfarces, mas é aqui que iremos trabalhar, a partir de agora."

- "Você já informou ao Lupin sobre esse novo plano, por acaso?"

- "Sim. Ele achou uma ótima idéia." – ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- "Que maravilha." – disse com ironia. – "E Ginny e Malfoy? Quando vai contar a eles?"

- "Hoje a noite antes do jantar vamos todos nos reunir aqui. Ginny já sabe de praticamente tudo, ela estava comigo quando consultei o Lupin, mas não creio que ela terá oportunidade para contar ao Draco."

- "Por que não?" – Harry indagou franzindo o cenho ao ouvir o primeiro nome de Malfoy.

- "Digamos que uma Sra. Fletwood não pretende deixá-la sozinha por um bom tempo. Hoje cedo ela parecia bem interessada em saber como andam os negócios da família Strathaquhin...

Harry encolheu os olhos com um discreto sorriso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- "Mary Rynd e Peter Strathaquhin?" – indagou a mulher crescendo os olhos.

- "Foi o que eu disse." – a ruiva confirmou mordendo mais um pedaço de torta.

- "Mary Rynd? Dos Rynd's de Forfar?" – Frida Fletwood ainda incrédula insistiu.

- "Precisamente."

- "Mas isso é inacreditável!" – ela juntou as mãos gordas num gesto de desespero.

- "Eu sei, eu sei." – lamentou Gina com desgosto. – "Meu irmão foi uma total decepção para a família... Papai aspirava uma união com os Greensmith, os Carruthers ou até mesmo os Scott de Innerkip e ele nos aparece casado com um tipo como os Rynd? Até hoje há quem diga que o casamento de Peter com uma Rynd matou o velho Joseph." – ela concluiu com os olhos marejados.

- "Eu não duvido nada, minha querida... Mas eu tenho certeza que o espírito de seu pai está satisfeitíssimo com a sua união com o último dos Malfoy!" – falou Frida pondo as mãos da ruiva entre as suas.

- "Eu espero que sim." – disse Gina docemente.

- "Mas vamos falar de coisas boas minha filha! Vocês estão morando na mansão Malfoy? Pelo que eu me lembro ela é incrivelmente suntuosa!"

- "É realmente uma linda mansão... Mas, moramos na propriedade Strathaquhin, fica no vilarejo de Chipping Cleghorn. Conhece?"

- "Ah... Não, mas já ouvi muito falar!"

- "É esplêndido! Muito tranqüilo, para quem não gosta da agitação das grandes cidades é simplesmente perfeito!"

- "Eu imagino que seu marido sequer hesitou em deixar a cidade para agradar a linda noiva!" – Frida disse sorrindo freneticamente.

- "Nesse ponto ele realmente foi muito eficaz em realizar a minha vontade..." – Gina confirmou levantando a vista para sobre o ombro de Frida Fletwood e abrindo mais um sorriso. – "Olha só! Lá está ele!" – ela passou a acenar para Draco que confuso, acabara de chegar à ala de café da manhã. – "Querido! Aqui!"

O loiro em poucos segundos rompeu os metros que o distanciava da mesa onde Gina conversava alegremente com Frida Fletwood.

- "Bom dia, querido!" – Gina bradou pondo-se de pé e estalando um beijo na face alva de Draco.

- "Bom dia querida!" – ele abriu um sorriso e tomou a mão de Frida. – "Sra. Fletwood. Bom dia."

Ele beijou elegantemente as costas da mão da mulher que sorriu encantada.

- "Querido, eu estava contando a Frida como é maravilhosa a nossa casa em Chipping Cleghorn." – Gina disse animada.

- "Ah!" – exclamou Draco como se fizesse uma grande descoberta. – "Sim, sim, é realmente magnífica." – confirmou.

- "Está convidada para tomar um conhaque conosco quando estiver de volta à Inglaterra, assim pode ver por si mesma a beleza da propriedade." – Gina completou. – "Tudo o que restou de recordações da família, incluindo os quadros e fotografias, está guardado lá conosco."

- "Mas será uma honra!" – a mulher cresceu mais os olhos tendo um sobressalto em seguida. – "Onde será que o Holt se meteu... Aposto que está perdido na ala de jogos novamente! Se vocês me derem licença por um instante..." – ela começou com constrangimento.

- "Oh... Fique à vontade Frida!" – Gina consentiu.

Frida Fletwood com um sorriso amarelo saiu por entre as mesas resmungando coisas ininteligíveis para si mesma. Draco franziu o cenho com desgosto após observar a mulher se aproximando de Gina em seguida.

- "Que história é essa de casa em Chipping Cleghorn?" – ele cochichou entredentes.

- "Ah! Você não sabe? A mansão Strathaquhin fica lá." – ela respondeu com naturalidade.

- "Fica? Como _você_ sabe?" - Gina apenas deu de ombros, abocanhando mais um pedaço de torta. – "Seria ótimo você me explicar, eu também preciso saber desses deta..."

- "Apenas confirme tudo o que eu disser, está bem?" – ela disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico. – "Você consegue fazer isso, querido?"

Draco respirou fundo fechando de leve os olhos.

- "Ah céus, eu mereço?" – lamentou-se.

- "Vou entender isso como um sim. Agora, componha-se, eles estão vindo."

Draco não precisou virar-se para constatar que os Fletwood se aproximavam.

- "Sr. e Sra. Malfoy... Desculpem-me pelo atraso!" – bradou Holt já ao lado de Gina. – "Eu ainda me confundo muito nesses estabelecimentos trouxas! São tantos cômodos e objetos... Uma parafernália nunca vista antes!"

- "Não se preocupe. O Sr. não é o único!" – disse Draco com polidez.

- "Ah, por favor, me chame apenas de Holt, está bem?" – pediu o outro. – "Agora, se não se importam, eu gostaria muito de levá-los às suas novas instalações na cidade. Já está tudo pronto!" - ele gargalhou de forma extravagante em comemoração, chamando atenção de vários hóspedes em volta.

- "Que ótimo!" – disse Draco sorrindo.

- "Acho que podemos ir, nossa conta no hotel já está fechada..." – Gina falou levantando a sobrancelha em sinalização para o loiro.

- "E as nossas bagagens..."

- "Eu já providenciei tudo antes de você acordar, querido." – a ruiva completou. – "Já devem estar descendo."

- "Perfeito!" – disse Holt aproximando-se de Draco. – "Apenas me sigam... Temos uma chave de portal a nossa disposição."

Após recolherem a bagagem, Draco e Gina acompanharam o casal Fletwood a um suntuoso casarão na rua vizinha a do Hotel. A viagem foi mais desagradável do que o de costume para Draco, que ainda sentia sua cabeça latejar incessantemente. A visão paradisíaca que a chegada ao local de destino o proporcionou, no entanto, aliviou seu semblante. Tratava-se de um esplêndido campo à beira de um lago rodeado por algumas colinas. Draco franziu o cenho e duvidou seriamente que ainda estivesse na mesma cidade. Holt pareceu perceber a surpresa não só dele, mas também de Gina, e adiantou-se a falar.

- "Fica em uma... Como é mesmo que chamam?" – ele refletiu. – "Reserva ecológica!"

- "Incrível, não é mesmo?" – Frida bradou abrindo os braços. Pela primeira vez Draco reparou a suntuosa construção que parecia ser a sede do resort e inúmeros chalés por todo o terreno. – "Eu nem pensei que ainda estivéssemos em Turim!"

- "Foi exatamente o que eu pensei." – Gina disse de imediato, maravilhada. Holt deu um sorrisinho frenético.

- "Vamos, vamos! Vou levá-los à seu chalé!"

Após rodear o lago de águas escuras o grupo se viu à frente do chalé mais próximo do prédio principal e das demais dependências tanto desportivas quanto festivas que o parque oferecia. Num toque discreto de varinha Holt destrancou a porta da frente revelando o aconchegante e exótico ambiente que os esperava. Apesar da convencional decoração trouxa, era possível notar em pequenos detalhes particularidades da comunidade bruxa. Fosse em cores, modelos ou até mesmo símbolos em tapetes e cortinados.

- "Então?" – desta vez foi Holt que abriu os braços em referência ao seu redor. – "O que acharam?"

- "Eu gostei muito!" – Gina exclamou sorridente. – "Muito mesmo!"

- "Eu também." – Draco confirmou. – "Aqui é ótimo! Eu só tenho que agradecê-los pelo privilégio da hospedagem. Espero não estarmos incomodando..."

- "Shh! Mas que idéia Sr. Malfoy!" – Holt riu com entusiasmo. – "Não se trata de incômodo algum, mas sim de uma honra para nós!"

- "Obrigado." – disse o loiro piscando charmosamente para o casal. Gina sorriu involuntariamente para si mesma ao observar o gesto.

- "Chega de agradecimentos! Não há a menor necessidade!" – Frida falou sorrindo exageradamente – "Agora Holt..." – ela se virou enlaçando o braço do marido. – "Vamos deixar os dois de instalarem com calma, querido."

- "Oh, sim, sim!" – o homem cresceu os olhos. – "A tarde será bem calma por aqui, vocês podem aproveitar para conhecer o lugar. Nós adoraríamos mostrar a vocês tudo..."

- "Mas não poderemos..." – Frida completou entristecida. – "Temos... _Negócios_, importantíssimos a tratar!"

- "Negócios?" – Draco indagou com interesse encolhendo os olhos.

- "Eu lhes falei a respeito deles, lembra-se Sr. Malfoy?"

- "Ah... Sim. Na boate não foi mesmo?"

- "Precisamente!" – disse Holt em tom comemorativo. - "Logo mais lhes deixarei a par de tudo, em cada detalhe! Mas agora..." – ele engomou o paletó com as mãos. – "Nós temos mesmo que ir."

- "Fiquem à vontade." – Draco disse polidamente.

- "Nos vemos após o jantar, queridos!" – exclamou Frida com os olhos apertados em mais um sorriso saindo ao lado do marido.

- "Até logo!" – despediu-se GIna fechando a porta atrás dos dois, em seguida voltando-se para Draco com uma expressão desesperada. – "Mas será que essa mulher não consegue parar de sorrir?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pela janela ligeiramente orvalhada do fim de tarde era possível ter uma vista parcial, mas encantadora, da praça Vittorio. Pessoas iam, vinham, ou por lá ficavam, alheias a tudo que não fosse seu destino, seu interesse. Em um dos bancos, algo reteve sua atenção. Um jovem casal, em um banco, de mãos dadas. Ora conversavam, ora trocavam discretos beijos e sorrisos. Pela primeira vez, desde a aterrissagem Harry unicamente observava e admirava uma paisagem daquele país, mais precisamente uma cena. Uma cena que há muito ele mesmo não protagonizava ou sequer tinha esperança de participar no restante da vida que ansiava possuir um dia. Aqueles dois pareciam felizes, eles pareciam ter, ou melhor, eles _tinham_ uma vida.

O som de um pergaminho sendo rasgado o puxou de seus pensamentos para o gabinete do que agora deveria ser o seu local de trabalho. Sem relutar ele caminhou até a escrivaninha de mogno onde Hermione fazia infinitas anotações. Ela rasgou, contrariada, mais um pedaço de pergaminho e consultou o grosso livro.

- "Isto não pode estar certo..." – resmungou para si mesma. Harry agachou-se ao lado da mesa.

- "Hermione..."

- "Hum"? – ela disse de imediato mergulhando a pena no tinteiro.

- "Como... você está"?

- "Bem, obrigada. Só um pouco ocupada com essas anotações e se você não se importa..."

- "Não, não. Eu quis dizer como está... Sua vida." – ela levantou a vista da mesa para mirá-lo. – "O que você tem feito... Nesses anos todos?"

- "Muitas coisas." – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Ele sorriu.

- "Então... O que tem feito de especial?"

- "Algumas... Coisas." – disse ela com segurança.

- "E... que tipo de coisas são essas?" – insistiu.

- "Mas que diabos! _Coisas_ Harry, coisas normais. O que você quer afinal?" – perguntou exasperada.

- "Eu só quero _saber_ de você." – Harry falou quase num murmúrio. Hermione o olhou e tomou fôlego para protestar. – "Qual é, não custa nada. Não é tão difícil."

Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior franzindo cenho.

- "Mas o que quer que eu diga? Você nem sequer..."

- "Qualquer coisa..." – ele interrompeu. – "Algo de bom, de ruim, algo que mereça ser lembrado, seus planos, suas frustrações... _Qualquer coisa_ que você quiser me contar."

Ela sorriu sem graça.

- "Harry eu não sei o que..."

- "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Por que não começa me falando da sua casa, eu soube que você se mudou..." – tentou interessado.

- "É... É verdade." – disse ela com receio.

- "Então... Sou todo ouvidos."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Words, playing me deja vu_

_Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before_

_Chill, is it something real_

_Or the magic I'm feeding off your finger_

_Lost, in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright_

_To come undone now"_

_Duran Duran – Come Undone_

- "Humm..."

Draco se espreguiçou por entre as almofadas buscando coragem para levantar-se. Antes que sua mente fosse vencida pelo monstro inebriante da preguiça novamente ele pôs-se de pé e como não visse nenhum sinal de Gina, dirigiu-se à varanda. A mulher, sem dúvida, saíra enquanto ele havia cochilado, mas ao reparar que o horário de encontro com Harry e Hermione se aproximava, ficou ligeiramente preocupado. Retornou ao interior e verificou inutilmente os cômodos. Já pensava em usar o comunicador para achá-la quando reparou um pedaço exageradamente grande de papel sobre a cômoda do dormitório. Franzindo o cenho ele tomou-o nas mãos e passou a vista pelas palavras em garranchos.

"_Saí com Frida, não se preocupe, apenas um passeio de amigas. Não me espere para encontrar Harry e Hermione. Nos vemos no jantar._

_Ginny."_

- "Amigas?" – disse para si mesmo antes de entrar no banho.

Não sabia qual a pretensão de Gina em sair para dar passeios com Frida Fletwood, mas não estava nem um pouco em condições de buscar explicações, aliás, ele estava justamente indo fazer isso: buscar explicações junto a Harry e Hermione. A história de Gina ficaria para mais tarde.

Vestiu seu mais elegante terno para um início de noite e se dirigiu para o café indicado nas instruções de Hermione que por serem indiscutivelmente perfeitas o levou com facilidade ao destino. O lugar era explicitamente bruxo o que fez, por alguma razão, Draco respirar bem mais aliviado. Não, não se tratava de nenhum preconceito. Pelo menos ele não considerava como tal. Diabos! Definitivamente não era nenhum preconceito! Ele apenas ficava um pouco, apenas _um pouco_ desconfortável em freqüentar um ambiente cem por cento trouxa. Nada contra os _trouxas_, em si. Mas também, nada a favor. Não que ele discriminasse, muito pelo contrário, associações com trouxas na sua atual concepção são até dignas de aceitação, sejam elas quais forem... Profissionais, corteses, amigáveis, sentimentais... Caminhou por entre as mesas na direção do balcão. Havia conhecido uma meia-dúzia de trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas com os quais era totalmente possível se relacionar em quaisquer dessas possibilidades. O que não quer dizer que _ele_ pretendesse deliberadamente alimentar algum envolvimento desse tipo principalmente sentimental amoroso. Avistou Hermione em uma mesa lateral próxima a um janelão que dava para rua, mas não se dirigiu até lá imediatamente. É claro que havia bruxas inteligentes, sensatas e... Ele moveu-se na direção dela. E... _Muito_ atraentes.

- "Atrasado." – Hermione falou com os olhos fixos em um jornal a sua frente saboreando um cálice de conhaque.

- "Ah... Não é verdade." – Draco disse levantando os ombros e sentando-se diante da mulher. – "Cadê o Potter?"

- "Foi ao hotel se trocar, já deve estar chegando." – disse finalmente o olhando. Draco sorria discretamente com o olhar paralisado sobre ela. Hermione piscou intrigada. – "Quê que foi?"

- "Por quê?" – Draco retrucou naturalmente.

- "Por que o quê?"

- "Por que você me perguntou 'Quê que foi'?"

- "Porque você está aí parado me olhando, então eu perguntei, quê que foi? Alguma coisa de errado comigo?" – ela falou rapidamente.

- "_Não_..." – ele cantarolou. Hermione não pareceu se convencer e cruzou os braços, desconfiada. – "Ah, qual é, você não vai falar logo o que tem pra falar?"

- "Calma. Antes vamos para o gabinete, lá esperaremos por Harry." – ela respondeu arrumando-se para levantar.

- "Mas será que você não pode falar sozinha?" – Draco insistiu entediado.

- "Draco... Por favor!"

- "Está bem..." – ele concordou acompanhando-a.

Hermione passava rapidamente por entre as mesas e quando Draco se esquivava de uma idosa mulher que se levantava de sua cadeira acabou trombando certeiramente em uma outra pessoa que tropeçou nos próprios pés acabando caído sobre os joelhos.

- "Desculpe." – disse o loiro de imediato ajudando o homem a se levantar.

O sujeito de pele exageradamente clara, olhos azuis que usava um terno de flanela e tinha os cabelos engordurados na altura do queixo procurou se desvencilhar desesperadamente das mãos de Draco lhe dirigindo um olhar sedento de cólera e saindo totalmente em silêncio em seguida em meio a resmungos que ele identificou com osendo _"Maldito..."_. O loiro observou a cena, intrigado.

- "O que você fez a ele?" – Hermione indagou como se algo muito importante acabasse de acontecer sob o seu nariz.

- "Eu não fiz nada!" – Draco respondeu enquanto o homem ainda lhe encarando cruzava para a rua. – "É um maluco." – resmungou.

- "Deve estar bêbado. Vamos."

Ela voltou a andar com Draco em seu encalço. Ao chegarem ao gabinete, Hermione se ocupou em puxar as persianas da janela e observar interessadamente ambos os sentidos da rua. Não havia sinal de Harry. Ela aproveitou que Draco parecia entretido em xeretar tudo a sua volta para num toque de varinha aproximar uma das cadeiras e sentar-se onde tivesse uma boa vista da alameda. Aquele dia havia sido confuso e ao refletir sobre isso a imagem de Harry apareceu nitidamente em sua cabeça. Ele havia sido o principal responsável por aquele dia ser considerado confuso, principalmente ao fazê-la revelar fatos fúteis e corriqueiros da sua vida. Era estranho ter a ligeira impressão que Harry parecia interessado em qualquer coisa relacionada a... _Ela_. Esta impressão a fazia se sentir oscilando entre a euforia e o medo. Em meio a mistura de sentimentos revelando-se em seu âmago, Hermione conseguia distinguir um em especial... Esperança. A silhueta de Harry saindo lentamente da ruela em frente ao café a despertou de suas reflexões, em dois segundos se viu de pé.

- "Este lugar é legal!" – Draco exclamou caminhando até ficar a pouco mais de um metro de Hermione.

- "Inacreditável! Você passou dois minutos de costas para mim e conseguiu mexer em todas as anotações?" – disse Hermione pasma examinando a escrivaninha de mogno com os olhos.

- "Ah... Tudo que estiver relacionado à investigação pode me interessar." – justificou-se.

- "São as _minhas_ anotações!" – Hermione esclareceu com dignidade.

- "Mas são de interesse público." – falou ele após refletir por um instante.

- "Vão ficar bem inacessíveis se estiverem bagunçadas desse jeito!"

Draco abriu a boca para retrucar após um sorriso discreto no mesmo instante que Hermione deu um passo para se aproximar da escrivaninha. Um vento frio veio de encontro à sua face chamando atenção para o lado de fora e a fazendo reconhecer do outro lado da rua uma figura familiar observando atenciosamente o local onde estavam. Ela encolheu os olhos.

- "Aquele homem..." – murmurou para si mesma. Draco avançou para conferir.

- "Quem?" – ele perguntou ficando de lado para a janela para olhar a mulher.

Antes que Hermione respondesse o sujeito retirou a negra varinha das vestes expelindo quase instantaneamente de sua ponta um jato de luz verde. Hermione prendeu a respiração.

- "Cuidado!"

Ela agarrou com força o paletó do homem jogando-se junto com ele num ímpeto. Os dois caíram sobre o estofado. A luz esverdeada se chocou na estante de livros derrubando alguns exemplares. De alguma forma Draco tinha ido parar exatamente em cima Hermione que agora sentia todo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes, constrangida, talvez para focar melhor o rosto de Draco, que a propósito estava muito, muito próximo.

- "Ehr... Eu..." – ele titubeou buscando palavras.

Seu resmungo foi interrompido pela porta que repentinamente se abriu revelando Harry atrás de si. Ele deu três passos firmes parando subitamente ao avistar Draco e Hermione. Por um segundo os três pareciam estar paralisados. Harry possuía uma expressão indecifrável onde só após muita análise poderia se identificar assombro. Hermione num movimento desesperado livrou-se do domínio de Draco, mas antes que se levantasse para ir na direção de Harry, ele recuou meio passo antes de ainda em silêncio dar meia volta e sair batendo a porta.

Ela, já de pé, voltou-se aflita para Draco como se pedisse socorro. O loiro passou calmamente as mãos pelos cabelos arrumando-os e suspirou entediado.

- "Tá esperando o quê pra ir atrás dele?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No próximo capítulo...**

_- "Não quer falar! Você nem tem argumentos. Você tem que admitir que isso tudo foi bem sujo pra mim sabe. Mas pra você foi ótimo, afinal por um longo tempo você esteve desfrutando do outro! Foram muito felizes?"_

_- "Na verdade fomos sim!" _

_- "Mentira." - falou rindo._

_- "Você não sabe o que está dizendo e eu não vou mais discutir."_

_- "Ele te fazia rir? - indagou quase num murmúrio - Como eu?"_

_-" Ele não me fazia **chorar**... **Como você**."_

**...Coming Soon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A (2) – Bem... Isso foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer nessa confusão toda que ta sendo a minha vida... Espero não ter decepcionado muito! Cherrs...**

**PS: A música é mais tema do próximo capítulo que não vai demorar, eu garanto. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BÔNUS -- MÚSICA TEMA

Still Loving You

_Ainda Amando Você_

SCORPIONS

Time, it needs time

_Tempo, precisa de tempo_

To win back your love again

_Para conquistar de volta o seu amor_

I will be there, I will be there

Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá...

Love, only love

_Amor, somente amor_

Can bring back your love someday

_Pode trazer seu amor de algum dia_

I will be there, I will be there

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá..._

I'll fight, babe, I'll fight

_Eu lutarei, eu lutarei_

To win back your love again

_Para conquistar de volta o seu amor novamente._

I will be there, I will be there

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá..._

Love, only love

_Amor, somente amor,_

Can break down the walls someday

_Pode derrubar os muros algum dia._

I will be there, I will be there

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá..._

If we'd go again

_Se nós seguíssemos novamente_

All the way from the start

_Todo o caminho, desde o início,_

I would try to change

_Eu tentaria mudar_

The things that killed our love

_As coisas que destruíram nosso amor._

Your pride has built a wall so strong

_Seu orgulho construiu um muro tão forte_

That I can't get through

_Que eu não consigo atravessar._

Is there really no chance

_Realmente não existe nenhuma chance_

To start once again

_De começar uma vez mais novamente?_

I'm loving you

_Estou amando você..._

Try, baby, try

_Tente, baby, tente_

To trust in my love again

_Confiar no meu amor novamente._

I will be there, I will be there

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá..._

Love, our love

_Amor, nosso amor_

Just shouldn't be thrown away

_Simplesmente não deveria ser jogado fora._

I will be there, I will be there

_Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá..._

CHORUS

If we'd go again

_Se nós tentássemos novamente_

All the way from the start

_Todo o caminho desde o início,_

I would try to change

_Eu tentaria mudar_

The things that killed our love

_As coisas que destruíram nosso amor._

Yes, I've hurt your pride and I know

_Sim, eu feri seu orgulho e eu sei_

What you've been through

_Aquilo pelo que você tem passado._

You should give me a chance

_Você devia me dar uma chance,_

This can't be the end

_Este não pode ser o fim._

I'm still loving you

_Eu ainda estou amando você,_

I'm still loving,

_Eu ainda estou amando,_

I need your love

_Eu preciso do seu amor,_

I'm still loving you

_Eu ainda estou amando você..._


	9. Promessas Quebradas

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com - (MSN)

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**N/A – Bem, aqui está, um capítulo que eu particularmente gosto muito... As tradicionais desculpas pela demora, eheheh... Espero q gostem... Bjos...**

**Capítulo IX – _Promessas Quebradas_**

"_I'm standing on the outside_

_I don't know where I'm goin' to_

_But I do know just one thing_

_That is it's over with you"_

_Mick Fleetwood – You weren't in love_

Harry desceu a escada cambaleante. As pessoas por quem passava lembravam borrões heterogêneos diante de sua vista. Ele atravessou a rua sem sequer olhar para os lados e muito menos dando atenção para o jaguar que freou bruscamente a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Caminhava rápido, em passos firmes, na direção de algum lugar que não sabia qual era, ele queria apenas se distanciar _daquilo_, o máximo possível.

Das cenas que Harry jamais imaginava presenciar Hermione protagonizando a que tinha acabado de assistir era a mais improvável e inesperada. Sentiu a onda amargurada e desconfortável subir por suas entranhas e se materializar em um gigantesco e desesperado entalo que ele poderia definir como sendo de decepção. Caçoara internamente, poucas horas antes, do suposto interesse que Malfoy alimentava por Hermione por simplesmente achar a idéia um disparate! Hermione jamais se envolveria com Malfoy, isso seria absurdo! Não ela não poderia fazer algo assim, não era lógico, não era _justo_.

Harry tinha, ou pelo menos achava que tinha, certeza que ele e Hermione ainda permaneciam fortemente ligados por um sentimento bom e singular. Essa certeza o havia feito despertar do mar de angústia onde estava afogado para lutar por uma história com final diferente, feliz. E era exatamente isso que ele vinha fazendo nos últimos dias. Lutando. Lutando contra as defesas e teimosias de Hermione, procurando com muito esforço retomar o lugar que ele julgava convictamente ainda pertencer a ele. E após tudo isso, lá estava ele, sozinho, derrotado, furioso, inconformado, desiludido com a própria ingenuidade e enfadonho por nesse _script _lhe caber o papel de palhaço. Mais uma vez ele experimentava o acre sabor de ser trocado e enganado.

Há quanto tempo estariam Hermione e Malfoy tendo um romance e ele não percebera? Quantas vezes haviam os dois zombado das intenções evidentes que ele tinha? E por quanto tempo, ele, simplório Harry, como preferia se intitular, havia alimentado expectativas e feito planos mentalmente ao passo que sob seu nariz Hermione se deixava seduzir por Malfoy, ou quem sabe não seria o contrário? Subitamente suas interrogações mudaram de rumo. Tinha sido realmente presunçoso o suficiente para achar que Hermione não conseguira esquecê-lo? Aparentemente sim.

Ele parou ao chegar a uma esquina desconhecida de um beco a meia-luz, só então percebeu que bufava. Respirou fundo passando as mãos pelos cabelos, fracos pingos de água começaram a cair, ele se recostou à parede e fechou lentamente os olhos. Seu peito doía. Passou alguns minutos apenas ouvindo de longe o roncar dos motores dos automóveis e o barulho da água batendo sobre as latas de lixo. Tentava sem sucesso esvaziar sua mente de toda a escória que a rondava quando o som de passos apressados se tornava cada vez mais próximo e audível.

- "Harry"!

Ele abriu imediatamente os olhos e avistou Hermione parada a alguns metros de distância, com a respiração ofegante. Harry não conseguiu elaborar sequer uma palavra digna da ocasião para proferir a ela que, parecendo apreensiva aproximou-se devagar.

- "Harry." – Repetiu com cautela. – "O que aconteceu?"

Ele realmente não achava que Hermione fosse tola. A única coisa que poderia dizer é que a resposta para aquela pergunta parecia óbvia e ela, sem dúvida, sabia disso. Só então lhe ocorreu que Hermione possivelmente não estivesse muito segura dos motivos que a levaram até ali, até porque ela não lhe devia explicações. Talvez por isso fizera tão boba indagação. Ele sorriu desanimado e saiu da penumbra dando um passo a frente.

- "Sabe..." – começou em tom baixo e frio. – "Por muito tempo eu quis te perguntar exatamente isso."

Ela levantou a sobrancelha intrigada.

- "O que aconteceu Hermione? O que aconteceu com nós dois?"

Hermione parecia surpresa ao ouvir sua indagação partir de Harry.

- "Harry, eu..." – ela tomou fôlego. – "Eu não entendo..."

- "Ah, por favor, não me diga que não fui claro o suficiente!" – disse Harry soando sarcástico. – "Tudo bem, se você não entendeu eu repito... O que aconteceu com nós dois? Por que você me largou daquela forma tão... Insensível!"

Ela o olhava incrédula, dividida entre o inesperado daquele bombardeio de perguntas e a indignação por ele ter a audácia de chamá-la de insensível.

- "Você só pode estar maluco!" – disse muito séria. – "Eu não sei o que te deu, o que se passa na sua cabeça e muito menos o que esse assunto tem a ver com a situação atual, mas acho que a sua percepção dos fatos está um pouco equivocada, pois não foi nada disso que aconteceu quando terminamos! Caso não se lembre..." – Hermione fez uma pausa súbita. – "Aliás, eu não tenho porque estar te dizendo isso."

Ela fez menção de sair, mas Harry a deteve.

- "Ah, você tem sim!"

- "Não, não tenho! O único motivo da minha vinda até aqui é assegurar que você não tenha uma idéia errada a respeito de algumas coisas que tenha visto e não..."

- "_Idéia errada_"? – Harry repetiu irônico. – "Acho que a cena que acabei de assistir não é suscetível a erros de interpretações, tudo ficou bem evidente!"

Hermione respirou fundo. Ele estava pensando exatamente o que não deveria.

- "Olha só, você não sabe o que aconteceu e apesar das aparências que você tenha, não há nada entre mim e Draco." – explicou pacientemente.

- "Claro..." – disse friamente de imediato. – "Seria otimismo demais da minha parte se achasse que havia _algo_. Você não parece ser capaz de ter tanta consideração assim por alguém. Não é esta a lógica da sua coleção? Usar e depois jogar fora?"

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no peito, já havia até desconsiderado o quanto era sensível à versão estúpida e ofensiva de Harry.

- "Harry, você está me ofendendo." – ela falou com sinceridade já virando de costas. – "E também está sendo injusto."

Ele já assistia ela dar os primeiros passos para ir embora quando lhe ocorreu que talvez houvesse uma explicação bem plausível para as circunstâncias em que havia encontrado Hermione e Malfoy. Apenas a garantia que ela havia dado em sua negativa inconscientemente já o tinha deixado mais tranqüilo, além do mais, lembrou que esse não era o fim que ele previra para aquela conversa... Antigos pingos nos "i's" tinham agora o momento exato para serem colocados.

- "Injusto? Mesmo? Engraçado..." – disse em tom esganiçado indo na direção dela, Hermione voltou a encará-lo. – "Também não me pareceu nada justo ser trocado pelo Jet!"

Hermione gargalhou com expressão irritada.

- "_O quê?_" – ela disse pasma. – "Você se considera trocado? Que grande idiota! Não houve nenhuma 'troca' mas se você quer saber, pra mim pareceu justíssimo!"

- "Ah, é lógico, pra você não há trocas, é tudo parte de um joguinho nojento em que é a única beneficiada!" – rosnou Harry.

- "Não se faça de vítima, você sabe perfeitamente que as coisas não foram bem assim!" – Hermione falou resignada.

- "Não? E não é verdade que você mais do que rápido já estava com outro? Sem sequer me dar uma explicação... "- disse quase gritando na cara dela.

- "Quer saber, já chega, eu não quero falar sobre isso com você!" – disse exasperada.

- "Não quer falar! Você nem tem argumentos! Você tem que admitir que isso tudo foi bem sujo pra mim, sabe? Mas pra você foi ótimo, afinal por um longo tempo você esteve desfrutando do outro! Foram muito felizes?"

- "Na verdade fomos sim!"

- "Mentira." - falou rindo.

- "Você não sabe o que está dizendo e eu não vou mais discutir."

- "Ele te fazia rir? - indagou quase num murmúrio puxando-a pelo braço. - Como eu?"

-" Ele não me fazia **chorar**... **Como você**." - respondeu e não precisou puxar o braço, pois Harry a soltou desconcertado após ter uma rápida mudança de expressão.

Ele passou alguns segundos parado com o olhar compenetrado no dela, os pingos de água formavam pequenos pontos brilhantes em sua face e isto tornava a lembrança das lágrimas que viu Hermione derramar mais vivas e conseqüentemente a sua culpa maior. De repente Harry notou poderiam surgir alguns motivos protuberantes para que ela o tivesse abandonado.

- "Você o amava?" – foi tudo que ele conseguiu raciocinar para trazer a seu favor: Lembrá-la do amor que viveram.

- "Isto realmente não é da sua conta!" – retrucou indiferente.

- "Está enganada!" – disse Harry de imediato. – "É da minha conta e eu quero falar sobre isso."

- "Mas eu não!"

- "Qual o problema Hermione? Por que está fugindo desta conversa desde que nos encontramos?"

- "Do que você está falando? Eu não estou..."

- "Está sim!" – ele apontou o dedo na cara dela – "Você foge constantemente. Por quê? Por que insiste eu não falar sobre nós dois?"

- "Eu já mencionei que não existe mais _'nós dois'_! Quantas vezes terei que repetir?"

Ele suspirou afobado.

- "Mas já existiu um dia" – tentou.

- "Isto é passado." – alegou Hermione.

- "Um passado confuso e muito mal-resolvido..."

- "Eu não concordo! Não acho que esteja mal-resolvido e muito menos confuso!"

- "Mas eu acho." – divergiu ele.

- "Sinto muito por você" – falou Hermione com um falso tom cortês na voz.

- "Ah Hermione, não seja hipócrita!" – disse Harry impaciente. – "Até quando você pretende fingir que está tudo bem e evitar falar de nós dois, da nossa história, do nosso passado, como você quiser chamar, tanto faz... Eu preciso falar disso e não minta, você também precisa!" – acusou.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitante. Por muito ela esperara a oportunidade de discorrer sobre o que levara a situação àquele ponto. Mas ali, depois de tantos anos desenterrar as velhas intrigas não era o que ela estava disposta a fazer...

- "Por Merlin, o que mais você precisa saber? O que mais você quer que eu diga sobre o que aconteceu a _nós dois_?" – ela enfatizou, Harry tomou fôlego para responder. – "Porque o que eu tenho a dizer é muito simples, Harry... _Acabou_."

- "Não..." – ele disse instantaneamente. – "Não funciona assim. O que tínhamos não podia acabar."

- "Mas, acabou."

- "Não, não assim de repente, de uma hora pra outra!" – argumentou Harry.

- "Você só pode estar brincando!" – Hermione disse, perplexa. – "Será que você é tão insensível que não percebeu NADA? Não foi _de repente_ e muito menos _de uma hora pra outra_!"

- "Mas você..."

- "Não." – ela fez um gesto com a mão. – "Agora eu falo. Você não quer saber o que aconteceu, Harry? Então eu te digo, ou melhor, eu te repito o que falei no dia que terminamos: **Eu cansei**. Cansei de ser a idiota que te seguia e aturava vinte e quatro horas por dia o seu egoísmo, sua frieza e suas obsessões. Cansei de ser tratada como alguma empregada ou animal que nada significada para você. Eu dediquei anos da minha vida pra estar a seu lado, e sabe por quê? Por amor! Um amor que você nunca procurou dar a devida atenção, não é mesmo? Não venha me dizer que 'tentou" ou algo parecido, porque eu sei que não foi assim! As noites e semanas em que você simplesmente desaparecia sem deixar rastro e todas as vezes que me deixou esperando sem nenhuma explicação plausível são a prova viva de que você nunca se importou!"

Harry parecia estar sem palavras. Ele era ciente de que tudo que ele falava era a mais pura verdade, mas sentir cada palavra ser despejada em cima de si como um balde de água fria, doía. Ela sorriu desanimada.

- "E como se isso tudo não fosse suficiente você NUNCA parou sequer cinco minutos para pensar em como eu me sentia em relação ao que estava havendo. Acho que você tem que concordar que o que acabei de falar não aconteceu de uma hora pra outra, Harry. Foram _anos_, longos anos se é que você não percebeu. Anos em que eu estive ao seu lado, apesar dos pesares, me contentando com... Migalhas, que você estivesse disposto a me oferecer."

O silêncio se fez presentes por alguns longos segundos.

- "Eu..." - começou Harry quase num murmúrio – "Eu sei de tudo que você teve que passar enquanto esteve comigo..."

- "Não você não sabe, Harry!" – Hermione interrompeu exasperada. – "Eu garanto que você não sabe o que é amar uma pessoa ao ponto de se dedicar integralmente a ela, esquecendo até mesmo de si próprio, achando que sempre vai valer a pena. Você não sabe como doía sentir que você não estava perto de mim e que não se importava com...

- "Mas eu me importava Hermione! Eu sempre me importei mais com você, com a sua segurança, do que com todos os outros!" – ele protestou.

- "_Com a minha segurança_... Claro!" – Hermione retrucou irônica. – "A única segurança de que minha vida precisava Harry, era a de ter você. Era apenas isto que me daria forças para prosseguir e enfrentar o que fosse necessário! Não era com a proteção física que eu gostaria que se importasse, meu querido... mas sim com _nós dois_, como você tanto gosta de ressaltar, gostaria que se preocupasse com o futuro da nossa relação. Aparentemente isso não foi muito possível!"

- "Hermione, acredite, eu me preocupava mais do que você imagina." – disse ele em tom austero.

- "E bem menos do que deveria." – retorquiu com convicção.

Harry engoliu seco. Todas as cenas que inutilmente havia tentado apagar de sua consciência nos anos que estivera distante da Inglaterra agora eram bombardeadas a partir do cerne de sua mente. A cobrança que Hermione fazia era absolutamente plausível, e ele bem sabia disso.

- "Eu sei que estive muito errado. Eu sei." – admitiu ligeiramente aflito. – "Não vou discordar de você em relação a isso! Mas será que não pode imaginar as coisas pelo meu ângulo?"

- "Não é necessário. Todos sabíamos da sua situação, Harry." – disse Hermione parecendo enfadonha.

Ele refletiu por um segundo antes de prosseguir. Havia chegado a um dos pontos culminantes de sua emoção, suas lembranças mais tenebrosas e fúnebres, uma área que em circunstâncias normais ele se esforçaria para que permanecessem intocáveis como se na verdade fossem parte de um universo alternativo, mas naquele momento não iria cambalear, estava disposto a ir até onde fosse necessário, a despeito disto ser incrivelmente doloroso. Não sabia por onde começar.

- "Eu também sofri muito, Hermione." – passou a língua sobre os lábios umedecendo-os. – "Eu fui obrigado a carregar um fardo extraordinariamente pesado e fui incumbido de uma tarefa para a qual, você há de convir, eu não tinha maturidade o suficiente para concluir sem sair abalado. E eu me abalei. Demais. Eu perdi pessoas muito amadas em um intervalo curto de tempo e vi a minha própria morte de perto inúmeras vezes. Garanto que ninguém, nem mesmo você, tem idéia do que é estar no meu lugar durante aqueles longos anos. Sim, eles foram longos pra mim também, acredito, um minuto pode durar uma eternidade quando se está sob uma iminência constante de morte!" – ele tomou fôlego. – "E antes que você diga, não estou tentando transformar minha história de vida em justificativa para os meus erros com você! Eu errei e já admiti. Só acho que tudo que aconteceu pode ter contribuído muito para que eu me tornasse essa pessoa tão insuportável e difícil de conviver, como você já destacou várias vezes, ou você acha que era minha intenção perder a esperança ao ver Sirius e Dumbledore morrerem?"

- "É claro que não!" – Hermione negou e o enorme esforço que vinha fazendo para não perder a calma acabara de se tornar inútil. – "Eu nunca disse nada parecido com isso e nem que não compreendia a sua situação, Harry! Muito pelo contrário! Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, ouviu bem? Sempre! Até na batalha final, quando você-sabe-quem foi destruído. E sabe por quê? Porque eu te amava e tinha certeza que iríamos superar isto juntos! Eu tinha certeza ainda, que com você-sabe-quem morto nós iríamos finalmente ser felizes! Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu, não é mesmo? E este detalhe, me desculpe, mas eu nunca fui inteiramente capaz de compreender! O seu comportamento, sem dúvida, não representava nada do que eu havia realizado pro momento, e principalmente para nós dois. Mesmo assim eu tentei entender que você se sentia injustiçado por Sirius e atribuí a isso toda aquela sua agressividade para tudo e todos. Mais uma vez, relevei e o apoiei quando você perdia dias e noites obcecado por Bellatrix Lestrange, sempre do seu lado, aguardando o dia em que tudo estivesse acabado, afinal você só queria justiça por seu padrinho! Era natural que agisse daquela forma estúpida, quando ela fosse pega, você voltaria ao normal, era o que eu presumia. Novamente me enganei!" – ela o olhou entristecida. – "Nem quando Bellatrix foi presa junto com os outros comensais você voltou, Harry. Nem assim. O Harry que eu conhecia e amava morreu junto com Voldemort e no lugar deixou alguém... _Irreconhecível_."

Harry suspirou incomodado.

- "Você esperava que da noite pro dia eu simplesmente esquecesse de tudo e agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Hemione!" – tentou um pouco impaciente.

- "Eu sei que superar uma sucessão trágica de fatos como essa exigiria tempo, mas, me desculpe Harry, você não parecia estar fazendo esforço algum!"

- "Você não tem idéia de como eu estava me sentindo e do que passava na minha cabeça!".

- "Naturalmente. Você nunca se deu ao trabalho de me dizer!" – disse Hermione enérgica.

- "Sim." – respondeu tendo uma súbita mudança de expressão.

Ele nunca havia conversado nem com Hermione nem com ninguém, pois fazia parte do seu mecanismo de defesa favorito: a repressão. Reprimia as mortes, as batalhas e até mesmo as vitórias, o que na verdade o deixava ainda mais angustiado. "Outro erro.", pensou.

- "Como você acha que eu poderia ajudá-lo então?" – perguntou Hermione.

Harry respirou trêmulo.

- "Como você acha que poderia ajudar um homem que para salvar a própria vida e a dos seus amigos teve que se tornar um _assassino_? Como?" – disse ele exaltado. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. – "E como você acha que me senti ao ter obrigatoriamente que conviver com essa nova informação? Será que você tem idéia do que é ter que encarar os colegas, beijar sua namorada, tomar café da manhã, ir ao trabalho e andar na rua quando se tirou a vida de alguém?" – Concluiu emocionado.

Uma lágrima pesada escorreu pela maça do rosto de Hermione.

- "Harry..." – ela começou com voz baixa.

- "Eu..." – Harry a interrompeu, mas antes que prosseguisse o entalo em sua garganta também culminou em lágrimas. – "Eu me tornei um monstro, Hermione. Eu me igualei a Voldemort! Eu não era mais apenas Harry Potter, 'o garoto que sobreviveu' ou 'o escolhido', mas sim '_o homem que matou'. _Não consegue entender que eu simplesmente não consegui mais me aceitar e continuar me comportando como antes, porque não era mais o mesmo! Me senti o pior homem do universo, o mais terrível... O mais... Abominável."

- "Harry, não é verdade, você... Você fez o que devia ser feito!" – confortou.

- "Eu sei que sim." – disse Harry com a vista baixa. – "Mas fazer o que tinha de ser feito trouxe conseqüências horrendas a minha vida, ou pelo menos ao que eu costumava chamar de vida. Por muito tempo eu não pude ser o mesmo, você, por sinal sempre me lembra disso. Só que nem você nem ninguém sabe o peso que tem ser responsável pela morte de alguém... Ninguém!"

- "Harry, as pessoas nunca questionaram ou condenaram seus atos! Nós só não compreendíamos porque você se tornou tão amargo com quem o amava! Nós nos machucamos com isso..."

Ele remexeu nos cabelos de maneira desajeitada.

- "Eu sei que não tinha o direito de descarregar meus traumas e frustrações em quem quer que fosse, principalmente em você. Mas será que era pedir demais a essa vida tão tirana que as pessoas tivessem um pouco mais de paciência!" – disse Harry aparentemente indignado.

- "Todos tivemos, Harry." – retorquiu Hermione com tranqüilidade.

- "Você não." – retrucou Harry de imediato. – "Você não teve!"

- "Harry..."

- "Eu nunca nutri qualquer expectativa de ter uma vida feliz da forma convencional Hermione. _Até me apaixonar por você._ Você era a maior motivação que eu possuía pra conseguir vencer. Mas um dia..." – ele sorriu desanimado. – "Um dia, você cansou. A única pessoa que era meu alicerce, meu apoio,_ cansou_. Você me deixou num dos momentos que eu mais precisava de você e com isso despedaçou as últimas chances que eu tinha de... Fazer dar certo."

Harry calou-se e por um instante eles apenas se olharam.

- "Você me magoou muito, Harry." - Disse Hermione ressentida.

- "Hermione, eu sei! Acredite não houve um dia sequer em todos esses anos que não tenha me lembrado da forma grosseira que agi com você! Sei que a decepcionei. Eu..." – ele respirou fundo. – "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo... Por tudo."

Hermione levantou as duas sobrancelhas, explicitamente desconcertada.

- "Imagino o quanto deve estar sendo difícil pra você me dizer isso..." – foi o que ela disse.

- "Mais difícil foi passar tanto tempo sem dizer." – retrucou instantaneamente com franqueza. Hermione permaneceu em silêncio o vento gélido e dúbio lhe deu calafrios. – "Eu sei que isto não ameniza em nada tudo o que eu fiz, mas eu preciso falar... Me desculpe." – pediu por fim quase sem voz.

- "Há pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas a quem você deve falar esta frase, sabia? O Ron, por exemplo!" – disse Hermione impassível.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- "Não envolva o Ron no que estamos falando agora, por favor!"

- "Por que não? Vai me dizer agora que não deve desculpas a ele também?"

- "Talvez." - Admitiu um pouco a contragosto.

- "_Talvez_?" – Hermione repetiu incrédula. – "Por Merlin, você sabe que não agiu certo com ele!"

Harry olhou para os lados ajustando as mangas da camisa de forma inquieta.

- "Olha só... Pode ser que eu tenha de fato me excedido com o Ron, mas honestamente, ele me tirava do sério Hermione, e você sabe porquê! – ela cruzou os braços, desentendida. – "Ah faça-me o favor, Ron sempre foi totalmente apaixonado por você!" – acusou Harry. – "Tudo bem ,que eu e ele éramos amigos mas você não esperava que eu fechasse os olhos para essa verdade, esperava?"

- "Harry, isto denovo não!" – protestou Hermione.

- "Não seja simplória! Vai dizer que é mentira que ele sempre a amou?" – perguntou de forma denunciadora.

- "E daí se realmente fosse assim? Era _com você_ que eu estava Harry, e não com ele! Sempre foi com você que eu queria estar, será que é tão difícil assim de entender?"

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo.

- "E só a título de informação... Ron ficou muito ressentido com toda a sua desconfiança. E eu também." – disse Hermione em tom amargo.

Harry sentiu o ar em suas narinas pesar. De repente respirar se tornava inexplicavelmente difícil. Será que tudo, tudo que fizera havia sido prejudicial a Hermione?

- "Eu sei." – admitiu já estafado – "Raios Hermione, eu sei o quanto a machuquei! Mas será que são apenas essas as recordações que tem de nós dois?" – indagou quase implorando.

- "Desculpe, mas sim, essas são as mais marcantes!"

Ele fechou os olhos, contrariado.

- "Você não guarda nenhuma lembrança boa de mim?" – perguntou aflito – "Nenhuma imagem feliz? Não se lembra dos nossos planos? Dos nossos momentos juntos? Ou das coisas que dizia a mim e _só a mim_?"

Hermione refletiu, o seu olhar oscilando de forma irresoluta de Harry para o alpendre ao lado dele.

- "Eu lembro. Eu lembro perfeitamente de tudo! Só que se trata de um passado que não volta mais. E sabe por quê? Porque aquele Harry que esteve comigo também não volta mais, _nunca mais_!" – exclamou energicamente. – "Ele já não existe!".

- "Você está enganada, Hermione, ele existe!" – disse Harry tocando-lhe os ombros. – "E ele está aqui! _Bem aqui_, diante de você!"

Ela hesitou perante os olhos de Harry que estavam fixos nos seus.

- "Francamente, acha que sou alguma idiota? Eu sei perfeitamente bem no que você se tornou!"

- "Será que não entende? Eu mudei, Hermione!" – ele pressionou a carne dela entre os dedos.

- "Besteira!" – teimou.

- "Não, eu mudei muito!" – insistiu. Hermione o olhava cética. – "O suficiente para entender o que aconteceu!"

- "Já não era sem tempo, não?" – ironizou Hermione. – "Só que _eu também mudei_, Harry, não sou mais a garota ingênua que você conheceu que sempre se submetia a sua vontade e que te ama..." – ela calou.

- "Que me amava?" – Harry completou – "Era o que você ia dizer?"

- "Sim". – reconheceu.

- "Por que não concluiu a frase, Hermione?"

- "Porque não vale a pena." – disse ela secamente. – "Como eu te disse, eu também mudei, e isto _também_ mudou."

- "Estas coisas nunca mudam."

- "Tem razão... Elas _morrem_."

Harry piscou várias vezes os olhos.

- "É verdade, sou obrigado a concordar." – aceitou desanimado soltando os braços da mulher. – "Isto me entristece muito."

Ele recuou dando um passo atrás. Hermione pareceu desapontada.

- "Não me diga que ainda não tinha notado eu acabou!"

Harry sorriu sem alegria e voltou a encará-la fixamente, a brisa fria eriçava os pelos de seu corpo e a ansiedade já começava a importuná-lo e fazer surgir em sua carne os impulsos mais peculiares que se tornavam cada vez mais intensos devido a presença de Hermione ali.

- "De tudo que nasceu e morreu, veio e se foi na minha vida, você foi a única entre tudo e todos que sempre esteve lá... _Intacta_" – disse em tom muito sério até severo. – "Mesmo nos anos que estive afastado, onde quer que eu acordasse ou adormecesse... Quando eu fechava os olhos, eu achava você. E então de repente as coisas não pareciam tão ruins como de costume, pois eu ainda tinha você dentro de mim." – ele fez uma pausa ficando mais próximo dela. – "E nem agora, quando 'percebi' que acabou, eu deixei de sentir você."

Hermione lhe dirigiu um olhar sarcástico.

- "Nossa... Você achou uma maneira bem estranha para demonstrar isso enquanto estivemos juntos, não?" – disse Hermione, soando enérgica. – "Eu sinceramente não consigo entender o que você pretende vindo me dizer essas coisas a essa altura do campeonato! O que você está pensando, afinal? Que é o único a ter declarações 'profundas' a fazer? Acha que eu não fiquei exausta de pensar dia após dia no porquê de você ter desaparecido mais uma vez? De ter simplesmente mudado de continente sem sequer me mandar uma coruja, Harry! Mas é claro, isso era bem típico de você! Aparentemente o satisfaz deixar as pessoas próximas totalmente no vácuo sem justificativa! E agora você se acha em condições de fazer esse tipo de discurso 'sensível' e 'comovente'? Se é alguma piada, sinto na obrigação de dizer que não tem graça e que você só está conseguindo me machucar mais à medida que me faz lembrar esse passado. Eu não estou em condições de ouvir mais nada que você diga com o objetivo de me atormentar!" – concluiu sem fôlego.

Harry a segurou pelos antebraços com firmeza. As gotas d'água agora tocavam sua pele com mais freqüência e peso.

- "_Eu_... _Nunca_... _Esqueci_... _Você_." – disse ele em tom baixo e rouco.

Por um momento a respiração de Hermione hesitou. Podia sentir a rigidez das mãos de Harry em sua pele enquanto procurava reagir às palavras que ele acabara de pronunciar. Toda a sua sensatez e prudência oscilavam diante do impacto que ouvir aquilo havia lhe causado. Seus olhos marejaram. "Por quê? Por que ele tinha que lhe dizer isso?".

- "Por favor... Não me fale..." – começou ela com muito esforço para entoar a voz. – "Você não tem o direito de aparecer depois de tanto tempo e..."

- "Você..." – ele interrompeu. – "Você me perguntou por que eu tinha voltado." – fez uma pausa - "Na ocasião eu até cheguei a pensar que não soubesse a razão. Pois muito bem... Agora eu sei e faço questão de responder... Eu voltei porque _eu quero minha vida de volta_. Voltei para _recuperar o que é meu_." – disse determinado. – "_E vou fazer isso agora_."

"Quê...? Como assim a_gora_?", foi tudo o que ela teve tempo de pensar antes que uma das mãos hábeis de Harry soltasse seu braço e agarrasse sua nuca num puxão, rompendo o pouco espaço que havia entre ambos. O calor estarrecedor que emanava do corpo de Harry associado à chuva densa que agora caía fez Hermione estremecer. Ele baixou a cabeça lentamente, a boca em tentativa de encontrar os lábios dela. Hermione sabia que podia afastá-lo se quisesse, mas o eco das últimas declarações dele a deixou desprovida de forças para rejeitá-lo. Ela foi incapaz de um movimento qualquer, até mesmo de um girar de cabeça para evitar que os lábios dele chegassem aos seus. Todos os seus sentidos deram sinal de vida ao notar-se embebida naquela carícia tão íntima e familiar. Os braços envolveram o pescoço enterrando os dedos nas madeixas negras e molhadas do homem. A posse sensual de seus lábios e o sabor peculiar das gotas d'água que escorriam por suas faces para se misturar ao beijo fê-la arrepiar-se toda.

A não resistência de Hermione ao beijo fez Harry se aprofundar em movimentos possessivos, urgentes, mas entorpecidos em ardência e paixão, uma combinação que a deixava tonta, entregue, desarmada. Fazia tanto tempo Hermione não sentia o toque de um homem que sabia acariciar uma mulher como Harry sabia que se a derrota era isso, ela ia saboreá-la em cada milésimo de segundo, mesmo se para sentir-se deliciada por ele novamente ela precisasse contrariar todas as súplicas de sua sensatez, que embora fracas ainda se faziam presentes. A brasa que ela vinha fazendo todo o esforço para que se apagasse agora queimava com mais força do que nunca e Hermione teve a assustadora sensação que mesmo se aquele momento fosse eterno não seria tempo suficiente para saciar toda a saudade e anseio que alimentava por Harry.

Harry arriscara todas as fichas naquela jogada. Não havia sido muito feliz na primeira vez que tentara beijá-la e ele era ciente que uma segunda tentativa seria bem perigosa e poderia pôr tudo a perder. Mas ali, sob a noite e o gotejar intenso da chuva, o beijo impetuoso que o punha em chamas, o toque em sua pele lisa e macia, o contato de seu corpo contra o dele que despertava em Harry as carências mais primitivas da carne e a destreza com que ela retribuía cada carinho deliberadamente da mesma forma que no passado, fizeram com que ele soubesse: Hermione o queria mais do que o desprezava. Não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos assim como ele próprio não conseguia. Também ela estava presa naquele avassalador redemoinho de paixão que os estava arrastando para o fundo, de volta ao relicário onde jazia sua história, seu amor, adormecido, mas ileso, pronto para renascer. A forma desesperada que Hermione o apertava e corria as unhas ora por entre seus cabelos ora em suas costas era a garantia que tinha de que ela não pretendia agredi-lo pelo beijo. Por um instante reparou a respiração ofegante de Hermione falhar e desfez instintivamente o contato, mas antes que ela abrisse os olhos voltou a beijá-la, desta vez bem devagar prendendo de quando em vez o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes e fazendo-a suspirar.

Hermione se redeu novamente a mais aqueles minutos de satisfação, até que com a mesma delicadeza com que seus lábios foram possuídos, foram libertados. Ela abriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar de Harry sob as lentes embaçadas fixo em si. Antes que qualquer coisas fosse dita ela se viu envolta a um forte abraço. "Era _ele_", pensou. Era Harry... Harry havia voltado pra ela.

- "Oh Hermione..." – Harry sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Hermione. – "_Eu amo você_..."

Ela sentiu as pernas vacilarem e o coração acelerar quando Harry voltou a encará-la fazendo surgir um espaço entre os dois.

- "Harry..." – Hermione se ouviu dizer dando um passo atrás. – "Harry você não disse o que eu pensei ter ouvido, não é?" – ela hesitou, muito nervosa – "Não, não... Você não teria coragem de chegar depois de tanto tempo e me dizer uma coisa dessas! N-não, não é assim que funciona! Eu não... Nós... Realmente não pode ser assim! Você não pode abusar das circunstâncias deste modo!"

Harry levantou a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- "Nós nos beijamos!" – falou ele.

- "Eu sei, EU SEI!" – ela massageou as têmporas dando passos de um lado para outro. – "Mas eu não _devia_..."

- "E eu disse _que a amo_." – completou quase num murmúrio.

Hermione estancou e o observou ofegante, com uma expressão de horror.

- "Não... Não faz isso." – ela implorou. – "Eu não mereço, eu já sofri demais por você, Harry..."

- "Hermione, me escute!" – ele voltou a segurá-la pelos ombros firmemente. – "Eu quero que voltemos a ficar juntos, foi por isso eu voltei!"

- "M-mas..." – ela titubeou. – "Mas **eu** não quero! Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo denovo! Eu não ia agüentar, está entendendo?" – disse Hermione com sinceridade.

- "Hey..." – ele tocou-lhe as faces. – "Você não vai passar por nada do que passou antes, Mione, não vai está ouvindo? Eu não irei cometer o mesmo erro novamente!"

- "Nem eu, Harry. Nem eu!" – ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele.

- "Quê...? O que está dizendo?" – indagou confuso.

Hermione tentou em vão limpar o rosto ensopado em água.

- "Que voltar pra você ia ser um grande erro porque seria muita _burrice_ acreditar no que você está falando, principalmente depois de tudo que me fez!"

- "Oh Hermione, será que não vai me perdoar nunca? Por favor, eu já reconheci meu erro. Eu juro que se pudesse fazer tudo desde o início, faria diferente!" – ele voltou a se aproximar. – "Jamais a faria sofrer denovo... Você _tem que acreditar_ que eu mudei, eu amadureci..."

- "Isso... É..." – ela começou incerta. – "Será que não vê o que está me pedindo?"

- "Estou pedindo que acredite em mim e me perdoe! É tão difícil assim?"

- "Pode ter certeza, **é.**"

- "Hermione, não seja tão teimosa!" – ele protestou. – "Vamos fazer as coisas certo desta vez!" – fez uma pausa e olhou rigorosamente para ela. - "Eu **sei** que ainda me ama!"

Hermione cresceu os olhos.

- "Você não pode estar falando séri..."

- "Não minta!" – ele a repreendeu. – "Nada do que diga vai mudar o que acabei de constatar quando nos beijamos! Eu sei que ainda gosta de mim, Hermione!" – concluiu decidido.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada desesperada.

- "E se ainda amasse?" – ela falou desafiadora. – "O quê que tem? Isso não mudaria nada!"

Harry a olhou, incrédulo.

- "Está maluca? É claro que muda! Isso muda tudo!"

- "Não muda o que passei." – retrucou Hermione impassível.

Ele respirou fundo exausto.

- "Hermione... Esqueça o passado! Se ainda gosta de mim, como sei que gosta, me dê uma outra chance, dê uma outra chance a nós dois!"

- "_Outra chance?_" – disse ela cética. – "Mais uma? Será que todas as chances que eu dei pra nós dois não foram suficientes pra provar que é impossível?"

- "Não é impossível... Desta vez vai ser diferente, eu garanto!" – apelou já esgotado. – "Hermione... Olhe pra mim."

Ela passou os olhos do chão para Harry, agora parado de braços abertos.

- "O quê?" – disse também parecendo cansada.

- "Não lute contra o que sente." – pediu Harry. – "Por favor..."

Hermione sentiu sua cabeça dar voltas, sim estava zonza, pois de um minuto a outro sua vida tinha desabado sobre seus ombros e todo o castelo que havia construído com perfeição juntamente com os esforços para esquecer o passado agora estavam despedaçados. Ela não conseguia suportar a idéia de estar perdendo o chão, de se ver em apuros, vulnerável, indecisa. Realmente não conseguia pensar em continuar assim, este _não era_ o plano.

- "Lembre de tudo de bom que passamos..." – insistiu ele. – "Não é justo duas pessoas que se gostam ficarem separadas! Eu sei que... Talvez você tenha parado várias vezes e achado difícil estar comigo. Acredite, nem eu pensava que seria tão difícil. Mas também, ninguém disse que seria fácil, Mione... Da mesma forma que eu sei que não está sendo fácil pra você considerar que eu mudei e voltei pra ficar com você."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- "Harry... As coisas não são tão simples assim!" – alegou ela. Harry fez uma expressão de contrariedade.

- "Ta bem, podem não ser simples, mas também não são insolúveis! Pense, Hermione... Pense na sua vida daqui pra frente... Na _nossa_ vida." – disse Harry em tom baixo.

Hermione tremeu o queixo com mais uma brisa gélida irrompendo entre eles.

- "Eu prometi a mim mesma que não ia..." – calou com um entalo de lágrimas em sua garganta. – "P-prometi que não ia me deixar levar por ilusões e que você me fizesse sofrer novamente."

Ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio.

- "Também prometeu que sempre ficaria comigo." – disse tranqüilamente. – "Lembra?"

Hermione parecia estar estática. "Como seria possível que ele ainda lembrasse disso?", pensou.

- "Sim. Lembro." – respondeu franzindo o cenho. – "Mas naquela época..."

- "O que tem aquela época? Não venha dizer que naquela época prometeu isso porque me amava, porque sabemos que ainda é assim." – Hermione fez menção de interromper, Harry a deteve com um gesto. – "Você sabe que pode quebrar a promessa que fez, assim como quebrou a que me fez antes. Basta querer..."

Os nervos de Hermione protestaram diante da frieza, o que fazia seus dentes baterem uns nos outros.

- "E-eu..." – ela suspirou. – "É _tarde demais_, Harry..." – concluiu virando-se de costas para ir embora.

- "Hermione." – ele chamou. Hermione estancou sem se voltar para ele. – "Está enganada... _Você quer que seja tarde demais_?"

Silêncio.

- "Você _realmente_ quer?" – perguntou outra vez.

Hermione fechou os olhos o mais forte que pôde, aterrorizada com os próprios anseios. Harry aguardava apreensivo.

- "Responda!" – persistiu.

Sem obter resposta deu um passo a frente mas antes que a alcançasse, Hermione sem olhar para trás, desaparatou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Há alguns quarteirões da ruela onde encontrara Harry, Hermione apareceu. Próxima À entrada lateral de um edifício Clássico e imponente a água não a atingia mais. Ela se agachou encostada à parede e observou por um instante a praça Vittorio, praticamente vazia, à exceção de uma meia dúzia de pessoas que se abrigava da chuva em um dos extremos. Juntou o máximo de ar que seus pulmões suportavam na esperança de buscar forças para organizar os pensamentos em sua mente. Mas naquele momento, apenas um turbilhão de antigas recordações vinha à tona. Recordações essas que denunciavam que talvez Hermione não fora absolutamente sincera com Harry. Ele a havia questionado se eram apenas as más lembranças que se faziam presentes quando se tratava da história deles, dele em especial. Não mentira ao dizer o quanto aquelas eram inesquecíveis, mais pode ter pecado ao não perceber imediatamente que elas não eram as mais vivas... Houve bons momentos, sim houve. E eram esses bons momentos que agora explodiam com energia em seu peito. Os dias maravilhosos, os dias iniciais em que a paixão entre ambos estourou. Ela sorriu pra si mesma.

_(Flash Back)_

_"Yeah I'm seeing a whole nother world in my mind_

_Girl I'm Feeling that we've been in love all the time_

_Cos' you turn me on_

_Yer love's like a bomb_

_Yer blowing my mind"_

_Oasis - Love like a bomb_

_As coisas entre ela e Rony já não caminhavam tão bem após o término em Hogwarts e como era bem previsível para todos um dia acabou. Hermione sentiu muito, tinha que admitir, mas suas lamentações não duraram muito tempo, antes que pudesse se dar conta, **aquilo** aconteceu e ela se viu entre os braços de Harry envolta a mais avassaladora paixão que tinha conhecimento. Ele parecia incrédulo, ao início, e Hermione compreendia o porquê..._

_O alojamento do curso preparatório de aurores também era dividido, uma ala para homens e outra para mulheres, mas ao contrário de Hogwarts os dormitórios eram individuais. Porém Hermione, dificilmente ficava sozinha em seu quarto... Deitada de bruços folheando uma edição limitada de "Magia Avançada Para Aurores, Vol I", ela vestia um típico vestido de verão britânico de estampas em tom de vermelho e azul, costas nuas, finas alças sempre caindo do ombro e os cabelos castanhos presos no alto. Já havia se concentrado por inteiro na leitura quando os dedos cuidadosos correram lenta e delicadamente por sua panturrilha eriçando de imediato a pele do lugar. Hermione esbanjou um discreto sorriso e olhou por cima do ombro para ele. Com expressão apreensiva Harry se apoiou no cotovelo e percorreu com beijos toda a extensão de sua perna que ficava à mostra, em seguida, quase engatinhando pelo colchão tocou hesitante com a ponta dos dedos a parte nua de suas costas até a nuca. Repentinamente num ímpeto Hermione saltou de sua posição de encontro a Harry derrubando-o sobra as almofadas. Ele soltou uma exclamação de surpresa a notar-se imobilizado quando ela segurou seus pulsos passando uma perna em cada lado de seus quadris, literalmente em cima dele, prendeu a respiração. Em silêncio ela debruçou-se devagar até seu rosto ficar a centímetros do dele, então numa mudança de direção levou seus lábios de encontro ao pescoço de Harry se ocupando em mordiscar e tocar com a língua o lóbulo de seu ouvido. Um gemido suave de protesto acompanhado do estremecimento no corpo dele foram sentidos por Hermione que satisfeita recuou para observá-lo. Ela abriu um sorriso maroto quando Harry tentou puxar os braços._

_- "Tsc, tsc, tsc..." - sonorizou Hermione, severa, balançando a cabeça._

_- "Desculpe." - disse ele apreensivo. - "Não queria interromper, mas você e este livro já estavam me deixando ansioso!"_

_- "Minha leitura o incomoda?" - questionou com voz mansa._

_- "Não!" - respondeu Harry de imediato, hesitando em seguida. - "Quer dizer... Um pouco... Na verdade, achei que..."_

_- "O que achou?" - ela interrompeu. Harry sorriu sem graça e fez uma careta._

_- "Que você poderia ler em uma outra hora?" - mentiu._

_Hermione se aproximou perigosamente dos lábios dele._

_- "É uma leitura muito interessante e importante, que você também deveria estar fazendo". – disse de forma metódica. _

_- "Eu sei, mas..."_

_Ele calou ao sentir o roçar dos lábios de Hermione nos seus, num movimento provocante e sedutor. Tentou mais uma vez tomar o controle de seus pulsos, mas ela os manteve firmemente presos. Juntou forças para levantar o tórax e capturar por inteiro o beijo de Hermione que percebendo a ofensiva se esquivou esbanjando um sorriso malicioso. Harry remexeu-se derrotado. Poderiam passar horas naquele tolo joguinho de amantes se assim ela quisesse. O que ele poderia fazer?_

_- "Ainda insiste em ir ao Purple Turtle." – ela disse após alguns minutos._

'_Purple Turtle'? Harry quase havia esquecido disso._

_- "Ah, Humrum. Gerard Dilcker está..."_

_- "Está na cidade, eu sei." – ela completou_

_Dilcker era um admirável jogador de quadribol da atualidade e apesar de ter aderido à carreira de auror Harry ainda permanecia intimamente fascinado pelo esporte. Durante a semana inteira vinha insistido para que fossem encontrar o jogador, que era seu amigo, em um popular pub Londrino o 'Purple Turtle'. A idéia de passar horas discutindo as jogadas do último campeonato, no entanto, não tinha animado muito Hermione._

_- "Então quer que eu abandone minha leitura, para sair com você?" – Hermione perguntou voltando a beijar o pescoço do namorado. O corpo de Harry voltou a vibrar._

_- "Yeah... Eu qu..."_

_Um beijo profundo e quente de Hermione o calou. Ao sentir seus pulsos livres ele tocou com minúcia toda pele que tinha ao alcance. Deslizou suas mãos pela coxa, cintura parando nos ombros nus deixando o afogueamento tomar conta de cada músculo e nervo que possuía. Já abriu delicadamente o zíper nas costas de Hermione quando ela parou._

_- "Isso me lembra que tenho que me trocar!" _

_- "O quê?" – Harry perguntou com voz rouca, totalmente confuso._

_- "Tenho que me trocar se formos sair!" – ela explicou._

_- "Mas..." – começou ele entristecido._

_- "Purple Turtle, lembra?" – Hermione falou com voz macia ao pé de seu pescoço. – "Encontrar seu amigo... Dilcker..."_

_- "S-sim... Encontrar Dilcker... É... nós iremos..." – ela voltou a beijá-lo. – "Ficar aqui mesmo." – concluiu ao fim do beijo._

_- "Então não vamos?" – ela indagou com charme. – "Pensei que quisesse ir..."_

_- "E eu quero..." – retrucou de imediato. Hermione abriu em um puxão todos os botões de sua camisa._

_- "Quer?" – indagou acariciando o tórax definido dele._

_- "Quero..." – suspirou. _

_- "O que exatamente?"_

_- "Ah droga... O que...Você quiser."_

_Hermione riu satisfeita. Harry, derrotado sentou-se recostado ao dossel da cama e acariciou a face da mulher._

_- "Nunca imaginei encontrar uma mulher como você" – ele refletiu alto. Hermione cessou a risada para observá-lo. Harry prosseguiu: - "Embaralha a cabeça de um homem, e ele fica sem pensar direito..."_

_- "Sério?" – ela indagou com voz manhosa._

_- "**Muito** sério."_

_Ela o olhou, sedutora, passando os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo de Harry._

_- "Eu amo você." – murmurou Hermione, as pupilas de Harry brilharam._

_- "Eu também amo você". – disse Harry antes de sentir o calor fervoroso de mais um beijo da amante. – "Promete que vamos sempre ficar juntos?" – ele questionou voltando a captar o olhar de Hermione._

_Ela sorriu intrigada._

_- "Prometo." – respondeu decidida._

_Harry hesitou._

_- "Sempre?" – pediu confirmação._

_- "Sempre..." – ela disse de imediato. – "E para sempre."_

_Harry a abraçou em seguida num impulso a impingiu de encontro à cama pondo todo o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela iniciando mais uma série de carícias por segundos eternos. E naquela noite eles apenas ficaram em casa._

_(Fim do Flash Back)_

Hermione podia ver a si mesma, e o quanto estava feliz ao relembrar aquela cena. Era uma imagem simples, não havia nada de extraordinário nela, ou melhor... Havia sim... Havia eles dois, em pleno contentamento, fazendo de uma noite qualquer um episódio homérico e de palavras triviais um célebre poema romanesco. Eles tinham um ao outro, e isto era o bastante para tornar tudo a sua volta incomensurável. Seus temores, incertezas, agonias não significariam nada enquanto... Hermione soluçou... _Enquanto eles tivessem um ao outro_.

Ela cobriu a face com as palmas das mãos. De repente não parecia tão tarde para viver...

"_Oh Merlin, o que eu fiz?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

"_Desistindo de analisar o vai e vem da alameda, ele sentou-se diante do birô, aonde ainda pairavam as anotações de Hermione, e se ocupou de tentar desvendar a lógica do episódio. Draco sequer lembrava de ter encontrado aquela figura tão sem importância até então. Não o conhecia, isso era incontestável. 'Mas ele me conhecia...' _

_Ele levantou-se..."_

**...Coming Soon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll Be There For You

J. Bon Jovi, R. Sambora

I guess this time you're really leaving

_**Eu acho que desta vez você está mesmo partindo**_

I heard your suitcase say goodbye

_**Eu ouvi sua mochila dizer adeus**_

And as my broken heart lies bleeding...

_**E enquanto meu coração partido cai sangrando...**_

You say true love is suicide

_**Você fala que amor verdadeiro é suicídio**_

You say you've cried a thousand rivers

_**Você diz que tem chorado mil rios**_

And now you're swimming for the shore

_**E agora você está nadando para a praia**_

You left me drowning in my tears

_**Você me deixou afogando em minhas lágrimas**_

And you won't save me anymore

_**E nunca mais irá me salvar**_

Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl

_**Agora estou rezando a Deus que você me dê mais uma chance**_

I'll be there for you

_**Garota, eu estarei lá por você**_

These five words I swear to you

_**Estas cinco palavras eu juro para você**_

When you breathe I want to be the air for you

_**Quando você respirar eu quero ser o ar para você**_

I'll be there for you

_**Eu estarei lá por você**_

I'd live and I'd die for you

_**Eu viveria e morreria por você**_

Steal the sun from the sky for you

_**Roubaria o sol do céu para você**_

Words can't say what love can do

_**Palavras não podem dizer o que um amor pode fazer**_

I'll be there for you

_**Eu estarei lá por você**_

I know you know we've had some good times

_**Eu sei que você sabe que nós tivemos bons momentos**_

Now they have their own hiding place

_**Agora eles têm seus próprios caminhos a seguir**_

I can promise you tomorrow

_**Eu posso te prometer o amanhã,**_

But I can't buy back yesterday

_**Mas eu não posso comprar de volta o ontem**_

And Baby you know my hands are dirty

_**E baby, você sabe que minhas mãos estão sujas**_

But I wanted to be your valentine

_**Mas eu queria ser seu namorado**_

I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby

_**Eu serei a água quando você ficar com sede**_

When you get drunk, I'll be the wine

_**Quando você ficar bêbada, eu serei o vinho**_

I'll be there for you

_**Garota, eu estarei lá por você**_

These five words I swear to you

_**Estas cinco palavras eu juro para você**_

When you breathe I want to be the air for you

_**Quando você respirar eu quero ser o ar para você**_

I'll be there for you

_**Eu estarei lá por você**_

I'd live and I'd die for you

_**Eu viveria e morreria por você**_

Steal the sun from the sky for you

_**Roubaria o sol do céu para você**_

Words can't say what love can do

_**Palavras não podem dizer o que um amor pode fazer**_

I'll be there for you

_**Eu estarei lá por você**_

And I wasn't there when you were happy

_**E eu não estava lá quando você estava feliz**_

I wasn't there when you were down

_**Eu não estava lá quando você estava triste**_

I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby

_**Eu não queria ter perdido seu aniversário, baby**_

I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out...

_**Eu gostaria de ter visto você assoprar aquelas velas...**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A(2) – Ah, finalmente eu escrevi uma das partes que mais gosto da fic, e vcs o q acharam? Vou esperar os comentários com a resposta okay? Gente eu sei que Draco e Gina não aparecem nesse capítulo, mas mas, Harry e Hermione precisavam desse tempinho pra conversar não concordam? D&G voltam com tudo no cap X, I promise! Bem, agora meus agradecimentos individuais(q há séculos eu não fazia! XD)**

**Anne e Thurner** : Valeu pelas cobranças, sem vocês no meu pé esse capítulo não tinha saído tão cedo! Heeheheh Betas favoritas !

**Mel :** Nem preciso detalhar o quanto vc é super tri pra mim neh?

**LiLi Evans :** Nossa valei Lili, mas ve s enao me mata não, se não como é q eu termino a fic? ehheeh

**Dani:** Obrigada menina, q bom q vc tá gostando, vou me esforçar pra ser + rapidinha!

**Ana Jully Potter :** Obaaaa, adoro quando vc aparece por aki, sabe q eu sou sua fã né garota? Encontro do Harry com a Helena vai acontecer logo logo, muitp provavelmente no capítulo 10! E por falar em capítulo... Cade "Ódio ou Amor" hein hein hein? Bjosss

**rebeca :** Bem bem... eu ainda penso em muita coisa pra acontecer nessa fic, coisas BOAS eu garanto, heheheeh. Eu tenho duas outras fics publicadas aki:

http/ - "De todas as formas" e

http/ - "Agrimonia Eupatoria"

Wlw pelo coment garota!

**Katrina :** Nossa eu posso afirmar que sem dúvida pretendo explorar o casal D&G, adoro esses dois! Nesse cap. eles não apareceram, sorry, mas... O próximo vem com D&G sim! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Super fofa vc

**telmie :** E então clarearam mais as coisas depois desse capítulo? eheheheh Bem vamos aos esclarecimentos...

1- O Sr Malfoy realmente nos deixa confusa! Este é o charme do rapaz não concorda? Mas já tá bem pertinho dele sair de cima do muro... :P

2- Harry doentinho Mione desce do salto rapidinho! (pelo menos na minha fic ,sempre vai ser assim! XD)

3- Até eu to vendo se esse negocio d acabar o disfarce vai dar certo... é mole?

4- Será q a Mione vai fazer isso? huhuhuhuhu ?(A helena bem q merecia...)

5- o ron vai ter uma aparição na fic sim, só não sei te dizer ao certo em q altura...

6- bah, eu li o 6º livro sim... éca! (eu evito até falar sobre essa droga generalizada /)

Bjosss

**Bebely Black :** Pode acreditar em uma coisa: Eu não desisto nunca! Espero q tenha gostado do capítulo...

**annette fowl :** TAÍ ANNE! TAÍII

**mione03 :** Vc gostou do Harry "menos" lerdo nesse capítulo? hehehehe

**Melanie Cox :** Brigadinha moça... Vou tentar tornar as atualizações menos esporádicas... Já até me esforcei fazendo esse 9!

**Drik Phelton :** Ahhhhhh não se preocupe q D&G também vai ter espaço nessa fic!

**THATINHA POTTER :** Olha Tat eu vou me informar e ve se algum escritor d fic q eu conheço tá afim da parceria blz?

**MioneGrangerPotter :** Ahhh maravilhosa, wlw por ter publicado a fic no pottervillage... ficou muito legal!

**Jéssy :** Bem, digamos que hoje boa parte dessa conversa de adultos aconteceu não é mesmo? Mas eles ainda tem muuuuito a colocar em pratos limpos, don't worry, tudo acaba bem!

**Bruna Granger Potter :** Waleu moçaaa pelos elogios, espero q continue gostando

**Ysa :** Ainda está com peninha do Harry? (Eu tbm fiquei um pokinhu, mas a Mione tem lá seus motivos não concorda?)

**Miri :** Sr. Malfoy ainda terá suas regalias.. hehehe

**nglgrngr :** Nossa! To pasma! eheheh


	10. Tarde Demais?

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**N/A – Tenho andado absolutamente sem tempo de sentar e escrever esta fic... Os problemas pessoais, sentimentais, financeiros e profissionais também contribuíram muito para que eu perdesse 80 da inspiração. Peço a compreensão de todos se o capítulo tiver ficado um horror!(como eu suponho)... Há um importantíssimo agradecimento especial na N/A(2), além de outras explicações sobre a história.**

**_Capítulo X_ – _Tarde Demais?_**

O galpão era úmido, escuro e um cheiro incômodo de ferrugem pairava no ar. As mãos da mulher estavam presas em volta de uma coluna de madeira fixa do chão ao teto. Não sabia onde estava, mas tinha certeza que se tratava de um local distante da movimentação de Turim, portanto, poderia gritar o quanto quisesse e agüentasse , como seu próprio captor havia mencionado, seria em vão.

Remexeu mais uma vez os pulsos, tentando afrouxar as cordas encantadas e escapar ilesa dali, mas não obteve sucesso. Já estava ficando nervosa, ou melhor, desesperada.

"_Burra, burra!",_ repetia a si mesma. Como fora cair em uma armadilha daquelas?

Um forte e horrendo trovão ecoou, acompanhado de um clarão que a lembrou da imagem macabra do ambiente onde havia sido deixada. As paredes acinzentadas estavam cobertas de fuligem e rodeavam uma área de cerca de cinqüenta metros quadrados onde jaziam uma quantidade considerável de caixas e tambores de combustíveis. Pela chaminé e o teto decadente a água escorria, turva, indo de encontro à face alva da mulher.

"_Se ao menos tivesse minha varinha..."_

Mas ela não tinha. Havia sido deixada quando ela fora abordada pelo homem sem sombra em um minuto de total tensão no início da noite. Não adiantava mais lamentar o ocorrido e se martirizar por ter sido capturada de surpresa e não ter conseguido se defender: tinha que arranjar um jeito de escapar dali antes que ele voltasse, ou não conseguia nem imaginar o que seria feito dela... Ninguém ia chegar, não podia contar com ajuda externa, não tinha como se comunicar. Estava perdida... _"A não ser que...",_ ela pareceu enxergar uma luz no fim do túnel. Só lhe restava uma alternativa. Porém tratava-se de um encantamento dificílimo até mesmo para uma auror formada.

"_Mas pode dar certo."_

Sim, teoricamente havia uma chance de dar certo. Ela nunca havia tentado, ou sequer conhecia alguém que já tentara, mas os livros possuíam relatos incríveis de bruxos que tiveram sucesso naquela prática.

"_É sua única chance.",_ lembrou-se.

Ela respirou fundo e se concentrou. Esvaziou de sua mente todos os sons, imagens, sensações, odores e rapidamente a água não mais parecia pingar sobre si. Só precisava direcionar sua mágica, sua força, seu poder e fazer... Crescer... Crescer... _Crescer_...

Uma espécie de aurora prateada surgiu ao redor da mulher encurralada associada a um tremor retumbante advindo do imundo assoalho. Ela apertou os olhos em um último apelo desesperado de reunir sua força vital. Quando o poder alcançara intensidade densa, dilacerante em sua pele ela abriu os olhos num ímpeto.

- "_Mortifer Adjectus!_" – gritou em plenos pulmões.

Um forte e abafado baque soou concomitante à mulher ser atirada a dois metros de distancia do local original. A aurora desaparecera.

"_Consegui_".

Fraca, ofegante, ela observou as cordas encantadas agora inutilizadas no chão. Ao ouvir passos apressados, sem dono, rapidamente irrompendo em sua direção, tentou se levantar. Agoniada, notou que não conseguiria, não tinha energia suficiente. Arrastou-se pelo piso o mais rápido que pôde. Não era o bastante. _Ele estava próximo_: o cascalho cada vez mais pressionando sua pele. _Iminente_: Cãibras em seus músculos a impediam de prosseguir. _Muito próximo_: a varinha do homem já diante de seus olhos.

Numa exclamação esganiçada de horror, desviando-se milimetricamente de um feitiço, ela desaparatou.

XXX

Draco assistiu Hermione sair às pressas da discreta sala de reuniões e agora observava sorrateiramente pela janela a movimentação da rua. _"Raios"_, pensou, _"Foi por muito pouco!"_. Não havia mais sinal algum de seu agressor, mas mesmo o ataque tendo acontecido subitamente ele podia afirmar com convicção de que se tratava do diminuto sujeito que encontrara minutos antes no bar. Teria o homem ficado tão encolerizado por um simples esbarrão a ponto de lhe atirar um feitiço? Não, ele não pensava assim. Um pequeno incidente não despertaria tanta ira. Havia algo a mais.

Desistindo de analisar vai e vem da alameda, ele sentou-se diante do birô, aonde ainda pairavam as anotações de Hermione, e se ocupou de tentar desvendar a lógica do episódio. Draco sequer lembrava de ter encontrado aquela figura tão sem importância até então. Não o conhecia, isso era incontestável. "Mas ele me conhecia..."

Ele levantou-se e saiu do local batendo a porta atrás de si.

Aparatou de volta no chalé que estava absolutamente vazio, da mesma forma que havia deixado. Olhou as horas e foi para o banho em seguida vestiu o smoking para o jantar. Não acreditava que Ginny ainda não havia chegado. Era o cúmulo! Checou mais uma vez o relógio de bolso. Céus! Se ela não entrasse pela porta dentro de dois minutos, estariam com sérios problemas. Nem um minuto depois deste último pensamento, a porta da frente rangeu.

- Você sabe que horas são? – disse Draco irritado caminhando do cômodo de copa para o vestíbulo.

Teve um sobressalto ao avistar Ginny. Suas roupas estavam sujas, o suéter estava rasgado na manga esquerda, totalmente molhada, com uma expressão ofegante. – Merlin! O que houve com você?

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Você nem vai acreditar. – respondeu em tom baixo.

Draco providenciou agasalhos e um chá quente para ela, em seguida voltou a questionar.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você se encontra neste estado deplorável!

- Eu vou contar tudo. – suspirou, Draco fez um aceno com a cabeça em pedido para que ela prosseguisse. Pelo visto não havia sido o único a vivenciar momentos de emoção e êxtase naquele início de noite. Ginny o olhou, ainda enigmática, antes de continuar: – Frida pediu que eu a acompanhasse em algumas compras. Nós estávamos tomando chá quando a recepcionista me entregou isto! – ela retirou um pedaço de papel molhado de dentro do decote e entregou a Draco. Ainda era possível ler a mensagem sem dificuldade.

"_Querida, preciso vê-la agora. Encontre-me a duas quadras daqui. É um parque._

_Amor,_

_Seu marido_

_Draco Malfoy."_

Draco pasmou. Em posse de suas faculdades mentais jamais escreveria algo assim, principalmente a Ginny.

- Hey, eu não escrevi isto! – protestou.

- Mesmo? – disse Ginny com ironia. – Acho que descobri que não era você quando cheguei ao local indicado!

Ele pôs o bilhete próximo à lareira.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu segui as instruções do bilhete falso... Foi uma armadilha. Alguém estava lá, esperando por mim, e definitivamente não era você!

- E quem era?

- E não sei! Eu não o vi...

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Não o viu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não! Seja lá quem for estava desilusionado. Fui pega de surpresa e este cara, disso eu sei, ele era um cara me desarmou e me capturou!

- O quê? Mas por quê? O que ele queria!

Ginny não respondeu de imediato.

- Simples. Ele queria apenas uma coisa: saber onde _você_ estava.

- Como? E você disse?

- Não tinha muita opção diante de _veritasserum_, não acha?

- Oh não... Então você falou sobre a missão, sobre a base e o casamento falso? – indagou ansioso.

- Não, Malfoy. – respondeu meio entediada. – Ele apenas perguntou onde você estava, e eu respondi: _Colle Café_! Só isso.

A cena de seu ataque no _Colle Café_ voltou-lhe à mente. Draco tornou-se lívido. Agora tudo, ou quase tudo, fazia sentido.

- É claro... – disse para si mesmo massageando as têmporas. – Alguém planejou aquele ataque! Alguém que sabia que estamos 'casados'... Mas quem? Quem?

Ginny parecia mais atordoada.

- Do que diabos você está falando?

Ele sentou-se diante dela.

- Ouça, aconteceu algo que você não sabe...

Draco relatou o atentado que sofrera mais cedo.

- Tentaram matar você! Quem era o homem? Você o reconheceu!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente parecendo esforçar-se para lembrar de algo.

- Nunca o vi em toda a minha vida!

Ginny expirou pesadamente.

- E por que esse maluco resolveu atacá-lo? Não faz sentido!

- Eu sei, eu sei, e não tenho idéia do porquê ele tentou me matar... Mas a partir de hoje temos que tomar mais cuidado. Principalmente com a comunicação! Foi um deslize você ter acreditado no tal bilhete...

- É, também acho... – ela fez um muxoxo. – Caí numa armadilha boba! Mas achei que você pudesse tê-lo escrito já que eu mesma lhe deixei um recado hoje... Além do mais, sequer conheço sua caligrafia!

- Mesmo se conhecesse, é algo muito fácil de falsificar, principalmente no mundo mágico. Olhe, se vier a escrever algum recado para você sublinharei todas as letras "e". Está bem assim?

- Sim. Boa idéia, um código... Farei o mesmo!

- Ótimo... – ele refletiu. – Só tem uma coisa que ainda não entendi na sua história... Como se livrou do feitiço de amarramento se estava sem a varinha? – Ginny o olhou com uma expressão sombria. – Você não utilizou a magia de...

- Sim. – ela interrompeu em tom ligeiramente rouco. – Eu usei.

Draco estava estupefato. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

- Você está brincando comigo...

- Não mesmo.

Ele calou-se por alguns segundos até que abriu um sorriso hesitante.

- In-crível. – murmurou.

- Eu sou. Realmente incrível. Já sabia disso.!

Também sorriu vaidosamente e um instante de total silêncio se sucedeu a isto. Estavam sentados lado a lado, Draco sentiu o contato da coxa dela levemente encostada à sua e quase desesperadamente reparou que este detalhe o deixava impossibilitado de se mover. Foi tomado por um súbito nervosismo, que tentou disfarçar ao máximo, embora sair dali ainda lhe parecesse impossível.

- Melhor me trocar. – disse Ginny ainda sem romper o contato visual e corporal e com um semblante levemente satisfeito. – Estamos atrasados e eu preciso de um banho.

Draco assistiu, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, a ruiva deixá-lo e entrar no dormitório.

- Vê se não demora, mulher! – disse em tom imperativo, Ginny resmungou algo ininteligível em resposta. Acho que também preciso de um banho. – murmurou ao certificar-se que ela estava fora de alcance. – E _bem_ frio.

XXX

Harry retornou caminhando devagar, pela segunda vez no dia sem rumo. Não estava irado e contrariado como antes, mas simplesmente sem coragem de pensar para onde ir. Na verdade estava sem coragem para pensar, em geral. Não queria que os seus pensamentos o levassem ao irremediável: à derrota e desesperança.

Só notou-se espacialmente situado ao dar de cara com o Hotel Cavour. Sem relutância e sem se importar com os olhares curiosos em sua direção rompeu o saguão e os corredores que o separavam da suíte. Passou cartão magnético, fechou a porta atrás de si e jogou o casaco encharcado no chão. Só precisava de um banho quente e algumas horas de sono para relaxar.

O quarto estava tomado pela penumbra, e Harry não se empolgou para acender as luzes. Permaneceu imóvel diante da imponente porta envidraçada que separava o dormitório da varanda observando, atento, a água banhar a cidade como se assistisse a um fenomenal espetáculo, sem disposição para qualquer atitude que não fosse aquela.

A realidade é que não havia se preparado psicologicamente para aquela situação. Muito pelo contrário. Apesar dos obstáculos, havia ele se próprio dado um jeito de se convencer que suas tentativas e argumentos seriam infalíveis. Afinal não seria Harry Potter infalível? Aparentemente não. Não sabia se o que tomava conta de si em momentos de grande desafio era um inexplicável otimismo ou uma desnecessária arrogância, a questão é que no fundo sempre achava que quando resolvesse 'entrar em ação' ou 'colocar o indefectível plano em prática' obteria resultados positivos. Mas o que seria 'positivo', isto nem mesmo podia dizer. Era possível que ser derrotado pelas defensivas de Hermione fosse o resultado positivo da história? Então tudo, absolutamente tudo, desde o início o levava para a decepcionante ruína? A 'não realização'? Caso achasse que a resposta para as indagações fosse 'não' deveria concluir que o caso requeria mais tentativas?

Talvez.

A tempestade parecia se intensificar cada vez mais e lhe ocorreu que jamais presenciara uma chuva tão forte como aquela. Já se preparava para desfazer a posição quando o som da porta batendo atrás de si fez com que instantaneamente virasse de costas para a varanda. Somente uma outra pessoa tinha acesso livre à suíte, e Harry perplexo constatou que esta pessoa estava ali, exatamente à sua frente. Hermione. Ela pingava água, estava ensopada e ostentava uma expressão ameaçadoramente séria. Ele aguardou ansioso algum movimento ou pronunciamento da parte dela e quando seus próprios membros já ameaçavam se locomover, Hermione falou.

- Eu não quero. - foi o que ela disse parecendo impassível.

- Quê? - indagou Harry confuso.

- Eu não quero que seja tarde demais.

Uma série de rápidos pestanejos, um trovão, e Hermione estava a centímetros de distância. A forma possessiva com que enlaçou o pescoço de Harry e o olhar fixo, hipnótico ao qual ele se viu preso lhe esclareceu tudo: Ela estava no controle.

As mãos de Hermione escorregaram lânguidas, mais firmaram-se ao encontro da gola molhada da camisa de Harry, seus olhos tão firmes nos dele quanto seus dedos no tecido, se encaravam, nenhum movimento, a respiração tão silenciosa quanto possível, nenhum dos dois queria perder o contato, se render aquela guerra silenciosa que travavam. Um raio brilhou ao fundo, e o barulho estridente do trovão foi o sinal de partida para que o descontrole tomasse conta da situação, Hermione o puxou possessivamente, capturando seus lábios com ardor. Harry que até o momento, pego de surpresa, estava inerte, sentiu suas mãos encaminhando-se para a cintura fina, escondida pela roupa molhada. Ele a puxou de encontro a seu corpo, com uma firmeza que não refletia o que realmente sentia. Estava embriagado, tonto pelas atitudes da mulher a sua frente, o perfume do cabelo molhado entorpecendo seus sentidos, a calor invadindo seu corpo. Não podia, não conseguia mais se controlar.

Harry apoiou a mão nas costas dela, segurando com mais firmeza em sua cintura, Hermione gemeu ao sentir a força e a urgência dos gestos dele, com dois passos decididos ele a conduziu para a parede do quarto, prensado seu corpo contra o dela com força, o beijo intenso não fora cortado até o momento. Separaram-se então, olhos nos olhos, corações batendo com força. Com um sorriso travesso Harry desceu as mãos, apertando de leve as coxas da companheira, em um impulso porem ele as agarrou, puxando contra si, Hermione arquejou, se jogando contra a parede e enlaçando a cintura de Harry com as pernas, um sorriso hesitante brincando em seus lábios, um desejo brincando em seus olhos. Ele a observou, linda, apoiada displicentemente. Algumas gotas de água escorriam por seu corpo e ele as seguiu, hipnotizado. Hermione passou a mão no tórax forte, observando a expressão concentrada de Harry, ele, porém, sem explicação foi de encontro ao pescoço alvo, capturou uma gota com os lábios, sentindo a pele fina se arrepiando, sorriu, beijou mais intensamente, passeando com a ponta da língua, enquanto Hermione virava a cabeça, oferecendo o pescoço para que ele o saboreasse com avidez. Ela ainda tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto que contrastava com a quase dor que o prazer de estar com Harry lhe causava, sua mente trabalhava a mil, mas nada parecia coerente, e não era para ser afinal. Os beijos de Harry desciam quentes por seu colo, saudosos daquela pele tão familiar e tão desejada. Conhecia cada milímetro do corpo de Hermione, mas cada beijo era uma descoberta, agradáveis surpresas que há tanto ansiava.

Ele aproveitava a aproximação e beijava devagar, saboreando. Mas Hermione aos poucos ficava impaciente, o calor do desejo queimando seus sentidos, segurou a camisa de Harry com força, forçando a encará-la.

- Até quando pretende continuar com isso, Harry?

- O que?

Mais ela não respondeu com palavras, soltou as pernas e com o impulso e peso de seu corpo fez Harry cambalear, em alguns passos sem que ele percebesse, o conduziu para onde queria. Deu um passo recuando, fazendo uma expressão incrédula aparecer no rosto de Harry.

- Acho que já deixei você se divertir demais...

- Mais do que você esta falando?- sua voz saiu embargada, tão descrente como sua expressão denunciava que estava, no fundo receava violentamente que até um piscar de olhos seu pudesse fazê-la mudar de idéia e desistir de estar ali com ele. Um sorriso estranho, porém, apareceu no rosto da bela morena.

- Agora é minha vez.

Hermione esticou o braço direito, dando um pequeno empurrão no homem de expressão incrédula a sua frente, esse leve empurrão, no entanto foi o suficiente para que ele desse um passo para trás, esbarrando na cama e caindo. Ela se aproximou com um olhar predador, e Harry com um sorriso intrigado recuou um pouco, então Hermione em um salto estava sobre ele, os cabelos soltos revoltos combinavam com o sorriso selvagem que ela lhe brindava.

Segurou o queixo de Harry, as unhas prensando levemente a pele dele, devagar desceu pelo pescoço grosso, deixando um fino rastro avermelhado, resmungou insatisfeita quando suas mãos encontraram a camisa úmida, a segurou com força e abriu de uma só vez. Os botões voaram violentamente pelo quarto, passou as mãos lentamente pelo tórax forte, seguindo o caminho para os braços musculosos, se livrando de uma vez da peça de roupa. Inclinou-se decidida, capturando os lábios de Harry com vontade, mordiscando e saboreando como tanto desejava, desceu em uma trilha de beijos voluptuosos pelo pescoço e tórax, ouvindo os baixos sons de agrado que Harry fazia. Parou por um instante, saindo de cima dele. Despertando das sensações, Harry a observou com o olhar faminto enquanto se levantava. Ficando de pé a um passo dele virou-se, dando as costas para Harry. O quarto estava na penumbra, somente os raios da violenta tempestade o iluminavam. E foi em flashs que ele a observou, enquanto em movimentos sensuais se livrava do casaco pesado, devagar, torturante, a silhueta se afilava contra a luz que perpassava pelo vidro. Ela jogava os cabelos no ritmo de uma musica inexistente, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo em silenciosa provocação. A cabeça de Harry demorou a processar aquela informação, Hermione estava fazendo com que nada mais fizesse sentido para ele, mas, sinceramente, não se importava, tudo o que queria era continuar apreciando aquela demonstração de destreza na arte da sedução, Hermione não precisava provar nada, não havia por que. Para ele todo e qualquer gesto, por menor que fosse, era uma arma de sedução imbatível.

Ele a observou por alguns minutos, à vontade de levantar e jogá-la de volta na cama se tornando cada vez mais forte, e então ela fez aquilo, terminando de tirar a saia comprida se curvou de uma maneira indescritível, e enquanto voltava ao normal, observava as reações de Harry com o olhar brilhante de excitação e expectativa, o sorriso insinuante que ela lhe jogou foi o fim, não agüentava mais aquela tortura da morena.

Levantou-se de uma vez e a abraçou por trás colando os corpos e deixando que ela sentisse o estado em que o havia deixado, ela riu alto, sem reservas.

- Me perguntava até quando você ia se segurar...

- Por tempo demais eu diria.

Harry a puxou pela cintura, uma expressão indecifrável se formava no rosto de Hermione, em movimentos rápidos ele a virou de frente para ele, e sincronizados como em uma dança se viraram juntos caindo de volta na cama, ela riu divertida, Harry porem mantinha o semblante sério, concentrado nas reações dela. Ele a ajeitou na cama, enquanto se livrava dos próprios sapatos e meias. A olhava admirando a bela harmonia entre o corpo e o rosto de Hermione, quanta saudade sentia dela, quanta saudade ele sentia de estar com ela, por quanto tempo fantasiara este reencontro. Suspirou satisfeito, hoje seria o dia em que começaria a satisfazer aquela saudade. Observou por alguns segundos o sutiã rendado que ela vestia, engoliu em seco, hesitante se aproximou, com dedos ágeis abriu a pequena peça, e Hermione o ajudou a tirar.

- Oh Merlin! Hermione você cresceu! – Ele olhava deslumbrado, tão e mais bela do que se lembrava. Ela riu divertida com a expressão dele. Com um sorriso diferente o puxou a seu encontro, movimentou de leve os quadris, arrancando um gemido abafado de Harry. Aproximou-se devagar de seu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Você também Harry, você também...

Ele riu baixo, se aproximou e calou Hermione com beijos. Não tinham que falar nesse momento: tinham que fazer. Desceu pelo pescoço alvo com beijos lascivos, chegando enfim aonde desejava, segurou com força, porem cuidadosamente os seios macios, capturando o primeiro com os lábios, enquanto acariciava o outro com dedos rápidos e experientes. Os gemidos de Hermione ganhavam força com cada caricia do homem sobre ela, seus dedos perdidos em meio à cabeleira negra, hora acariciando, hora puxando de prazer.

Harry abaixou a mão direita, acariciando a úmida intimidade de Hermione e ela gemeu alto. O desejo estampado em seus olhos. Com mãos ágeis desatou o cinto incomodo, retirando aos poucos a calça preta do homem. Queria senti-lo perto, as peles se tocando a todo instante, se unindo em suor e prazer. Só os beijos urgentes e as mãos exploradoras falavam, nenhuma palavra era necessária. Durante toda a noite se acariciaram, amaram-se como nunca. Unindo-se em um só. Como eles sempre foram e, ambos sabiam, nunca, jamais, deixariam de ser.

XXX

Ginny soltou um monstruoso bocejo. Vinha tentando contê-lo desde entrara ao lado de Draco no Grande Salão do _resort_, mas, fora derrotada naquele instante pelo reflexo do dia maluco e estafante que tinha tido. O fato de estar rodeada por pessoas de meia idade que discorriam sobre os assuntos mais monótonos de que tinha conhecimento ajudou muito para que o monstruoso bocejo passasse de iminente para ativo. Estava há horas ali, disso tinha certeza e todos só sabiam beber e falar bobagens! Tomou mais um gole de champagne, então fitou Draco que se esforçava para sorrir ao lado do fastidioso Burnhill. O velho insistia em relatar seus grandes feitos no lucrativo ramo da industrialização de Mandrágoras e Draco consumia cálices e mais cálices de bebidas que Ginny nem achava que conhecia! Era patético, mas não podia se gabar muito. Escutar Guillemine Vaultier e Frida discutirem sobre os novos produtos mágicos de beleza que comprariam para o verão não lhe deixava em uma posição confortável para críticas. Duplamente patético.

Escorregou sorrateiramente para o lado, quando Frida e Guillemine já estavam absortas o suficiente com si próprias para não notar nada além dos próprios umbigos. Draco a acompanhou com uma expressão tão enigmática que chegava a ser enervante, levava uma dose de Firewhisky e um sorriso desafiador nos lábios.

- Por que está tão satisfeito?

- A bebida da melhor qualidade. – respondeu com naturalidade degustando o líquido com prazer.

Ela expirou pesadamente, exalava tédio, quando num discreto sobressalto reparou Draco segurar-lhe a mão e levar na direção dos lábios.

- _O quê está fazendo_? – sussurrou em tom desesperado.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Beijando a mão de minha esposa? – respondeu executando a ação. Ginny sentiu o ar pesar em álcool que não provinha de sua taça, mas da pele do outro e os lábios mornos de Draco colarem em sua pele vagarosamente. Ao fim ele permaneceu com a mão enlaçada na dela.

- Pare de beber. – ordenou ainda falando baixo. O loiro tomou o restante de copo num gole só e a olhou provocador. – Imbecil! Está bêbado, sabia?

- E se estiver? – pegou um outro _drink_. – O quê que tem?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo? Como pôde se embriagar nestas circunstâncias! Vamos embora, pro chalé!

- Não. – resistiu segurando mais forte a mão da mulher. – Não quero ir. Não iremos.

- Não consigo acreditar nisto! O que estou dizendo, idiota...

- Veja bem como fala comigo, _querida_. – pôs a bebida sobre o batente da lareira e aproximou-se dela. – Não quer que pensem que estamos brigando, quer?

Ginny abriu a boca para retrucar, então pareceu desistir, até que após refletir disse:

- Não quero que estrague tudo!

Draco sorriu charmosamente, num gesto delicado e nobre acariciou-lhe a face e o pescoço e puxou o rosto da linda ruiva para perto.

- Estragar tudo é a última coisa que quero fazer, _querida_.

Os músculos de Ginny se enrijeceram quando se viu puxada, agora com firmeza, pela cintura. Era a única manifestação de protesto que poderia ter. Para seu horror Draco estava a milímetros de fazer o que imaginava, porém temia com todas as forças. Sim, ele trazia os lábios de encontro aos seus, e Ginny talvez involuntariamente decidiu que não veria aquela cena, não novamente, e estava de olhos cerrados quando num impulso intenso e ardente foi invadida pelas chamas que se sucederam ao encontro voluptuoso dos lábios de Draco nos seus próprios. Ele estava sedento, alcoolizado e incrivelmente empenhado a puxá-la o quão mais próximo conseguisse para junto de seu corpo vigoroso. De certo que ela sequer pensara em resistir, não estava em condições para tal, porém, também não suspeitara que se renderia com tamanho fulgor: Tinha as unhas cravadas na nuca de Draco e já se sentia também bêbada, se não o agarrasse veementemente cairia sobre suas pernas trêmulas, agonizaria dilacerada quando seu sangue fervente escorresse após romper as próprias artérias e assistiria ao próprio coração saltitasse após rasgar o peito. Receava simplesmente não conseguir mais viver, caso aquele instante, lascivo ao extremo, acabasse.

Mas foi quando estava ligeiramente sem ar que o instante acabou, e viu-se separada no homem robusto e agora de cabelos dourados despenteados. Ele tinha um meio sorriso, de canto de boca e o olhar compenetrado ao seu. Teve vontade de xingá-lo, batê-lo, xingá-lo novamente enquanto voltava a batê-lo e amaldiçoá-lo, tudo isto vinha após a vontade que tinha de partir-lhe as roupas e beijar-lhe a boca, o tórax, o abdômen e o que lhe chegasse ao alcance. E ele ainda sorria e a instigava, como se a desafiasse para um duelo, talvez não soubesse, mas ela estava bem disposta a duelar por séculos inteiros até.

- Meu Merlin! Que energia! – foi a voz estridente de Frida que soou a alguns metros do combate visual que era travado entre Draco e Ginny.

A ruiva se sobressaltou e mirou a outra, sua face que estava quente culminou às brasas. Só então percebeu o quanto odiava Draco. Presunçoso, audacioso, insolente! Havia se utilizado das circunstâncias para tripudiar assim como da outra vez. Canalha!

- Eles são jovens, minha amiga! Estão certíssimos a meu ver... Christina é muito sortuda, tenho que ressaltar, um belo e bem disposto marido... – disse Guillemine em tom suspirante. Ginny soltou um sorrido forçado.

Guillemine bem desejava estar em seu lugar, não? Sim, estava estampado em sua face descorada e não fazia o mínimo esforço para esconder tal fato. Muita pouca vergonha! Uma vaca essa Guillemine! Não simpatizara com ela desde a primeira vez que a vira.

Voltou-se para Draco, ele estava recostado à parede e parecia cambalear. Levou as mãos à cabeça e massageou os olhos.

- Oh, não! Acho que meu marido bebeu demais. – falou Ginny quando Draco pendia para cair sobre ela. – Peço mil desculpas! Ele sempre exagera... Por Merlin, me desculpem!

O gentil Holt se ofereceu para ajudar a carregar Draco cada vez mais zonzo e foi com um braço sobre os ombros dele e o outro sobre os de Ginny que chegaram até o chalé depois de uma animada conversa que os dois, agora bem amigos de firewhisky, tiveram durante todo o percurso. Ginny agradeceu e se desculpou mais uma vez em nome do casal e tratou de arrastar Draco até a cama.

- Patético! Mil vezes patético! – ela reclamava. – Será que você tem idéia do quanto está sendo... PATÉTICO!

Ele danou-se a rir, ria, e ria com gosto, com vontade, o que a irritava ainda mais. Ela em resposta o empurrou brutalmente ao chegar à cama, mas como Draco a estava apoiado sobre seu ombro foi levada junto. Caiu no colchão, gritando um palavrão.

- Patético? – disse Draco ainda entre risos, Ginny se recompunha a seu lado. – Eu me sinto bem. – e suspirou.

- Ah é? Você se sente BEM? – parecia possessa. – Aconselho que aproveitem muito este momento por que se depender de mim ele será absurdamente efêmero!

Ele voltou a rir.

- Mesmo? O que pretende fazer a respeito?

- Quer saber? Pra mim já chega! – sentou-se apontando indicador para ele. - Amanhã mesmo irei embora deste lugar, não ficarei mais um segundo sequer ao lado de um completo imbecil como você e...

Draco puxou-a pelo antebraço, fazendo-a cair exatamente sobre si. Ginny engoliu seco as palavras que pretendia dizer quando captou unicamente o olhar sério, misterioso e um pouco dissimulado que Draco lhe dirigia. Por um segundo pensou tê-lo visto aproximar a face, mas ele estancou, murmurando:

- Foi a última vez Weasley. A última.

E com uma leve sensação de frustração assistiu Draco soltar-lhe os braços e cair para trás, respirando fundo, de olhos fechados. Ficou com aquela meia dúzia de palavras passeando pelo seu consciente por todas as horas que levou para dormir...

"_A última. A última vez. Sim. A última_"

XXX

"_And I'm not going to take it back _

_I'm not going to say I don't mean that_

_You're the target that I'm aiming at _

_And I'm nothing on my own _

_Got to get that message home"_

_Coldplay – A Message_

Os livros já não estavam mais espalhados pelo chão e a estante recuperada por total os abrigava novamente. Tinha reunido o pessoal da base e os alertado a respeito de possíveis ataques que surgissem, e ainda nas primeiras horas da manhã os feitiços defensivos foram reforçados. Se o sujeito misterioso, que tentara agredi-los na noite anterior voltasse, seria capturado. Sim, havia tomado todas as providências a este respeito. Convencida disto ela caminhava devagar de um lado para o outro no gabinete superior com uma xícara de _capuccino_ nas mãos. Em sua mente, rápidos clarões traziam os flashs da noite anterior de quando em vez e pareciam contorcer ansiosamente as paredes de seu esôfago. Era uma sensação deveras excitante perceber que naquele instante suas recordações não pareciam se associar em nada com a vida que vinha levando nos últimos anos o que não deixava de causar um tom de embriaguez a tudo.

Quando despertou ao lado de Harry foi exatamente esta a impressão que teve: de embriaguez. Como se tivesse ingerido uma grande quantidade de álcool e não soubesse mais distinguir se havia agido por sua própria vontade ou por influência de outros motivos, até mesmo se as lembranças ora turvas ora óbvias em sua cabeça eram fato realizado ou apenas fruto de uma imaginação fértil e conturbada por fatores externos. Não demorou muito para que percebesse que não havia se embriagado e que sua imaginação não era a responsável por estar ao lado de Harry, deitado de bruços, cujas costas estavam absolutamente descobertas e os braços envoltos nela. Era impossível não se chocar com as circunstâncias e evitar a pergunta que uma segunda voz lhe gritava: _"O que farei?"._

O que a segunda voz não sabia era que ela já havia pensado, mesmo que rapidamente, na exata resposta para a questão horas antes. Por isto havia parado ali, ao lado dele. Se sua memória não lhe traía, e dificilmente aconteceria isto com Hermione, Harry deveria dormir até tarde. Tinham trabalho a fazer, foi a segunda voz que a advertiu novamente disto. Ela a ignorou e não ousou acordá-lo. Menos de uma hora depois estava na base, ditando ordens à equipe de plantão, o que não levou muito tempo. Logo foi recebida novamente por seus pensamentos e pela xícara de _capuccino_. Ambos foram receptivos e apenas os clarões, cada vez mais freqüentes, a deixavam trêmula. E Hermione não achava conveniente estar trêmula, mesmo que por velozes instantes. Franziu o cenho indo pôr-se diante da janela e mirando a pintura do prédio adiante, era um residencial de cinco andares, mas a sua atenção estava dedicada sem objetivo algum, mas especialmente, apenas à pintura. A textura, as cores acinzentadas calmas, tudo em perfeita harmonia, porém cansativamente insípidas.

E teria ficado assim por uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo caso a porta do escritório não tivesse se aberto de forma repentina e com selvageria o suficiente para bater na parede revelando um aturdido Harry. Irrompeu na sala como um furacão, parando a dois metros dela. Ofegava, não seria de se espantar que tivesse pressa para chegar até lá, isto até parece irônico, era evidente que estava com pressa, a camisa mal abotoada e os cabelos úmidos, espetados e despenteados faziam de Harry a personificação da impaciência. Se ele esperava ou não por um 'Bom Dia', imediatamente Hermione soube.

- Certo. Eu corri quatro quarteirões porque não tenho concentração o suficiente sequer para aparatar. Estou com sede, com fome e também estou cansado, mas quer saber? – abriu os braços parando o indicador na direção dela. O tom que usava era agressivo. - Você pode começar. Fale! Ande, diga o quanto eu a magoei e que estraguei tudo, que fui insensível, estúpido, egoísta, que nunca a escutei, que não fui capaz de me dedicar o quanto deveria e que não lhe dei atenção o suficiente. Podemos discutir tudo, a história inteira, desde o início, denovo e denovo, quantas vezes forem necessárias. Estou disposto a escutar todos os seus argumentos e até mesmo ser derrotado por eles, como sempre! Posso ouvir que você não acredita que eu tenha mudado, e que não sou capaz de fazê-la feliz ou qualquer outra conceito desprezível que tenha a meu respeito, não importa! Eu simplesmente sou capaz de debater cansativamente e escutar qualquer tipo de coisa que você queira. Qualquer tipo! – fez uma breve pausa, em que voltou a abrir os braços, havia perdido o fôlego. – Só não me diga que ignora e quer que _eu_ ignore o que aconteceu ontem a noite. Pois esta... É a _única coisa_ que não vou conseguir aceitar!

Hermione permaneceu estática por segundos em que Harry parecia voltar a absorver oxigênio de maneira arfante. Os olhos estavam presos aos dele e quase involuntariamente ela viu-se a soltar uma alta gargalhada. Harry pestanejou várias vezes, ainda absolutamente sério e apreensivo.

- O que é engraçado? – perguntou entre dentes.

Recompondo-se ligeiramente, foi a vez de Hermione respirar fundo e voltar a mirá-lo.

- Eu... – fez uma pausa. – Não ignoro e nem quero que ignore o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

Harry deixou os ombros caírem levemente, um gesto que denotava quase que decepção.

- Não?

Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Não.

Abriu um discreto sorriso. Harry cobriu a face com as mãos fechando de leve os olhos.

- Por que-faz-isto-comigo? – usou um tom acusador.

- o quê? Isto o quê? – ela realmente não entendera.

- Me expõe a estas... – procurou palavras. – A estas... _Situações_!

- Eu o exponho? – disse incrédula. – Acho que se expõe por si só!

Harry sorriu nervosamente.

- Ah, é claro. Mas o que eu quis dizer foi... Você... O que acha que pensei quando acordei sozinho lá? Por que saiu assim?

- Só não quis acordá-lo. – deu de ombros.

- E por que não? Por que não me acordou?

- Nenhum motivo em especial. – calou por um instante. – Achou que eu iria me arrepender e fingir que nada aconteceu?

Ele hesitou levando as mãos aos bolsos.

- É... Achei. Mas... Você não vai fazer isto, vai?

Mais uma vez, ela não respondeu de imediato. Pousou a xícara sobre a escrivaninha e aproximou-se antes.

- Não. Não vou. - Hermione pensou ter visto uma rápida luz de alivio na face de Harry, e não foi só pensamento, ela realmente esteve lá. - O que não quer dizer que eu discorde de tudo o que falei ontem a você ou que subitamente comecei a acreditar no que você me disse!

- Como é que é? – estava confuso.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Eu não ignoro nada do que aconteceu, mas tenho que admitir que ainda está tudo muito mal entendido mocinho. Quero que saiba que eu não esqueci nada do que você me fez no passado e muito menos que ache suas atitudes para com a minha pessoa e o resto da humanidade corretas. – esclareceu.

- Eu não esperava que você esquecesse de uma hora para outra, realmente. Quanto às minhas atitudes... – refletiu por um segundo. - É. Elas não são aceitáveis mesmo.

- Menos mal. – ele estalou os dedos das mãos, apreensivo. – Independentemente da noite de ontem, o passado continua imutável e se quisermos chegar a algum denominador comum acho que precisamos conversar, porque ainda não conversamos, apenas discutimos e...

- Você disse alguma coisa como... – interrompeu. – Não querer que fosse tarde demais. Isso significa que, irá me dar outra chance? – perguntou com receio.

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha quase num aceno positivo de cabeça.

- Não.

Ele ostentou uma expressão de revolta e disse em tom indignado:

- Mas, Hermione... Você disse que...

- Eu não darei outra chance a você, Harry. – falou lentamente. – Eu já estou dando.

Dito isto ele respirou aliviado antes de correr até Hermione e pressioná-la num abraço.

- E é melhor aproveitá-la porque é a última, entendeu? Isto significa que não haverá outra, sem possibilidade de alteração, a sua derradeira chance! Harry... Ponha-me no chão!

Ele obedeceu com um sorriso estonteante.

- Mione! Obrigado! Eu... Eu prometo que desta vez será diferente.

- Eu espero. Espero que não faça com que me arrependa disto também.

- Ah não! Você não irá se arrepender. Pode estar certa. Acha que eu estragaria tudo denovo? Quantas vezes terei que me ferrar para que perceba que eu não sou nada sem você?

- Eu gostaria que não muitas.

- Confie em mim. – ela franziu o cenho. – Só mais uma vez.

- É o que estou tentando fazer. Mas não parece muito seguro, acredite. – Harry respirou fundo. – Tente entender. Não é nada fácil.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu entendo.

- Eu quero fazer isto. De verdade. Mas não pode ser assim, desta forma tão... Repentina. Nós ainda temos pelo menos um bilhão de coisas para conversar antes de prosseguir, só que este não é o momento apropriado. Temos um trabalho e quero cumpri-lo a qualquer custo. É isso que está em primeiro lugar agora então, acho que o mais adequado é que nos dediquemos unicamente à missão. – explicou em tom calmo, mas autoritário.

Harry expirou meio afobado.

- É. Você está certíssima. Como sempre. – e sorriu. – Deixe-me ver se entendi bem o raciocínio... Quanto mais rápido terminarmos com isso mais rápido terei você?

- Quanto mais rápido terminarmos com isso mais rápido você ouvirá umas boas verdades que por algum lapso eu tenha esquecido de dizer ontem à noite. – corrigiu com um sorriso superior.

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

- Por mim está bem. Lembro de algumas verdades bem simpáticas que me disse no hotel à noite. Pode até repeti-las quando quiser! – falou com senso de humor.

- Eu estava falando sério. – disse ela cruzando os braços.

- E eu também. Ou será que já esqueceu do que me disse ontem? – insistiu com um tom malicioso. – Se for o caso podemos refrescar sua memória.

- Eu lembro. – ela não parecia nada satisfeita - Você que parece ter esquecido o que acabei de dizer.

Harry cessou o sorriso.

- Está bem não precisa se chatear por uma brincadeira boba. Eu entendi perfeitamente bem o que disse. Quer que eu fique longe de você até finalizarmos o trabalho, não é isso?

- Não sabe como me alivia saber que você não é de todo tolo. – foi o que Hermione respondeu. – Era exatamente isso!

- Tudo bem, como desejar – deu de ombros. - Boa sorte.

- Quê?

- Não leve a mal, mas acho que vai precisar de boa vontade e de muita boa sorte para conseguir ficar longe de mim. – disse com um olhar penetrante.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Será que não está se referindo a você?

Um espectador cuidadoso notaria com facilidade os calafrios que abateram ambos quando Harry se aproximou, devagar, receoso com os olhos nos dela, tocou-lhe de leve a face com a ponta dos dedos. Sem pressa os lábios se encontraram, apenas num toque carinhoso sucedido por um sussurro de Harry:

- _Também_. – e com a mesma velocidade que chegara a frente dela, afastou-se, agora com um semblante sério. – Mas eu juro que vou tentar.

Ela sorriu discretamente.

- Bom.

- Então vamos rápido com isso, por favor, porque mesmo com muita boa vontade não garanto suportar muito tempo. – caminhou até os papéis sobre o birô. - O que você tem para mim?

- Ah, já que perguntou... – indicou-lhe algumas referências em um pedaço de pergaminho. - Hoje você fará um passeio...

Harry franziu o cenho.

_... E será um passeio bem interessante. _

XXX

O relógio central bateu quatro horas da tarde. Pelos longos corredores o eco das badaladas se difundia de modo a tornar a atmosfera fúnebre, uma canção sem fim tocava junto com o som do relógio, uma canção que dizia em alto e bom som, fazia questão de lembrar a tudo e todos que o tempo estava passando, escorrendo por entre os dedos, não era possível mudar isto.

A sua frente havia um famoso Caravaggio que naquele instante dispunha de toda sua atenção. Sequer ouvia as badaladas, era fascinante observar apenas aquilo. Tratava-se de uma de uma obra abstrata, cheia de cores e linhas sugestivas para uma mente mórbida corrompida pelo tempo e por vezes deveras calculista. Uma mente que aprendera a sobreviver sobre as feridas do tempo. O maldito tempo.

Era o lugar favorito do Castelo. Por inúmeras ocasiões flagrara-se mirando o Caravaggio e orgulhando-se de si mesma. Por ser uma vencedora. Havia vencido, por isso estava ali. Havia suportado as pessoas a ignorarem enquanto gritava e sucumbia vendo uma carreira se arruinar sendo acolhida pelas chamas da vergonha que a obrigou a andar sobre os cacos de vidro da vida despedaçada que perdera. Mas isto não passava de uma mera memória infeliz que agora ocupava quase sempre seu pré-consciente.

Ouvia os burburinhos à volta e jurava em silêncio comprar o castelo um dia para não ter que suportá-los cochichando da arte. Era um insulto postar-se dessa maneira diante de tal perfeição e lhe puxava dolorosamente das águas do Caravaggio.

Sim, iria comprá-lo, e se mudaria para lá. Pararia todos os dias no corredor enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. Na sala de música leria Nietzsche ao som da quinta de Beethoven. Quem sabe ao fim de meses, absolutamente sozinha no castelo, pudesse se sentir uma pessoa melhor e apagar de vez as lembranças do que poderia ter sido e não foi. Dos erros que poderia ter evitado. Das palavras que poderia ter dito. Das músicas que poderia ter cantado. Dos lugares que deveria ter ido. Das pessoas que deveria ter amado. Das pessoas que deveriam ter _lhe_ amado.

Sim, iria comprá-lo!

E até o fim dos dias teria o Caravaggio, no corredor semi iluminado... Que bom seria! Quando lhe ocorresse a velhice, não apenas física mas espiritual, tomaria ar nos jardins em meio às tulipas, levaria consigo Nietzsche, Beethoven e a constante dúvida sobre o 'Eterno Retorno', encontraria na solidão o refúgio dos anos de fartura e infelicidade em que não podia com o peso da própria alma, porém, venceu a todos que pudessem carregá-lo por ela.

Faria da vida um grande esboço para coisa alguma, mas, sim, iria comprar o castelo!

Em uma língua que soava estranha até para quem conhecia um grupo atravessava o hall principal e dava o veredicto de que sua viagem ao Caravaggio e aos planos que fazia havia chegado ao fim. Não olhou a pintura antes de caminhar, ou melhor, antes de deixar-se levar pelo escarpim através do corredor mais movimentado que sua paciência estava disposta a suportar. Sempre havia visitantes demais. Apressou-se.

- _Milady_!

A voz masculina tinha um original sotaque inglês e vinha das suas costas.

Ela girou nos calcanhares para ver o compatriota. O homem tinha uma delicada peça cor de sangue em mãos e caminhava na sua direção. O sangue gelou em suas veias e a pele tornou-se quase tão esverdeada quanto os olhos do belo homem.

- Deixou cair sua echarpe, Helena.

Ele falou em um tom cortês e um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Ela desconcertou-se. Sua reação foi trêmula, mas contida. Sorriu-lhe de volta estendendo a mão, o que falou em seguida veio quase num suspiro de desespero:

- _Não acredito, é Harry Potter_!

X

_C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A_

X

**N/A(2) – Meu agradecimento super, hiper mega especial vai para a Sally, que me ajudou maravilhosamente bem neste capítulo. Acreditem gente, sem essa ajuda com certeza o capítulo X não sairia tão cedo! Os créditos pela "Nc 15 e meio" são todos dela que teve a bondade de atender o meu pedido e escrever esse trecho para mim. Sally, serei eternamente grata! **

**O início do capítulo está uma confusão, eu sei, mas iria perder muitas páginas se fosse escrever tudo o que aconteceu com a Ginny, não é mesmo? Espero que vcs tenham conseguido ler tranqüilamente mesmo com esse "lapso" de história. Continuação? Provavelmente vai demorar. Enquanto o universo todo está em férias EU não estou. Tenho faculdade até fevereiro então o capítulo onze sai... Quando der! Beijos e até a próxima! **


	11. Dejavù

**Título: Contra a Parede**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

**N/A – A cada dia gosto menos dessa fic. D**

**_Capítulo XI – Dejàvu_**

Friederich, o gerente, girou nos calcanhares deixando o buffet e seus problemas recém descobertos para trás. Enquanto caminhava de uma extremidade do balcão do bar para outra enxugava a testa úmida com o fino lenço de cambraia. Haviam lhe advertido quando saíra de Berlim o quanto o Restaurante San Michelle era exigente e bem conceituado, mas nunca imaginara que haveria de passar por situações como aquela. Gerenciar um restaurante era uma das coisas mais desagradáveis que a que o serviço secreto havia lhe exposto. Ainda por cima ter que conviver diariamente com trouxas. Pior! Tinha que se passar por um deles. Aquilo era no mínimo humilhante. Ossos do ofício... Tsc tsc.

- Giuliano. Atenção especial com o reservado número doze, por favor. Está sob sua responsabilidade.

- Sim, Senhor. – e caminhou até a saída do balcão. De súbito estancou voltando a se dirigir ao gerente. – Senhor. Quem é aquela moça?

Friederich respirou fundo.

- Estagiária.

- Estagiária?

- Sim. – ele disse ríspido.

- Mas nós nunca tivemos uma...

- Giuliano, por favor. A moça só ficará aqui hoje. Motivos de força maior. Não quero mais saber de perguntas. Fui claro?

- Oh, sim.

- Se algum outro empregado questionar está autorizado a repetir minhas palavras. E assegure-se de que este café chegará INTACTO até o reservado número 12. Entendido?

Giuliano assentiu e em seguida tratou de se dirigir ao reservado número doze, onde um distinto homem de cabelos pretos aguardava o café. No exato momento que o servia, uma exuberante mulher de curvas insinuantes chegou a seu lado, tomando lugar na frente do homem, que lhe sorriu carinhosamente. Giuliano se retirou após depositar os cafés nas xícaras dos dois.

- Demorei? – foi a mulher que falou em tom ligeiramente ansioso para o outro.

- Não, nem um pouco. – ele sorriu.

- Não consigo acreditar que estou tomando café em Turim com Harry Potter. E mais... Que isso seja unicamente obra do acaso!

- Helena... – ele tomou um gole de café. – Estas coisas acontecem, não?

A mulher respirou fundo. – Não consigo mais evitar fazer esta pergunta, me desculpe. O quê faz na Itália?

- Não precisa se desculpar! Por quê evitaria fazer esta pergunta? E por que eu evitaria respondê-la?

- Seu trabalho, talvez. – argumentou helena. – Se não puder me responder, eu entenderei, acredite.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Mirou a movimentação das funcionárias no reservado adiante e então se dirigiu a Helena: - Eu posso sim. Não estou a trabalho. Estou no país apenas apreciando... Pode parecer fantástico, mas Remo resolveu parar e aplicar os direitos trabalhistas. Estou de férias!

- Mas que notícia fantástica! – disse em tom animado. – Não sabe como tira um peso das minhas costas de saber que não vai desaparatar a qualquer momento e sair à caça de um bruxo das trevas qualquer.

- Não se preocupe! Estou livre. E muito satisfeito de tê-la encontrado aqui.

- Está livre? Isto me lembra de uma outra coisa. – ela fez uma breve pausa antes de prosseguir. – Onde está Hermione?

Harry demorou dois segundos para responder. – Não veio comigo. Estou sozinho.

- Você? Viajando sozinho? Como ela admitiu que você viajasse sozinho?!

- Bem... Na verdade... Você não sabe, mas, eu e Hermione rompemos.

Helena passou alguns segundos sem sequer piscar os olhos. Estava muito perplexa.

- _Rom-pe-ram_...?

- Sim.

- Eu não acredito nisso... Quando?

- Já tem tempo. – foi a resposta dele.

- Nossa. Estou pasma, Harry. Depois do nosso último encontro eu pensei que fosse capaz de separar vocês dois.

- Você se enganou. Eu também achava o mesmo, mas nossa relação já andava conturbada há muito tempo. Nos separamos, passei um período fora do país e não voltei a vê-la mais.

- Incrível que isto tenha acontecido. Espero que você esteja bem.

- Fique sossegada. Nunca estive melhor. E você... Pelo que pude perceber, está casada.

Helena sorriu sem graça.

- Ah, você reparou. – ela tocou a própria aliança.

- Ele é bom para você? – Helena pareceu desconcertada com a pergunta. – Está feliz?

- Felicidade é algo complicado. Mas se você quer saber, você me trouxe muita só com sua companhia agora. – foi a resposta que ouviu. Se bem conhecia Helena poderia garantir que ela estava se desviando do propósito da indagação. – Aliás. Isto me lembra algo. Onde está hospedado? - Harry disse a ela o nome do hotel. – Não quero parecer muito atrevida, mas, tenho um convite a lhe fazer.

Harry sorriu charmosamente. – Então o faça.

- Em nome da nossa velha amizade quero que venha se hospedar no meu hotel. Lá poderemos conversar mais tranqüilamente, passar melhor o tempo, ficar mais à vontade... – falou cada palavra vagarosamente, se inclinando na direção dele e com voz baixa: - Há coisas maravilhosas em Turim de que você nem têm idéia.

Harry sorriu: - Parece tentador.

- Esse era o intuito. Então o que me diz?

- Aceito o seu convite, Helena. – falou sem hesitar. – Seu marido não se importará?

Foi a vez dela rir: - Um carro irá buscá-lo amanhã cedo no seu hotel, então quando chegar ao resort, para um almoço que mandarei preparar especialmente para recepcioná-lo, você mesmo pode perguntar isso a ele.

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ergueu um brinde. Enquanto isso, Friedrich tomava sua segunda xícara de chá calmante na sala da gerência. Recolocava o vinil de Mozart na vitrola quando de súbito a porta da sala se abriu. Ele quase saltou de susto, aliviou-se quando viu quem era:

- O que houve Miss Granger, algum problema? Algum dos funcionários lhe incomodou?

- Não, Friedrich, está tudo sob controle, e eu já disse que pode me chamar de Hermione, por Merlin, nos conhecemos há anos!

- Desculpe, é a força do hábito. Está precisando de alguma coisa?

-Ah, não, não. Eu só vim agradecer. A poção chegou até eles, foi um sucesso. Obrigada!

- Não têm de quê... Sabe que esta é minha função. Estamos sempre aqui para o que o ministério precisar. Pelos meus cálculos eu dois minutos você já pode usar o feitiço e terá a escuta e a transcrição de tudo que for dito por aqueles dois. Espero que dê tudo certo na sua missão.

Hermione abriu devagar um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ah, agora sim, vai dar _tudo_ certo.

X

_Paying debt to karma  
You party for a living  
What you take won't kill you  
But careful what you're givingCan you feel a little love?_

_Depeche Mode – Dream On_

Como o combinado no fim da manhã Harry chegava ao resort. Helena o aguardava na entrada e providenciou que fosse instalado numa suíte próxima a sua própria.

- Passarei alguns dias hospedada aqui também. Preciso ficar próxima da administração. Indrid quer que eu entenda tudo a respeito disso, quando ele precisar se ausentar eu tomarei conta de tudo. – explicou quando lhe mostrava as instalações.

Fora apresentado ao marido de Helena ainda no hall, pouco após ter chegado. O almoço aconteceu minutos depois que teve seu primeiro contato com Indrid Masaccio. Estavam em uma sala de jantar que ficava conjugada entre as suítes de Helena e Indrid.

- Gosta de massas, Mr. Potter?

- De boas massas, sim. Parabéns, Mr. Masaccio, tem um ótimo _chef_ aqui.

- O melhor. – ergueu a taça de vinho branco num cumprimento. Harry retribuiu o gesto. Pessoalmente Indrid parecia quase tão jovem quanto ele próprio. Um semblante rígido e gestos despóticos lhe concediam uma aparência austera e misteriosa que as mulheres poderiam vulgarmente como charme. Sim, Harry sabia. Aquele era o tipo de homem capaz de conseguir a mulher que desejasse.

- Não ouvimos falar a respeito das suas façanhas heróicas há muitos anos, Mr. Potter. – observou Masaccio com ligeiro escárnio. – No que tem trabalhado?

- Estou no ramo da construção naval.

- Deve ser fascinante!

- Você não sabe o quanto.

- Harry também atuou por anos ao lado do Ministério da Magia em Londres, sabia? – o comentário alegre veio de Helena.

- É mesmo? – falou Indrid com desalento na direção de Harry.

- Sim, mas me comprometi demais nas minhas empresas.

- Eu vejo que sim. Então... Pretende ficar aqui conosco?

- Sim. Harry fica. – Helena respondeu e pôs a mão sobre a de Harry carinhosamente. – Já conversamos antes e ele ficará aqui comigo. Tem alguma coisa contra?

- Absolutamente. – ergueu os ombros. – Por que eu teria? Sabe que quero vê-la feliz.

- Estou felicíssima com a presença de Harry. – ainda tinha a mão sobre a dele.

- Eu percebo. E acho ótimo. – sorriu abertamente. Harry identificou aquele sorriso como honesto. – Espero que aprecie sua estada em nosso país e em nosso resort, Mr Potter. Helena é uma anfitriã esplêndida. Ao menos comigo sempre foi.

- Não se preocupe. Dispensarei toda a atenção que puder com ele. Temos muito a relembrar e reviver.

Indrid tomou mais um gole de vinho. – Entendo perfeitamente. Mr. Potter, de antemão considere-se meu convidado de honra de todos os eventos que daremos nos próximos dias. Não é sempre que se tem um hóspede tão ilustre, praticamente uma celebridade. È uma honra recebê-lo. – levantou-se com elegância. – Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Com licença.

E silenciosamente deixou o lugar.

- Quer que eu peça mais vinho? – Helena indagou em tom corriqueiro.

- Não, obrigado.

Permaneceram em silêncio até o café onde uma banal conversação se iniciou. De súbito Helena o carregou à galeria de arte do resort. Observavam as telas quando ele a sentiu distante, então, perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo, Helena? Eu não entendo. Tenho a impressão que está fazendo de tudo para deixar a entender a seu marido que nós somos mais íntimos do que deveríamos.

Uma expressão soturna, porém de muita beleza acometeu a fala de Helena. Harry atentou a ela em cada mínimo detalhe.

- Me desculpe, Harry. Tentei conter, mas você percebeu. – passou as palmas das mãos pelo tecido de cetim. – Meu casamento acabou, Harry. Eu e Indrid estamos separados. Há meses.

- O que? Mas eu pensei que...

- Sim, eu sei. Oficialmente ainda somos casados, mas, na prática, não é mais assim. O país inteiro sabe disso. Indrid não é muito cuidadoso em esconder as mulheres que tem. – falou com certo desalento. Harry não conseguia esconder uma dose de surpresa, escutou-a com atenção. – Não pense que usei a sua presença aqui para atingi-lo . Não, eu não usaria você assim. Nem mesmo contra ele. Minhas demonstrações de carinho por você são espontâneas, não tenho medo de expô-las, não me considero mais casada. Se acompanho Indrid a meia dúzia de eventos sociais é apenas porque tenho comprometimentos profissionais com ele, e continuarei tendo, mesmo após o divorcio, que assinaremos amanhã.

- Eu... Sinto muito, Helena.

- Não por isso. – ela retrucou rapidamente. – Eu estou bem, Harry. Bem como não tenho estado há anos. – e pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele. – Encontrar você, foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido agora.

A voz baixa e consternada de Helena tocou-o no íntimo de uma maneira peculiar.

- Eu também apreciei ver você. – disse com honestidade.

- Não mais do que eu. – e ergueu a sobrancelha aproximando-se dele. – Você não tem mesmo idéia do quanto tê-lo aqui é importante para mim.

Um sorriso quase imperceptível de desenhou nos lábios de Helena antes que, de modo indefensável ela o beijasse num ímpeto fulminante. Harry hesitou por dois segundos, mas, desprovido de forças e movido por um impulso de volúpia involuntária a envolveu entre seus braços retribuindo o beijo. Ao separarem-se ela o olhou com satisfação:

- Vai haver um baile de máscaras no sábado. Acha que pode me acompanhar?

Ele nem mesmo titubeou.

- Mas é claro que sim.

X

No centro de Turim, parada diante da janela do segundo andar de um discreto café que aparentava traços de apreensão. Segurava uma xícara de chocolate quente enquanto mexia nervosamente nos próprios cabelos ruivos que lhe caíam pelo _taileour_ também rubro. Ela se desviou da movimentação da rua e se voltou para observar uma outra, na mesa de mogno do gabinete no qual se encontrava. Lá, também jazia uma xícara fumegante e algumas torradas.

- Você não vai comer?

- Eu _estou_ comendo. – retrucou a voz feminina que trabalhava sentada com os antebraços sobre a mesa envolta em papéis e livros.

- Então, você quer me dizer que foi exatamente aqui onde eu estou que Draco foi atingido?

Hermione levantou a vista das anotações que fazia para mirar Ginny. Franziu a testa oscilando entre diversão e curiosidade.

- Desde quando você o chama de Draco?

- Acho que desde quando vocÊ chama o "Potter" de Harry. – retorquiu num tom quase angelical. – A propósito, como ele está aí com a... Helena?

O olhar de Hermione pairou num pergaminho ao lado onde uma pena encantada transcrevia frases de um diálogo. Ali estava a transcrição do diálogo que Harry e Helena Masaccio tinham a milhas dali, para ser mais específica.

- Acho que está bem. Eles estão tomando um chá no hotel há algum tempo e juro que me admira a quantidade de bobagens que falam. Temos um enorme desperdício de pergaminho aqui. Não entendo o que de tão fascinante Harry sempre viu nesses espécimes femininas insípidas e sem conteúdo!

- Não está se incluindo nesse grupo, não é mesmo? Ou melhor, não está _me_ incluindo, está?

- Absolutamente! Você jogava quadribol. O que poderia ser mais profundo para um adolescente de 16 anos?

- Ah, Hermione, você é tão ferina! – começou quase com indignação. – Acha que Harry só ficou completamente apaixonado por mim porque compartilhávamos de um banal interesse em comum que só perdurava até que ele conseguisse achar um pomo de ouro? Acha que essa era a amplitude do nosso sentimento do passado? – discursou. Hermione tomou devagar um gole de chocolate com uma expressão de assentimento. – Espera que eu diga que você está certa? – deu de ombros. – Tudo bem, você está mesmo. – andou de um lado para o outro do gabinete. Hermione enervou-se. – Acho que preciso de um cigarro.

- O quê?? - indagou parecendo perplexa. – Ginny, você não fuma.

- Sim, eu sei disso. – respondeu com impaciência. – Eu não, mas aquela outra por quem me passo sim. Acho que ninguém acreditou que eu, quer dizer, que _ela_, parou.

- O que há com você? Por que está tão nervosa? Anda acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – questionou Hermione.

- Nada. – Ginny respondeu baixo. – É verdade, estou mesmo nervosa. Essa situação, esse caso está me deixando assim.

- Isso? Ah, Ginny, não seja exagerada! Já passamos por piores do que essa. Lembra de Atenas?? Ou pior ainda, Praga? Isto daqui é uma mesa de pôquer na frente do que passamos lá!

- Sim, mas é que desta vez é diferente. – hesitou por alguns instantes. – Eu temo o que pode acontecer devido a esta exposição de Draco. Estou preocupada. Muito.

Hermione se pôs de pé.

- Ginny...

- Ele foi atacado, Hermione. Exatamente aqui. Na nossa base! Esse pequeno acontecimento não remete a você que algo está muito errado? – Hermione considerou a hipótese. – Eu não sei, mas, acho que devemos rever com urgência o rumo que esta investigação está tomando e, se for o caso... Contatar o quartel e notificar das alterações que foram feitas, que estamos sem identidade, vulneráveis e fora do plano inicialmente traçado.

- Não acha que podemos concluir o caso? Ginny... Lupin confiou esta missão a nós por julgar que somos capazes de...

- Hermione, por favor. Estamos numa situação em que não só nossas vidas estão sendo arriscadas, mas a própria conclusão da missão. Se já temos a pista porque não podemos repassar para uma equipe que não esteja pessoalmente comprometida com...

- "Pessoalmente comprometida"? – Hermione indagou, confusa.

- Entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Não. Honestamente, não entendi. Se importa de ser mais clara?

Ginny observou com atenção o pergaminho encantado.

- Ali diz que esle estão saindo do Hotel?

- Não mude de assunto, Ginny. Fale, agora. – cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo num semblante imperativo.

- Ah, Hermione... Você conhece Harry tão bem quanto eu. Ele sempre quer salvar a todos. – Hermione encolheu os olhos. – E esta Helena e ele são amigos, não é mesmo? Ela está envolvida diretamente no caso e mesmo que seja inocente, não estamos aqui para salvá-la das garras do rico marido criminoso! Já passou pela sua cabeça que a mania que Harry tem de proteger a todos que gosta pode colocar tudo a perder? Ou pior... Já imaginou o que pode haver se eles dois... – hesitou, Hermione escutava apreensiva. -... se eles dois acabarem se envolvendo _mais profundamente_...?

- N-não... Não vai ser assim...

- Já aconteceu antes, segundo você mesma. Nada impede que aconteça denovo!

Hermione respirou fundo: - Ele não faria isso. – disse quase a si mesma. – Harry não faria isso. Não agora. – e sem querer seus olhos pousaram na conversa transcrita sobre a mesa. Seus olhos cresceram.

- O que foi...? – Ginny indagou. Hermione fez um gesto pedindo silêncio a ela. Levantou a varinha e a apontou para a pena encantada.

- Escute. – falou para Ginny.

De imediato o cômodo foi invadido pela voz radiante de Helena.

"_... você não tem mesmo idéia do quanto tê-lo aqui é importante para mim..."_

Ginny e Hermione aguardaram, ansiosas, a seqüência daquele diálogo, mas ela não veio. Bastaram apenas três segundos de silêncio para que as duas entendessem com perfeição o que se passava para que Harry e Helena estivessem calados. Ginny, atônita, mirou Hermione que tinhas as faces avermelhadas e o punho fechado.

- Eles estão... E-eles por acaso estão...

A xícara de chocolate explodiu por entre os pergaminhos.

"_... vai haver um baile de máscaras no sábado... acha que pode me acompanhar?"_

"_Mas é claro que sim"._

- Este filho da mãe me paga...

X

- O que houve? Não gostou da comida? Parece insatisfeita.

Ginny tomou um largo gole de vinho e expirou pesadamente.

- Você não está vendo? – fez menção para uma mesa adianta onde Harry jantava a sós com Helena.

- Potter é incrível. – Draco e disse quase ao pé de seu ouvido. Estavam sentados muito próximos. Ginny procurava evitar olhar para os lábios dele, mas parecia impossível. – O que dirá o marido dela quando chegar?

- Não dirá coisa alguma. Eles estão separados.

- Estão?! Como vocÊ sabe??

- Eu soube hoje quando estive com Hermione. Escutamos uma conversa deles dois. – Draco riu com gosto.

- Ela o está espionando?! – Ginny assentiu. – Mas que maravilha! Ele sabe?

- Não.

- Grande Hermione! – Ginny ainda estava séria. Sacudiu lentamente a cabeça ainda com os olhos sobre a outra mesa.

- Eu não gosto dela. – comentou.

- E nem deveria. Acha que ela pode estar envolvida?

- Duvido muito. Não tem nada que me faça pensar que ela esteja envolvida.

- Por que não gosta dela então?

Viu o casal levantar da mesa.

- É pessoal.

Os dois caminharam juntos até a saída do restaurante do resort. Harry despediu-se de Helena após se certificar que não havia nenhuma manifestação anormal no jantar. Caminhou rápido pelo corredor que conduzia até sua suíte já desabotoando a camisa na região dos pulsos e afrouxando a gravata. Entrou no quarto num suspiro. O bater a porta, no entanto, se sobressaltou. Parada ao lado de sua cama, de pé, braços cruzados estava uma outra pessoa. Ele engoliu seco, oscilando entre susto e irritação.

- Hermione?! O que está fazendo aqui??

- Esperava encontrar uma outra pessoa?

Ele adentrou de vez no aposento.

- Não esperava encontrar _você_. Está maluca de vir até aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou rapidamente.

- Por que você não me diz? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?

- Foi para isso que veio até aqui? Para me interrogar? Hermione, que atitude impertinente! Sabe tão bem quanto eu que o combinado era repassar tudo no fim do dia na base segundo o protocolo que...

- Harry. – interrompeu de modo calmo. - Acha que não conheço o protocolo que eu mesma criei?

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Esqueça _meu_ protocolo e me diga agora o que aconteceu. – pediu rigidamente.

- Hermione... – ele parecia exasperado ou mesmo nervoso. Ela atentou para aquele detalhe no tom de voz que se prolongou enquanto continuou a falar: - Sei que está preocupada com o caso, acredite, eu também estou, mesmo assim, não aconteceu nada _extraordinário o bastante_ para que você se arrisque vindo até aqui.

- Minha presença o incomoda?

- Este não é o ponto.

- É claro. Você está apenas zelando pela minha segurança e integridade física. – disse com deboche.

- É exatamente isso. – sorriu-lhe.

- Sabe, Harry. Todo esse seu cinismo me choca. – ele franziu a testa. – Por acaso pensa que eu sou alguma **idiota estúpida**?

- O quê?!

- É o que parece que você pensa, mas, acontece que EU-NÃO-SOU e não vim de Londres até aqui arriscando a minha própria integridade física e reputação profissional para assistir de camarote a você se divertir com Helena. – ergueu o indicador junto com a voz para um Harry um tanto quanto surpreso: - **Eu coloquei escutas em você, Harry Potter!**

- Como é que é???

- Surpresa, querido. Estou de olho, ou melhor, de ouvidos em você. Agora tenho uma pergunta crucial, preste bastante atenção porque só irei fazê-la UMA-ÚNICA-VEZ: _Acha que eu sei reconhecer o som de um beijo?_

Harry parecia estupefato. – Hermione, eu acho que devemos conversar sobre isso e...

- PAM! RESPOSTA ERRADA! – berrou em plenos pulmões. O que o apavorou. – Mas sim, QUERIDO, eu sei reconhecer esse som MUITO BEM! Especialmente se tratando de VOCÊ. – abriu os braços. – O que há, Harry? Será que não se cansa de me fazer de idiota? Não...Já sei... Resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade para relembrar os bons tempos com sua amiga _tãaao íntima_, não é mesmo? Afinal, ninguém precisava ficar sabendo! Seria o segredinho sujo de vocês dois? Quando pretendia contar a mim o que aconteceu? Mais tarde, na nossa reunião prevista no protocolo?!

- Hermione, CHEGA! Se você ouviu tudo, sorrateira e clandestinamente como acabou de dizer, sabem bem que eu não tive escolha!

- Você não teve! Ah, Harry...Faz-me rir! Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que esteja pondo tudo a perder por causa de Helena!

- Acha que eu fiz aquilo deliberadamente? Acha que EU QUERIA?!

- Eu ouvi o que aconteceu! Ponha-se no meu lugar,o que pensaria? – ele caminhou na direção dela. – Não se aproxime!

- Não me trate assim, Hermione.

- E como você deseja ser tratado? Como acha que estou me sentindo desde que sei que você esteve com aquela mulher?!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você tem razão. Eu poderia tê-la evitado, mas, não o fiz. E não fiz porque PRECISAMOS DELA. Precisamos. Eu tenho que estar o mais próximo possível para que possamos acabar o quanto antes com o caso e ir embora. – o sangue de Hermione fervia cada vez mais com as pseudojustificativas dele. – Por Merlin, Hermione, você sabia que isso poderia ser necessário!

- SIM, EU SABIA! Mas, mesmo assim, uma pequena parte otimista de mim, para não dizer UTÓPICA, ainda torcia para que você RESISTISSE. Como estava enganada! – sacudiu lentamente a cabeça com voz desgostosa. – Pela segunda vez me enganei terrivelmente a seu respeito. E novamente com HELENA! É demais para mim.

- "Novamente"?? Espere um segundo, do que está falando? O que quer dizer este "novamente"?

Ela riu sem alegria: - Já pode parar de ser cínico, Harry. Eu estou ESGOTADA de lutar contra essa sua hipocrisia, a única coisa que me interessa no momento é mantê-lo afastado daquela mulher. Acha que pode colaborar para isso? Sim ou Não?

- Me manter afastado? E como espera que eu faça isso nas circunstancias em que estamos, _minha querida_? - O modo rude que Harry pronunciou as duas ultimas palavras fez Hermione estremecer. – Foi você mesma que sugeriu que fizéssemos assim, ou será que já esqueceu?

- Mas eu não sugeri que a beijasse daquela forma!

- Mas que droga! O que pensa?! Que me aproximo e a atraio de propósito?!

- Penso que você sempre teve um ego vaidoso e que se sente confortavelmente regozijado se tem alguma mulher a sua volta para o venerar. – ela retrucou em tom desafiador.

- É o que realmente pensa de mim? – indagou tomado por uma certa perplexidade.

- Sim. – fez uma breve pausa. – Prove-me que estou errada.

- Mas você ESTÁ. E não é porque você não consegue CRESCER que eu tenha que provar uma coisa tão óbvia. Estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho! Se por acaso tiver alguma idéia melhor então...

- Quero contatar o quartel-general, comunicar que quebramos o protocolo 112 e nossas identidades foram expostas, retirar a equipe de campo, entregar as pistas que conseguimos para que um outro grupo do serviço secreto assuma daqui a diante, detenha os suspeitos ou aguarde que eles façam contato e peçam o que querem em troca dos documentos. – explicou com uma calma metódica. – Este e o procedimento que eu e Ginny achamos que deve ser tomado.

Harry gargalhou. – Oh, este é seu GRANDE plano?! DESISTIR?? Estou demasiado admirado que a GRANDE Hermione Granger resolva simplesmente jogar a toalha! – ficou sério de súbito. – Eu _não concordo_ com este procedimento e duvido muito que Malfoy o faça! Não vê que não podemos fazer isso, Hermione?! Lupin confiou-nos esta missão, ele espera que tenhamos êxito, não podemos decepcioná-lo.

No fundo Hermione compartilhava daquela mesma opinião. Mas tinha certeza que Harry era movido por um incentivo bem distinto daquele que alegava. Apenas aborreceu-se mais.

- Se não deseja decepcioná-lo então dê à missão o rumo mais sensato. – tentou soar o mais tranqüila possível. – Mas, não... É claro que você não pode fazer isso. Não vai embora jamais e deixar Helena aqui correndo perigo ao lado do terrível marido das trevas. Ah, não, tinha esquecido, eles não são mais casados! O certo seria "ao lado do terrível **EX**-marido das trevas". Oh, Harry, esse seu altruísmo me comoveria se não fosse tão PATÉTICO!

- O que você está dizendo?! – voltou a sorrir debochado. – Não é NADA DISSO! Está fora de si!

- Por Merlin... Ela está seduzindo você! – falou ligeiramente chocada.

- Não. – negou secamente. – Como pode achar que eu deixaria acontecer?

- E por que não deixaria? – esperou que Harry respondesse, mas ele parecia procurar palavras. – Está decidido a MANTER a missão?- ele assentiu. – Então me garanta que não a tocará mais. Diga-me que não vai mais fazer nada sequer PARECIDO com o que vi esta tarde.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, pareceu tomar fôlego, então disse, irredutível:

- Não posso. Eu farei o que for necessário. Assim como você mesma me pediu antes.

- Você é um enorme IDIOTA! – Hermione explodiu. – E é mais idiota ainda se acha QUE EU VOU ACEITAR ESSA SITUAÇÃO ASSIM!

Ela não pôde crer, mas, Harry ainda conseguiu rir gostosamente.

- Você às vezes é tão insensível, Hermione. Isto me magoaria em outros tempos, mas não agora.

- Está duvidando de mim?! Acha que não sou capaz?

- Completamente. Sei que está com ciúmes, apenas isso, mas que não vai fazer nada possa "comprometer nossos objetivos". – soou sarcástico. Hermione respirou fundo então assumiu uma postura aparentemente dócil.

- Você tem toda razão, _meu querido_. Eu jamais comprometeria a missão. Pelo contrário... Me sacrificarei **tanto quando você** por _nossos objetivos_.

- Fico feliz. – e ela se impressionou como o quão frio ele estava. – Vai haver um baile, eu irei com Helena, mas, se você anda ouvindo minhas conversas já deve saber disso não é mesmo? O plano continua como o combinado. Controle seu nervosismo e ciúme que ele dará certo. Você entendeu?

Hermione sentiu estar diante do insuportável Harry de tempos atrás. Soltou um riso sarcástico, até dizer-lhe seriamente:

- Você é um desequilibrado bipolar, seu filho da mãe.

- Devo interpretar isso como um "Sim, meu amor, entendi, também amo você"?

- Deve interpretar isso como um "vá se ferrar, imbecil".

E num estalar de dedos, desaparatou de lá.

X

Era a terceira vez em quinze minutos que ele retirava o relógio do bolso do smoking e checava as horas. Respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole de chá. Estavam meia hora após do tempo previsto num silêncio funeral. A sua frente do outro lado da sala, sentada na poltrona, estava Ginny. Balançava devagar uma perna que estava cruzada sobre a outra enquanto folheava um livro com aparente desinteresse. Sem querer cruzou o olhar com o dela por apenas um instante antes que sua visão fosse obstruída pelo outro ocupante do cômodo que andava impaciente pelo lugar de uma maneira que já o estava exasperando.

-Então... A tal Helena e o Masaccio estão divorciados? – perguntou, já cansado de esperar alguma manifestação de alguém. O outro homem cessou os passos e o mirou:

- Falaremos quando Hermione chegar, Malfoy. – retrucou nada satisfeito.

- Ah, que ótimo, será que enquanto esperamos você pode parar quieto por um minuto? Já está me enervando!

Harry apenas o olhou pelo canto do olho antes de se voltar para Ginny e perguntar:

- Onde ela está?

A mulher fechou devagar o livro e o pôs na estante.

- Eu não sei.

- E será que alguém nesse prédio, nessa BASE sabe onde Hermione está?!

- Bem, eu duvido muito que ela tenha dito a alguém a onde estava indo. – Ginny respondeu com desalento o que fez o maxilar de Harry se contrair em desagrado.

- Mas ela **sabe** da reunião.

- Ah, sim, com certeza sabe.

- E por que não está aqui?!

Ginny observou as próprias unhas, cobertas por esmalte preto.

- Ela falou algo como estar seguindo uma pista...

Harry levou as mãos aos bolsos, franziu a testa:

- Uma pista? E **que** pista é essa?

- Isso... Eu não sei.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE?!? QUE PORRA, GINNY! Como você pode SIMPLESMENTE NÃO SABER?! – chutou a perna de uma cadeira próxima com selvageria.

- Simplesmente não-sabendo!

- Você está mentindo! Está mentindo pra protegê-la – acusou.

- Não, eu não estou.

- Como Hermione decide seguir uma pista SOZINHA e você não sabe de NADA?! – aproximou-se ameaçadoramente dela. Draco já estava de pé. – Quero que descubra onde ela está e que pista está seguindo IEMDIATAMENTE! Faça alguma coisa, localize sua amiga AGORA!

- Hey. Não fale assim com ela. – Draco interveio. – Se você é um basbaque incompetente que não consegue sequer saber o paradeiro da própria mulher não venha descarregar suas frustrações em Ginny. Ela não tem obrigação nenhuma de seguir os passos de Hermione, portanto, é melhor se acalmar, Potter.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, foi tomada por uma quase incontrolável vontade de sorrir, em parte pela inesperada interferência de Draco, mas também pela expressão de surpresa e choque de Harry, que, desconcertado se afastou.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa a ela, Malfoy?

- Ah, Potter, Por favor! É de Hermione Granger que estamos falando. Ela sempre sabe o que está fazendo. Se algo de errado tivesse acontecido já estaríamos sabendo. Você poderia tentar confiar nela de vez em quando, o que acha?

Harry pestanejou visivelmente desagradado.

- Eu _confio_ em Hermione.

- Então não perca a compostura.

Harry gargalhou. – Quem pensa que é para me dar conselhos éticos e comportamentais?

- No momento, uma pessoa consideravelmente mais equilibrada do que você.

- Será que sabe que horas são?! – não esperou que Draco respondesse. – Temos um baile para ir, nós três, mas ao invés disso estamos desperdiçando tempo aqui! Não percebeu este detalhe?

- Mas é claro que percebi, não temos mesmo muito tempo, sendo assim por que não se senta para que possamos começar a reunião?

- A reunião começará quando a equipe estiver devidamente reunida. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho um compromisso para o qual já estou atrasado.

Dito isso saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

- O que foi com ele? Será que acordou e disse ao espelho: "Olá, hoje vamos bancar o imbecil"?

- Engraçado. Achei que você pensasse que ele já bancava o imbecil em tempo integral todos os dias. – Draco sorriu discretamente. – Talvez ele apenas tenha percebido que está perdendo Hermione. – E pela primeira vez ele admitiu-se observar o belo vestido branco que Ginny vestia. – Denovo.

- Mas num ponto ele tem razão. Estamos atrasados também. Você está pronta?

Ginny respondeu enquanto vestia o casaco: - Sim. Onde estão nossas máscaras?

- Já estão comigo. Podemos ir?

- Claro. – Draco aguardou que Ginny saísse para que pudesse acompanhá-la, mas ela ainda o olhava meio hesitante, até que caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Virou-se para ele que vinha em seu encalço, para acrescentar: - E, antes que me esqueça... – pigarreou a garganta. Draco a escutou com atenção. – Obrigada, por... Por ter detido Harry.

- Não foi nada. – ele respondeu com polidez.

Ginny ergueu o ombro direito.

- Foi gentil. Eu fico grata.

Ele conseguiu sorrir, parou indeciso por dois segundos então, enfim, ofereceu o braço para ela que, de modo radiante, aceitou o convite.

X

I will surprise you sometime.  
I'll come around  
Oh, I will surprise you sometime.  
I'll come around when you're down...

Interpol - Untitled

Oficialmente aquela era a primeira grande festa do resort. Quando entrou ao lado de Helena foi coberto por olhares, flashes e exclamações. Todas manifestações "anônimas". Na verdade, naquela noite, ele mesmo era também um anônimo. Sem dúvida a maior parte dos burburinhos devia questionar quem era o homem por detrás da máscara prateada. O homem que acompanhava a ex Sra. Masaccio. Podia sentir uma atmosfera de choque no lugar. Nem todos os presentes lhe eram anônimos, no entanto. Reconheceu facilmente por detrás das máscaras os bruxos presentes. Draco e Gina estavam estrategicamente colocados entre os suspeitos. Tentou localizar Indrid. Sem sucesso.

"Gosta de entradas triunfais", pensou, "Definitivamente não está em uma mesa qualquer tomando champagne".

- Quer beber alguma coisa, querida? – perguntou para Helena.

- Não se preocupe. Eles nos servirão.

Minutos depois, como Helena previra o champagne chegou até eles.

- Pode trazer uma taça de vinho? – Harry pediu e foi prontamente atendido. Uma pequena orquestra tocava música ambiente e a área da pista de dança, onde um outra banda aguardava a postos para começar, ainda estava vazia embora tivesse a impressão que todos os convidados já estivessem presentes. Analisou o lugar com o olhar.

- È uma mania peculiar dele. – helena disse parecendo ler a mente de Harry. – A dança só começa após sua chegada. Aliás, pelas horas posso dizer que ele está perigosa e elegantemente atrasado. Deve estar trazendo alguma surpresinha consigo.

- Você o conhece tão bem assim? Quer dizer, não foram casados por tempo demais, afinal.

- O que seria "tempo demais" para você?

Harry deu de ombros.

- A vida inteira.

- Acha que passar a vida inteira com uma só pessoa é passar tempo demais?

- Acho que passar _com ele_ seria tempo demais.

Helena pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, então lhe sorriu:

- Você tem razão. Não fomos casados por tanto tempo assim, mas demos e fomos a festas o suficiente para que eu conheça alguns de seus hábitos sociais.

- Entendo.

- Detesto pressioná-lo, mas, adoraria que me tirasse para dançar assim que possível.

- Detesto ser pressionado, mas, adoraria tirá-la para dançar o quanto antes. – ela tomou um gole de champagne.

- Acho que estamos nos compreendendo bem, meu querido.

- E não foi sempre assim?

- Se bem me recordo, sim. É melhor preparar-se para a dança, pois, pelo que posso ver meu marido está chegando. – acenou com a cabeça para a entrada do salão.

- **Ex**-marido. – Harry corrigiu. Virou-se para o local apontado por ela e pôde notar a grande movimentação e flashes oriundos do lado de fora. E sob os holofotes, num smoking intocável, atrás de sua máscara, vinha Indrid Masaccio. O seu porte era majestoso, cada movimento denotava uma elegância absurda que não agradava a Harry nem um pouco, os olhos sombrios e os lábios rígidos era tudo que se podia discernir da face daquele homem.

Ele emergiu por entre as luzes e, mais uma vez, para o choque de todos, assim como Helena, também vinha acompanhado. E isto, Harry tinha que ressaltar: estava muito bem acompanhado por uma linda mulher. Pela posição que se encontrava, um pouco abaixo deles, começou a observá-la minuciosamente a partir dos pés. Ela vestia um exuberante vestido preto com pedras brilhantes em todo o tecido, uma lasca suntuosa lhe deixava a perna à mostra o suficiente para que se pudesse admirar uma sensual meia calça sete oitavos. Aquela visão, por si só, já podia situar a mulher ao lado de Indrid no topo entre as mais atraentes que havia visto. O safado tinha um bom gosto, precisou tomar um gole de vinho enquanto subiu os olhos das pernas para a cintura, bem definida, e o colo, que pelo modelo tomara-que-caia do vestido estava à mostra. Reteve os olhos ali por mais tempo: ombros, pescoço, queixo... Apesar da máscara os traços do rosto eram facilmente absorvidos por um exímio observador.

- Engraçado. – ouviu a voz de Helena, embora que pelo seu êxtase quase colérico ela parecesse vir de uma outra dimensão. – A mulher que está com ele me parece familiar. Tenho a impressão de que a conheço.

O sangue de Harry parecia latejar em seu pescoço e se dirigir até a cabeça onde em algum lugar dali, explodiria. Aquele sorriso, o queixo levemente erguido num gesto de superioridade e a pinta no lado direito do colo, abaixo do ombro, eram inconfundíveis. O sentimento que teve ao falar foi de desgosto, e também de um pouco de fúria. Afinal, mais uma vez assistia àquele homem, Indrid Masaccio, descer às escadarias de uma festa ao lado de uma mulher muito conhecida.

- Mas você a conhece...

…_É Hermione._

X

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

X


End file.
